From the Ashes
by Void'sEclipse
Summary: 'The Immortal' a moniker hinting at a gift that many men have gone so far as to kill for. Gained through years of agony and suffering that she had never asked for. Given a fate that she wants no part of, Kanzaki defects from a secret branch of the Navy called the Faction, and opts to turn to piracy. How does one enjoy an adventure when one doesn't have emotions? ZoroXOc
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all! Love me, hate me, I don't really mind either. I have come up with yet another story, but luckily it's all done and ready to be posted in full. So I'll be placing everything up for people to read inn one go!**_

 _ **WARNING: if you're sensitive to blood and gore, there's some of that in here. If you're sensitive to cursing, there's lots of that in here. Feel free to abandon ship at any time.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. The only things I own are the Faction and its various mentioned members, Reihai Island and Kanzaki and anything else related to her.**_

 _ **Anyways...Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1: Beginning of the Immortal

 _The sound of night had never been a pleasant one for her. It was always cold and her small frame never withstood the wind that would crash against it. She truly hated night time, and with it she hated the night shift. The girl looked down at her shackled hands, the chain only long enough to let her defend that which she's been issued to protect, and attack those who dare defy her Masters. Nothing more, nor less. The cuffs chafed against her tender skin long since raw from months of wearing them. Her eyes cast to the sky, glowing like the stars above as they zoned in on the moon that gently diluted the colors around her. She was an orphan, a child born of unknown origin in a place where being as such was the worst of curses. She had been adopted a few months ago by a couple that had come off as kind and understanding. They had told her that she would have a real family, something the five year old had wanted for as long as she could remember. She had been happy, arriving home to a large building with shiny floors and pristine walls. She had thought that she would be living a good life._

 _She was dead. Wrong._

 _They threw her into shackles and set her to work right away. Protect their home, they demanded. Make certain that no one undesired could get in, they ordered. The girl sighed and curled in on herself as a brisk wind swept over her. She had done her job, over and over, getting wounded time in and out. Her Masters, a pair of excellent doctors, always patched her up and threw her back out the moment her wounds closed up even a little. She wasn't very good at fighting, so this happened often not that anyone cared. She was a guard dog though it probably would have been much easier to get an actual canine to do their bidding, and nothing more. She wasn't their child, she was their slave. Thus she has gone to get patched up many a time already. She had little doubt that the orphanage to give her away had no knowledge of this. In fact, they probably encouraged it with gleaming smiles and trembling fingers as they counted the beli given to them for her. Her Masters weren't the good people she thought them to be. Doctors they were, but not of the healing sort; they preferred to take people apart rather than put them back together. She had been put through her first experiment only half a month ago, and she still had nightmares about it- most likely always would. They said that they would make her into something more, but she was not all too certain what they meant by that nor did she dare ask. Another gust of wind caressed her warm carcass, causing her to shiver and huddle into the thin jacked she was supplied with. The island was a summer island, but due to mistreatment and the previous 'attention' she had gotten her body has been left constantly cold. Even the most welcoming of breezes was bone numbing to her._

 _How she longed to run away. However, she had seen the corpse of the child hung from a tree. Another orphan she had known and whom had gotten adopted a year before she. She recognized the clothing; according to the house maids the child tried to flee from the doctors and that was his punishment. She had no desire to die, and she wasn't smart enough to ensure her freedom this she knew well. Her instinct to survive told her that she had no choice but to comply to their wishes. Their enemies were small in number, but they were persistent and incredibly durable. Each fight has managed in her victory, however the first time through she had nearly died. The same went for the few times afterwords. She had always managed to kill one or two and force them to retreat, only to nearly give in to death herself._

 _She could remember the day her Mother came out and drug her into their home, using sweet words and kind gestures to pull her into a false sense of security. The girl knew it was a trick, she wasn't stupid, and yet her body moved forward and followed the woman all the way into the foyer. It's not like running away would do her any good, and so she forced herself to further comply when the woman led her into a room unknown to the girl. She did not scream even as she was strapped to the table, or when a large needle was forced into the flesh of her neck. She did not whimper as her Father sliced open her chest with one of those small blades. She only began to panic when he removed ever so carefully her intestines. Seeing the organs, slimy and not unlike linked sausage, seeing all that blood. It terrified her. But by that point, she didn't have the bodily function to scream or even squirm; the injection given to her permitted her to stay awake but she felt nothing and couldn't so much as feel when she pissed herself. They didn't replace her organs with strange things, merely made to make certain that they were healthy though why they had to remove them partially to do so was unknown to her. When they were done fiddling with her innards, they sewed her back up like some battered rag doll and gave her a pill, forced it down into her throat and injected something into her through her eye of all things. Her body had felt like it was on fire. All the pain she hadn't felt during the surgery came crashing down on her. Her frame went into shock and she seized before her world turned black._

 _Since then she had been through three fights, each more deadly than the last. The enemies continued to get bigger and stronger, more brave. She had even died. Died. And yet, she stood up moments after her head had been chopped off, and promptly set again to bringing down the enemy as though nothing happened. She didn't understand, but she chalked it up to be caused by the surgery. Her 'parents' little game. The girl sighed as she stood. She had died yesterday too, that was the forth time since her Mother took her into the house. She could feel their examining eyes on her, watching her every movement even if by transponder snail. Death was a funny thing, she realized since yesterday; it was like waking up from a nightmare. You open your eyes and realize reality, although for her reality was that the nightmare was never fake and that she had no choice but to finish it before it finished her. She still hadn't gotten used to death, she never figured she would, but she was starting to learn that there was no limit to how many times she could die as she first thought. Death was starting to become a rather incredible enigma to her. The drawback, however, was that she found herself restless during full moons, and that everything seemed enhanced. From touch to smell and sight, even hearing and taste were all to a new level of discovery. Her body was also always warm; another reason why the breezes seemed far too cold. She swore she was constantly running a fever. The girl found shelter in a near by shed, her 'dog house' as she referred to it as. It gave her a pretty good view of most of the grounds' entry ways and it was surprisingly well insulated. Finding that there would be no intruders for the night, she curled up on the little mat she had found in the trash and let her mind fall to sleep. It wasn't very welcoming._

 _(From the Ashes)_

" _Halt," the seven year old demanded, standing tall on the stairs in front of the main entrance to her Masters' home. "State your business and your name"._

 _The man in front of her was a tall fellow, but older. He looked to be in his early forties, his mousy brown hair slicked back but graying and the stubble on his jaw was just as light. He however carried himself like a warrior, and armed himself as such with a dagger in each boot, a blade on each hip and one on each forearm. Slung across his back was a bow and quiver filled with arrows. He was basically armed to the teeth. The seven year old was by that time well versed in what was friendly and what was not. The man before her meant business, and she didn't like it. He stared at her with strange eyes, the whites black instead, surrounding golden irises like a void with no bottom. He dressed somewhat formally, button up shirt with a vest and black slacks. But he didn't speak like a gentleman nor did he exude such an aura. "Where are Narko and Kisa?" he demanded blandly to the child who stood before him defiant but weak._

" _Away. My Masters are not here at this time. Come back in a week," she lied blandly. It was this she was issued to tell any visitor that didn't attack her first. So she listened. In reality the two had locked themselves up in their lab again, apparently on the brink of making a breakthrough. When the man didn't move, her hand fell to the gardener's sickle she was given to fight with which was slung over her back. "I won't repeat myself," although carrying it around wasn't all that beneficial to her. She was told to carry it, and like the broken dog she was she obeyed. The blade was dull and the staff rotting away but it had still managed to kill a few men here and there. Blood no longer bothered her like it used to, not even her own. Hell, not even her own death scared her._

 _The man looked at the girl, seeing before him a mighty woman instead. What an aura she exuded! The brat's long blue locks contrasted well against the irises that literally glowed even in the day. So the doctors succeeded did they? Good. "If you let me by, I'll set you free," he issued. They had promised a successful puppet after all. The girl before him was it, "I'll save you from this hell hole". The girl was not impressed in the slightest. Free her? Ha, there was no such thing as freedom. She did not move. Her eyes though bright in color, were dull and spoken of a broken spirit. A sight he was surprised to see. Was she so easy to take down? Last he came, the child before this one was still fighting. She still tried to smile and laugh and remain strong. He had to break her himself. This one didn't need that, his job already partly done. He didn't know whether to be pleased with that or not. "I'm Senki Distort," he introduced himself blandly, "I'm here to see your parents"._

" _I told you, they're not here"._

" _I know they are, girl," he issued, testing her loyalty to the law of her commander. "Let me through". He was surprised to find the dull sickle already at his throat. Her movements were slow and inefficient compared to what he's trained into others but the fact that she clearly had no training and yet managed to threaten him told him she had promise. He would have smiled for real if he could remember how to. "I see, you're the guard dog," he already knew, "I've actually come to talk with you. Who are you?"_

 _The girl stared up at him and did not move an inch. Who cared if he wanted to talk to the mongrel tasked with protecting these lands? She sure as hell didn't. She stopped caring about a lot of things a long time ago. Caring was dangerous. Caring about anything was a waste of time. "They didn't give me a name," she denied blandly, "What do you want with me?"_

 _Senki moved around her dull blade, issuing his confidence and further proving his skill when he side stepped her sweeping attack. He counter attacked faster than she could so much as realize why she was on her back, waking up from a death blow. A moment later, she wanted to know just how he knew that she would be fine after dying. Or perhaps he didn't and it was a mere guess with little care of whether he would be right or not. She stood and attacked again, the grip on her dull weapon tighter though the grown man easily stopped it with move she'd never seen before. Weaving his arm around the blade and gripping the staff, Senki tore the weapon from her grip with such ease, it emphasized the fact that despite her might she was still just a little girl where as he was a full grown man with obvious training in combat. Seeing the blade pointed at her own throat not even a second later, she opted to yield. Smart girl._

" _I want to talk to you," he repeated, "Is that so bad? Can we find sit and converse?"_

 _Not like he was giving her a choice, the rusty dull weapon at her throat in his hand could easily kill her a good number of times over. She sighed and instead sat down right where she was, ignoring the cold wet of the saturated ground below. It rained the night before, but she didn't care. "Fine. Let's converse". Whatever that meant._

 _Pleased Senki took a seat in front of her, not caring for the mud sinking into his clothing. He wanted the girl to trust him, and if that meant that he would have to get literally dirty so be it. "How old are you?"_

" _Seven"._

" _They didn't give you a name. Why don't you name yourself?"_

 _In return she questioned him with, "What's the point? I'm just a mongrel that they're using for their experiments and as cannon fodder towards their enemies. I'm lucky I hadn't died before I couldn't die"._

 _So she knew. Of course she did. "Because then you have a sense of self. Fine, what do you want me to call you?"_

 _The girl stared at the persistent man before her, and sighed, "Fine, call me Zero". It was the best thing she could come up with. Zero. Nothing. Null. Nil. Ziltch. She was all of these things. A zero._

 _It didn't surprise him that she picked out such a simple name. But he didn't care. With a name, he didn't have to say 'hey you' or name her himself as he's had to do in the past. She spoke though like it was a hassle for her to name herself. It probably was for her. Never the less he leaned forward, "Do you want to leave this place? To become strong? To take down all those in front of you?"_

 _She liked the idea of being strong, to be able to take down her enemies through her might alone. Leaving was a dull matter in comparison to power. She didn't hesitate to accept. This man was strong and he could obviously teach her many a thing. But just because she already knew her answer didn't mean she wouldn't play it safe as possible. She knew she wouldn't be able to outsmart him, given that he was oler and smarter than she. Plus she didn't even know how to play on another's likes. "Why would you want to help me?"_

" _My reasons are my own," he returned as blandly as she had asked, "It's a yes or no question. Now answer"._

" _What will you do if I say 'no'?"_

" _You'll die"._

 _A trivial matter. A real death didn't scare her, and she didn't think that he could actually kill her for real as it was. "And if I say 'yes'?"_

 _Senki offered a smirk, though no amusement escaped his guarded eyes. The girl was funny. "Then I kill the good doctors and take you home with me where we'll train you into something to never be messed with. Ever. I'll turn you into the strongest soldier you can be"._

 _This made her raise her brows, "Soldier?" She only kind of knew what one of those was._

" _Yes," Senki replied, nodding to Zero. "A soldier. I am the leader of a secret branch of the Navy known as the Faction. There, children much like yourself are trained into soldiers fit for hunting down Pirates both Devil Fruit users and not. You however are a bit young, and obviously don't have the basic education to make you actually worthy of entering the Faction. So I'll take you home and train you personally until you're ready"._

 _Something about that explanation didn't sit right with her. However she couldn't place it. She shrugged her shoulders, brushing off this sensation of worry. She didn't care if there was something he wasn't saying. "You gather children who can't die around you to become Pirate killing Navel officers?" she knew of the Navy. They were often taking children in to become soldiers and the like, but this man was different. He didn't dress like a real Navel officer with all the weapons slung all over his body and no uniform. He did say that the Faction was a secret, but she wasn't certain if she could trust the man. She could not read his eyes nor his body, though then again she had only started to learn to do that a month or two ago._

" _No. I only gather children that feel like there's no reason to live or don't care if they die. No one else is like you; you're the only one that can't die where as all the other children can. You're a freak I'm willing to take in. What do you say, Zero? Would you like to become strong?"_

 _Ah, that made more sense. Of course she was the only one to be unable to die; the doctors said that she was their first success. So she would be a freak still. Oh well. She didn't care what happened to her. Leaving the place would be excellent though. And she did enjoy the thought of being stronger. She leaned forward and took Senki's hand to shake. "Fine. Go kill the doctors". Her eyes widened when her scythe was embedded into her chest and swiftly removed. A killing blow. A surprised gasp escaped her parted lips, body falling to its knees. What just happened?_

 _She stared up at Senki as he looked down at her with his strange eyes, deep frown on his lips. "I don't take orders". He watched as she slumped fully to the ground, dead as he had stabbed her in the heart. However seconds later, she stood, steam rising up from her frame._

" _Noted," she blandly returned, a hand scratching at where the scythe had stabbed her. She'd never been killed by a blade before. Or that was until a few moments ago. "I'll wait here". Senki nodded and turned, leaving behind the worthless weapon and making his way into her Masters' home._

 _Their screams were like music._

 _(From the Ashes)_

 _The place she ended up staying at was days away from her original home, an island whose name she never bothered to learn even as she stepped off of it and onto the small ship of her new Master. She did not dare to call him father, nor would he stand for it. They were student and teacher nothing more nor less. It was a small island compared to her first home, but it was large enough to take at least three days to cross. The house was large and pristine, kept by the hands of a few maids and a butler whom kindly smiled down at her when she entered the building. It was a false smile, one that did not reach the butler's eyes. And as she was led through the building of bland colors and no personality what so ever, she found that the maids moved like robots rather than people. What was wrong with them? She found, shortly after wondering this, that she didn't care. She was given an entire day to get used to the island, wander it as much as she pleased. She did just that. She only walked into her room to familiarize herself with it- it was larger than any other room she'd ever seen as she was honestly astounded that it was hers. But then she got over this astonishment and went on her way. She had nothing to her name, so it wasn't as though she had to unpack._

 _The island was covered mostly in forest, and only had one or two large animals that could very well kill her. They strangely enough didn't bother with her even as she stomped through the woods with little a care. She returned by sundown, and was rewarded with dinner. Her new Master told her that he would have killed her had she returned any later. Something told her that his version of murder was far worse than what she had come across in her short life before hand._

 _The next day started with training with her Master. Then she would train with a house staff member before stopping for lunch. She would then be thrown into the ocean, left to swim back to shore on her own, regardless of how strong the waves were. She would then be forced to train with weights to gain strength, then finally she would have dinner. After that meal she would be taught to read, right, and do math by the butler. Then it would be time for bed, and the next day she would start it all again. Acclimating to this schedule was difficult for her; she had never followed a schedule before and as such she had to figure out how she could time her actions to fit it accordingly. She made certain to eat breakfast swiftly, she found this would give her an extra five minutes to train before her Master came along. Lunch was small, just enough to fill her stomach, before she set to training again thus giving her the ability to do more without upsetting her stomach. Math was her down fall. She didn't understand why she had to learn to write it down if she could do it in her head. But the butler- whose name she never bothered to learn- insisted that she do it. A beating was in order should she not comply._

 _Her Master was always around but he rarely followed through with actually training her in the morning like he said he would. Instead, he threw maids and the butler at her to teach her the art of battle. He told her that they were failed Faction members, people who didn't manage to pass the final exam to become a full fledged member and hidden Navel officer. She couldn't have cared less. If they were going to teach her, so be it. As long as she got stronger, she didn't care who taught her. The maids were nice, some of them at least, and explained things to her in a way that she could understand. The butler however was more action over words, much like Senki, which was honestly fine with her. She could learn either way._

 _This schedule continued for seven years, and with each passing hour Kanzaki improved more and more. Come her second year with Senki, she could easily take down half of the maids with ease. The end of her third year, no maid could stand up to her might. The butler couldn't stand against her after her fifth year, and by the time year seven rolled around only her Master could still hand her ass to her. Anyone else he threw at her would fall at her feet regardless of what they tried. She was a monster compared to previous students- a total of three others all of which are dead for various reasons- as well as a good number of her underlings. By the time she turned fourteen, it was time for her to finally enter training for the Faction. He gathered her up and they left their island, destined for the Faction's head quarters where she would learn the laws of man, how they apply and how to work with a team. And where as she had learned nothing but straight up combat on Senki's island, training with the others around her age would allow her the ways of information gathering, team work, poisoning, and de-crypting. She would become stronger, and that was all she cared about. She honestly could care less about Pirates and their illegal ways. She could care less about the Government because honestly both are as bad as the other. Yet at the same time both are as pure as the other. Neither is always right, nor wrong._

 _The island was one large submarine, so massive that it out did any other she had learned about in her seven years of training prior. The top, that which most people saw, seconded as a special get away for members of the Navy, run by those who failed the final test of the Faction which also had housing for them as well. Those that failed were permitted to leave if they pleased, though they were sworn to secrecy and they could only live on designated islands. Most opted to stay and some even rose families. Those that did have children more often than not sent them to the Faction to be educated in both general knowledge and battle. The children if they were lucky would succeed where their parents failed. This place also served as a reward for those below surface when earned. There were a good ten levels of metal that made up the massive thing, half of which were used to house the students there. The first three levels were for the younger ones, those that recently joined the Faction- kids that ranged from five to ten years old. The fourth floor was used for those aged between eleven and sixteen and the fifth for those that managed to survive as old as seventeen to eighteen- these were students that would soon be testing to become true Faction members. The remaining five levels were used for classes, food areas and self training. The only recreation was up top and was only given to those who listened and succeeded in their training on a regular basis._

 _Zero soon learned that the Faction was more than just a place for young people to learn to become Marines. They were in fact trained in the darker arts more than anything. They could spy and steal, pick locks even. What's more was that they were trained to specifically take down Devil Fruit users though some of them were just that. More often than not, Faction members worked in teams of four made of two pairs. The two people would more often than not be of the same gender, given that they were to spend almost all of their time with one another. They were to become two parts to a whole, and yet be capable of being their own whole should it be required. The girl followed her Master through the hall of one of the levels, her steps swift as she matched his pace and continued on as though he weren't being nodded to with substantial respect left and right. They made their way into a room with merely a white floor and darker gray walls, the place seeming smaller than it really was. Within it stood four males, one older than the other three._ _Most would consider him to be average in looks until he smiled, which by that point they would realize that he was rather handsome. Long, silver locks rolled down his back in a half braid, bangs and side-locks framing his tanned face while two vibrant green eyes were used to see. Upon hearing them enter, his orbs locked onto her Master and like the others he nodded with respect. He turned to approach them, the boys following him wordlessly._

" _Good morning sir," the man's voice was smooth and calm, a warmth to it was surprising to her. His gaze darted down to meet her own before he again looked to Senki, "This is her?"_

" _It is. You're to complete her training. Put her with Aoso. Understood Kagami?"_

 _Kagami nodded once and then looked to the girl again, "Of course sir. Will you be staying for the initiation?"_

 _Senki shook his head and turned, "No I have matters to attend to. Don't ruin her," he issued before leaving without so much as a farewell to the girl he had risen for seven years._

 _Kagami watched Senki go and pursed his lips. The man was always so serious, but then again he's known him since they were kids. Senki had always been like that. Never the less he looked down at the girl whose face was as blank as a slate. He offered a kind smile to the girl, a sight she was obviously surprised to see. "Good morning to you. You're Zero then?"_

" _I am," she droned carefully. Was he defective? Then why was he teaching students? How could he smile so freely? She didn't understand at all and Kagami could obviously tell._

 _But the man didn't plan on explaining himself to her. Instead he looked to his students and issued, "Boys, this is Zero; she'll be Aoso's new partner. Why don't you introduce yourselves to her?" It wasn't a suggestion but an order._

 _The first to speak up was a blond boy. Dressed in all white, his clothing consisted of a high neck muscle shirt that clung to his still developing frame, and baggy shorts with cargo pockets. Up his right arm were black bandages, while on his feet were simple white boots. His hair, as mentioned, was blond and wildly spiky, though his eyes were an electrifying blue like the ocean or the sky. "You're going to be my partner?" the boy scoffed, not at all impressed, "You better not hold me back". He rolled his eyes when she only rose a brow, her face still blank. "And you're not fixed yet. Great". Not that she knew what that term meant. "I'm Aoso, I'll be your partner from now on…..I guess," it was embarrassing to be placed with a girl. All the girls he had ever fought or so much as talked to were pathetic. And though this one seemed different he didn't bother to get his hopes up._

 _The redhead next to Aoso wore an open short sleeved button up with pants tucked into dark brown boots. A belt with holsters or guns and ammo rested around his hips. His hair was straight and only reached barely passed his ears, a look of 'I'm strong, what of it?' rested on his face and leaked its way into the aura. His eyes were a shocking and intimidating golden color. "I'm Anzen," he introduced a bit more openly as he stared down at the girl. She wasn't much shorter than they but she was still a girl all the same. He wondered why she was placed with them when surely there was a girl in need of a partner. But he wouldn't deny her joining them; there were too many guys around for his tastes and the girl was cute. He thought she would be a looker in her later years._

 _The last one to introduce himself was softer spoken than the others but he still held himself to be strong. He was dressed in a light purple long sleeved button up which was tucked into black slacks and whose sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He had a simple brown belt to keep his pants from falling, while a black vest and red tie rested over the shirt. His hair was long and a few shades of purple darker than his shirt, braided fully as opposed to Kagami's half braid. His eyes were a stunning blood red, intense despite the attempt to make them seem more gentle. He bowed smoothly, his movements graceful despite his age and gender. His voice was also softer than the other two, but she could tell that he meant business as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for joining our team"._

 _They took their turn to take her appearance in carefully. She could feel them searching for weaknesses to exploit. As far as they were concerned, she had none. She was dressed in a simple black v-neck muscle shirt under a white trench coat marked with black to make it look ripped up. Her pants were neither tight nor loose, just enough for movement but not snag on things. These pants were tucked into open toed boots. What really caught their_ _eye other than the reddish purple gaze that stared back at them with no fear, and other than the long blue hair she sported they seemed more transfixed by her halberd which she lugged around as though it wasn't heavy. The blond of the trio, Aoso, looked to Kagami and huffed._ _"_ _Kagami, why is she my partner? Can't I just solo everything? You know I'm strong enough. And if nothing else I can pair with Azen or Alour or some other partnerless sap. I don't want a girl to be my other half!" The boy's temper amazed Zero. How was it he was a Faction member in training and yet had his emotions still? She didn't understand. Senki wasn't like that, and he was the Faction's leader of all things._

" _Oh? Are you certain?" Kagami chuckled as he knelt and placed a hand on the boy's fluffy head, green store into blue, "I've seen her fight. She's very strong". This also confused the girl. When had he been watching her?_

" _I'm stronger!" Aoso replied pridefully. "I'm at the top of our cell and out of all the other kids! I don't need a partner, Kagami!"_

" _Why don't you test her abilities, then?" Kagami suggested, eyes then turned to Zero. "Is that alright with you? If you don't want to that's fine as well although that would mean I'd have to find a new partner and Senki wishes for you to be paired with Aoso"._

 _If her now former Master wished it of her, then she was inclined to make certain that this Aoso boy became her partner. She looked at the boy with the striking blue eyes, "If you insist then I will spar," she replied blandly. Backing up, she stabbed the massive weapon into the metal floor below her feet. Being that the metallic floor was thick and meant to sustain a good amount of abuse and yet she so easily stabbed her weapon into it, the boys were silently impressed. But they weren't amazed; she had apparently been training with Senki of all people so she had better of been strong. Not even the faintest glimmer of interest showed in her glowing eyes. "I'm ready when you are"._

 _Kagami was pleased to see her strength despite only being fourteen. Senki had really done well with this one. "I'll go over some rules. Go until third blood. Aim to harm but not kill. Yield when issued. Anything else goes". He waited until Aoso stood tall in front of the girl, shoulders drawn back and head held high. "Begin!"_

 _Aoso nodded to let his instructor that he understood the rules. That's how it normally went. First one to draw blood three times wins, otherwise one blow kills are okay as well as anything else. Of course, no one started sparring until deemed ready or useless so most of the time the population of 'students' was kept fairly high. Being slightly taller than Zero, he only needed to make a slight step before lashing out with a kick at the girl. The attack was powerful and followed up with a spinning downward kick to her collar bone. That had been the plan. Had been. What Aoso didn't expect was that the girl was much faster than he gave her credit for. Her arm lashed out to block his first kick, but that didn't stop him from spinning. What did stop him, was the swift jab to his throat, causing his breath to suddenly hitch which in turn slowed him down and allowed to give him a brutal reverse punch to his false ribs. Aoso stumbled back, gasping for air and bent to hold his ribs. However, she did not approach him while he was prone to further attack._

 _It pissed Aoso off, the fact that she did not continue her onslaught even if it would have meant that he'd of lost in only a few seconds. Rather, her not attacking highly insulted him as it suggested that he was too weak to handle any more of her attacks. Him? Weak? He was the best out of the kids and could out do just about all of those living on the surface, adult or child. He was strong! He was smart and fast and admired by those weaker than him! Those stronger feared he'd over take them as he had so many before him. He was someone born with a natural skill at battle that was thought to be almost impossible for a child to have! And yet this little girl made him back off with two attacks and waited for him to recover! The little bitch would regret it! On top of that, she didn't even use that giant halberd of hers! Tch. She probably didn't know how to use it. Yes, that had to be it. She carried it around to make her look stronger when all she could to was throw a few punches and kicks. Aoso paused before suddenly grinning to himself. That was a good idea, what he just thought of...He'd force her to use that giant pointy stick and prove that she couldn't use it! That was an excellent idea!_

 _With that in mind, he collected himself and charged again, this time no plan in mind but ready to improvise all the way through until he won. He aimed first with a punch, which she blocked but opened her torso up to a second attack. He kicked, then kicked and punched and spun. A jump maybe would get him a score! Growing frustrated, Aoso suddenly made to trip up the girl with one of his feet. She jumped over the limb only to find a heel in her gut. A grunt escaped her, but no sign of surprise or pain fluttered onto her features. It was almost as though she realized her mistake the moment she left the ground. The kick was very strong, Zero would admit that, but it wasn't like anything she had felt before. It was weaker. Not by a lot, but the fact that it was weaker and her body had long since grown tough enough to withstand attacks like that one, no blood came to her mouth despite Aoso's hopes. Instead, she stood from her downed form and straightened her shirt before rushing him. She didn't waste any energy, when he backed off and readied for her to run into the kick he had set up for her. Instead, she went to him until a certain point, and then prodded him until he came to her. His most recent punch to her gut, which was blocked, opened him up for a full on spinning hook kick to his face. The sound of her boot meeting his face was loud within the otherwise silent room, but not louder than the sound of Aoso's body hitting the ground in a heap of stunned limbs._

 _The kick had been so fast, faster than her first reaction, that he didn't even have the chance to think it would come for him. Her kick, backed up by her heavy boot, was so harsh that it sent him reeling, his head flung to the side and pain blossoming all over that side of his face- the left side. He collapsed, but got up after a few seconds. Pain like this was new to him, he would admit, but not to her face. That was the kind of kick he's seen Kagami release, but stronger. How could a mere new kid be stronger than him? He did not want to admit it, but with it pooling into his mouth as fast as it was, he had no choice but to spit out the blood and the tooth along with it. He spat again, realizing that he had bitten his cheek as well as lost a molar._

" _Stop," Kagami demanded abruptly. Zero paused without hesitation, though Aoso took a moment to realize that he had been ordered and discontinued his anger for the time being. "First blood goes to Zero," he announces, "Azen, give Aoso a hand. She needs six blood draws, together you both need three. Go!"_

" _Yes sir!" Azen had been growing highly excited with how the fighting was going. He had never met a girl like her, strong enough to down Aoso so quickly. The other girls preferred- and it was obvious- to avoid fighting if they could. There were some like this one, here and there, but none of them could stand up to Azen in the slightest. Seeing Zero at work, he realized that he should be careful, but not too much as that would take away the fun part of the battle. He entered the fray at Aoso's side, mirroring his stance and taking off at a charge at exactly the same time. While Aoso had again taken her on head on, Azen picked a side and began to attack there with jabs and kicks that he liked to believe were as fast as his beloved bullets._

 _Zero hadn't been expecting to have to fight two on one, however she welcomed it with open arms, harder blocks and faster counterattacks. The glow of focus in her eyes became brighter, her gaze far more honed as her senses assisted her more as the battle continued. Yes, battle. Because no one actually sparred in the Faction she had been told. They just called it sparring for some odd reason she never understood. The foot that connected with her face and then the other that collided with her shoulder belonged to the redhead and the blond respectively. Surprisingly enough, the first made her bite her tongue, while the other made her hit the ground hard enough that she skinned her shoulder fairly well._

" _Stop!" Kagami demanded again. This time, Aoso managed to stop right away when ordered. After all, in one combined attack they had two blood draws and she only one out of six. "First and second blood, Azen and Aoso. Alour, assist them. Go!"_

 _Alour had never been one for battle. That was, not straight on battle that the three of them had been dealing with for the passed fifteen minutes. He himself preferred underhanded attacks and strikes from the shadows. He loved the sight of someone's surprised face when he attacked. However, he could handle something like this fairly well too. It was just that he didn't like it. But there was no way he was going to disobey his role model, and as such he strutted forward to join the fray. Alour had always been tall for his age group, and as such meshing his attacks was a little hard on him as he could accidentally hit his partners rather than the target. However, the three of them had long since fixed this issue. Hearing the announcement of Alour entering the battle, Azen drew back, hands flying to the two simple six shot pistols that hung at his hips and aimed ready to fire. Alour took Azen's place, putting hand to hand combat skills to good use in putting his hands where Aoso could not, or even using his height to kick over or around Aoso to hit the girl. This kind of combo was new to Zero, and already there had been all sorts of bruises starting to line up and down her frame. Whether it was due to blocking or getting hit but not bleeding, she did not care. Her concentration hit an all time high when bullets started to be fired. She didn't expect Azen to take the risk of hitting his partners, however she soon enough realized that these three were a well oiled machine. Her eyes ever so slightly widened when one of Alour's hidden blades almost drew the winning score for them. And all the time, Aoso was smirking proudly. See?! She couldn't handle them! She wasn't good enough to have been privately taught by Senki him, Aoso's role model. With that in mind, he aimed for the final blow, something that would swiftly lead to her defeat._

 _Zero saw the finger tip thrust that was aimed for her throat, backed up by the kick that would most definitely break at least two ribs, and heard the bullets fired at her from the distance Azen stood at. She refused to die then and there. There was a goal she had to reach, and no one could stop her. Nothing could stop her, she wouldn't allow it. With that in mind, her eyes narrowed in concentration as her arms blocked the thrust and the kick first. Grabbing Alour's leg, she forced his limb upwards, his torso down, and twisted him to the side after promptly slamming her foot into Aoso's gut with enough force to make him groan in pain and back off. This was executed swiftly and smoothly, and because Alour's balance was suddenly thrown, she was free to use his torso as a shield; that's exactly what she did. The bullet that had been aiming for her left lung hit Alour in the right shoulder. The moment she saw the injury made, she released him and dove for her halberd. In the time that it took her to get there, the three boys were on her tail and rearing for revenge._

 _However, with her hands on her bladed weapon that she pulled from the metal flooring, she knew that she had become unbeatable for them. Bullets came first in a flurry, though with a forceful swing hard enough to cause a wave of harsh winds blew them away from her, keeping her safe. And while that gave the other two enough time to attack, she blocked with her blade Alour's stab to her lung while the staff was used to harshly whack Aoso in the face. By now, a half hour of fighting had been happening. That was a very long time for such young children, especially at the pace they were going. She knew that she needed five more blood points altogether in order to win. She knew how she was going to do it then and there. Spinning with her halberd close to her body, the staff of the weapon smashed into Alour's frame, earning her a groan of pain and the retaliation of the other two through a flurry of punches and bullets. Reacting to the bullets mainly- her foot was used to blindly kick Aoso in the chest- her halberd was swung up in a way that allowed her blade's tip to meet the flesh on Alour's neck, cutting it cleanly but not as a killing blow. At the same time, she swung the halberd back down, jabbing the staff into Aoso's chin after he's punched her in the back twice and sending him stumbling back again, angering him further. Four more blood points._

 _Alour however wasn't finished as a hand flew up to make sure the wound on his neck wouldn't be the death of him. He used his free hand to stab at her own neck, however the girl's smaller frame slipped through his guard, allowing her to elbow him so harshly in the gut that he had no choice but to back off. With Aoso charging in one more time. The girl saw his arm ready to swing, giving her the chance to send her blade swinging again. The tip drug along his arm and stopped there, though again she attacked with the staff, using its butt to jab him in two points in his leg that rendered those muscles useless. Aoso fell, unable to stand. The final attack was on Azen. She threw her halberd like a spear just as the boy fired at her. She ducked and rolled, barely missing the bullets that yearned for her blood. However, her weapon met its mark, cutting the redhead on the cheek even though he had spun in an attempt to save himself. She dashed as fast as she could and swung her leg around his neck before he could fully orient himself. With a push of her leg, he was forced to the ground which in turn allowed her to grab the halberd and slice through his back._

" _STOP!" Kagami suddenly shouted. The fight was incredibly tense for being between a single girl and three boys. In fact, he had never expected that to happen. It was as though actual adults were fighting rather than a group of children. The silver haired man sighed but smiled, "That's the end of the match. Six blood draws to two, Zero wins". This announcement prompted those wounded to stand with subtle grunts or groans. Zero herself moved away from Azen and slung her weapon back onto her shoulder. "Well done Zero. However, it seems that Aoso is the worst off; he needs his arm to get fixed. Help him to infirmary one"._

" _Yes sir," Zero allowed before walking to the blond and offering the boy a hand from his kneeling position. "Come with me," she demanded of her new partner. He would have to direct her, but she would be able to help him there all the same._

 _Aoso scoffed, however. Losing to her and realizing that she was stronger than all three put together had yet to set in his prideful mind. He smacked her hand away, "I can get up on my own". That was the day Aoso decided he hated Zero. That was the day, as she walked out with his friend, Azen swore he would get Zero to like him. He liked strong girls, and the fact that she was pretty too really did help. His eyes watched her carefully, pure interest in his gaze. He wanted her. Alour had fallen in love with her the moment she stepped into the room. He knew that she was a bundle of darkness, but he didn't care. He would save her from her nightmares. He too liked strong girls, they made him feel safe and capable of relying on them. He swore to himself that he would win her heart._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Two Years Later_

 _Aoso stomped his way down the halls of his dormitory level. His electric eyes glaring death ahead of him and his hands balled at his sides. No one dared to stay in his way as his tall frame swept passed those stopping to talk and laugh or those headed to extra classes. The sixteen year old boy was livid; and rightfully so. Two years into his partnership with Zero has been hell. Before she had come along, he was the star. Everyone looked up to him, everyone feared him, everyone respected him. He was to be Senki's next student, and the next possible heir to become leader of the Faction. But no, she had come along as Senki's student prior to even joining the Faction. And despite her having not been part of it officially until two years ago, she had taken the top seat from him. She was the star that girls and boys alike looked upon in awe. She was more often than not out fighting, accepting sparring challenges, than in class and yet she still got perfect scores on their exams. Aoso didn't understand. Was she even human?! Just as bad was the fact that they were actually able to read one another perfectly despite their differences. It had taken some adapting on his part, and he hated to admit it but the two of them made one hell of a duo. Azen and Alour hadn't won against them even once, once Aoso and she got used to one another. It was both thrilling and annoying beyond compare at the same time._

" _You're scaring people again," the familiar voice of one of his friends brought him out of his thoughts. When he turned to see who it was he sighed and saw Azen. Pretty golden eyes bore into his frame, "Where are you off to?"_

" _I'm finding the bitch," Aoso issued, "We're coming up on our graduation test in a year and we're being sent on a pre-test remember? I have to go get her seeing as that we're to leave tonight by midnight or we can say goodbye to becoming Faction members for real". Which he wouldn't dare have. "You have any idea of where she might be?"_

 _Azen smiled a knowing smile before nodding, "Oh I know where she is. I heard that she and Mukatsu were going at it today and that's why she wouldn't go out on a date with me. You wanna go watch?"_

 _Mukatsu? She was fighting him? Aoso's blue eyes widened. That boy, no, he was certainly a man, was the top student of his age group just as Zero was at the top of her own. He was a beast of a man, half giant half human who didn't know nor understand the concept of holding back. He in the past had killed all he challenged, and had done so with the very intention of making certain that he would become the best of the best with no one around to challenge him. The teachers and other higher ups did nothing about this, as they saw it as an exceptional method of weeding out the weak and those who could not defeat the odds. It wasn't exactly fair, however, given that more than anything the odds were pitted against the victim three times over. "….That idiot!" It wasn't that he was worried about her dying, as he knew that she literally couldn't for whatever reason, but rather he was worried about losing his partner in a different way. At this point in time, if he were to lose her, he would have to wait to take his pretest, thus pushing back his actual test that was due to occur in about a year. He didn't dare allow that happen._

 _Aoso let Azen take the lead, following him passed the throng of people that seemed to get thicker the deeper into the massive submarine they went. That was both good news and bad. It meant that the area of battle was bound to be near by, but that it was getting more violent than most. He shoved and shoulder checked people to the side, none too gentle as he made certain to stay close to his friend as he ignored the cheers for Mukatsu to take the girl down. When he finally reached the front, he stopped. They were fighting in one of the largest gyms offered to the 'senior' students, basically the perfect place to do battle without going topside which they would have needed to file for permission to go. The room like most of the gyms had light tiles and darker walls, light fixtures up high and out of immediate reach to keep them from getting damaged. The poor walls and floor had seen better moments however and before it could be used again major repairs would need to be done. There was, in fact, a gaping hole in the floor itself. His eyes first spotted Mukatsu. True to his giant bloodlines, he was huge. So much so that he could nearly reach the lights up top without jumping. His hair was an ashen gray, brown streaks ran through it. His eyes were a rose pink strangely enough which made his already pale face seem even more so. He dressed in nothing but trousers, rugged and brown and obviously not well kept given the holes in it. In his hand was a blade that could only be called a giant butcher knife._

 _It wasn't until Mukatsu moved that the two managed to spot her. She had grown exponentially in two years, puberty having been quite kind to her. Her long blue hair she would be considered rather beautiful by most men. Her frame was lean with muscle well toned and kept to perfection; fat was not something that could be seen on her save for her breasts. Her hair was long, down to the middle of her back, and ran down in choppy layers whilst straight bangs brushed to the side framed her face. Her eyes, as reddish-purple as ever, lit up her healthy tan face, making it look like she was looking into one's soul rather than them as a person. She wore a v-neck crop top whose back was longer than the front and flared around her rear and hips like a cape, a gem toned purple where as her pants were black and battle worthy tucked into combat boots. Given that she had long since broken the halberd she arrived on the submarine with, she had been supplied with a new one. The staff of this one was red, the tassle towards the round butt. The blade itself was the shape of a single flame, resulting in two blades each of which a wave rested in. It was simple, but those higher up decided that it was worthy of her._

 _The two stood against one another covered in blood and bruises. Their locks caked in their own life liquid and their breaths coming in sharp gasps. They had been at it for a while. But while Mukatsu looked ready to tear off the young woman's head, she in turn looked as calm as ever. In her two years training on the sub, she had learned how to fake emotions quite well. However she had yet to learn how to truly regain them as the others had. It was a training concept of the Faction. Strip the child of everything, including their ability to show emotions, and train them into drones. Then, once they could actually fight, teach them when to give in to their emotions and just how to turn them off and become drones again. She didn't exactly figure out how to turn them back on just yet, only mimic what she saw._

" _She's been holding her own fairly well for a while now," the two young men, Aoso and Azen, jumped as Alour's voice appeared next to them. His skills at keeping in the shadows and pulling from them out of literally nowhere had grown quite well in two years. "What took you two so long to get here?"_

" _Unlike you, you love sick idiot," Aoso grumbled, "We were in our classes. You'll get punished if they find out you were skipping again," his 'grades' so to speak weren't the best compared to his own though they were far higher than the average boy or girl their age. "What's the score?" Regardless of being a recorded 'spar' or not, the first to kill or at the very least third blood was an unspoken rule. That person to make these would win. It helped to keep official score in the eyes of both the fighters and the viewers._

" _Two for two," Alour issued, "With Zero having the favor. She's broken a good number of his bones and the wounds she's left on him are far larger than those he's left on her". It meant that should it come down to it, he would die first. The proof was in the large gash across Mukatsu's chest, and the other running over his left cheek end ending between his brows. His nose looked ready to fall off of his face. She bore a decent sized gash on her left leg, running all the way from calf to hip, where as the other was a mere scratch on her forehead. However head wounds bleed, thus the red stuff had already spilled into one of her eyes irritating it and halving her vision. Alour had been watching the fight from start to finish. Out of the three of them- Aoso, Azen and himself- he got along with Zero the best and had managed to make something of a friendship over the past two years. He said something of one, because of her emotional issues. He knew however that over all she was fond of him, although he still very much yearned for her love instead._

 _As Zero and Mukatsu went at it, Aoso found himself watching the young woman's movements closely. It had been a very long time since he actually got to analyze her movements or even watch her fight….Actually come to think of it he didn't think he ever had before. She was graceful and swift; not a single movement was wasted and no angle was under-evaluated. She was efficient with each swing of her halberd, directing the blocking bangles of Mukatsu down, up and to the sides in order to find the opening she was looking for. He dare say she reminded him of a lioness when in battle, strategic and careful with each and every movement. He found it to be strangely graceful and dare he say hypnotic almost. He didn't even realize he was speaking until the praise was leaving his mouth. "I didn't realize she was this-"_

" _Beautiful? Stunning? Amazing? Godlike?" Alour offered as his lips pulled up into loving smile. It was no secret that he loved her. He told her every day one way or another and he didn't hide it around anyone either. What was wrong with being in love? The higher ups didn't even bother to stop him, not really caring it seemed._

 _Azen chuckled, "I'd have to say that she's seductive, sexy, dangerously alluring". He nodded to himself but found himself also agreeing with his quiet friend. He didn't just want to get into her pants after all. He wanted to capture her heart first and see where that went yes, but he didn't intend on seducing her. He merely thought that she was more than those pure words the taller male offered._

 _Aoso scoffed. Seriously? Shaking his head he denied. "Crazy good is what I was going for". She was all of those things he supposed as he wouldn't deny that she was pretty and sexy and beautiful and seductive, though he dare not say that to them let alone to her. He watched as finally the woman went for the killing blow, dashing around the slowed massive arms of the exhausted elder. She skillfully swept under and between his legs, literally cutting them out from under them, causing him to fall to his knees uselessly. When he began to fall forward and tried to catch himself, she cut the tendons in his shoulders as though her halberd were a medical blade. Mukatsu cried his pain and fell face first._

 _Zero walked forward and gripped the man's head by his hair, lifting his face off of the floor as she held her weapon to his throat. "Yield". She issued as she looked down upon him with cold eyes._

 _Mukatsu snarled, blood bubbling between his lips. He refused to fall at a woman's hand. Especially by the hand of woman that refused to spread her legs for him and his power. "Go fuck yourself with that halberd, cunt"._

 _If she knew how to show her emotions, she would have honestly been insulted. But instead she just mimicked the expression smoothly. "Pig," she grunted and effortlessly slit his throat. The people around her cried as his veins showered her and the area around her with blood. When the rain stopped, she flicked her blade clean, and turned to face the eyes that bore down on her. She always felt them when they were watching, those electric blues. Demanding her respect and yet silently- even if unknowingly giving it to her first. Stunning red and gold eyes stood on other side of those blues. She always felt those eyes too for various reasons. While she couldn't show it on her face, she liked the boys that stood as she approached them. They had earned her respect, and their individual personalities were certainly worth her time. "You were watching," she issued to her partner. She knew Alour was, as he was there when the fight started. And she only assumed Azen would find out and grow curious. Aoso hardly ever showed up to her fights and half the time only did so to yell at her for skipping class again. And he only arrived by the end of the fight, where she would kill or knock out her victim. In fact she would not be surprised if that was why he was there right then._

 _Her voice had gone from a higher drone that made him want to punch puppies- not that it had ever been of a high pitch- to a smokey sound that sent involuntary chills down his spine. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at her, although she wasn't that much smaller than he. "Tch yea, so what?"_

" _Did you enjoy it?" He of all people was the only one that had yet to truly praise her. He had never in the two years they've been partners he had never said so much as a 'good job' or 'thanks for your help' to her. And while she honestly didn't care about that, hearing him do so would prove that she had earned his respect further._

 _Aoso did honestly enjoy the fight, and he found himself pleased to see her coated in the dead man's blood. But really why would he tell her that? He hated her after all. "Normally you're done by now. Plus now you're a mess. Go get a shower and get new clothing. We have our pre-graduation test that we have to leave for. We leave in an hour. If you're not out of the shower by then, I'll drag you onto the departing ship by your tits. Got it? Ow! What the hell?!" It wasn't just one hand that smacked him, but two one from either side._

 _Alour's red haunting eyes glared down at Aoso blandly. "You'll not so much as look at her naked body. Understood? If she's late you'll inform me. I'll get her for you"._

 _Azen shook his head, "No no no. Alour you're far too much of a gentleman to interrupt a lady's shower. I'll help her bathe extra fast though she's not late. So don't you even think of laying a hand on her Aoso"._

" _You're both idiots! This isn't about who gets to see her naked first!" he couldn't have cared less about that. "It's about her getting done her shower in time!" Scoffing at the other two, he turned back to Zero, opening his mouth to make certain she understood the consequences for making them late. However there was no one there for him to yell at. Instead there was just a puddle of blood that was connected to a trail that led away from the three of them. That bitch left in the middle of their argument! She always did that! The moment he got distracted from talking to her or yelling at her, she walked away! Asshole!_

 _Zero made her way through the halls, striding up the stairs confidently to get to her dormitory floor. People she passed stayed far away, either knowing who she was or not wanting to get blood on them. Or both. She didn't bother to try and clean up Mukasu's dead body, knowing that someone else would. It was a bad habit, but she cared not. She felt gross, covered in the blood which was starting to cool and dry. She no longer left behind a trail, or not as heavy as one, as she finally made it to her room. She shared a room with two other girls, though she didn't talk to them. When she opened the door, she found one of which studying and the other posing in the mirror. The one studying what appeared to be lock picking methods would be a good soldier. The other however was obviously due to fail the graduating test. How she managed to pass her pretest was unknown to Zero. But then again she didn't care. She propped her halberd next to her bed after making certain that there was no blood on the blade. She would clean off the staff later. And after grabbing a clean copy of what she was already wearing, she headed for the bathroom._

 _Or she would have if not for the girl who was posing. "If you think you're going to track your filthy bloody self into our clean bathroom again after I finished cleaning from the aftermath of your last fight, you have another thing coming!" She glared violently into Zero's glowing gaze, defiant and unwilling to bow under the pressure of those eyes. She didn't understand what Alour saw in this woman, following her around like a lost puppy. There were other girls he could do that for! Her pretty emerald gaze hardened when Zero continued to stare silently. "Well?! You are going to comply aren't you?!"_

" _I have to go prepare for my pretest with Aoso," she replied and turned to the bathroom again. "Move out if you're so tired of cleaning up after I already had". It wasn't as though she left any washed away blood laying around. She cleaned up her trail and made certain that things were as pristine as when she had entered the room. The green eyed girl was just a compulsive cleaner. She did so when bored, angry or nervous._

" _You bitch!" she snarled in kind, and strutted her way forward. Zero always talked like this and it always pissed her off! They both knew that the reason why they were forced to room together was in hopes that Zero would be a good influence and she and the girl studying. Miss Green Eyes however didn't care. She planned from the beginning to be a failure, having found out that she wasn't cut out for the Faction as it was. But once one joined, the only way to leave was to die or be discharged by a higher up. She made to punch Zero, too far gone to realize it was a bad idea. A bloodied hand grasped her wrist and drug her in just close enough for the taller female to headbutt her of all things. With a cry of pain she wretched herself free, stumbling onto her butt. The blow was hard enough to make her own flesh bleed some as she grasped at her cranium with wide tearful eyes. When she went to demand an apology though, Zero was already turning on the shower. "I fucking hate her!"_

 _Sighing the studying girl paused in her work. She put down the book and turned in her chair to meet the other's green eyes. Her own were the color of a sunset, her hair kept up in a neat bun with a clip and her flesh a gentle tan, she was a pretty figure despite being short yet lanky. Gills rested on either side of her neck, showing that she was at the very least part Fishman. "Sasha, you do realize that she takes any and every challenge seriously right? You should be able to remember that by now"._

 _Sasha in all her black haired glory stood to her feet and stomped out fo the room with a cry of, "You're a bitch too Yosa!"_

 _But Yosa merely shrugged and flipped the tempermental Sasha off before turning back to her book. The shower soon turned off after that, gaining Yosa's attention again if only partially. She felt the shift it he air rather than heard Zero exiting the room, the smell of vanilla and fresh air wafting to her nose. "You beat Mukatsu then?" She was one of the many that admired the blue haired woman. She was someone to strive to be, being as strong as she was._

" _He's dead," the other replied as she sat down and prepared to clean her weapon. That came before packing regardless of what Aoso thought or said. She used a cloth of water to first take off the grime, and then another warmer one to get off what had dried. Third was a cloth covered in a sort of rub made specifically for halberd staffs. It kept them strong and flexible like young bamboo rather than brittle and dry and weak. She repeated the process with the blade itself, and made certain to clean out the tuft of decoration toward the butt of the staff._

 _Yosa watched the other young woman carefully clean her weapon of choice. It was a strange preference. Given that the Faction taught mostly things that would be considered under handed, you'd think someone of Zero's caliber would choose something less noticeable like a hidden blade or even throwing knives. Guns at the most. Instead, she carried around a massive beast of a weapon this way and that as though she were from a normal branch of the Navy. And she made it work too, even in small corridors. Yosa was needless to say a fan of her fellow student, and strove to be like the other. "You should get packing though," her eyes drifted to the figure in the doorway. There was only one person permitted to do so without having a halberd thrown at their head. Azen had tried, and nearly lost his life. And many of Sasha's 'friends' were treated the same way. She offered Alour a small smile and a dip of her head. Another she looked up to and, dare she say it, even have a crush on. Though to have romantic feelings for a fellow like Alour wasn't uncommon among the girls her age._

 _Zero lifted her head and nodded to the red eyed man, his purple hair thrown over his shoulder as he leaned against the doorway. She thought it made him look suave when he did that, attractive even, though she never thought to act on his interest in her. Likely she never would. "Aoso sent you?" Aside from her, Alour was always with either Aoso or Azen, they were his chosen friends he had told her. When he nodded she returned the exchange and tossed him her weapon. He was literally the only person on the entire submarine permitted to hold it without her attempting to kill him for it. She trusted him with her life. And though it didn't show on her face, she certainly found amusement in his struggle to keep it from hitting the ground. It was a heavy bastard, the staff constantly changed to weigh more and more every couple of weeks. She set to packing what she thought was needed before taking her murder tool from her friend. "Take me to him"._

" _Right. This way," Alour returned before nodding once to Yosa._

 _The kind girl called after her role model, "Good luck!" and then returned to absorbing information through what seemed to be osmosis._

 _(From The Ashes)_

 _They had departed without a single word, boarding onto a ship after saying their farewells to Azen and Alour. Zero promptly turned down Azen's offer to go on a date upon her return, and she nodded to Alour's heart felt good luck. However he and his partner would need that luck more, as they would be leaving soon for their pretest as well. After settling into the small cabin they were to share, she promptly opted to explore the ship. She hadn't been on one in two years of course and before then she hadn't been on one for seven years. Aoso had gone and done his own thing, which consisted of things she didn't bother to figure out or learn about. He could do his own thing if he so pleased- which he did. She in the mean time found herself weaving around the ship hands consisting of failed Faction members. Their destination was that of a simple island with a simple ocean-side town. There, they would blend in for six months as a newly married couple. She would find a job at a bar as song entertainment. He would be a farm hand. She wasn't exactly looking forward to letting him hold her by the waist, but it had to be done. Their little game of pretend had to be perfect._

 _So, with the thought of her future job in mind, she decided it would be best to practice. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind as it trickled through her long hair. Gentle, as though caressing those listening with a soft brush of her fingers, she begins to sing. It is a song she had learned from Yosa, the other girl having learned it from her home island. It was apparently about a girl in a new world. Honestly Zero didn't know for certain, and honestly she didn't care. She would have said that it was a nice feeling, singing, that it freed her soul. However she never actually knew freedom. Not once in her life. With a sigh, the final note leaving her parted lips, she cast her eyes to the darkening sea. They hadn't left until about an hour ago and it had taken her some time to explore all that she could. She turned her gaze away, and made way for the kitchen as the meal bell rang for all to hear. However, she stopped before she could so much as continue forward. He was standing there, staring at her as though she were someone different._

 _He had been training in the ship's suck ass dojo, bashing upon the bags hanging there as though never touched in the first place. He beat at them, causing them to swing and smack into the walls and ceiling over and over. To the point where the bags had given way, the sand spilling from ripped fabric. He had continued from that point in to beat the air, sweat dripping from each and every pore of his body. It fucking sucked, so much so that he couldn't get over the fact that he would be forced to handle the girl as though she were his lover. He never had one before in the first place. It didn't help that he had to play pretend with the bitch he hated so deeply. Hearing the dinner bell what seemed like five minutes after he had started training, he slowly brought himself to a stop. And, figuring the woman had already gone for food, he made his way topside to the deck. However, as he made his way upwards, he found himself listening to a voice. It was a gentle sound, something that soothed his ears, the blood that boiled from hard work. He was impressed, given that the voice was neither too loud nor too soft. And it held a lilt to it that was fitting to the warm evening air. What he did not realize, however, was that the singer was in fact the very woman he hated in the first place. Blue eyes opened to a widened position, his jaw slightly slack as he listened to the final notes leaving her._

 _He hadn't realized that the woman could sing, although she was to be a musical entertainer at the bar where they'd be blending in. Her sky blue locks drifted gently as a breeze washed over them both, her glowing vermilion eyes meeting his own gaze. For a second, the most bare of split seconds, he swore he saw a look of surprise on her features. But before he could even wonder if it was real or not, he noted that her face and eyes were void of all emotion as usual. Strangely angry with this, he turned his head away and scoffed, eyes dark as he turned away from her. He took back whatever it was he thought about her singing. It sucked ass. It probably broke glass. It could kill a man if listened to long enough. She walked passed him as though he was never there, head held high as usual. The bitch needed to be kicked off her high fucking horse. He waited for her to fully enter the dining area before casting his eyes back to where she had been singing. Where the setting sun had framed her body, the breeze made by the sea causing her hair and clothing to drift this way and that. She looked almost- No, forget that. Shaking his head Aoso headed in for dinner as well._

 _The storm was harsh, unforgiving and sudden. Just as any storm on the Grand Line was. The hands of the ship rushed all over, gathering in the sails and throwing down an anchor in hopes that they wouldn't be thrown too far off their path and to keep the ship from capsizing. Lightning consumed the sky above, burning away all in its path as it leaped from cloud to pitch black cloud. And as the waves crashed over the sides of the vessel, Aoso stumbled around on the deck as he tried to get to safety. It wasn't his job to secure the ship, but rather stay alive. He snarled at nothing in particular when he was thrown into the nearest mast, hands scrambling to find a grip even as a wave decided that he needed to get wet. The water was cold and immediately sapped away his energy. Upon reflex his mouth opened in a surprised gasp and his muscles tensed. The retreating wave soon attempted to drag him along the soaked wood and into the watery abyss. He had none of it, and held tight to the mast he had been thrown in to. Only once the wave was fully gone did he shake his head to get his bearings and continue in an attempt to get below deck._

 _The cries of the startled crew hands did not bother her as she stabbed her halberd ruthlessly into the deck as a howling wind tried to shove her into the waiting wave that drenched her and took what energy she had. Only once she found herself to be safe did she continue. She had been at the back of the ship, furthering her exploration from before, when the storm so suddenly hit. She had little to no issue with getting across the ship in her own attempt at shelter. She too could care less if someone died, which was punctuated by the way she stepped around a flailing man as he tried to find a hand hold while the ship nearly turned over even whilst anchored. She felt no remorse as the sea gobbled him up, giving him a most likely near instant death. And she ignored the insult she received from another who had seen it all happen. The fact that the man failed to hold his footing was probably why he wasn't a Faction member. She was fully prepared to go inside and change into some dry clothing._

 _That was until something caught her eye. A stirring, disturbing, feeling hit her gut as she watched him scramble and clench at what he could as he was drug back by the mighty sea. His electric blue eyes, while they did not glow like her own, were easy to spot in the savage darkness that surrounded them. Her body moved before she could assess the situation, lifting her trusty weapon over her shoulder and throwing it like a spear. She wasn't surprised that it landed perfectly within his reach, nor did it surprise her that he refused her help despite his obvious desire to live. What did surprise her was the fact that she had raced after him even after trying to help him the first time. She rushed, tumbling nearly as the ship rocked violently, and gripped her halberd with one hand and his own with the other. So tight did she hold him that she thought her bicep might pop. She heaved, grunting heavily as she made to pull him from the sucking wave and into full on safety. And as the water gave in to her, she drug him literally below the surface of the deck. It was dry and surprisingly warm there despite the bone chilling water that soaked them both._

 _Aoso heaved as his heart worked to calm itself down. Adrenaline pumped in his veins, making the world seem brighter and time flow slower. He wasn't certain if it was from the cold or from the adrenaline itself but either way his muscles even trembled. He stared at Zero, her own frame panting and he could see the pupils of her glowing eyes enlarged to her own adrenaline. Through the darkness below deck he realized that she too was trembling though she obviously worked to suppress it. "Why'd you do that?" he could remember a look of honest panic on her face and it confused him. Was she worried for him or herself? Was she making that face on purpose or was it her body doing it naturally? He thought either way she was incapable of making such expressions or feeling anything along those lines. When she didn't answer, he growled and promptly grabbed either of her arms. From there, he shoved her against the wall even as the ship continued to rock and sway violently. The cries of the captain's demands could hardly be heard over the savagely howling winds. "Why did you save me? You could have easily left me to die. The pretest is about blending in, not keeping the other alive and we haven't even begun"._

 _Zero didn't know why she had moved, she just did. As she felt the ship shift, so too did she. She used his unbalance to sweep from his hold, reversing their positions as she placed a forearm across his throat to make sure her point got across. "i am uncertain. My body merely moved on its own". She left him with those words, leaving him utterly confused and uncertain._

 _(From the Ashes)_

 _The village of Lark was a quaint little place, best known throughout the surrounding islands to have the best blacksmiths and top notch chefs. The roads were mostly dirt or cobblestone, and the houses were of brick with thatched roofing. The women were pretty and the men hard working, the children honest even when they were breaking the rules. The people mostly kept to themselves and away from new comers, however got along with one another. Quaint and homely, that's the kind of place it was. It was peaceful. It was a place where those trained for battle at all times, those who never went more than a day without some type of violence, often failed at keeping their composure._

 _Unknown to most, the village was used to the tests that Zero and Aoso were to go through, and were compensated for their troubles. The thing was that they were never told when future Faction members would be arriving, nor how many or what they would even look like. It was their job to find out who were the fakes, though there were real Faction members hidden away on the island as well. The transition from ship to island was a smooth one. The pair had arrived in the middle of the night and they were escorted to their temporary home and settled in before sunrise. Living together in close quarters was something new for the duo. Neither had so much as thought of sharing the same room let alone the same bed as one another. Having been given a full day to get used to this due to their lack of experience, after exploring the island on their own they met back up during the evening._

 _Aoso stood awkwardly on his side of the bed, dressed in nothing save for a pair of shorts. His well cut frame bathed in the dim lighting of the room. There was a single bed in the entire building, and they had orders to share it. It irked him to no end. Him? Share a bed with the bitch changing in the other room? He knew that they were to act as a couple but was this not taking things a bit far? Either way, should he climb in and go to sleep, not worrying about anything, or should he wait for her to get in first? He was tired either way, and had little to no patience for anything to begin with. With a long harrowing sigh, he opted that he would just head to bed himself. He pulled back the blankets and made to climb in, only for his attention to be given to the figure stepping from the other room and into the sleeping chambers. His eyes widened. Zero wore as little as he did if not less. Her top covered her breasts and abdomen as it should, but her arms were bare and the stomach area was nothing but mesh. The bottoms she wore were form fitting, hugging her widening hips and showing off long well muscled legs._

 _She felt him staring, though he was saying nothing. She had no intention of minding him at all, though, seeing no reason to as she made certain to remain as casual about the situation as possible. It was embarrassing yes, but she realized it was needed in order to complete the pretest. So she would grin and bear it all the same. She knew that the moment she had stepped onto the island, that she would have to also step into the role of loving wife. Granted, she knew the test did not officially begin until tomorrow, but she also felt that she needed a head start. Something that would pull her fully into the swing of things. She did what came to mind first and made her way around the bed to the motionless Aoso whom just watched her move as though she wasn't even real. As though she was part of some strange testosterone driven dream. She thought nothing of his stiffened shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled the both of them together. Her gut issued that she pull him down to her, letting her lips meet in the most chase of kisses. "Good night, Aoso," the look would have been complete if she managed to smile even falsely at him. No such luck on that end._

 _However it didn't matter to the young man who stood motionless even as she climbed into the bed and set to sleep. He stood there, motionless as he stared at her frame laid down under the covers of their shared bed. And then he remembered the gentle welcoming warmth of her lips on his. It brought a red hotness to his face, which soon traveled down low. He refused to allow this to continue, however, as he continued to stand there and thought of more sickening things. Like seeing Azen naked, or Alour actually trying to flirt. Or Zero waking up, crawling across the bed and hugging his waist tight. Slowly pulling him onto the surface of the bed, and then climbing- No! He snarled to himself. How was it that his mind had so easily switched gears out of nowhere?! With a seething glare sent at young woman, whom was rather guilty one way or another, he slowly climbed into the bed. He made certain that he slept at the edge of the mattress, and promptly closed his eyes. The next day would be, needless to say, the beginning of a very long six months._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Break_

 _She closed her mouth, the final notes of her song echoing through the simple bar she found employment with. Three months had passed since they had stepped foot onto the island, blending in was surprisingly far more simple than she had expected. At first she hadn't been certain on how to handle herself, however as she watched real couples while they were in the bar or while she was out and about, she learned swiftly the dos and don'ts of a couple. Doing this swiftly explained why Aoso had been so swift to stay away from her on their official first day- the day after she had kissed him. Apparently the action had to be mutual, not that any of her classes mentioned that. Or, if they did, she paid no attention to that part. It was difficult for the two of them to act like a casual, newly married couple. As she didn't have the ability to fake emotions outwardly and Aoso insisted that he hated her even more for taking his first kiss. She didn't understand why he had made such a hugs fuss out of it- it was her first kiss as well. However, as she mingled with the waitresses of her work area and made to learn as much as she could she found that the first kiss was apparently something important in terms of romance. Again she didn't care for herself, but it made her wonder why Aoso cared._

 _Being that she often worked evenings and he during the day, Aoso and Zero didn't see one another often. This meant less acting on their part, which was good. The bad part was that it gave them less practice time for when they absolutely needed to act as a couple. However, they somehow managed it. If barely. As she bowed her head in thanks for the small audience's applause, she offered her best fake smile. Which was, in all honesty, not that very good. They didn't seem to care, though, and instead they continued with their meals as her shift came to an end and she stepped off the stage provided so she could go home. It was late already, and she was honestly tired. She had never been very social, having Alour around her most of the time was draining enough. But for her to have to work as an entertainer for a group of people regularly was more than a little annoying to say the least._

" _Good work as always, Jiyu," the bartender smiled warmly to his young songstress. She had arrived a little out of nowhere along with her husband, and had even so conveniently offered to take the posted job as musical entertainer for his establishment. It was nearly too good to be true, and it set him on guard. People who came along out of nowhere and did these things were more often than not Faction students in search of becoming real members. And at first he had thought to ask her about it, but the more she stuck around, he found he was unlikely to be right. Jiyu was a kind girl with a warm heart. And while her past of familial abuse caused her to suppress her emotions- as was her explanation to him- she was still very much a sight for sore eyes. She was pretty and had an excellent voice, and she had a husband whom obviously cared for her despite being socially awkward himself. There was no way either of them were students of the Faction. "Headed home to that hubby of yours?"_

 _Zero, dubbed Jiyu, nodded lightly once to the old male whilst attempting a smile. It didn't work, though she honestly tried. "I am. Is there anything I can do before I go?" the persona she had taken on was that of a sweet girl despite her abusive past. She used gentle mannerisms and kind words to make her seem honest given she couldn't make fake expressions though she tried. She was surprised that it still worked, but didn't want to choose being the beggar she was._

 _The old man shook his head and kindly waved her off, "You've done plenty dear," he assured kindly, "I'm sure Chosa is dying to gather you up and hold you after a long day on the farms. I know that if I were a good thirty years younger I certainly would"._

 _He flattered her, and she offered some laughter in kind. This she could fake although it looked strange with the blank look on her features. "You're too kind, Lark". It was strange. The man was named after the very place he lived. He was a kind fellow with short white hair and pretty hazel eyes coupled with his tanned skin. Although one could tell that even in his younger years he wasn't anything to get excited about, he was a good man. Still she turned and waved as she made her way towards the door, "I'll see you tomorrow". She made her way forward, headed for their home which still only housed them and their single bed. Not even a couch or a chair for them to resort to for rest. Sleeping next to him was still something strange, as she had never slept next to anyone before. But they had grown at least good at handling one another as lovers would in public. She opened the door to her home only to find the aroma of food greeting her, something that wasn't uncommon. Aoso was surprisingly a rather good chef. With a long sigh, she made her way to the kitchen, ate the meal he had left for her kept warm carefully on the stove and then headed upstairs after washing her dishes. She found him in their room, reading a book he had most likely borrowed from the local library._

 _Aoso grunted as she made her way into the room, not even sparing her a glance as she nodded in his direction. "Welcome back," he allowed at the very least, but only grunted again when she thanked him. Although she seemed to have fallen fully into the swing of being a normal girl, something she would never be, he was still silently adjusting to his temporary life. Field work was hard, back breaking labor that he did not enjoy. He was a warrior, not a farmer. His original family was nothing but farmers, and doing the work here only brought back frustrating memories of before he ran away for his own sake. Hugging her and kissing her were all forced actions that he felt were executed with too high a level of stiffness. She had no issue, of course thus was the case, but he was still very much adjusting. Holding her was strange, even if she did mold well to his frame, and as was holding her hand. He had managed to hide his awkwardness well from the civilians but he knew that his act wasn't much in the eyes of those more skilled watching them. He knew he had to find a way to make their little time of pretend more believable. Although he didn't know how to do so. What's worse was that he felt as though they watched them even in their home. Which meant that his going back to normal wasn't good, and that he needed to pull himself from the habit even if for only another three months._

 _Zero left the bathroom after cleaning herself up and changing into pajamas, a similar outfit to what she had worn on her first evening there. Most of her sleeping wear was of this caliber of flashiness. "Did work go well?" she too had issues holding up the act the entire time though she knew for a fact that they were watched even within the walls of their own home. However, she felt she could not do much better. Not without mastering the art of false expressions._

" _It was normal," Aoso replied as the young woman slipped under the covers, turning off the light so that they could both sleep. He said nothing as he turned onto his side and made certain he didn't so much as shift and end up closer to her. Silently, as he fell asleep, he resolved to at least try one more time to find a way to make their act feel all the more real. He woke far sooner than he was supposed to. As a farmer, he got up before the sun even did yes but he knew right away that he had only gotten a few hours of shut eye the moment she started to really move and thrash. Aoso groaned as he lay there, attempting to ignore her as she obviously had a bad nightmare. The whimpering and thrashing really gave it away, though he didn't even realize she was capable of making such pathetic noises. However as she continued on for a good fifteen minutes, he groaned a second time and sat up abruptly. Opting that waking her up would be the best of choices, and rid him of her annoying nonsense, he reached for her shoulder in order to shake her awake. However as he leaned over to grip her, he stopped. His eyes were wide and his visage stuck in a state of shock as he spotted something he never thought he'd ever see in his life._

 _Zero was crying._

 _Her face was twisted up into a near childish expression of woe, her body finally settling on being a ball of misery as she slept restlessly. Aoso honestly didn't think her capable of expressions, let alone emotions. However there she was, crying and scrunching her face up as she frowned at nothing he could see. A shaking whimper bubbled from her lips, her shoulders quivering. He was transfixed, strangely enough, by her obviously vulnerable moment. He actually felt bad for her. With that in mind, he shook her for real, just violently enough for her glowing eyes to open and for her body to be shocked awake as someone suddenly entered her personal space. For a moment as her mind tried to catch up with her body and realize that she was awake, utter surprise hit her face. It like the sorrow was a sight to behold. However as she registered what was going on, her face was swift to return back to a blank state. He missed the surprise. It was at least not the same expression a wall gave him. "What do you need, Aoso?"_

" _You were crying in your sleep," he issued, "It was annoying as all hell. I wanted to tell you that if you were gonna start blubbering in your sleep, go sleep on the floor downstairs"._

 _She only stared at him, obviously unimpressed with his statement regardless of how true it was. "I see. Forgive me for my moment of weakness; I'll make certain it doesn't happen again"._

 _Bothered by her formality and the fact that she was promising to become even more of a brick wall, he groaned. "Don't do that idiot. That'd be more annoying than anything else. I'm carrying this whole 'relationship' thing you know. You're a blank slate even when you're acting like you love me. I didn't think you actually had emotions"._

 _She honestly thought they had disappeared into oblivion as well, given how long she hadn't been able to express them. Although that made no sense. "I can feel all the emotions you can. Regardless, I'm sorry for waking you up. Good night again," she returned and turned away from him. She had no desire to listen to him whine if that was all he was going to do._

 _But instead Aoso brought up an interesting question. One she'd never heard before. "Why is your name Zero?"_

 _She was surprised. No one had asked her that question before. And while she didn't understand why he didn't leave her alone for sleep like he normally would, she wouldn't deny an ally information if they asked for it. Especially if they were worthy of what information she could give. However, she wasn't certain if he was worthy. "Why are you called Aoso?"_

 _The male scoffed, "It's what my parents named me, smartass. Yours named you Zero? Sounds like some shitty parents. Is that why you joined the Faction?"_

 _She shook her head as she leaned back on her elbows, where as he had opted to go back to a normal sitting position. "I don't know my parents," she opted to tell him. She thought that maybe Aoso was a false name, an alias like so many others. But the fact that he had answered immediately without any thought told her that his parents had actually named him. "The people who adopted me did not name me either. Senki asked for a name; I have him Zero. It is nothing, emptiness, just like myself"._

" _If you're so empty, why were you crying?" At this he watched as she lay back down and stared with those strange eyes. They looked at him and he swore their light illuminated even his face like two small beams of light._

 _She felt her heart clench, but she didn't so much as feel a single muscle in her face shift. "Because I am human. I cannot express emotions, but that doesn't mean I don't have any". She turned over onto her side, not realizing how heavy her words were upon the young man. She let sleep take her. Aoso had already realized that she was human, and that being human meant that she could still feel human things. But hearing her say it so bluntly, it put into prospective of the fact that she knew well what others thought of her. She knew that they thought her nothing but a drone, and yet she didn't care it seemed. She only cared about getting stronger, even if it meant that she would be hated. Strangely, he found that such a trait was something he liked about her; he'd die before he told her that._

 _The next day he was not due to work, the farm hands having a rotating schedule to keep the men happy and healthy. They each got three days of the week off, but worked long hours on the four others. He woke up that morning feeling refreshed despite having to deal with Zero's little sob fest. Although he went downstairs to a surprise. Normally she was out training, given that she worked a shift that had her staying late into the night at the bar. What was surprising was that she was still in the house and was in fact at the stove cooking something up. It smelled like eggs and bacon, a simple meal, but he paid it no mind. Instead he watched her silently as she worked. Another surprise was that she didn't work with pristine efficiency like he figured she would with everything she did. Instead she appeared to cook like any normal person, experienced but still careful. Although as she set to chopping onions, they were diced and in the pan far faster than he could actually follow. Then she went back to careful movements. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, something he had honestly never seen on her. It showed to him her graceful sloping neck and her well kept shoulders that sloped gently in the form of feminine fitness. She dressed in a warm summer dress, having taken on the role of house wife it would seem for the time being. He jumped when she turned around with two plates in hand, a curious tilt to her head showing she had a question on the tip of her tongue._

" _What?" he demanded, unable to keep himself from reacting in such a brash way. He berated himself however as her words from last night echoed in his head. What if he just hurt her feelings? Wait. Who cared? Not him that was for sure. So instead he jerks his chin to the two full plates, each piled high with what looked like omelets and bacon as well as a few pieces of toast. "You trying to get fat? Because that's what'll happen if you eat all that". Though he knew that was a lie; she had a freakishly fast metabolism._

 _She would have rolled her eyes, but they did not move. He was being an ass again, nothing she wasn't used to. "I made you some too," she blandly directed her gaze to the plate with the smaller pile. "It's a wife's duty to feed her husband when she can. Come, eat. I did no poison it". She turned to put the plates own and then promptly retrieved a glass of apple juice for her and grape juice for him before setting them next to their respective plates. She then finally sat down and began to eat, hard earned manners but natural desire for food meshing into a polite method of shoveling food into her waiting mouth. When she didn't hear him sitting down, she stopped and wiped her mouth. "If you don't eat it, I will. Sit". She was honestly insulted that he'd assume she'd try to kill him. However he should have known that she wouldn't have chosen such a simple and obvious trick._

 _Wait. She made some for him too? Was it just because she was playing house or had she honestly thought of him while preparing the meal? He was…..Touched?….No that wasn't the word for it. He was surprised yes but there was more. Pleased? Yea, he'd go with pleased. He was happy with the fact that she was trying to act more wifely. Trying to trick the eyes that were watching them even in the morning. He still couldn't bring himself to do so, however he was close to offering her a real smile and a gracious 'thank you'. Instead he sighed and nodded his consent, sitting down. "If I die it's on you". Not that she didn't already have blood on her hands. When she shrugged, he paused. He swore he saw laughter in her eyes but it was gone before he could even investigate._

 _He opted to scoff at her apparent indifference. Instead he sighed and sat down; he was hungry and didn't feel like cooking. Plus if she killed him, she would both fail the pretest and be without a partner until they found someone good enough to not slow her down. And even without blowing his own horn, he knows for a fact that it'll be a while until someone as good as him manages to come along and pair up with her. Azen and Alour are incredibly close to his own skill level. But they had been slowing him down when the higher ups tried to pair him with either one. And if they were holding him back, then they'd likely get Zero killed- not that she could really die. Plus they were paired perfectly with one another; splitting up a pair like that would be detrimental to the Faction. He carefully took a bite of the omelet, let it sit on his tongue after chewing and inspected it for any strange flavoring. However he found none. Instead, he found it was surprisingly, "Good". The word hardly got out around the fork as he began to swiftly shovel his admittedly large amount of food into his mouth like a starved man._

 _It wasn't like it was something astounding, something worthy of being in a five star eatery, but shit he didn't expect it to taste good despite looking edible either way. Instead what he got was something better than he could cook, and something better than most of the shit the Faction chefs could make. Half way through his meal though he felt eyes on him, boring holes into his front. He raised his face from his plate, licked his lips and promptly demanded, "What?" He swore he saw laughter in her eyes again, and for a moment he was certain it was there. But the moment she blinked it was gone. What the hell? When did he suddenly get good at reading her? Were those looks on purpose or were they pure? Or maybe what she said about having emotions really got him subconsciously looking? He didn't know. And that kind of bothered him._

 _She felt like laughing. And for a moment, she swore her lips were going to turn up into a smile and she would chuckle for the first time. However, neither of these things happened. The man in front of her was a mess; food all over his plate and his mouth messy from trying to shovel everything in at once. His hair was every which way as he hadn't brushed it yet and he still didn't wear a shirt given that he pulled himself from bed not long ago. He looked like what she imagined to be a normal teenager eating a meal his sister or mother made for him. It had a strange charm to it. "Are you not eating sufficiently for dinner or at work?"_

 _He paused. Did he look that desperate? He sat up and collected himself, wiping his mouth in the process. "I'm eating fine," he assured with a grumble. He didn't want to seem like he liked the food that much._

" _You're certain?"_

" _I am," he returned with another grumble. Reluctantly he looked to the side and lowly admitted, "The food is good". He felt that she deserved that much at the least. Although he instantly grew angry at himself as soon as he felt heat rush to his face. He had never complimented her before, it was embarrassing. However as he looked at her, there was a softness to her gaze he'd never seen before. Instead of focusing on the blush that crawled its way across his face, he decided shoveling food into his face was a better idea._

" _Thank you". Again she felt like laughing, but nothing came. A shame, but she was used to it. With that conversation brought to a mutual close, she too went back to eating._

 _The rest of the day was quiet for the both of them, uneventful to say the least. Zero didn't have work until later in the day and Aoso didn't have work at all. This left them free to do as they pleased. However, both knew that they would have to do something couple oriented soon to make certain that the civilians thought them to be married. They also knew that they couldn't even spar given their surroundings. Both could feel their skills dulling, this they swore. So instead of hating this fact inside with one another, they opted to go grocery shopping. They walked down the beaten main path hand in hand, the traffic of the day making its way around them for various reasons. Some are going home from work, others area leaving home, some are just looking for food to buy, others for food to eat. As time went on, the two not even talking but instead merely making various comments here and there, they agreed to stop somewhere for lunch. The restaurant wasn't the best in town, but it was nice. What was more was that the farm Aoso worked for delivered some of its food there, so he knew that it was of decent quality. Themed after the forest that sat on one side of the village, the walls were a deep green while the floor was a rustic brown. The tables in kind were a gray colored wood, the covering a gentle gold to represent the sun. After ordering something to drink for himself, he left the table, looking to relieve himself._

 _However, what he came back to was something that strangely put a dark warmth to his blood. He could feel it begin to boil, although he didn't exactly know why. He didn't think on it all that long though. At his table was Zero still, she was blandly looking up at the trio of men that had decided to pay her a visit. He knew the men well, he worked with them. The town of Lark was not all roses and bubbles, it like any place had its scumbags. Unfortunately for them, they decided to see if they could get with Aoso's girl. He didn't think much on how he referred to Zero just then, and instead watched as she turned them down time after time. One man would ask a question, the other two would snicker, and she would blandly answer them in the negative. Then another would ask her a lewd question, and the process would repeat. He knew that she could kill them all with a mere sneeze, but shit it pissed him off that they were so much as looking at her. So Aoso did what all good jealous husbands should do. He made his way forward and placed a hand on one of Zero's shoulders and held her firmly as he glared down those that met his gaze with frowns. It was known well between the four of them that they didn't like him and he would love to murder them. If only it weren't illegal. If only it wouldn't give him away._

" _Can I help you guys? What's urged you to bother my wife on our day together?" He demanded with narrowed electric eyes._

 _The in the center was of course the leader of the other two. He was a handsome fellow in body, but he was far less intelligent than even a Sea King. His tan skin swelled over the muscles that were without a doubt only for show, and he tried his best to make his trashy tunic look like it was tight on his chest and made of good fabric which clearly it wasn't. He wore no shoes, and it appeared people stopped trying to get him to wear them. Aoso would have been surprised if the yellow haired man knew how to tie his shoes. Hazel met blue and narrowed lewdly. "Oh we were just seein' if your purty wife here was willin' ta come with us and have some fun," his voice sounded like itwas trying to be regal in some way, but really his slurred speech ruined any chances he had at sounding smart or wealthy. A pile of shit trying to convince people that it was a flowerbed. "Because obviously you couldn't please someone as lovely as this gal with that small dick 'o yours. Right boys?" The other two refused to talk to Aoso, something about him not worthy of talking to them. But in reality Aoso felt that they were merely afraid of him and clung to the first. Still, they nodded strongly, then snickered as though little girls gossiping._

 _Zero really found no amusement in their antics. She knew not who they were, but Aoso clearly did and even more clearly hated them. She had no patience for people like the three before them, and in all honesty would have killed them if not for the fact that it would blow her cover. She cared not about the legality about of doing so, being a Naval Officer was not why she joined the Faction; she was looking only for power so that she would never feel weak ever again. But she couldn't grow stronger if she got kicked out by blowing her cover and murdering three idiots. She held her tongue and merely stared up at them with her strange eyes. "Why don't you three kindly leave us alone?" it was not a request, she could hear easily as Aoso's hand gripped her shoulder tighter._

" _Now now," the ring leader chimed as though he were something sly, "There's no need for you ta be like that Aoso. We're buddies ain't we? Buddies share. And as a buddy, you should let us have a taste o' yer girl here"._

 _Aoso moved far faster than he expected himself to. His eyes narrowed as he found his hand crushing the reaching hand of the ring leader. He could feel the joints popping in his grasp, and the bones groan in protest even as he glared directly into pained hazel globes. "Try to touch Zero again and see what happens," he snarled. "Who do you think you are, trying something like this? Who do you think I am?" As the ring leader made to pull from the vice grip, it instead tightened and resisted the prying fingers of the other hand. "If you ever come near Zero ever again, no doctor in the world will be able to fix what I've done to you". His eyes shifted to the cowering duo whom had backed up. It was then that he had realized just how fast he had moved and how strong a grip he had on the other male. But he didn't bother to let go even so. "That goes for you three as well," he insisted and the two silent ones nodded as they stared at the fingers that were a clear purple at the tips. He finally let go of the ring leader whose name he didn't bother to remember even after three months of knowing him. As soon as he was released, the bastard left, bare feet slapping on the floor and pained curses bubbling from his lips as he went. The powerful teen finally sat down again with a sigh. He felt eyes on him, though it wasn't just the eyes of those around them. He looked up, and found himself seeing vermilion. He made certain to appear calmer before he demanded, "What is it?"_

 _Zero stared at the young man, a small cock to her head as though a curious pup. She replayed what had happened. Aoso drove away those three men as though he were truly worried about her. He had held her as though he wanted her to be certain that he would take care of things, and that she wouldn't have to worry about the situation. Whether he had done it knowingly or not, she knew not. But no matter. She felt her fondness for him swell, and it was as though someone were gently caressing her heart yet keeping it captive as it yearned to reach out to him. She would not realize it until much later, but for the first time in her entire life her lips up turned and she offered to him a genuine smile. Her eyes shone more than they could even physically, and her face lit up. She stared at him, not realizing the widening of his eyes nor the blush on her cheeks, and instead focused on wondering what it was that made her feel this way for even a moment. "Thank you," she uttered genuinely._

 _She didn't realize that by simply, although unknowingly, smiling a real smile at the man across from her she managed to capture his heart. Aoso swore he would never forget that smile._

 _(From the Ashes)_

 _The rest of the pretest went by like a daze. And while nothing really changed on the surface, deep down something changed for either teen. For Aoso, no matter what he did, he couldn't forget that smile. It never failed to make his heart flutter or his face turn red. He always found himself wanting to touch her in some way. Sometimes he couldn't help it, such as in his sleep when his body decided to spoon her of its own accord. She never freaked out or said anything negative however. On Zero's end, not much went on save for the discovery of false emotional expressions. It was as though one day a light bulb in her head went off, or a switch even. One day she couldn't do it to save her life, the next she could do it flawlessly. It made her happy, although when she tried to smile at this, it didn't work. It was a strange condition, but it was hers and she could make it work just as she had been with the one before._

 _They went back to the Faction's head quarters after the six months of pretesting was over. Surprisingly they had almost failed because of Zero's inability to fake emotions. But thankfully with the help of that light switch it was smooth and flawless sailing from that point forward. The first to greet them were Alour and Azen respectfully. The two were surprised by the development between the best students of their age group. While Aoso left being unable to so much as stand five feet near Zero, he came back unable to not look at her for five seconds. And Zero had left with the acting abilities of a turnip, but came back as though she had been faking emotions all her life. Both of these were a shock to say the least. Still, afterwords the year went by like a dream to Zero. She continued to skip but ace the classes provided to her, much to the others' amazement. She continued to take down challenger after challenger, further proving to those around her that she was the strongest of the students, and would one day very soon begin targeting the actual instructors. Year sixteen had come and gone, and year seventeen gave her a new room to get used to for sleeping, as well as new classes. It made her one of the senior most students of the Faction Trainees, and by far the strongest. It was at this age that Haki was introduced to her and her fellows, which she found fascinating. To be able to hone the power within her into something just as extraordinary as Devil Fruit powers was just amazing. She liked the idea of having such strange powers without needing a special fruit or even the surgery she was forced to survive as a child._

 _However fate demanded that her life take yet another turn. One which was not for the best. She had always had a curious mind, and a habit of feeding into the curiosity whenever possible. It was something she really shouldn't have allowed to continue through out her years. However she did, and it was what caused her so much grief and trouble. She had always been curious. Why did Senki choose her? How did he know to go to the couple that adopted her? And how did he know of their experiments? How did he know that she would excel in the Faction? Did he know anything that she did not already know about herself? In order to answer these questions, in the dead of night she had opted to investigate on her own terms. Being an elder of the Trainees and the strongest one at that, she was permitted to travel around the levels of the Faction as she pleased as long as she caused no trouble. She used this to her advantage. Being that Senki was never around, she had no issues getting into his office, where files on each student were kept up to date and well organized. It wasn't difficult for her to find herself._

 _Senki's office was as bland as they came. Dark flooring and light walls with a simple desk. Book shelves that appeared untouched, the books unloved. But she paid these no heed, and instead searched for hidden denden mushi, little snails that would prove her snooping via recording if she was unlucky. However, after an hour and a half of searching and finding nothing, she dubbed the room safe to dig into for her own file. She knew for a fact that it was here, that which had all of her information, given that it wasn't in Senki's own home. And although she was little skilled and young back then, she knew she was thorough enough all the same. She turned her attention to the filing cabinets, and began going through them. She was careful, putting them back exactly as she had found them one by one until finally she found her own. She read through it all. It was nothing like what she wanted to see. Her fingers trembled as her heart rate continued to pick up. Sweat began to form on her forehead, which dared to nearly drop onto her file. She didn't dare leave a trace, but she couldn't believe what she was reading._

 _She never remembered having had a family before the two that adopted her. She figured it may have been before she could really remember much and was thus a younger child. But that file told her exactly what had happened. Zero, apparently a baby with no name but of relative wealth, came from a village that made its living by working under a man called Doflamingo. They provided his men with food and ammunition and armor even if they needed it. If nothing else, they provided sexual pleasure. Her home was a slave to this man, but they lived in relative happiness and healthiness otherwise. She assumed however that none of them were combat ready, given that they had been done in. She knew not who Doflamingo was, but she could tell simply by the fact that Senki wrote respectfully of him that he was very strong. It was not this that caused her heart to heave nor for the sweat and panting to come. But instead the rest. It was like all this time her life had been controlled by this stranger she had never even met before. The orphanage was controlled by him, kept by his money, the children who lived there were his to throw away as he pleased. Including her. Because according to Senki's notes on her later life, she was given to a couple also funded by Doflamingo. Their experiments were used on the children that came from her orphanage, all for the sake of turning the children into people they weren't made to be. The people that caused her to be this freak of nature that could not die were also under his command, providing him with people of new abilities, pawns. It made her wonder. Was she ever in control of her life? She thought she had joined Sekai of her own choice, but as she read on she realized that the man was corrupt and dark. She didn't care that he was corrupt- in the end, the roots of the Government were corrupt as the deepest pit of hell- but what she did care about was that he tricked her. She had little doubt that he was going to introduce her to this Doflamingo very soon given her ranking among the Trainees. Probably Aoso, Azen and Alour too actually given their own standings._

 _He tricked her into joining the Faction, so she would become a pawn for Doflamingo, follow his commands thoughtlessly. This made her honestly angry- livid even. Her hands soon balled into fists where her nails bit into her flesh. Realizing her rage, she also realized what had to be done. And while she had planned for it to happen after her graduation to begin with- she was no one's military pawn and she honestly could care less if innocent people died. In addition she could care even less about pirates. She would leave the Faction, by force as would certainly be needed, and get rid of those in her way. Starting with Sekai. And then she would hunt down Doflamingo and prove to him that she was no one's pawn. In fact, she would make it her goal to ruin any of his plans as much as she could. Such was her new goal. Become the strongest, kill Sekai, then slaughter Doflamingo. After wrapping up her hands and triple checking to make sure that none of her blood got on anything, she left the room a dark tint to her glowing eyes._

 _(From the Ashes)_

 _She had planned her actions for her final year as a Trainee very carefully. She knew that the final exam included that she permit an experiment to be run upon her person. And while she knew she would rather die than let someone fiddle with her body ever again, she also knew that if she did not at least let this happen then suspicions would arise. The exam was made of two parts and tailored to each Trainee. The experiment, the goal of which was to give her another abnormal ability that complimented the one she already had, was the first half. The second one was a battle to the death against a swarm of people. Despite her reluctance, she urged herself to take the first part of the exam. And she did, her body managed to survive the pain without dying even once. Even though it felt as though acid was replacing her blood, or even as she began to bleed from her eyes and ears. Even though the method was only slightly better than the one the Doctors used to give her her first ability. She was given a new skill- regeneration, basically. It took her two weeks to recover from this experiment, during which she chose her next moves. Then, as soon as she was fully recovered and back up to speed, she began to execute her revenge. Killing Sekai was far easier than expected. He went down swiftly, although the fight had been brutal despite its lightning fast pace. And although he demanded to know why she betrayed him, he who apparently rose her like the daughter he never had- yea right- she merely uttered that it was for her revenge and ended his life cleanly. No one realized he was dead._

 _Actually defecting however proved to be more difficult. Not because she had to fight the hundreds of Trainees that were sent at her like cannon fodder by the teachers. Not because she had to fight those who once thought her tricks of the trade and yelled at her for murdering her opponents. No, instead it was the fact that she would have to possibly kill the three people that mattered in her life. By the time they had made it to her, she had already run through a good two hundred Trainees and five of twenty five teachers. That was an easy task for her. They demanded to know why she had acted out, Alour even insisted that if she put her weapon down and allowed herself to be arrested, she would within a year or two be permitted to join the Navy with probation. They were appalled when she threw her head back and laughed a real laugh for the first time in her life. She smiled, though this was fake, unwilling to show them a real smile. Hell, she hadn't shown a real emotion to another living being since the pretest. She gave no answer they were looking for._

 _She literally stood on the mound of dead bodies she had created, a halberd in hand and heavily bloodied. This halberd was different from the one she first arrived to the Faction with. Satsuriku, the weapon, was a gift given to her by Sekai for passing the pretest a year ago. The staff portion of the halberd was a black, flexible- but not overly so- pole. The blade was a foot and a half long, and a foot wide with a the blade having a single prong on its flat edge. The blade itself was curved at the tip, much like a katana would be, though the edge was serrated like a saw. It was a cursed weapon, used by another before Zero's time. They, a woman, used him to take an uncountable number of lives, being a mass murderer for years before she died. The weapon had a soul of its own, and relished in taking lives not that Zero ever cared. He hated men with a passion, though Zero knew not why. In the past men have attempted to handle him, Aoso more than anyone. However each time a man would touch Satsuriku, the weapon would make himself heavier until the man had no choice but to release him. The weapon was also particular as to what women could handle it; women weaker than his current owner weren't permitted to carry him for extended periods of time. Honesty Zero hadn't believed it until these facts were proven. She didn't know how a weapon could have a soul of its own, however she did not care either. As long as she could use it, she was happy. It had yet to fail her._

" _Tell me," she demanded of the three young men before her as she stared into their glowing eyes- results of the experiments done to their bodies. Alour was permitted acidic blood, the liquid burning away and eating everything not himself. It was a useful ability considering that he focused himself around more underhanded attacks. Azen was given extremely hightened senses, his doubled that of many animals and best of all he could see three times better than a hawk. Aoso in the mean time could regenerate. Given that he fought rather recklessly at times and liked to get extra close to his target, this assisted him as well. Their eyes shone like her own, beacons of light in the sockets of their heads. "How would you feel if you realized that your life was never in your control? That nothing you do is really of your own choice?"_

" _What are you talking about Zero? Get down here and just calm down!" Aoso shook his head. He didn't want to fight the young woman though he knew well that she would do as she pleased. And what she pleased appeared to fight the three of them. His blood began to rush with adrenaline, recalling the first time they as a trio fought her about three years ago. They had lost. He refused to let that repeat. But he also didn't want to fight the woman he loved._

 _With a sickening squelch, Satsuriku was pulled from her latest victim and propped across her shoulders. There, she rested her arms over top as she shook her head, "You're going to have to kill me," she denied, "I'm not going with you peacefully, Aoso"._

 _She stood before them like a goddess of war, staring down at him covered in blood that wasn't her own. Some of her clothing was ripped, but there were no wounds on her person. From her weapon blood dripped, made black from concentration. Alour's mouth was dry. Was it bad that he found her current state morbidly sexy? His red eyes narrowed as he kept himself from pondering harder on this thought. Then was not the time to get distracted; she was serious. She had no intention of atoning for her actions. "Did you have to kill everyone?" he asked. "You could have knocked them out. Most of the people sent at you were almost in their last year". He felt horrible, realizing this. So many wasted lives that could have done so much good for the Navy. He stared at the woman he had loved for three years, and worried if something had happened to set her off._

" _Do you have to avoid my question?"_

" _No," Azen denied as he stared at her with glowing golden eyes. His red hair shifted as a breeze brought the heavy stench of blood to his nose. It burnt his nostrils, his innards twisting and tumbling as he was still getting used to the better senses. "I won't at least. I'd be pissed but really it depends on what my life turned out to be like by the time I realized the truth. If I was happy, then I wouldn't be angry any more. If I wasn't happy, then I'd make changes to make myself a such. Love are you going to come down or what?"_

" _I'm not happy," Zero ignored his demand, "Never have been. My entire live has been a lie. Each step I took was carefully calculated by another. I was turned into a pawn, a soldier, a living weapon, for another to command". Her face nearly gave away the rage she felt as she spoke those words, however she instead kept a blank mask on her visage. "So I'm making the changes needed to make myself happy. I have revenge to obtain, and defecting is the second step. The first was killing Sekai". She ignored their widening eyes and surprised gasps. "If you three are going to stand in my way too, I'll get rid of you as well"._

 _Aoso's eyes widened, "Your entire life?"_

 _Azen whistled, "That's harsh," they could tell that she wasn't lying. Even though her face was blank, Zero was not a liar._

" _But do you have to do it this way? We could have helped you leave quietly. Don't you trust us?" Alour pleaded. He thought she would have at least told him of all people. He, who stood by her side as much as he could for three years. He, who loved her from day one. Her friend._

 _She shook her head, "Not with this I don't. Step aside or we'll fight"._

 _The three young men were silent. And as though rehearsed, they sighed and looked at one another. Each had a different expression on their face, but they all knew that they were in silent agreement. They looked to her, heads held high and faces stern, "We can't step aside". Their voices echoed as one. And as they stared up at the war goddess on her throne of victims, they let a tense breeze open the battle up with a whisper._

" _Then you'll go down," she vowed. So started a new fight._

 _For all members of the battle, it was like a reenactment of when they had first met. Aoso was the first to attack, a dark look on his face. He didn't want her to go. He wouldn't let her. He wanted her near by, at his side, at all times. That couldn't happen if she defected. If she left the Faction without permission, then she would be branded a criminal; a pirate. He would have to hunt her, which was the last thing he wanted. He had given it his all, just as he had on that day three years ago. However, if there was something that was constant between them all, it was that she was always a step ahead of them all. Always a bit faster, always with more than five back up plans, and always was just a little stronger than them. Yes, normally a woman couldn't surpass three young men. Young men built for battle and war. However, in this kind of world, especially on the Grand Line, anything was possible. Gender in terms of who is stronger hadn't mattered in hundreds of years. On top of that, she couldn't die by normal means. It only made everything that much harder. Azen was next to enter the fray, handling her at first at a distance before putting his Devil Fruit abilities to good use. One second he was up close, the next he was at a distance and firing. Eating the Shunji Shunji no Mi, the Instant Instant Fruit, was the second portion of Azen's graduation test. Willingly giving up the ability to swim in order to fight those he was pointed at was a huge leap of faith so to speak. Utter devotion to the Faction's cause was needed to make such a sacrifice. He was successful._

 _In the mean time, Alour made to attack her by way of holding her still. For the first ten minutes this plan worked. Aoso would beat her up and keep her busy with Azen backing him up, and Alour at random intervals took a hold of her blood and made her unable to move. He had eaten the Chi Chi no mi, the Blood Blood Fruit. This allowed Alour to control blood at will, be it his own or another's. He paired well with his experimental ability, but was the first half of his graduation test. He, like Azen, had been willing to make a massive sacrifice for the sake of the Faction. This allowed Aoso and Azen to beat on her as they pleased. However, within this time she had only just managed to put the weakness to Alour's fruit to work. The key to not falling under Alour's control was not to resist, but to relax utterly and completely. She allowed him to put her arm in the way of Aoso's kick, breaking it. She would ignore the pain and use her other arm. And when her body was too battered, she killed herself before attacking just as fast as she had come back. In retaliation, Alour began attacking from blind spots she had as well. The battle was furious, however it ended much as it did the first time around. It was savage._

 _And although it created explosion upon explosion as they fought on top of the Faction's head quarters, better known to the public as Nise Island, the resilient submarine still stood. It trembled and quaked yes, but did not falter in the slightest. Satsuriku tore through flesh and metal alike, hungry for destruction. She gave it to him. She knew not just how many times she had died, over powered by the men that dared to stand in her way of revenge. However, she knew it was more then ten times. Unfortunately for the boys however, she did not grow tired after so many times of coming back. Instead she merely threw herself back at the fray. The battle lasted far longer than the one against Sekai; it was far more exhausting for her as well. Not that she allowed them to realize this. Her muscles whimpered as they blocked, and her legs begged to give in by the time the end of the battle rolled around. When finally the three fell, each one after the other, she paused to collect her breath and her thoughts. The area around them was torn asunder. There were sparks flying as they had dug far into the metal island, wiring made faulty and broken. Trees lay fallen this way and that, long since taken down. Blood matted not only her hair, but also the grass, plastering it to the dirt. Her clothing was little more than a pair of scraps, although as she looked down on the three men she realized that they were worse for wear. Each was certain to die if they did not get medical attention soon. However before she left, she would bid each farewell. They were in a sense her friends; at least she was fond of them far more than any one else in the world. They deserved parting words from her before she left them to either bleed out or be found. Whichever happened first._

 _She stood before Aoso first. Her partner had all the right to be given a farewell first. "You can't keep me here. I will not be caged from my goal," she told him. She knelt before him, her body trembling. Even when she was first training, she never felt so tired in her short life. It gave her something of a high feeling, which was interesting in and of itself. Wounds wept blood heavily, soaking the scraps of her clothes. She would die right there and then soon if she did not leave swiftly and die elsewhere. Moving her blood tangled hair out of her face, she met the glowing electric eyes of the man that lay there helpless._

 _Aoso fought to keep his breathing steady, lest he go into shock. That was the last thing he wanted or needed. His entire person pulsed with pain; he knew she was powerful but to be able to take them down was no easy feat. Not for normal people. And while he nor the others were Admiral level- let alone Zero herself- they were no where near weak either. "You….Can stay damn it. There's other ways to get your revenge". By that point he didn't care if she wanted to kill Doflamingo or not- the man was a danger no matter how you looked at him. "I'll help you. Just stay"._

 _Instead she lowered herself over him, her face right before his. Glowing eyes met, and even as he bled out she spoke calmly as though he were not. "I have read somewhere that these are a form of both greeting and farewell. Think of this as a method of forever cutting off any connection we have". She placed her lips upon his own, causing him to grow stiff and rigid. Not because it had never happened before, but because it was a sincere action. He could feel emotions she did not show dancing from her lips to his. However he was far too tired to so much as respond. Blood flowed from his wounds faster as his heart rate picked up thanks to the oral embrace. But he did not fight it. A pleasure rushed up and down his spine, doing a jig on each vertebra. He wanted it to last longer, but by the time he realized he should have responded, she was already making her way to Azen._

" _Can I have one of those?" Azen himself was situated over a rock, unable to pick himself up despite the rather uncomfortable way he was forced to bend backwards over it. He ignored Aoso's jealous grumbling and hacking, the other male obviously displeased. But Azen had liked Zero longer than his friend, and he felt that he very well deserves a kiss too if nothing else. He couldn't say he understood her want for revenge, and he didn't understand her intense desire for strength. He like so many others had joined the Faction of his own will. He wanted the job given to him, as he felt it was right. But what he did understand was the desire for her to stay. Granted she would be imprisoned at this point, but he would make certain that he got to guard her eventually. He would make her the most comfortable prisoner alive._

 _Zero would have chuckled if she felt the urge to. Azen was certainly one of the more suave men she knew. More so out of the three before her than anything. "That was the plan. Thank you for the fight," she issued, having again situated herself in a resting position._

" _Heh. If you stay, I'll give you more than just good fights. I'll make you the happiest woman in the world," Azen stated with a chuckle. Ow, laughing hurt pretty damn badly. He ignored the angered gargle he heard from Aoso, and continued to wear a smirk. It was agonizing to stay awake, given his cracked skull and all, however he refused to pass out when she was right there. When he could touch her. As she leaned down to kiss him, he ignored Aoso's cries of disapproval and wrapped weakly his good arm around her. Warmth covered his once shivering frame, as though mocking the cold he felt thanks to blood loss. Instead, he relished in the gift she gave him. However as they sat there, she realized. Ah, so that was why. Why he had fought so hard. Why he flirted with her so much, and still chased her after each and every turn down. It was why his dreams of her were the best. It was why he almost felt like crying as she pulled her lips from his and out of his grasp. He loved her. Yes, that was why._

 _She stared at his glowing golden globes and shook her head, "You know that you wouldn't be able to make me happy. Not if being by your side involved me giving up my goal. Do not kid yourself". It was a harsh statement but no less true they both knew. She left him, sitting there as he watched her whilst unable to stop her. If he could just…..Do or say something to make her stay. He nearly cried that he would join her- that he too would defect from the Faction. But they all knew that it would take away his own dream to be Fleet Admiral. He couldn't give that up. Not ever._

 _Alour was the last one of the three that she walked up to. The one who stood by her side whether she wanted him there or not for three whole years. Unless he was in class with Azen, then he was with her. He was watching her train and giving suggestions when she turned to him for them. He was making certain no one stepped into her duels and he was supporting her when she was yelled at for killing her opponent. And while she had a fondness for all three of them, he was the closest thing she could consider a friend. The man was actually sitting up against a block of rubble, both his legs bent at awkward angles while one arm dangled dislocated and his other focused on stopping the blood flow that was coming from the bullet wound in his gut. She had at one point managed to actually take one of Azen's guns and shoot him before she herself had been shot. He could see the exhaustion in her eyes, though there were no signs of wounds on her. She had gone through the dying process many times; she did not always come back with more energy than she had before however._

 _He stared up with a gentle smile as the woman of his dreams stumbled tiredly to him. Instead of stopping and kneeling, she ended up stumbling into his lap. It brought forth a groan of pain from him, but he did not attempt to push her off even as he stared at her. "I cannot make you stay," Alour sighed, "I beg that one day you return to me. I am not the strongest, but I can promise to cherish every day with you. Every day would be something new; I'd make sure of it". This was the first time he ever admitted his obvious feelings for her, even if the entire Faction knew about them._

" _I know you would do your best to; you are incredibly kind like that," she assured as she leaned away from him and off his wounds. Instead of her starting the kiss, he did. He couldn't get his dislocated arm to work, but the one that had been pressing against his stomach reached forward and wrapped around her so that she may be closer to him. It lay gently around her waist as he gave her a hungry kiss and showed a side of him that probably no one knew he had. She did not open up as he nibbled at her lips, but he did not press the situation any further. He did not want her to think him a brute. He did not fight her when she left his working arm, and used Satsuriku to help her stand and walk away._

 _She did not look over her shoulder to check on the young men, nor did she see them watching her as she left until their worlds grew dark. Zero left Nise Island on a small row boat she managed to appropriate and stock in secret, and floated for days on end. She slept for most of those days, the sun keeping her warm and the moon lighting her path at night. Given that she didn't have a log pose, she expected to die at sea at least once if she was unlucky. However, she was the opposite. After a week's worth of travel, she found herself an island where she promptly found shelter under a tree and let sleep take her again. Traveling the Grand Line on one's own was dangerous and exhausting. She stayed on that island just long enough to earn enough money for a log pose, and then set off in her row boat again, knowing that Marines would come her way. For four years she lived and fought her way through life, taking down those that stood in her way of getting to Doflamingo and ever growing stronger. However, in her search for revenge, she had left behind a rather easy trail, allowing marines to corner her after she was recovering from a rather intense battle. This allowed their victory, and to inject her with something specifically made to battle her healing property. It was through this that she was taken down and thrown into custody._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pirates

How long had she been stuck in this room again? Much too long, it feels like. Years perhaps. But that doesn't help her at all. Not in the slightest. The woman sighs and slumps her forcefully raised shoulders, causing her binds to rattle and her joints to ache. Yes, she's been here for much too long. And while it's given her plenty of time to hone her skills, she's utterly, terrifyingly...

"Bored!" She sighs and looks around, further memorizing the room she has been kept in. She isn't actually bothered by the fact that she is trapped in the room; eventually she would get out one way or another. She already has multiple plans made up in preparation. She just has to store up the energy. Blandly she stares at nothing in particular. Not even faking the emotion of boredom makes the time pass her by. It isn't that she didn't have such feelings, but rather she still doesn't even know how to honestly express them. It is something she has from the Faction that she still can't figure out nor get over. But it is an issue that she doesn't bother with. She figures that she would figure it out on her own just as she had with faking emotions in the first place. Besides, she's happy with herself as she is.

But enough of that. She can hear panicked screams and the sounds of people getting their asses handed to them rather violently. She's not foolish enough to assume that someone came to free her. The only people she could have ever considered friends are now her enemies and all the acquaintances that she's made in the past are civilians with surely no desire to save someone who only helped them get drunk. But still, she sighs and looks up to her restraints around her wrists where the skin has long since begun to chafe and bleed. Instead of attempting futilely to get free, she instead focuses on the amount of explosions. The screams released by the Marines and the cries of battle in general. Someone powerful has come to Enis Lobby. However, she doesn't know of anyone both strong enough or stupid enough to test this base's might.

"They're this way!" One voice shouts, leading a stampede of feet down the hallway outside her prison. "Ahh!"

"No! Wait!"

"Gahh!"

"Don't give up! He's only one pers-Urk!"

The sound of clashing metal tells the woman that whomever is taking out marine after marine is a blade user of some sort- probably swords. But that's all the information she's given as people left and right(not that she can tell who is to the left and right) fall to this intruder's power. "Hey!" She tries. Maybe, with less people shouting in the person's face- a guy if that one marine's words were spot on- they could hear her better and get her loose. "In here! Hello! Come on, you can't be _that_ deaf you idiot!" She demands, struggling her naked body against the cold stone. Hopefully her act will get her the attention she desires. Yes, though, naked. She had been stripped- no pun intended- of her right to wear clothing, apparently, the day of her lock down. She didn't understand why until the next evening, but that's a different story to be had. Her left forearm protests all her wiggling, the needle jammed into the vein and strapped to the arm shifting under her skin. This needle is part of the reason for her weakness; it constantly pumps a special poison that drains her of her energy and muscle control, keeping her from breaking free on her own. It also deters her ability to regenerate, forcing her to suffer like a normal person. She hadn't started with that needle in her arm, but after the third time, her keepers learned their lesson.

"Man, where _is_ that agent?" A low tenor- maybe high bass- voice demands to itself just outside her door. Does he seriously not hear her?

"OI!" She roars, continuing her act, "Would you get me the hell _out_ of here?! You must really be stupid to not hear someone trapped in the very room you're _next to!_ "

"Man, that voice is annoying. Well, I guess I can take a detour for now. Maybe she knows where I can find the agent," the voice tells himself before opening the door nice and wide to let himself in. Roronoa Zoro, the famed former pirate hunter turned pirate and the First Mate of the Straw Hat Pirates, is a very busy man today. While he and his Captain managed to lead everyone to where Robin lays captive, and they actually got her to admit that she wants to freaking _live_ , now they've got to fight the agents of CP9, a group of people that they had actually believed to be friends. The group that was supposed to build a ship to replace their beloved Merry Go, as she was falling apart and could not be fixed even by the best of shipwrights. Unfortunately, people not only keep on getting in his way of finding an agent with a key to Sea Stone cuffs- which could possibly free Robin from the cuffs that bind her or not- but also finding the agent is a bitch all together. Where could they be? And now, some woman had been yelling at him while he was beating up some marines. She even called him stupid and deaf of all things. Talk about rude. And yet, a swordsman does not turn down the chance to help someone out, that'd be almost as wrong as getting a scar on one's back. So, upon finding where the voice was coming from, he opened the door to talk to the voice's owner. However, he wasn't expecting the woman to be _stark naked_ and _chained, hanging,_ to a _wall_ of all things. His first reaction is for his eyes to widen, his face to roar into a bright red, and spin around.

"Would you stop being humble and get me down?" The woman demands with a sigh, "We don't have much time until another group comes looking for you. And I don't feel like being here when that happens. So, help a girl out?"

Zoro sighs a long sigh. Today really is a long day. He really doesn't have time to argue so, and leaving her here to dangle and let who knows take advantage of her would be utterly shameful on his part. Not as a swordsman, but as a man in general. "Fine, but this is all I'm doing to help you, got it?" he tells the strange woman, carefully readying his two blades. While he's not afraid of accidentally harming her, it's still always best to keep from swinging his blades willy-nilly. He moves to stand in front of the woman at a distance where he's just close enough to cut through the binds around her wrists, ankles, neck and waist. And, on top of this, he's extremely careful to keep his dark green orbs resting _only_ on her own. One movement of his blades, that's all he needs, is used to cut through the simple steel circlets which then clatter once in two halves. The woman collapses onto the ground with a thud, Zoro turns to continue his duty of finding a CP9 agent. "There, make sure you don't get yourself killed," he throws over his shoulder having no time to mess around any longer.

But the woman seems to have more need of him, "Hold on!" The command is abrupt enough to earn Zoro's attention a look of 'what do you want _now_ ' sent her way. "...See this IV I just took out of me?" she carelessly throws the needle and drip to the side, though it doesn't go very far, "That was pumping poison in me that keeps me pretty weak. And I haven't walked in who knows how long...I need you to get me to safety".

"No way, drag yourself somewhere," Zoro denies. He ignores the fact that that damnable ero-cook would be trying to kick his lights out right about now for saying that. That is, if he wasn't down for the count himself first. "I have things I need to take care of," he states firmly.

"Just carry me on your back or something! You're a big, strong guy aren't you?"

"No".

"You're an ass," she bluntly growls upon finally realizing that he won't be doing any more good deeds for her today. Doesn't that suck? "Fine, whatever, go. I can take care of myself," hopefully. She watches the green haired stranger stare at her for a moment longer before nodding and heading out of the room. Asshole. Luckily, her clothing is rather close by. It had been a taunt towards her made by her captors, her clothing being so close yet so far away. For a moment, she rubs at the places where the her skin is rubbed raw, and looks over where she had torn out the IV needle. Maybe she could have been a bit more careful about taking it out?. No. She has no patience even as she drops the act now that she's alone, and thus taking her time in pulling out the needles was not needed. Even as she bleeds more than healthy, she begins the task of getting to her belongings.

Determined, she drags herself across the rough floor to where her clothing lay, and after some struggling manages to get dressed. Once dressed, she inches her way out of her prison and down the all too long hallway, the effort of dragging her frame, which is almost as limp as a dead body, down the path set before her is already exhausting. The first explosion she had heard, if she remembers correctly, had come from the front of Enis Lobby, meaning that that place is either empty or no good for her needs. Probably both, so she'll have to take the much feared back door. There is no doubt in her mind that there is a ship or even just a boat she can use. Hopefully she'll recover in time to row herself out let alone use a normal ship.

In her slow, exhausting travels, she recalls the mosshead that had so kindly freed her. She'll have to think of a way to thank him. She hates standing debts, and this is probably one of the largest ones she's managed to create. Oh wait, maybe she should get her weapon before she actually makes it to her destination... "The drug must be effecting my mind as well. Damn it," it's a bland mutter, but obviously there is displeasure in her eyes. And so...She turns around, dragging her frame down two sets of stairs that take much too long for her to climb, and through two hallways until finally she finds a large wooden door that she barely manages to open and pulls her limp body into the room she had to go back to. In this room is something of an armory, though it's just confiscated weapons taken from those brought to Enis Lobby. From swords small and giant, to even grenade launchers- who the hell had a granade launcher when they got here, she doesn't even care know- she searches for her beloved weapon. Only to find it high up on the wall farthest from her.

Anger twisting in her stomach, she grumbles darkly the fates of those who dared to put Satsuriku up so high. Who the hell do they think they are? Frustrated, she doesn't even realize that a look of rage has crossed her features. "I fucking hate Marines," she snaps to herself, glaring at the world above her. Normally calm and collected to perfection, the young woman feels like screaming. Does she really need that thing? It's pretty old and she could probably do without until she got her hands on something better...And then she reminds her that not only does it have sentimental value, but also it's unlikely she'll find something better any time soon. And so, begins another portion of this stupid day, such as her dragging the nearest barrel to where her beloved weapon hangs.

From there, it's all arm strength- what was it _before_ she started this part of her trek?- as she barely manages to pull herself onto the barrel after seventeen thousand tries and failures. Shoving herself into the air and barely getting her weapon to come down with her was the hardest part. Shaking her head to herself with a blank face she grumbles, "This is far too much work". Luckily, all this work has allowed her blood to pump through the numbing of the drug, which in turn lets her use a leg and her arms while her mouth holds onto her weapon. And all the while, the rumbling of the building grows louder.

This reminds her of the fact that she was thinking about the mosshead with three swords. Thinking back, she realizes just who that man was, but it escapes her as to why he and his crew mates would be there. "What has brought them here?" She wonders as she at last makes it to the floor needed to get to the Bridge of Hesitation and finally the Gates of Justice. That man was 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro, the First Mate to 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat pirates. Why are they there? Did they finally decide that destruction is a good thing? No, Monkey D. Luffy is not the type. In fact, she has never heard of a D having that type of personality. Luffy would not lead a crew like that either. Even if she had never personally met them before. Still, if Zoro is there, then Luffy _must_ be as well. Which in turn leaves the rest of the crew to be there too...

Upon hearing a rather familiar voice, Spandam's, gloating about the lives of his marines being worthless so long as he can bring Nico Robin in, things click a bit more for the struggling woman. Spandam's more of an ass than she had figured him to be- which was already a lot- and with Nico Robin having been reported a Straw Hat member, her crew must have come in an attempt to save her.  
"But must he use the Buster Call to win? Pathetic," she shakes her head. The man is a worm in her eyes; one she would gladly kill. Even if calling it wasn't on purpose, the fact that he threatened all around him with it was sad. Pausing, she realizes now that her once useless leg has come back. Taking herself in, she finds herself frowning- that which halts her healing is far stronger than she expected it to be as the rawness hasn't left like it should have by now. "Still, I should be able to fight fine," she just has to worry about not getting herself harmed. And given the poor ability of the Marines under Spandam's control, she has confidence that she'll be fine.

"Oof!" She grunts when her leg gives out on her, not used to the work any longer, and picks herself up from having promptly fallen over. Using Satsuriku as a staff, she attempts to work again, only to fall a second time urging her to become frustrated again. Her blank face looks down to her newly awakened leg, and her eyes show this emotion instead of her face scrunching up into a scowl or the like. She collects herself and stands once more, but falling seems to be the best thing to do according to her body, leaving her to drag herself to a near by wall to use that to further assist her attempt to walk. She wonders how Pirate Hunter is fairing? He seems strong but those of the CP9 were like young teens of the Faction; nothing to laugh at.

She _was_ going to turn a corner if it weren't for the fact that a frame slams into her, taking her down with ease and sending her weapon skittering into the distance. The hallway spins around her as she lays on the ground, helpless for the time being, and stares up above her. What just happened? It feels like a brick wall was thrown at her. "Huh? Hey, it's you. What are you doing here?" The voice is familiar despite today being the first time she's ever heard it.

"Oh, you know, trying not to die. That sort of thing," she grumbles at him, picking up the act again, "Care to help me out? You _are_ the one who just ran me over after all. I'd say you have an obligation to get me to a safe place".

"What? I don't have time for that, I have to get to the Gates of Justice or whatever," Zoro denies. Seriously, the Buster Call is coming and he still has yet to meet up with everyone else. Where the hell did Usopp go anyways?

The woman scowls, "I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. Take me with you or my blood's on your hands". A low blow, but honestly she doesn't really care. "Oh, and take me to my weapon," she adds on, not wanting to leave it behind.

The First Mate stares, amazed that the woman would fall to such demands so quickly. She doesn't have any pride, does she?...Well, what with the state he found her in, he'd be kind of surprised if she _did_. Still, the low blow hits him hard. Never, even when he was a Pirate Hunter, did he ever have someone's blood on his hands. He doesn't plan on starting that kind of trend now. He looks at the weapon the woman is staring at, and her up then puts her down so she can grab it herself. Since she didn't ask him to get it himself, then it must be special; he knows special weapons can be testy. Once she's set, he flings her over his tired shoulder, wincing as she brushes against one of his fresh wounds. Moving around hurts his own wounds, obviously, but he refuses to let something so simple stop him. "Fine, let's go," he finally relents and begins to run with the extra weight on him.

"You're going the wrong way, you dolt," the woman suddenly states, causing him to stop in his tracks, "Go left- I said _left_!" God, she's stuck with a directionless buffoon as her protector. _Perfect._ As they run, the woman can hear the antics of those fighting, hurting or getting hurt. However, she hasn't had a decent sleep in what was probably weeks, so after finally being free, having her weapon, being dressed and not having to drag herself to safety...She finally gives in to the darkness of exhaustion. She hasn't felt so very _human_. In a _long_ time.

(From the Ashes)

"It's been a week, when do you think she'll wake up?" A voice questions, his tone gruff but not without worry laced into it. This is the first voice she hears upon starting to come from the darkness of blissful slumber.

"Luffy, I told you to stop poking at that! It's hers!" A voice cries in the short distance, though the woman cannot fully register just where she is, and where those voices are. Her dark world is much too foggy.

The next she hears is a high pitched, childish but definitely male voice. "I hope she wakes up soon. I've done all that I can for her while she's been under my care...But there's still only so much I can do".

"Doctor-san, I'm certain she'll wake up soon enough," a regally calm voice assures the childish one. The woman can hear a smile on her lips, amusement is there.

" _Lu-ffy!_ " the other female voice from before snaps at the same distance from before. The sound of skin hitting bone resounds around them for a second.

"Ow! Nami, I just wanted to check it out! I wasn't doing anything wrong!" This voice is also childish, but not because it sounds young. Rather, it sounds to belong to a young man in his teens, but he seems to be a child at heart. Luffy...Luffy...? Where had she heard that name before?

The woman, Nami, growls, "Ask to check it out _after_ she wakes up". The name 'Nami' is also rather familiar.

The sound of a door now catches her attention. However, she's grown tired of just hearing things. Instead, she attempts to open her eyes and look around. Under their lids, her eyes twitch, earning an excited gasp from the boy close to her. Not Luffy, but the other one. "Guys! I saw her eyes move! I think she's waking up!"

"That's wonderful!" This voice is about the same tone as the gruffer sounding on, however it seems its owner is much more open to becoming elated. "I'll go make her something to eat and drink!"

"Soup would be best!" The child voiced one calls after the stranger as the sound of a door opening and closing is heard. It's truly annoying and confusing to hear all these voices without getting to also put a face to a voice. Luffy and Nami...Those names are incredibly familiar. Now, she tries again to open her eyes again. Luckily, this time she's successful.

The room she is in is pure white, instantly telling her that she is in a place where medical procedures occur. So does the hard as a fucking rock bed that she lays on. At first, that's all her eyes can make out, the white of the room. She doesn't like it in the slightest, disturbed by how similar the room is to those that tortured her younger years. However, as she manages to get her muscles to work and turn her head from side to side, she sees so much more. In front of her is a small group of people, most of them male. The first her eyes land on is a well built young man, his simple vest showing his hard won abs and toned yet somehow lanky arms. His pants are actually shorts, blue with a white poofy rim, his legs are also muscular, but like his arms are somehow lanky looking. Looking at his face, she's reminded of a child, what with his eyes being big and round and his face having a goofy grin on it. There is a small scar under his left eye, while his skin has a light tan to it- probably from being in the sun all the time. A Straw Hat sits proudly on his head, a red strap of cloth around its base. Why does he look so familiar?

Actually, everyone save one person looks familiar somehow. Her eyes now take in the only woman in the room, her hair short and orange cut to barely reach her shoulders at the very most. Her eyes are large and brown, her complexion fairer than the young man's, but her expression wary rather than welcoming. She as a lovely body build, having a large bust, thin waist and decently wide hips. Her legs are shapely and lightly muscled, as are her arms. She doesn't look much like a fighter. The third form her eyes to land on is another man. His frame is tall, his skin a darker tan than the first's, and his facial expression openly distrusting. He wears a yellow short sleeved button up shirt that stays open, letting the woman see his beautiful physic and the large scar that looks to be still relatively young- maybe a few months old- and had been rather been rather painful to get she's certain. His pants and boots are dark green, while his hair is a lighter green and from one of his ears dangles three golden earrings. On his right hip hang three swords.

There is a fuzzy creature that stands at the head of the group, tentatively keeping his round eyes on her. Is it a...Raccoon?...No, Raccoons don't have horns or blue noses...A reindeer? Yes, a reindeer. On his head rests a pink hat, on his back a blue pack and he wears dark red pants but no shirt for obvious reasons.

Wait...Green hair? A straw hat?...She knows those descriptions very well actually. What stands out the most is the notion of the _straw hat_. There is only one person that looks like the red vested boy with a straw hat. Slowly she sits up, pleased to find herself still fully dressed and her muscles fully responsive. Apparently she's been out of it for a week, and thus she's had much rest during that time. In fact, she feels far better than she had before. She can feel her regeneration ability is still dwarfed, however hopefully this will go away with time. She hasn't felt this good in months, it's like taking a breath of fresh air. She leans on her hands, her arms strongly supporting her as the movement sets her blood to working faster and waking up the rest of her body. Anyways...Straw hat. There's only one person with a straw hat that she knows of.

Her blank face looks to the grinning young man as he watches her sit up. Curiosity shines in her luminous eyes. "Huh...How did I earn the honor of being in the presence of Monkey D. Luffy and some of his crew?" Her voice is a little hoarse, but it comes out smooth enough for those in front of her to hear that she's got an alto toned voice.

The swordsman speaks up before his Captain can, getting right to the point, "He told me to bring you with me," he explains simply. "Who are you?"

"Zoro! Don't be mean, she just woke up!" Luffy laughs out with a happy smile. The woman can tell that he doesn't distrust her at all. In fact, he seems rather pleased to have a visitor. She honestly cannot decide to manipulate that kindness or not. "When we were leaving, Zoro came up to us with you on his back! We couldn't leave you behind, so now you're part of my crew!" A fist connects with his head.

"She's _not_ part of the crew you _idiot_!" The young woman snaps, grinding her smoking knuckles into the boy's black locks. She must be Nami if this is the Straw Hat's ship, the navigator out of the lot of weirdos. Her tawny orbs now look to the woman, "But he is right, we couldn't leave you behind. Zoro says he found you chained to a wall. Are you a criminal or something?" As she speaks, the little reindeer walks forward, carefully prodding at the woman's frame in various spots as though to check for wounds and her vitals. "By the way, this little guy is Chopper, our doctor".

The woman looks down to the fuzzy little guy and nods her thanks blandly, "Nice ta meet you, doctor Chopper".

"Doctor Chopper!" The child's voice coos whilst pulling away from the woman and doing some sort of dance, "Don't call me that! It won't compliment me at all, asshole!~"

She blinks, taken aback by such a contradictory reaction. Well, the info on these guys that calls them eccentric is definitely right. She's never seen a weirder group. What kind of subordinate beats up their Captain? Why is the doctor a child-voiced reindeer? Better yet, why can the reindeer talk? She's sure the other weirdos are outside somewhere. For now, before answering whom she assumes is Nami, she watches the little fellow return to work. And while she is doing this, a careful swordsman watches all of her actions. Now that he's not focused on saving his Nakama and staying alive, he can actually look her over. Like Nami and Robin both, she would be considered rather beautiful by most men. Her frame is lean with muscle which seems to be evenly spread over her entire person. He can't see an ounce of fat on her arms or her face, that's for certain. Recalling what she looked like when she was bound- and suppressing a hot blush- he confirms that she indeed is well built.

As opposed to then, her skin is a healthy tan, being around the same tint as Luffy's. Her hair is long and sky blue, slightly wavy and, if he recalls properly, down to her mid-thigh. Two locks of hair on either side of her head jut forward to frame her jaw, though she has no bangs and her eyes are the most striking vermilion he's ever seen. Looking at them while they watch Chopper, it looks like she's watching his soul rather than him. As opposed to being naked, she's now dressed in a dark brown leather half shirt, its straps wrapping behind her neck and the cut shaped like a V while the whole thing seems to cling to her person. Her pants, from what he had seen when he talked to her last, are black leather, held up by a simple woven red belt. What really sets him on edge is the cropped jacket that rests on her shoulders like a cape. White and blue, the colors of the marines. However, a blue marking is on its half sleeves that he doesn't know. On the back is definitely a sign of her being a marine at some point. It sets his nerves on edge.

"I have her foo-," a casual voice turns to ecstatic as the door to Chopper's office is opened by the man Zoro knows to be named Sanji. The crew's cook. "Ahh! You're awake my fair lady! How are you feeling? Are you hungry? My name is Sanji, and if you need anything, feel free to ask and I'll be at your side forever and always!~" The idiot ero-cook noodle dances to the woman, somehow not dropping the food he had so kindly prepared for her as it balances on a tray in a single hand. Now, he kneels before her like some damn knight in shining armor. The woman blinks as the man dressed in a black suit appears before her with piping hot soup, the beautiful aroma causing her stomach to growl loudly. Where as most women would cringe with embarrassment, she seems to not care. "Oh! Forgive me! Here is your food, madame. Please be careful as to not burn yourself as it's still rather hot".

The woman doesn't bother to pause and thank the blond man, rumored to have been Red Leg Zeff's student before joining this crew, Sanji. Despite the fact that he dresses in a suit that seems to be tailored to his body and his alone, she can tell just by the air carried around him that he has the potential to be dangerous. She cannot see his muscles ripple under his clothing, but she assumes that they do so with every fluid movement he makes. For a man, he's incredibly graceful. Ignoring the scorching feeling as it goes down her throat, she hastily drinks the simple tomato soup, its interesting spices making her want to sing as they pass over her tongue. After a few long gulps, she puts the bowl down in her lap and sighs. Then she licks her lips and offers a clearly fake smile to the cook, "That was excellent. I haven't had anything so good in my entire life".

It's disappointing that the smile is far too perfect to be real, but he accepts it none the less. He'll take just about anything from a beauty like this stranger. Sanji looks like he could die a happy man at that moment, a bright smile spreading across his face and his blue eye twinkling with glee. "Ah! The praise of a Goddess! Thank you, I'm relieved that you enjoyed it so much!~".

Tired of all this nonsense, Zoro speaks up once more, "Oi, answer my question. Who are you?"

The woman looks up to the green haired, intimidating man, "I would like to go outside and feel the sun. And until I have my weapon back, I won't be answering any questions". She drops the false smile and instead lets her visage return to blankness.

"We could just throw you overboard".

"Asshole! You don't throw a lady of her caliber like that!"

"Shut up, idiot! It's true! We don't know who she is or where she came from. We don't know anything about her!" His memory recalls Nami's betrayal. And while he has forgiven her as she believed herself to have no other choice, the scar is still embedded in his mind. Women cannot be trusted right off the bat. More so than men even.

Luffy looks to his First Mate almost carefully. He understands, despite what most believe, where Zoro is coming from. However, he trusts this girl. She may be a complete stranger, but she looks strong and interesting, and he'd love to have her as a part of his crew! Even if she does have a strange naval jacket. "Then let's go outside!" Luffy agrees with the nameless woman, pushing through his Nakama and grabbing the woman's hand to pull her out of the doctor's office. He ignores her grunt and stumble as he pulls her along and stops on the grassy deck of his brand new Sunny Go. He beams as the woman looks around in wonder at the ship, its tall tree, its grassy deck, the lion's head at the front, everything. And he laughs as the woman's eyes seem to take on a gentle gleam. He doesn't get why she hasn't smiled for real yet, having caught the falseness of the one she gave Sanji, but he won't pry.

The world around her feels as though she's greeting an old friend. One that she hasn't seen in far too long. Now is one of those rare moments where she wishes she could break her blank-face habit and grin. The fresh salt filled air, the breeze, and the grass all feel amazing. As the breeze coasts over her, she closes her eyes and takes in a deep pleased breath, and releases it just as slowly. She has been breathing stale air for the passed few months; fresh air is a true gift. She crouches to touch the grass with her fingers rather than her bare feet, and relishes in the feeling again closing her eyes as another breeze wafts by. Her silently happy moment is interrupted as a woman's calm voice enters her ears. Upon opening her vermilion eyes, they meet lovely blue and a regal face with tan skin and framed by short black hair.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your moment, but I heard that you wanted your weapon. This is yours, is it not?" The woman in front of her is easily noted to be Nico Robin, the very person the Straw Hats were fighting to free back at Enis Lobby. Her frame is obviously to die for, having a large bust, a waist thinner than hers or Nami's, and hips that would most likely do very well for birthing children. In her hand is a massive weapon, taller than the woman herself by a good two feet and a half. The staff portion of the halberd is a black, flexible- but not overly so- pole. The blade is a foot and a half long, and a foot wide with a the blade having a single prong on its flat edge. The blade itself is curved at the tip, much like a katana is, though the cutting edge is serrated like a saw. At a speed Robin did not assume she'd have right out of a week long coma, the blue haired woman grabs the halberd and holds it close.

"Why did you give that back? It was the only leverage we had on her," Zoro demands, not at all pleased.

"It's hers. She's done nothing to harm us and she deserves to have it back is all," Robin replies with a small smile.

The blue haired woman suddenly looks around, finding one more person with them. He's the most eccentric looking one out of them other than the little doctor, Chopper. With massive forearms and a chin with two clefts instead of just one, he's a weird fellow. Just speedos for pants? Seriously? And a...floral shirt. What a strange man. On top of that, his eyes are black and like-colored sun glasses rest on his head. Like her, his hair is blue, though more like the ocean than the sky and is styled in a way that reminds her of a wave. She has no information on this man...Who is he? "...If you all sit, I'll tell you who I am". Another is a young man with a rather long nose and curly black hair. Like Luffy, his eyes are round and large and black. His skin is tan while he wears a green checkered bandanna and overalls over a simple short sleeved shirt.

"Okay!" Luffy happily skips to the front of the group and plops down, hands grabbing onto his ankles without a single care in the world. When no one else sits, he blinks and looks over his shoulder and blinks, "Come on guys! Sit so she can tell us!" After a moment of silence, the only two who don't sit are Robin and Zoro, the latter keeping a close eye on the woman as well as his distance. Robin too watches her carefully, but not as openly as Zoro. "Okay! Story time!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Duel

Putting on the suave act she's used to faking in front of others, the woman chuckles, "You're as enthusiastic as they say, Luffy," but she doesn't say who 'they' are. Yet. "First off, thank you for getting me out of there. I especially thank you, Zoro," she really does have to think of a way to thank him, "And you too Luffy. You're the Captain of the man that saved me".

"It's no problem," Luffy laughs off.

The woman chortles again, though her eyes are vacant of amusement. This goes unseen by all save three, "I guess not!" She sighs and rests her massive weapon across her lap, leaning back on both hands to show that she has no intention of using it. "So, I guess I'll start with my name. I'm Kanzaki Akatsuki". It is a name that she had taken on in hopes of throwing her pursuers off of her track. Besides, her time in the Faction is over; a new start demanded a new name.

"That's fine and everything," Nami states, "It's nice to meet you Kanzaki. But why were you where Zoro found you?"

The memory of what ended her up in that room makes her fall silent as she fakes a scowl and glares at innocent grass. "I defected from a branch of the Navy called the Faction. To defect is death, however I sit here alive".

"Huh?" No one understands it seems. Maybe Robin, but that's about it.

"It's a branch kind of like CP9, but a whole lot stronger and members join when they're only children. From children, members are raised and trained specifically for fighting those with Devil Fruit powers. Though this group is only used to take out those that the Government is most worried about. A man named Sekai created this group, though he's dead now and there's no real leader. I assume now it's whoever is strongest becomes the leader. A kind of Alpha Dog leadership if that makes sense".

The curly haired young man questions, brows furrowed to show his confusion, "Umm...Then how did you defect?" How is she not dead yet?

"And if members of this group are sent to kill those that the Government are most worried about...Wouldn't we fall into that category as well?" Robin carefully questions. She doesn't want any more powerful Government agents chasing after them. If that happened, it'd be essentially her fault and she wouldn't be able to bear that pressure. Just as she almost hadn't been able to bear the whole Enis Lobby fiasco.

"How can you prove that you _were_ part of this group?" Zoro demands. Sounds like a trap to him. That coat looks fake; he's never seen a symbol like that. He's never even heard of this 'Faction' before.

"To answer your questions, I defected by killing Sekai myself and used the chaos that followed to leave. Yes, you would fall into that category, now that you've literally challenged the World Government by starting all that stuff at Enis Lobby. This mark on my jacket is in fact a symbol of the Faction; I keep it for sentimental value. If that's not enough...," she pauses before standing and pulling down her pants. This of course causes everyone's eyes to widen, with Sanji's nose letting loose blood like a geyser. Her underwear is nothing but a black thong, though she turns to the side, ignoring Chopper's panicking and Sanji's bleeding to show the side of her left leg. There, from her hip and winding all down her leg is a scar that seems to be the result of her skin being improperly flayed. Upon looking closer, the Straw Hat crew can see the remains of the tattoo that had been forcefully removed. It looks like it was once a barbed chain, designed elegantly to look like it sprouts from her hip bone and winds around her leg.

Putting aside the fact that her legs are in much better shape than her own, Nami blinks, "...What's this mean?"

"The tattoo you can faintly see," Kanzaki pulls her pants up and refastens her belt before sitting down as though she didn't just half-strip in front of a group of strangers, "Is the mark of that faction that's worn by every single member from day one until their death. It's only put on the left leg, and only once you're deemed strong enough to start working".

Zoro clears his throat, slowly attempting to erase the sight of that long and graceful leg shown to him from his mind, "That's all you've got?"

"Don't be rude, Marimo, that's plenty of proof!" Sanji declares, glaring at the green haired First Mate.

"What'd you call me, Ero-Cook?!"

"Asshole, you wanna go?!" First to attack, Sanji stands and lashes out with a powerful leg, starting another scuffle with the other. Zoro in the mean time blocks Sanji's leg with a forearm, not feeling the need to actually block with his blades. However, this just prompts Sanji to continue, throwing his leg out to slam his foot into Zoro's gut, though this too is blocked.

But their scuffle for the time being is ignored by the rest of them. More specifically, it's ignored mainly by Luffy who stares at Kanzaki as though thinking about something rather serious. He is silent as she stares right back at him, bright purple eyes gleaming into his soul rather than simply at him. Suddenly, a bright grin spreads across his face, "Join my crew!"

This, of course, causes an uproar of, "WHAT?!" from just about everyone else, surprised that their Captain would pull this nonsense again. They had only just gotten a new member a few days ago, and yet now this woman? Sanji is the only one other than Luffy who really agrees with the boy's choice, happy to have yet another woman on board to watch over and serve like a loyal dog. Luffy laughs, a care free grin on his face.

"She's cool!" Luffy grins, "Look at that giant..."

"Halberd"

"Thing!" Kanzaki's eyes tighten.

"Who said I want to join," Kanzaki denies. However, she has no intention of turning him down. In fact, being part of a Pirate crew could help to get her stronger for her fight with Doflamingo when she goes for her revenge. Not only that, but hunting her down after her escape will be incredibly difficult what with her constantly on the move. Thirdly, she owes Zoro and in turn Luffy. Watching their backs and making certain that they survive their battles would be a perfect way to pay back their kindness.

"I did," Luffy grins out, "Your thing is so cool and I bet you're _really really_ good at fighting! I bet you're super strong too! Shishishi," the boy laughs.

Thrown from his scuffle and into a bad mood, Zoro disagrees, "We don't need more people. We barely know anything about her- we met her _an hour_ ago- and she was part of the Marines. Luffy, do you have any idea what trouble she could cause? Can she even keep up with us?"

"I'm not _that_ bad," Kanzaki denies, faking an insulted huff, as she stands. Her halberd rests over both shoulders, arms slung over its staff without a care. "I'm certain I can hold my own against your sorry ass". The mask she puts on is a character of suave confidence, which when challenged she becomes displeased and almost childish. It is an act she has perfected in her time free from the Faction, and it is easy for her to fall in to in a blink when needed.

The man's shoulders straighten, drawing him to his full height that's maybe three inches taller than herself, "Is that a threat?"

"Scared?" She challenges in turn, resting the butt of her halberd on the grass with a heavy thunk. Purple clashes with green as they stare one another down. "How about this? If we fight now and I hold my own, I stay. If I loose, I'll stay on the first island we hit. Deal?"

Zoro stares the woman down very carefully and then looks over the giant spear weapon. "OI! Why do you have to be such a prick every time a woman wants to join the crew?" Sanji suddenly interrupts the tension between the two blade wielding warriors. "When Robin-chwan wanted to join, you were a jerk too!"

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing, idiot cook," Zoro snaps with a glare shot the smoker's way.

"You-"

"Sanji-kun," Nami begins as she and Usopp back up carefully, eyes wide and wary as they stare the two hard heads down. Already Robin has gained the distance she believes will be needed for this particular duel. Chopper and Franky also back up, though only after Franky promptly demands that they don't damage Sunny with their SUPER fight. The only one that's staying where he stands is Luffy, a frown on his normally smiling face. "I think Zoro's right this time," she tells him, "She is a former Marine. We can't risk the chance that she could possibly just be a spy with a very good alibi".

"Nami-san?" Sanji's brows furrow. However, as he puts together her explanation, he takes a short drag from his newly lit cancer stick and sighs out the smoke. "I guess you're right, Nami-san, we can't afford another fight with the Marines while we're all still recovering from our fights. He better not leave a scar on her pretty face though or I'll kick his ribs in".

"That all depends on her, Sanji-kun," Robin interrupts, her usual poker face resting on her lips as she stares ahead waiting to see what Luffy may or may not allow, "If she's as strong as she says she is, then she will be able to hold her own. Or perhaps she's merely being cocky. We won't know until we see a fight from her".

"...I understand," Sanji doesn't like this one bit. He doesn't like the fact that Zoro, one of the strongest members of the crew, will be fighting a woman who only just came out of a coma that afternoon. However, Nami-swan and Robin-chwan both insist that this is right, so he'll just have to wait and see as to what happens.

In the mean time with Luffy, Zoro and Kanzaki, the former of the three stares his First Mate down, a frown on his lips. "Are you sure you really need to do this Zoro? I trust her, she's not a bad person," he insists.

"Sorry Captain, but I won't trust her until I both get a taste of what she can do, and until she proves that she's not the enemy," Zoro denies firmly, staring the black eyed younger man down sharply.

Kanzaki smiles to Luffy's back, "Luffy," she calls, "It's okay that you don't want me to fight. I'm happy you trust me. But I want to show Zoro that I mean no harm. We won't hurt your ship- Sunny Go, was it?- at all. I promise". There is a very long pause as Luffy shifts to look her right in the eyes, his black pools drinking in any and all information she is willing to give. Despite how he looks, the air he currently has about him makes Kanzaki's instincts scream 'danger'. The young man has to be immensely powerful. She wonders, which CP9 operative did he fight?

Suddenly, Luffy's frown is replaced with a happy grin, "Okay!" He agrees, the dangerous air leaving him completely which in turn allows Kanzaki to relax a bit more. Literally the boy skips to where the others are standing, the grin still on his face as a nod signals for the two combatants to go ahead and spar. There is a short pause before Zoro draws two of his swords, one in each hand. While he knows the woman is not weak, he figures that not going all out is best for the sake of the Sunny Go. And he does realize that Kanzaki just exited a coma induced by who knows what so no matter what her pride says, she's still most likely weaker than she would be if she were in her top condition. He takes the initiative, rushing her head on. However, what he doesn't expect her to do is to swing her halberd and stab it into the earthen deck right in front of her, both effectively blocking his path and disarming her. She spins around the massive spear weapon, getting close to him despite the blades that threaten to harm her. She lashes out with a leg first, the swordsman blocking with his arm instead of his blade due to how close she is to him. However, he forces her back and swings, carefully aiming for non-vital points and the like whilst forcing her to retreat.

However, Kanzaki isn't afraid to get hurt, and once she realizes that the blunt edges are being used, she allows herself to block the swings with her own bones. Each and every time Zoro's blade meets a blocking tool, that bone rattles and groans under the pressure. It is here that she realizes that she'll have to try a bit harder unless she lose right off the bat. She also realizes that if he twists his blade around for any reason, he could easily cut through her flesh and bone. But that's how it always is when you're going against a swordsman with no weapon of your own- that was her choice to do so. She blocks up above her head with one forearm, and with the other to the side, leaving her wide open for a third blade that isn't currently being used luckily. However, at the same time she too still has weapons to use, and promptly shoves her foot into Zoro's gut and then into his face sending him stumbling. It was a swift double kick with the same leg and without stepping down that impresses the leg based warrior on the side lines. She does not stop, however, as Zoro collects himself and readies again to attack. He refuses to use any of his special attacks that he's seen openings for here and there. Even his nidoryu attacks could harm their new beloved ship. Something he wants to avoid at all costs. Instead, she spins and aims for his clavicle with her foot. She misses, her leg batted away by a flat of Zoro's blade but follows up with a punch to Zoro's throat. She is very careful about this strike, as too hard would kill him. Luckily, she's fairly good at pulling her strikes, and as such the moment she throws this punch she knows it'll only force the air out of him.

The dance between the two is fast paced and harsh, this the bystanders that is the rest of the crew notice. With each heavy collision of bone and metal, Usopp winces or bites his lower lip to stifle a hiss of pain that he swears he can feel in Kanzaki's stead. "Why isn't she using that halberd?" He questions to no one in particular.

Nami shakes her head, amazed that the woman's bones have yet to break let alone fracture. What amazes her even more is that she's actually honestly holding her own against the First Mate to join Luffy's crew. She watches as Kanzaki is forced up the steps to a higher portion of the deck, and then even onto a railing. However, the woman seems to have very good balance as she throws a kick at Zoro's face and manages to not fall flat on her ass. "I don't know," she eventually answers the crew's sniper.

"It doesn't matter, this fight is SUPER exciting!" Franky greatly approves with how careful they are while fighting on his best creation of all time. Fixing it after just making it would bring forth his own rage. "Ow, that must have hurt!" He cries loudly as Zoro retaliates by his blade swinging and connecting with Kanzaki's ribs, causing her to stumble off of the railing and back onto the grass level.

Zoro stops to catch his breath for a moment. "Is this all you've got?" He smirks to the woman as she stands from a crouched position. With each connection the two make against the other, Zoro can actually read her internal intent. It's happened before in a fight, being able to read his enemy's truest of intents. Some were pure evil, others were fighting him out of fear of their leader. Kanzaki, he has come to understand during this fight, has no intention to hurt them at all. It helps that she's an excellent fighter, not backing down even as massive bruises blossom where the blunt edges of his swords have met her flesh. Of course, he has his own bruises, he notes as talking irritates the one she gave him by kicking him in the face. It's going to be a lovely black and blue, probably.

Kanzaki's body hums silently in with the excitement of battle. It would appear being without violence for the time she was locked up has made her far more antsy than she realized. Her frame ache and the bruises left on her person throb further proving that she is not completely better just yet. She stares him down with that blank face of hers, ocular organs hardly giving away anything. She cannot read Zoro's intent as he can do to her, much to her ignorance. But she has no reason to distrust him in the first place, nor anyone on this crew. The Faction has given the tools she needs in order to read people and their hidden plans quite well; she can tell that they are nothing if not kind hearted. They remind her of a family looking to achieve goals of their own all whilst working under a single leader, a Captain, as well as helping him achieve his dream as well. They are Nakama in a sense deeper than the meaning of the word- something she's only seen once or twice in her life. This is the third.

"I've only just begun," she challenges lowly, turning and ricochets off the tree to thrust herself at his solar plexus. The show of speed and power forces Zoro to put up a guard quickly, crossing his blades over one another to protect him. Her foot meets the blades, though her fist hits his clavicle, causing the bone to go numb for the barest of seconds. His right arm drops, a nerve having been hit and leaving it useles. Zoro looks to his momentarily numb arm before attacking with his right blade. Kanzaki however is ready for him to try and take out her shins as she once more stands on the railing. She jumps, and flips over his head only to be hit with Zoro's once more working left arm and sword, causing her to hit the ground with a thump and a tumble.

"They're terrifying!" Chopper whimpers as suddenly, after that short break, the spar becomes more furious and fast. Why aren't her arms broken yet?!

Robin smiles, "She certainly wasn't lying about her training, right Luffy?" Carefully, her sharp eyes notice that some strikes Kanzaki holds back for Zoro, could easily be utilized to harm even Luffy and his rubber body. Robin realizes that, being a master of many body parts herself, that the former marine is incredibly flexible and fast. It is this combination that would, with only some difficulty, take Robin down. Her Clutch attacks most likely would be hard pressed to take Kanzaki down, she notes.

"Yea! This is awesome!" The Captain isn't paying attention to anything Robin is. He's just watching an epic fight between his First Mate and newest crew member. He can tell that, on Zoro's face at least, that letting them fight things out this way was a good idea. With how much fun they look to be having, Luffy thinks that they'll make great friends when the fight is over. Now it's just up to them to see who wins!

Chopper, being one of the weaker members of the crew- and he'll admit it openly- can't see all of what Kanzaki and Zoro are doing. He was okay with following along at first, but then they started going faster and his eyes couldn't keep up. He looks up and to his side at Sanji, who looks like he's carefully watching what's going on. Whether it's because he doesn't want to see Kanzaki get hurt, or if he's just interested in the fight, the little reindeer can't honestly tell. "Sanji?" He calls to the blond, who blows smoke away from everyone before looking to the child voiced doctor, giving him is attention. "She's kicking a lot, right? Do you think her kicks are as strong as yours?"

That's what Sanji was trying to figure out himself. However, he's found it a bit difficult to decide. She's holding back as much as Zoro is, at least, so saying whether her kicks are as strong as his own is hard to say. She fights well with her hands, too, and she's not at all afraid of staying close and personal to Zoro despite the fact that his weapon of choice could lob off a limb at any time. "Probably," he eventually tells Chopper after another glance at the duo, Zoro having been forced to tumble down the stairs in an ungraceful heap before rushing back up them to meet Kanzaki again. The two eventually travel down the steps together, Kanzaki on the retreat, but neither looks like they're going to give up any time soon

By now, both members of the fight have started to sweat profusely, but neither looks ready to give in and call it a draw. The female of the two ducks and then leaps under and over Zoro's blades respectively before attempting to back fist him in the temple. However, this is blocked by Zoro's elbow and his retaliation is the threat to 'cut' through her spine from the back. She spins around him, kicking his right shin to force him to step in the way she wants him to go- back and further to the right. And while he does step, he decides that it's time to end this fight. He's sweaty and getting more tired than he planned. Plus, he's certain she's more tired than he. Therefore, he swings as though about to lob off her head. However, what he doesn't expect is for her right hand to suddenly block the blade just above the guard, forcing it to the side and widen him for a strike of her own.

This hand, although smarting from the block, swiftly grabs his shirt and pushes while one of her feet promptly trips him. He begins to fall, but instead of going down on his own, he takes her with him by wrapping a leg around her waist and pulling her close. They fall, Kanzaki ending up right on top of his heaving chest. The fight stops, Zoro's blades pointed at her back as though ready to pierce her lungs, while she herself has managed to reposition her hands as though to break his neck. Never mind the fact that they're flush against one another, hot breaths meshing to make one. Their gazes are locked for a good half minute, unable to look away from one another until a loud pair of voices shocks them into paying attention to their surroundings.

. "Ahh it's a tie!" Franky and Luffy exclaim as one, the former of the two posing with his forearms clashing to make a large star.

"That was so cool!" Chopper agrees, eyes bright little stars and his jaw dropped.

"They're both monsters," Usopp mutters to himself, staring at the two as they sit up and stand on their own.

Sanji in the mean time rushes to Kanzaki, a beaming smile on his face, "You fought beautifully Kanzaki-san! Surely you're thirsty now, would you like me to get you a drink?"

Kanzaki heaves to catch her breath, her muscles singing with the fact that all that took a lot of energy out of her. Yes, that felt excellent. It was almost exactly what she needed after months of helplessly dangling from a wall. Almost, because having an enemy to fight and go all out against would have been much better. Unfortunately for her, she realizes now that in all reality, her body still isn't fully recovered from her drug induced coma. She's exhausted by the time she catches her breath. "I'm okay. Actually, is there a place I can rest? I'm more out of it than I thought I was," she smiles lightly. Her lids flutter and her eyes can't seem to focus as she speaks to the blond haired man.

Sanji nods, and places a hand on her shoulder gently. It's slightly amusing to watch the woman fight to stay awake as she stands, "I'll show you where they girl's cabins are," he offers, and tugs her along. However, after taking a few steps, Kanzaki's body can't do it any more. Her eyes close, her frame slumps and would have hit the ground if it weren't for the blond's lightning fast reflexes. "Whoa there!" He cries, but gets no reaction from her.

"Is she okay, Sanji-kun?" Robin cries, blue eyes settled on the sight.

"Yes Robin-chwan," Sanji turns, Kanzaki's frame held to his chest securely while he holds her bridle style. The feeling of her firm body against his muscular chest is a nice feeling. He doesn't recall ever having held a woman like this before. It really makes him feel like a knight. "Oi, shitty swordsman, grab her halberd and bring it with. She'll probably want it near by when she wakes up," he demands.

"What? Why me?"

Usopp shakes his head, "It's okay Zoro, I'll take care of it. You rest," grandly, he walks to the large spear weapon. She may be able to force Zoro to a stand still with her bare hands and block his swords when he's holding back, but the halberd can't be that heavy right? So, he grips it with one hand near the base of the blade and pulls up. However, the weapon doesn't budge. "Huh?" Let's try two hands now. But again as he pulls and pulls, nothing happens.

"Come on Usopp," Sanji pushes, "Stop fooling around. Idiot". He wants to get Kanzaki to an empty cabin where she can sleep and recover in peace, but that fool is goofing around.

"It won't come up!" Usopp pulls with a final cry, where as the rest of the crew has dispersed to do something else of their own for the time being. Robin to go read, Franky to go work on something, Nami to make sure they're headed in the right direction, Chopper to grind some herbs he's been meaning to make into a salve, and Luffy off to sit on the figure head of the Sunny Go while thinking of a position for the newest addition to his crew. This final pull, like all the others, is futile, his now sweaty palms slipping off of the staff and sending him tumbling backwards in a heap of bones and groaning. "That thing is seriously heavy!"

Sanji raises a curly brow, "Seriously?" Now curious himself, he ponders on whether he should try to pick it up himself. However, he dare not put Kanzaki down or give her to the idiot mosshead who just stands and watches the scene before him. "Zoro," he requests again.

The First Mate sighs before walking forward and gripping in the same place Usopp had, using one hand. However as he makes to pull, the weapon does not budge. Not in the slightest. Confused and surprised, his brows furrow as he places two hands on the pole now. He heaves, but again the weapon refuses to move. Not as though it's stuck in the earthen deck, but rather as though it pulls in the opposite direction he does. Before he can try a third time, a dark sensation tingles his nerves causing his eyes to widen as it travels through his arms, down his spine and all the way out his toes. He releases the weapon as though it was on fire. It's cursed. Her halberd is a cursed weapon like one of his own swords. He didn't realize that other weapons could be that way, although he probably should have figured as much. Backing away from it, he dare not touch it a second time. He knows from experience to touch an already owned cursed weapon is asking for trouble. Especially one you're not versed in handling.

Usopp and Sanji stare at him strangely, each with a risen brow. "Are you gonna pick it up?" the sniper inquires.

But Zoro just shakes his head and backs further away, "No. It's cursed; you don't touched already owned cursed weapons you're not trained to use. it's asking for trouble". Besides, strangely enough it's too heavy for him to pick up. And yet Kanazki had shouldered it with ease earlier. "Just leave it there". She can grab it herself.

Sanji sighs and shakes his head. Useless bastard Mosshead. "Whatever, just help with the doors so I don't have to disturb her," he'd rather not awaken the princess before it's her time. He only moves forward once Zoro has the first portal held open with a scowl and a grunt. It's not like the chef really wants his help, hell he would have asked Usopp but the guy just up and walked away like his ass was on fire the moment he heard 'cursed weapon'. He follows Zoro through the halls, carefully going through each doorway and being certain that the young woman isn't jostled too much even as he gently lay her upon her new bed. Her face is far more calm and less defensive than it seems to be when she's awake- whether that's on purpose or not he's not sure. He's a lovely sight, her blue hair strewn about and her eyes flickering around under their lids. She seems to be resting well and without nightmares, this makes him smile.

"Stop watching her sleep, you creep. Let's go," Zoro interrupts Sanji's admiring gaze, breaking it from the new crew mate.

"I'm not a creep you shitty swordsman!" Sanji denies, hushing his loud yell.

"Yea," Zoro agrees as Sanji pulls Kanzaki's room's door closed behind him, "You're just an ero-cook". Cue a new scuffle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dreams

"I adore this ship," she utters to herself as she lounges in the shared bathroom of the upper floors of the Sunny Go. Steam and hot water hide her naked frame from prying eyes, cleansing her of all filth she managed to gather in her time captive. She hasn't had a bath in far too long, and she honestly wishes she could truly smile even if only to herself. Her aqua hair flutters around without care as everything but above her shoulders is submerged. She's already scrubbed herself clean, having been given permission by Nami and Robin to use what she needed to. She's even been offered by Robin, being closer to her in size, to wear some of her clothing as well. Which is good because she has gotten truly tired of wearing that which she has been for a very long time.

A silent sigh escapes through her nose as she stands once ready to get out. Her eyes widen as honest shock takes over her, her body suddenly giving out and forcing her to collapse in a heap of useless limbs. She grunts upon landing, displeased. It is at this point that coughs wrack her body, something she'd skillfully hidden from the others this morning, painfully coursing through her. Each cough is a new wave of pain, the fit lasting about ten minutes before finally giving in. Catching her breath, she cleans her hand free of the blood that came up, not that it gets rid of that which is on the floor or dribbles down her chin. After waiting half an hour for the pain to fully leave, she gathers herself up and cleans her face and washes away the blood from the floor. "Annoying," she grumbles lowly, and then sets to dressing herself. .

Zoro had been bored out of his mind, up in the crow's nest slash work out room with nothing to do but keep a look out. He's already done with his daily routine- or rather, the first portion since he can't keep watch and train at the same time. He would nap, but oddly enough he's not in the mood for it. Thus, he stands and makes his way down, by passing Usopp and Luffy who play with the fish tank- again- and ignoring Sanji who makes his way to the viewing room for said fish tank where Zoro doesn't doubt Franky and Robin are. Nami most likely is somewhere on the deck sunbathing. Or doing something having to do with navigation- an activity he's been banned from doing since the time Nami got sick for some reason. He decides to head to the lower levels of the ship, aiming for the new crewmate's room in order to wait for her. Last he checked she was bathing herself free of all grime. He doesn't feel like waiting for her to go topside so this is the next best choice. Normally he wouldn't dare enter another's room without permission, but Kanzaki doesn't seem like the kind of woman that really cares if someone enters or not. So, he goes right on in and sits on her bed, staring at the halberd that seems to send a death glare his way even though it doesn't have eyes. It just seems to give off an air of loathing towards him. When did she move it, he wonders?

"That was a good bath," the young woman coos to herself lightly, fiddling with a strand of hair. She could tell through a specific honed skill of hers that there was someone in her room. And given that she doesn't want people asking about her normally emotionless nature, on the mask goes. Come the next island they hit, she'll have to get Nami to give her some money so she can get her own clothing. Robin's clothing is a bit too showy for Kanzaki, but she can deal with it for now. When she turns into her barren room, she isn't surprised to find someone there. "Oh, hey Zoro, is there something you need?"

The nineteen year old man looks away from the halberd the moment he hears the woman talk in greeting. He knew she had been taking a bath, but he wasn't expecting her to appear in front of him in something of Robin's. He figured she'd go for something of Nami's. But whatever. The clothing is an outfit Robin had worn often for a while, a corset-type shirt with no sleeves and nothing but strings keeping the front tied together. It hugs Kanzaki's frame very nicely, as do the black tight pants that tuck into the boots she had been wearing the day before. Now really looking at her, he realizes that she wears a single necklace, three rings of some sort of stone on a black string, that lays over her collar bone. Zoro blinks before standing and jerking his head at the halberd, "That thing is cursed isn't it? Usopp couldn't pick it up, but really that's no surprise. He's not the strongest guy out there. But I was kind of surprised that I couldn't pick it up, and then it gave off a familiar vibe. Kind of like one of my swords".

Kanzaki tilts her head. Oh yea, that's right, she did pass out yesterday after their intense sparring session. "Who carried me?"

"The shitty cook did. I just held the doors open".

"I'll have to thank him at some point," she supposes, "But to answer your question, yes. My halberd is a cursed weapon, made by a man named Toriuta Koji who soaked it in the blood of his entire family. He thought that by doing that, it'd be stronger since each of his family members were all very strong warriors at the time- the adults that is. The children of his family were also killed by this halberd, though their blood was not soaked into it".

Zora stares at the spear weapon before speaking, "I have a cursed sword too; Sandai Kitetsu," he pulls free the blade with a red sheath and hilt from his sash, laying it flat across his lap. "It hasn't ever hurt me like its hurt its last partners. But your halberd feels like it hates me".

She's honestly never met someone else with a cursed weapon. Though she's always known that Satsuriku isn't the only one of his kind out there. Interested with this conversation, Kanzuki strides to sit next to sit next to the santoryu swordsman and hovers a hand over Sandai Kitetsu before sending him a patient look. There is a short pause, Zoro wondering if it's smart to let her do what she wants. Eventually, he allows it and nods out his 'okay'. She pulls the blade and its home from his lap, before unsheathing it and looking it over with a complimenting gaze. "This is a beautiful weapon," she comments before returning it to its master. She would hold it longer, but she can feel it testing her skill. And, unfortunately, she has none with anything shorter than her beloved halberd. It'd be dangerous to hold Sandai Kitetsu any longer.

Zoro takes his cursed blade back and slips it under his sash once more, "So why is it that I have no problems with Sandai, but your halberd seems to hate me?"

She makes certain to make the false laugh sound as real as possible, "He does hate you," she states simply, "My halberd's name is Satsuriku. He loves to kill, in that sense his creator did proper. My predecessor also used him for taking an uncountable number of lives; she was a mass murderer that had been on the run for years before she died. Satsuriku hates men with a passion. I don't know why, but he does. So whenever a man tries to handle him, he makes himself heavier and heavier until the man has no choice but to drop him. Not any woman can handle him, though. Satsuriku also dislikes women that are physically weaker than his current owner. Woman like that can only hold him for so long. Robin had managed to carry him to me, but I could tell he was quickly becoming much too heavy for her to handle".

"Sounds like its got a rather harsh temper then," Zoro muttered, eyeing the weapon carefully. He'll have to keep that information in mind for the time being.

"He does," Kanzaki sends the bladed staff a fond look, though nothing is returned as a weapon cannot smile. She does have a feeling that if he could, Satsuriku would be smiling back at her. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

No. He wants to know more, however he has a job to do, "Not really. I'll see you around I guess. I have to go back to keeping a look out".

A man on watch duty not doing his job? Truly the Straw Hats are easy going. She cannot blame them, however, not completely. "Baka yaru," she utters lowly and stands as he watches her, "Come".

"Oi, where are you going?" Her strides are long and confident as she scoops up her weapon with such ease it's sad. He makes his way to his feet confused and curious.

" _We're_ going to go keep watch," she replies promptly whilst grabbing his wrist with her free hand and pulling him from her room. "You must be in love to have left your post just for me, a brand new crew mate. You could have waited until later," she casually states as she pulls him along.

Zoro scoffs, a frown marring his tan face while he jerks his wrist from her hold, "Like hell. Why would I fall for a woman like you?" He doesn't understand her. Why does she put on a mask that only he seems to see? It wasn't hard for him to spot it, although he still doesn't know how he did. But the fact that those emotionless eyes don't match that joking and bright face probably helps to give away the truth. She's not nearly as open as she makes herself to be. And while normally he would be wary and even hate her, that fight from yesterday cleared his worries. Still, she's cocky talking like that. The only thing she's probably good for is a sparring partner. If not a training partner. He walks without a rush at the woman's side though, not willing to show her that he's at least a little bit embarrassed by her tease. He doesn't have time for women when he's gotta focus on being the strongest swordsman in the world. A goal that he can feel he's still very far from obtaining. He goes up into the crow's nest first, returning to his spot which has grown cold due to his absence.

Upon opening the trap door to the crow's nest that seconds as a weight room, Kanzaki stands and admires the room around her. "Impressive," she chimes. "I assume this is for anyone to use for training?"

"Yea," Zoro allows without even glancing at her. All this talking making him tired. However, his shift for watch is still going on. So, he'll have to settle for dozing instead of actually napping. He stays facing the window slightly, but for the most part settles into his spot and relaxes whilst letting his senses do the work for him while his eyes slide shut. Moments later, he can hear the soft sound of something swinging this way and that, feet stepping at a tempo he does not know. An eye lazily opens only to find the blue haired woman working with her halberd, seeming to be fighting an unknown and unseen enemy. He notes that her movements are much more graceful than they were when they were sparring, and her gaze is sharper as well. Does that mean that she specializes in using her halberd rather than her hands and feet? Most likely. He's the same way, being skilled at hand to hand combat but preferring his swords by far over being disarmed.

"Zoro, you're a horrible look out!" He suddenly hears, though he knows why. Out of the corner of his only open eye, he can see that it's snowing. Are they nearing a winter island? "When you see that it's snowing, you have to do this!"

Usopp, whom still gladly plays with his Captain like they had never gotten into an epic fight or that it brought them even closer, shouts, "Men! It's snowing!" Though he's made his voice deeper as though it would make him sound like Zoro himself.

"Tch. Being made fun of those two idiots is not comfortable," he grumbles before turning his gaze back to the woman in the room. It doesn't even seem like she's heard Luffy's and Usopp's shouting, let alone his grumbles. Or if she has, then she's doing a good job of ignoring him.

He watches her for a moment longer, watching as she blocks and counters against this unseen enemy, sweat beginning to collect on her forehead as she seemingly dances across the floor. Just by watching her now, he realizes that the Straw Hats have gotten their hands on yet another monster. From where he is, he can see no hole in her guard, and her transitions from blocking to attacking, and the combos of each, are seamless. He would have watched her dance around longer if it weren't for the fact that something touches his senses, earning his attention. His brows furrow, a ship? Actually doing his duty this time, he stands and moves to the intercom set up in the nest so that he may announce, "Hey, there's a ship. And there's something weird about it". This catches the attention of everyone.

Kanzaki stops her motions upon hearing Zoro's voice loud and clear, Satsuriku propped across her shoulders and her arms haphazardly slung over it. It's strange, this ship. "Huh, it really is weird," she utters lowly as she too looks out the window.

Down below, Nami, Usopp and Luffy have all gathered at one of the ship's many railings to take a look at the oncoming vessel. The sniper of the three pulls down one of his goggles to get a better look at it, but, "There's no sail or even a flag," he tells the other two. Chopper, is the next to join the group, peering over the railing with curious eyes and his hooves resting on said object.

"That _is_ weird," Nami murmurs, slightly worried that something bad may be coming their way. "Is it just sitting there then?" By now, Sanji, Robin and Franky have joined. However, Zoro and Kanzaki both stay up in the nest out of the snow.

"An abnormal ship...Or, could it be...," Sanji stares ahead, trying to think of a reason as to why the hell a ship would be like that. There is one possibility...

The shipwright of the Sunny Go can think of only one reason, "Come to think of it, there's this game between pirates going around called Davy Back Fight-"

"Yea, we know," the rest of them admit, recalling what Foxy had done to them at that time. They almost lost Chopper and Robin to them, it was a nail biting situation.

Up above, Zoro looks to his current counterpart, "Oi, let's go down to the others".

"Very well," Kanzaki agrees, following after him down the ladder and closing the trap door once more. She shutters, the cold weather that brings snow to them making goosebumps rise on her arms and anywhere else there's exposed skin. Her eyes narrow. She should have grabbed a coat. Only by reflex does she reach up to grasp her bare shoulders.

"Cold?" Zoro mutters to the woman as they stand behind the others.

"Yea. I'm gonna go see if I can't- Gah!" Suddenly, something from behind her taps her shoulder, though she knows no one is standing there. Slightly frantic, she looks over her shoulder only to see two hands sprouting from said body part. These hands are not her own, "What the-?" She honestly isn't all that confused. She knows all about the skills of her new Nakama save for Franky; she recognizes this to be Robin's doing. However she has a persona to keep up, and as a well trained actress she refuses to fall from her little role.

"I thought you would need that," Robin offers with a kind smile, motioning to the coat in her extra hand while the one that tapped her disappears in a flutter of pink petals. The coat is nothing short of a feminine trench coat, hugging Kanzaki's curves nicely, "It looks good on you".

She smiles to the blue eyed woman an honestly false smile. She realizes that it's possible that the former assassin may be able to see the lack of realness to it, but she doesn't care. She also wouldn't be surprised if the First Mate could also tell that she's acting, but apparently he doesn't care enough to bother either. "That's one freaky skill you got there. I like it," she comments casually, making Robin lightly giggle her amusement. The coat has no warmth to give until her body heat soaks in. But, it's much better than nothing that's for sure.

"Hold on a second," a certain sniper adjusts the one eye-scope he's using, "Someone's emerged! Huh? They're fishing? That's it?" Usopp doesn't get it. "They look pretty worn out". There are three of them, one tall, one average, and one short, each with a fishing pole.

Sanji, both curious and slightly worried that the men may be starving if they're worn out and fishing in currently cold waters, eyes the vested boy perched on top of the white railing like a cat, "Captain?"

"Yea," Luffy reads the blonde's mind without taking his eyes off of the three men, "Let's go check things out". Sanji turns to go and stand behind the wheel, directing Sunny to the sailess, flagless, ship not far from them. Upon getting closer, Luffy makes his way onto the figure head and stands proud, not at all afraid of falling despite Kanzaki's warning that she won't be saving him if he falls. She rolls her eyes upon finding out from Chopper that he does that all the time with ease and rarely ever falls. And she can hear the three men beginning to panic as Luffy questions if they're okay. They even go so far as to ask the lot of them to spare their lives. Five minutes later finds her standing on the ship, having taken up a look out spot across from Zoro's eyes scanning for enemies or danger in general.

Franky silently mourns for the beaten and battered ship that he and the others now stand on. The Merry Go was in worse shape when he saw it, however this one is getting to that state ever so slowly. "Man, you and your ship are sure in rough shape. You're all worn out".

"Yea," one of the men answers shakily. "T-The truth is, we're just fishermen. This ship had been attacked a few days ago". He's a short fellow with a hooked nose and dressed in a vest and thin pants. "They stole all the food, destroyed the helm and took all the valuables". His cry is pathetic. Usopp recognizes him as one of the three that had been fishing.

Another of them that had been fishing also speaks, he is the man that looked to be of average height, "So even if you attack us, you won't get anything".

Luffy merely grins and brushes off the slight insult completely. "No no, don't worry about it! You guys must be hungry, right? We were planning on having dinner soon, so why don't you join us? Don't hold back!" He reminds Kanzaki of a friendly neighbor in a town where everyone knows everyone.

The three that had been fishing don't bother to hide their surprise, "What?!"

"Yea! Our cook can't abandon guys like you," he calls over his shoulder now, "OI! Sanji! Is it ready yet? I'm hungry!"

Back on Sunny along with everyone save Luffy, Franky, Zoro and Kanzaki, Sanji comes forth from the kitchen, a light cigarette hanging from his lips casually. "Yea, it's ready now. Come on up...But first...Chopper, there are potential patients down there. As our doctor it's your job to take care of them".

The little fuzzball still isn't really used to strangers, all too used to the scorn of others to quickly get passed his fear of those he's unfamiliar with. However, he is a doctor, and doctors help the ill and injured. "Y-Yea...If anyone is sick or injured, come see me!" He manages to call nice and loud despite the fact that he's hiding poorly behind the white railing, "Is there someone who can't move?" Again, their kindness surprises those that are helpless. Kanzaki too is surprised. She had known that the Straw Hats were the kind to be more like heroes rather than villains like most Pirates tend to be, but this is impressive. They didn't even hesitate to follow Luffy's kind lead. It's actually kind of astonishing. It's a pleasing aspect to see in action; this crew driven by its members and their bonds rather than apparent fear or respect.

After placing a boarding plank- which is actually more so a boarding bridge with stairs and guard rails and everything- down to connect the two ships, things got really exciting. Placing herself at Zoro's side as it turned out to be the only open spot at the table, Kanzaki is given a first hand show at just how fast the crew eats. Mainly Luffy and Zoro. She supposes that they've got to eat so much to sustain themselves. Then again, she eyes the small mountain of food she's gathered up for herself...She's not too far behind them. "Are you sure you can eat all that, Kanzaki?" Nami questions after rolling her eyes at the crybabies that whimper over the amazing food given to them. However, the carrot top blinks and seconds later half the mountain is gone. Oh god, not another one. Two was enough.

Robin on the other hand laughs. She managed to catch the sight of Kanzaki shoving food into her mouth, large piece by large piece before chewing and swallowing. The process seemed to be on its way to repeating until Nami spoke. "I believe she did, Nami," Robin giggles out her amusement, someone has a pretty strong appetite.

Before she can answer, Kanzaki ends up allowing food to go down the wrong tube, causing a coughing fit to which she replies by slamming a fist into her sternum. Her issue isn't fixed until a hand roughly slams into the middle of her back, forcing the food out of her breathing tube and into the right place. She looks to the side gratefully, "Thanks for that," she tells Zoro whom only chugs down his third tankard of rum in the passed five minutes. She looks back to Nami before grinning, "Yes, I'm going to eat all of this," and possibly more. It wasn't that she planned to choke, and in fact she cannot help the pace she eats at. Back in the Faction she ate less, but that was because they were given rations through out the week. Rations that didn't last her over an hour. The moment Nami looks away her grin falls and her expression returns to being blank.

In the mean time, Chopper has yet to eat due to the fact that he's been taking care of those injured. They're lucky they don't have anyone sick, and the last one to be treated is a young man that if Chopper were human, wouldn't be much older than him. It's while he's placing a kit onto its home that this boy speaks, a stern look on his face, "Ano...".

"Huh? Aren't you hungry? Don't you want to go eat something?" Chopper questions as he turns to face the boy.

Suddenly, the boy falls to his hands and knees, bowing, "Sensei...I'm highly thankful that you've treated my friends and I. But...After seeing your skills, Sensei, I beg that you see to one more person". Chopper at first is wary, but if this person cannot be moved or can't move on their own, then it's best he go see them. He moves and picks up his blue backpack with the basic essentials within it. He does not hesitate to follow this nameless boy back onto his battered ship.

Back in the kitchen, these strangers have been told of the Straw Hat crew's goal of going to the New World. Something that not even she figured they'd do. Then again, Gold Roger's treasure is said to be there. And since Luffy wants to be King of the Pirates, they have to go there to obtain said treasure. Such news doesn't scare Kanzaki in the slightest. In fact, she welcomes the challenge of getting there with open arms. However, these strangers don't like the sound of such a goal. "That place is hell! Sorry for saying this, but you shouldn't go there," one of them whimpers out.

Luffy doesn't quite get it, "Huh? You've been there?"

"A-Ah, no!" The stranger denies, "It's just that we've heard rumors is all!" Franky does not miss the subtle glare another is giving this man, and the whispered 'idiot' sent his way.

"Well, it doesn't matter what the rumors say since we won't know the truth until we go there ourselves," Luffy states firmly. Nothing will stop him. Nothing. The sound of something heavy hitting the deck of their ship resounds from outside, drawing the entire Straw Hat crew from the kitchen to see one man holding onto a barrel. This man has only a spike of blond hair despite his young age, while he's dressed in a green vest and shorts and his skin is tan. A purple sash holds onto a dagger, while around his neck is a jeweled necklace, around his arm a golden band.

"Ah, sorry about that! You guys sure gave us a lot of food! Let me thank you all for that!" The man insists, "I'm the current leader, Stancen," this barrel is what he throws to Zoro, whom in turn catches it with ease. "That's a special drink we've been saving up. Please have it".

The green haired man smirks out his curiosity, "Oh?" Not a single Straw Hat pirate realizes that something is amiss.

In the mean time, Chopper cautiously follows the boy, wondering as to where this patient really is. They've gone rather deep into the ship, after all. And as he watches the boy fiddle with some sort of barrier, he's made a bit tense. Upon climbing through a cubby hole and landing on solid two hooves, he watches as the boy lights a lamp and hangs it on a post. This allows him to see a red haired man that looks to be in terrible condition. "Is this him?"

"Yes. He received a very large wound and has been in pain for many days," the boy explains as the man bandaged up trembles and continuously clenches his jaw. "Sensei, please heal this man!"

Chopper stops idling and removes the blanket that covers the man only to gasp out in surprise. "What's with this terrible wound?! It should have been cleaned and sutured! What's wrong with you guys?!"

"If you say that," the boy trails off but does not finish.

Chopper, completely serious and in full out doctor mode, continues, "He can't be moved in this condition. I'll start operating right away!"

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Zoro grins as yet another empty tankard of his hits the table. He's filled with food and now some excellent rum. "You guys sure are interesting".

"You have no food but it seems you have plenty to drink," Usopp agrees with a chuckle. "What do you think, Kanzaki?"

The woman that sits in between a still munching Luffy sets her own tankard down. She herself doesn't have as high an alcohol tolerance as Zoro does, so she can't drink as much. This one is only her third. "It _is_ pretty good. Where did you guys find it?"

"It's nothing," Stancen denies with a grin and a full mouth as he sits on top of the bar and eats away happily. He's never had something so good in his entire life. "But this is great! We'll have to thank you even more. If only we could take you back to our place".

"Say what you want, but the truth is you want us to take you there. Right?" Sanji throws towards the tanned man as he dries one of the many many dishes used.

"You found us out huh? Sorry!"

"Hahaha! You're funny, old man. Fine then!" Luffy laughs out, pleased by this friendly old stranger.

"Seriously?! You've saved us!" Sanji doesn't like the sound of this. These men are much too tense save for the blond. The air about them is rotten. His single visible eye drifts to the duo talking, and then to his crew mates. Surely most of the others have noticed. Robin-chwan there's no doubt, same for Nami-swan and Kanzaki-hime. Even though he hates the guy, Sanji has no doubt that Zoro's noticed that something is amiss as well.

Nami doesn't like this. She knows a trap and a trick when she feels one. This feels like one, "Hold on Luffy! What about Fishman Island?" That's where they have to go to get to the New World after all! "If we go to another island then the log's direction will change!"

"It's okay if we just quickly drop them off, right?" Luffy insists, "It's fine, there's nothing to be worried about!" He doesn't bother to take note of the wary looks on the other's faces.

"Ahh, I'm so glad you're such an understanding Captain," Stancen coos airily, "We'll leave our care in your hands then!" They set sail after connecting the Thousand Sunny with their beaten wreck of a ship. By this time, dinner is over, and most everyone has set to doing their own thing. Those that notice that something is wrong, watch the strangers very carefully.

Back on the strangers' ship, Chopper sighs and backs away from his now peacefully sleeping patient. "I've done everything I can," he tells the boy whose name he doesn't know. "All that's left to do is wait".

The boy, thinking that this means his friend is in the clear, smiles, "Thank you, Sensei!"

"No...Don't thank me. The wound isn't healed yet," he won't stop worrying until it is.

In the end, night hits those on the Thousand Sunny. And while Luffy and Usopp gladly partied with the strangers, the others kept their guard up. Eventually, they fell asleep- or Luffy and Usopp did, the others pretended to do so. Thinking that everyone was truly asleep, they began to converse between one another. Figuring it to be safe at this time, Kanzaki stands by the kitchen's door along with Zoro, carefully watching what happens as Franky, Sanji and Robin confront the strangers that seem to have something in store for them. The wielder of the cursed halberd looks to the santoryu swordsman, "Do things always end up like this?"

Three should be more than enough to handle these guys, Zoro assures himself before answering. "No, not this exactly. But there's always someone that needs help. We saved all sorts of people in the past two entire countries even".

"Yea, I heard about Alabasta and Crocodile. What about the other though?"

"It was more of a kingdom really. Chopper lived there, and the king that ruled was an ass. Luffy kicked his ass in thanks to Chopper's teacher for fixing up Nami- she got sick from some weird bug," Zoro explains shortly.

"You guys really are heroes rather than villains," Kanzaki chuckles as she turns away from the window and relaxes on the long couch. The crew's First Mate, after one last glance, moves away from the door and sits as well, grabbing a tankard as he goes. After a careful sniff, he deems it free of that drug they had put into Sanji's food and takes three long gulps. "You're part of the crew too now," he tells her, "So you'll be a hero yourself soon enough".

Kanzaki chuckles, "Good to know". She would be lying if she said she didn't care. If being a 'hero' meant that she would be the opposite of what Doflamingo had planned for her before she defected, then so be it.

There is a moment's pause as Zoro sets to finishing the well aged rum before the tankard is set to the side and he leans back with his hands behind his head. He eyes the blue haired woman for a moment before questioning: "Each of us on his crew has a dream. Luffy's gonna be the King of the Pirates, I'm going to be the world's strongest swordsman. Nami's going to create a map of the entire world, Usopp is going to be an amazing adventurer. Sanji wants to go to a place called All Blue, Robin wants to learn the history of the world, Chopper wants to become an excellent doctor and Franky as far as I know wants to keep this ship safe no matter what, it being is greatest creation and all". As he speaks, Kanzaki realizes that though Zoro may seem lazy, he's very diligent about his friends and their goals. She knows what he's getting at by the time he mentions his own dream. "What do you want to do, ex-marine Kanzaki Akatsuki?" He'd love to ask about her past as well, but they probably don't have time for a life story. He'll ask another time. For now, he wants to know this much about her.

Kanzaki pauses before meeting his dark green orbs, pondering on what exactly her dream is. Should she tell him the truth? That she aims to find and kill a certain person with her bare hands? That She won't stop looking for him until he's dead, and that she won't stop defying the fate he thought to set up for her before she even knew he had a hand in it? Looking at the First Mate, she can tell that he's a trustworthy man; a being who backs up his threats and keeps his promises. "I'm living my dream right now by defying my fate," she utters simply, "And I will continue to live this dream until I no longer can take a breath".

What fate does she aim to defy? In those semi-expressive eyes he sees a powerful resolve not unlike those of the others when talking about their dreams. Deciding not to question it, he nods his approval, "That's a dream worth fighting for".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Icebergs

The full moon gleams from between swiftly moving clouds on the cold night, snow never collecting on the Thousand Sunny, and never actually falling faster or slower. The weather is literally at a constant point. Things don't look good for the 'fishermen' as Sanji, Robin and Franky all step forth to corner the men and demand answers from them. Drugged sake given to a crew of pirates is something average fishermen don't do. Not even the most gutsy of fishermen. This, Franky insists to the group whilst cracking his knuckles in preparation for a fight. However, Stacen relies heavily on this lie, insisting that they have no tricks up their sleeves, no do they plan on harming the Straw Hat crew. Of course, like the other two Sanji doesn't believe this in the slightest. Though Robin sees passed the blond nervous man, seeing two groups with different points of view. There's the three that the crew first came upon, those that begged the Straw Hats spare their lives. Another trio stare at her and her Nakama like cornered and frightened animals. She expects them to strike soon.

She wasn't let down either, watching as one, Guile, draws his blade and leads two others into an attack. It's swiftly brought to an abrupt halt by Stacen, who seconds later attempts to insist that he and his fellows are innocent. Even though he had to shove Guile's face into the earthen deck in order stop him. It was an impressive feat indeed. The other trio, the one that begged that Guile and the other two do at the very least not hurt Robin, only stand there silently. There is no plausible way to deny that the group has tried to harm the Straw Hats- even if in a passive-aggressive way.

Franky glares at the jumble of seven people, not at all pleased that the small altercation hurt Sunny if only a little. "What are you hiding!?"

Sanji, just not a fan of people putting shit into his gourmet food, bares his teeth and grinds the filter of his cigarette as well, "You've got nothing but bad intentions!" It's obvious that he's not wrong.

Up from the kitchen, Zoro steps out with a shiver, gripping his sides and glaring down at the altercation. Flanking him on one side is Nami, dragging Luffy and Usopp's useless sleeping bodies by their hair. On the other side is Kanzaki as she blankly stares down at the show below. "It's freezing out here," the green haired man shivers, "Oi, you haven't finished these guys off? What's taking you so long?"

"Man, they're not even shivering from this damn weather," Kanzaki whines as she holds Satsuriku as though it would give her more heat to warm up with.

"Trying to drug us wasn't a good idea, and it's not something normal fishermen would do while looking like thugs. You didn't think we would notice anything? Don't underestimate us...Except for these two," Nami releases Luffy and Usopp harshly and without a care.

Down below, Stancen stares up at the three personal above them, "Stancen-taicho...What do we do?" One of the blond's followers mutters with a whimper.

He sighs. "It seems we have no choice...Retreat!"

"H-Huh!? Stancen!" But the others follow his lead all the same.

"Ah damn it they're getting away!" Franky exclaims as his left hand bends back on a hinge to show a small arm-cannon built into his body, "I'll shoot them even if I have to aim from up here!"

Nami however disagrees as she now slams Usopp and Luffy into the grass, "What do we do about these two?"

"Leave them," Kanzaki blandly stares at the snoring men.

"By the way, has anyone seen Chopper?" Sanji questions as he stares down at those that are useless.

"You don't think something happened to him, do you?" Nami worries. The little reindeer is still innocent to the outside world. He is also a gentle being, and will most likely get hurt before he fights back against those he believes to be innocent.

Robin doesn't hesitate to state a worst case scenario, "They could have taken him".

"Those assholes," Franky growls.

"On top of that, the wind is picking up. There's no telling when it'll become a storm...In that case, we have no choice but to board their ship," Nami sighs, "But first...Wake up!" She slams her cold fist into her Captain's and the sniper's heads, leaving rather large goose eggs in her wake.

"Oi, all of a sudden it's gotten really cold, oi," Luffy whines, shivering as though finally noticing that it's currently snowing.

"My head really hurts," Usopp follows up. "It really really hurts". As one, the two idiots sneeze as though beginning to get colds.

"Oh hush. You guys didn't even notice the drug, so you guys deserve this," Kanzaki sighs, dropping her shoulders and shaking her head. The guy on the left is seriously the Captain? She eyes Zoro who has gone to do something of his own. Why isn't that guy the Captain? Serious, strong, smart...So what if he's directionally challenged? Never the less, she finds him interesting and worthy of her time. And because of this, she again puts him at his side. "Chopper doesn't seem much of a fighter; the passive aggressive type".

"He's not," Zoro eyes the woman, silently wondering as to why she's following him around but doesn't bother to ask as she's probably got her own reasons. "But he will if he has to. Even he can beat a bunch of idiots like those guys". He turns upon hearing shouting, his brows furrowing at the sight of Luffy's arm extending to reach the 'fishermen's ship. "What's going on over there?"

"...Looks like Stancen is threatening to cut the rope connecting us to them," Kanzaki offers as she squints through the snow to see.

Unfortunately, even though they manage to keep the rope from being cut, it is by this point that a fanfare of some sort starts up. To Kanzaki's left, after Usopp pointing out where the music is coming from, is a ship with a sail clearly marked as belonging to the marine's. But she doesn't get it, "...And I thought pirates were the most diverse among those on the sea," she mutters to herself. What kind of naval officer loudly announces his attack with music that sounds like it could be used to introduce some noble or royalty? Still, while the rest of the crew panics due to the large number of navy ships suddenly appearing, Kanzaki focuses on things that don't fit normal Navy protocol. While she didn't become a Marine yes, she was practically one being in training and the like.

Why are they lit? Is the leader of this fleet that much of a show off? Sure, the snow is hard to see through, but why does it seem as though these ships are appearing out of thin air? And why, when there had been explosions in the water via cannon fire, had there been no sound of a cannon being shot- even at the distance the first ship was at, they would have heard something. She should have at least thought she saw a cannon sail through the air, but even so she sees no signs of anything like those. And while Franky shows off one of the Sunny's five secret weapons- a paddling system for when the weather is against them like they are when they try to make their get away- she watches the nearest ships and doesn't see any sign of life on them. She can't feel anyone immediately near them at all. It's disturbing.

About twenty minutes of high speed hightailing it out of there with no marines right behind them, Franky disengages the paddling system and lets out a sigh. After Luffy and Usopp are done proclaiming that that was so cool and that the Sunny is amazing, the Captain makes his way to the back of the ship where the rope connects Sunny with the battered vessel. "It's time we got Chopper back," Luffy states firmly, "Let's go!"

"Right!" Nami and Franky agree. Getting onto the vessel is easy, there is no fighting back as Stancen doesn't seem to allow it, and none of the Straw Hat crew deem it necessary to fight. However, while Guile threatens to fight when Luffy makes to go further into the ship, Stancen begs for forgiveness instead. It's only after that, that luckily Chopper makes it back to them.

"There you are Chopper, so you were here," Luffy smiles to his little Nakama, "Come on, it's time to go back".

But Chopper doesn't move, his duty as a doctor weighing heavily on his brilliant young mind, "Well, actually".

"Wait!" The boy who had lead Chopper to his current patient begs, "If you take Sensei with you now, it'll mean bad news for us!" He wears a blue spotted bandana on top of his mop of dirty blond locks. Like the others, he is dressed lightly despite the cold weather, and a necklace rests on his collar bone. He's young, maybe twelve at the very most.

"Who are you?" Luffy questions cluelessly. It's not his fault, he's never even seen the kid before. Not even during dinner.

"I won't let you take him yet!" The boy demands as he picks up the nearest thing he can use as a weapon, a mere push broom, "No matter what!"

"Jiro," Chopper exclaims, surprised as the boy charges Luffy without a second thought.

"Jiro, don't!" The small man with a pointy nose denies. "Calm down Jiro," the bald man also holds the boy back, blocking him from harming the Straw Hat Captain.

"No! I won't back down when they're trying to take Sensei from us too early! I'll fight no matter what! No matter how strong the enemy is, I'll never lose! I'll never lose again!" Now that right there is a determined kid.

However, that doesn't answer Luffy's questions, "Chopper, what's going on?"

"Luffy...Actually, the truth is that I want to stay on this ship a little longer. There's a patient here with a grave injury. I've managed to stabilize him, but he still needs treatment. I beg you. Until he wakes up, I want to stay here".

The Captain and future King of the Pirates smiles kindly, "Okay then".

While Luffy sets to watching over Chopper while he fixes his patient, a man Kanzaki doesn't bother to try and go see lest she be in the way, the others head back onto the Thousand Sunny, where Sanji stays at the helm and Nami directs him where he needs to go. Where as Usopp and Franky have retreated to a place to talk over god knows what, and Robin has turned to her her usual hobby of reading during times like these. In the mean time, Zoro and Kanzaki herself have returned to the crow's nest, one of them relaxing and the other laying along the floor, their hands used as a pillow and their legs crossed just because. The sound of movement is relaxing to the person lounging, allowing them to tune out all other sounds- including Nami's screaming as Sunny suddenly lurches to the side to turn. However, when the swishing stops, the person relaxing is brought out of their own little mental bubble. One of this person's eyes opens to stare at the other that now sits before them, coated in a thin layer of sweat and skin a bit red due to the exertion they had been putting themselves through.

Kanzaki stares at the green haired man for a moment before speaking, "...I've got a question for you". Satsuriku lays flat across her criss-crossed legs, torso hunched over so that she may cradle her chin in her hands.

"You do huh?"

Her blank eyes do not mirror the amusement she smiles out. "Yea. Will you humor me and answer it?"

"Do I have a choice?" The man half expects her to say 'no' as anyone else on the crew would do just that. He'd have no choice but to pull himself from his laying position and talk to anyone else. However, her answer of, "Yes," surprises him ever so slightly. Just enough to encourage him to open his other eye and sit up whilst leaning back onto his hands. "...What do you want to ask me?"

She had honestly expected him to turn away from her and attempt to go back to dozing until his skills are needed. That's the kind of man he came off as around the others as far as she's seen. He reminds her of Aoso, not to think of her past or bring it up. The two are similar, both being very strong and stubborn, fine with being on their own and keeping to themselves and deceptively smart. Perhaps it's because of this that she finds herself wanting to make a friendship with him- as strange as it may sound for an emotionally challenged woman like her. Still, she silently appreciates the fact that he's been willing to have her around him, and stick around himself even if he had insisted that she not join the crew. Something changed after that spar, something that most likely convinced him that she means them no ill will. What she wants to know, though, is what made him change his mind so swiftly. "...Why do you trust me? You didn't even want me as part of this crew in the first place until we sparred. So why?"

Zoro stares at the woman that most would call a blue haired beauty for a long moment, studying her and her expression. It does not meet her gaze, just like any other expression she's put on thus far. But he can tell even despite this that she's truly curious if nothing else. Why would that be? She was a Marine, so wouldn't innate trust be something that she saw often? Or is she still wary of them? Despite what most think of the lazy santoryu user, Zoro is not a stupid man. In fact, he's actually pretty smart- not Robin level, but still- for someone who always seems to be too lazy to do anything. It's just that he doesn't bother to really oppose any ideas someone has unless it's horribly idiotic, like Luffy's ideas some of the time. He can actually understand how the black haired boy thinks, for the most part, and he can understand why he does the things he does. Of course, Luffy doesn't really have a reason, as his actions and choices come to him so simply that no reasoning is needed for him. However, if a reason _is_ asked for, Zoro's the one that can provide it in a way that others can understand. If he has to, that is. "...I trust you because I know you're not a bad person," any more.

"How? How do you know I'm not a bad person?" This she presses firmly, and addresses that which she has observed. "You're not stupid; you're a lot sharper than you come off as. And I know you and Robin for certain can tell that the emotions I show the lot of you are fake. With that in mind, how can you trust someone who doesn't show real emotion? Their true intention? I could be acting for all you know". He trusts her? They've only known one another for a day or so, and yet he trusts her? she's never heard of such a thing honestly. And the fact that this is so very true for Zoro and the others, frankly it kind of sets her on edge.

Leaning back on his elbows, Zoro sighs. He can't blame her for her curious confusion. He'd be the same way. "Yea, you're actually as emotional as a tree," he blandly agrees, "But I bet you still have feelings. I know you have no intention to hurt me or my Captain, or my crew, because I felt it when we were sparring. It's something I've learned to do; read another person's true intent upon clashing with them. It's weird and I don't know what else to say other than that I know you're worth my trust". He pauses and stares at the woman whom processes his explanation, "Oh, and you can stop acting around me. It kind of pisses me off".

Kanzaki's face immediately turns blank as her eyes, the mask dropped. "You're certain?"

"Sure," he shrugs, "I don't like fake people; I'd rather talk to you when you're always straight faced rather than when you're faking being normal". Watching her assess that which he's hold her, he lays back down with a long yawn. Snapping his jaws back together almost obnoxiously, he glances at her through sleep deprived eyes, "Are you done asking questions?" although it's pointless asking her this, because seconds later he's asleep.

Kanzaki stares at the green haired man, surprised that he can fall asleep at the drop of a hat almost. It doesn't make any sense to her, his explanation. How does one read another's inner intent upon clashing against them? She felt no such thing when he pitted himself against her. Confused and tired from her training, she leans back on her hands now and looks up to the ceiling. She does not sleep, but instead just lets her mind become blank, letting time pass her by as they travel between iceberg after iceberg, trying to give Chopper all the time he needs to fix up his most important patient. She's never actually allowed herself such a low level of awareness before, but now is as good as any to try it out. It is a….Different sensation. Kind of like dreaming while awake.

"Kanzaki," Nami's voice is suddenly heard all through the room, spooking the woman out of her daze and onto her feet ready to fight faster than her name can be finished. Her head whips around for the source, "Kanzaki, are you up there with Zoro?" Her eyes now zone in on the head that's popped through the trap door, staring at her with surprised brown eyes. "Sorry for spooking you," she states quickly, eyeing Satsuriku who stands proudly at his mistress' side, "Sanji and I have to show everyone something. It has to do with all the sudden turns we've been making. Can you wake up that dumb ass and come down onto the deck?"

Putting on her 'mask', Kanzaki nods once, "Sure. We'll be down in a minute," she assures, allowing Nami to bob her head and head back down to the grass below. The blue haired woman now kneels and places a hand on Zoro's shoulder, "Zoro, wake up. Nami and Sanji have something to tell us". When she finds that no response is given, she purses her lips. Lightly she kicks him in the side, jostling the tall muscled man. This doesn't work either. Opting for something innovative the third time, she hovers Satsuriku over Zoro's abdomen. After pausing and wondering just what his reaction may be, she drops the halberd so that its staff lands directly onto his middle. The resounding crash is loud and for a second she swears she hears someone down below freak out. Zoro's reaction is immediate.

"SON OF A BITCH!" the green eyed man bellows as pain laces his entire abdomen, a crushing sensation flattening him even as he flails and reaches for the violent weapon. Eyes large and breath coming in gasps as it had been knocked from him, he glares up at the woman staring down at him. For a moment he swears he sees amusement in her eyes, though he cares not to focus on this. Instead he demands. "What the hell Kanzaki?!"

"Nami had asked me to wake you up. You didn't wake up when I shook or kicked you, so I resorted to this," she responds blandly, "You're awake now yes?"

"I'm awake damn it!"

Pleased, Kanzaki leans down and picks Satsuriku up as though he weighs nothing propping him over a shoulder. "Nami asked me to wake you up. Come, she and Sanji have something to explain," she leaves him to follow all while ignoring his cursing grumbles.

Though Luffy and Chopper remain on the other ship, everyone else seems to have gathered, though Usopp also sounds to still have the slight cold he got from the night before. Strangely, Franky still isn't wearing pants. Kanzaki chalks it up to a male's stubbornness as well as the fact that he is a cyborg. "Good, you're all here," Nami praises. Honestly, she thought she'd have to smack Zoro awake if Kanzaki came down all by herself. But the newest addition seems to have a few tricks up her sleeves since Zoro's standing next to her with his arms crossed over his coat covered torso. "Now I can tell you that we figured out why we're suddenly turning all the time...The icebergs are moving on their own".

"Achoo!" Usopp disagrees, "The icebergs are moving on their own? That's not even possible. Be real Nami. Aaachoo!"

Robin however looks to the sniper of the crew, "Maybe someone is moving them?"

Nami however continues, "Yep, they're not moving with the current," she supplies before looking over her shoulder, "Sanji, if you would?"

"Okay Nami-swan!~" The blond man prances to the helm and spins the wheel to his left, forcing the ship to make a tight turn and then continue straight. Just as told, two icebergs strut forward, floating into position to block their path. "One more time!" This time, he turns to the right, though another berg insists that they not continue on the path while everyone else stands towards the figurehead in an attempt to get a real look at what's going on. Zoro, pondering on what could be the source, draws Wado Ichimiji before launching himself off of the lion figurehead and at the berg in their way. With a powerful swing- one that honestly impresses Kanzaki- he cuts the berg into two portions which then split and allow the ship through. "It's just ice," he mutters to himself, not expecting that at all.

Usopp's brows furrow, "If it's just normal ice, then how's it doing that?"

Robin agrees but hypothesizes, "It's like a reef is guiding it along or something".

Nami nods upon hearing the First Mate's words. She stares on ahead even as Zoro swiftly walks along the new straight edge of the bigger half of the berg he cut, standing just above the Thousand Sunny as it sails forward. His hand rests on his blades, ready to cut through the cold substance again if need be. "Ever since the happening with the Marines last night," he hears her say, "Something has been directing us somewhere".

Ah that's right, she had nearly forgotten about the Marines from the night before. "Actually," she steps in, "I've been thinking that those Marines weren't Marines at all".

"They _weren't_?" Sanji questions from the helm as he keeps Sunny from veering off to the side, "What do you mean Kanzaki-hime? Their sails were marked and they fired at us".

The blue haired woman swings Satsuriku to rest against her lower back, hooking her arms behind it before speaking. "Speaking as an Ex-Marine Trainee, the more I think of it the more I'm certain that those ships _were not_ real Marines. Sure, the Marine population is filled with as much weird people as the pirate one is. So at first I thought that the whole lights on the ships situation was because the one in control of the fleet is a freak. However…... I remembered that I didn't hear the sound of cannon fire. We weren't _that_ far away from the first ship so we should have heard something and they should have almost hit us. I didn't hear a cannon going off, I didn't even hear a cannon headed our way. There's no such thing as a silent cannon- it's not possible. And why haven't we seen any Marines today? They should have followed us, at least one or two ships, while the rest would swing around to flank us. I haven't seen any sign of either happening. They can't be Marines; just ships with Marine sails".

Franky strikes a pose, his forearms smashing together to form one giant star, "So there's someone behind all this! Who ever he is, bring him on!"

Nami pauses, "You're sure that we weren't attacked by the Marines?"

"Positive," Kanzaki nods, "On top of that, the volley wouldn't have stopped even as we were running away. It would have gotten worse if anything".

"Then we need to figure out who's behind all this," Nami agrees one more time.

"In case any more icebergs need to be cut, I'll go join Zoro and give him a hand," Kanzaki states a she looks around, "He's fast and strong, but there's a lot around here. Plus we don't know when we'll be attacked". She turns and smiles to the others as she had spun away from them to look around, "Does that sound okay to you guys?" With a cock of her head her false self flashes the lot a small smile.

"Ahh, but if we get attacked, we only have Franky and Sanji to protect us!" Usopp waves his hands after a long string of sneezes, "Can't you stay here?"

"What's wrong with just Sanji and Franky? They're strong enough, aren't they? And you're only a ship away from Luffy and Chopper; you'll be fine," the woman waves off as she walks to and stands on one of Sunny's railings. "See you later!" She beams to the lot of them before crouching and pushing hard with her legs. Though she easily makes it to the top of their tallest mast, she finds her ascent slowing. So, when she finds a spot, she jabs the tip of her halberd into the ice and uses that as a second place to push off of, pulling it from its anchor once she's going again. It only takes her a few seconds to get to the top of the berg and stand beside Zoro. "Hey".

"It's a bit warmer," Zoro greets, "The sun feels nice," they are constantly in the shade down below after all. While things seem calm for the next half hour, five minutes after that length of time causes chaos. Where as the other ship had been securely tied to the Thousand Sunny, suddenly long and thin icebergs pop up from the ocean, one of them splitting the rope and separating the beaten ship from the one pulling it. Kanzaki watches as Sanji does his best to keep Sunny from getting hurt too much, but it can't be helped as the bergs are stubborn and truly seem to want to sink the lot of them. This is when Kanzaki realizes that the other ship is gone. Her eyes darken as when she goes to check on Luffy and Chopper, there are blocks of ice in the way, keeping her from seeing any sign of her Captain and Doctor.

"That's not good," Kanzaki mutters to the moss ball.

"What's even worse is that those idiots got lost again," Zoro scoffs without a worry, "They have no sense of direction what so ever". Kanzaki would sweat drop if she could. However she just settles for letting her face match her eyes. The most blank of blank faces. "You realize that _you're_ the one without a sense of direction," she denies shamelessly. And in turn, he just as shamelessly scoffs at such a statement.

He'll believe such words when he sees it for himself. "...So now what?"

"Let's go find them or Luffy".

In the mean time... "What do you mean 'the flag is gone?!" Sanji demands of Usopp who stands and points to where their beloved pirate flag fluttered proudly moments ago.

"It's like I said! We got here, I looked up and it was gone!" The long nosed sniper snaps back. "Who could have taken it?!"

"Those guys did, obviously," Sanji snarls as he turns on his heel and runs to the helm. Once there, he forces Sunny to make a sharp U-turn, causing Usopp to flail his arms in an attempt to keep his balance, where as Nami, Franky and Robin all lean into the turn.

"Sanji, what are you doing?!" Usopp, "We can't go back!"

"Luffy's not here, and neither is Zoro for that matter. It's best we don't move!" Nami agrees.

However, the blond chef glares at his feet as his hands clench the innocent wheel in front of him, "The flag is a Pirate's life line," Sanji states lowly, "Without it, he and his crew are absolutely nothing! I can't just let those guys have it!"

"But-"

"And...There's another reason...Do you really want Luffy of all people to lecture us about something like this?!" Just imagining it, Nami and Usopp can see the idiot laying on his side and picking his nose. 'Man, you guys just can't be helped,' he'd say while rolling a massive bugger between his fingers. Then he'd flick it at them! This sends the two cowards into a fit of rage. Like hell they'd let that idiot lecture them! Robin giggles at the sight of the two being fired up; they fell right into Sanji's trap. Franky in the mean time grins. This crew really is SUPER interesting!

"Franky," Nami spins to look to the blue haired shipwright, "There's one more thing I need to borrow from you".

Back on the Phoenix crew's battered ship, Stancen and Chopper crouch and stand respectively in front of a small map. Where as from the bottom of the ship, a section opens up to release a small boat with a figure head of some sort of bird. Luffy grins at the sight of the simple row boat. Now he and Chopper can go find the others! "Doom Penguins?" Chopper repeats what he had just been told.

"Yes," Stancen openly gives the information to the doctor who had so kindly healed Puzzle. Phoenix Puzzle had been the man Chopper was taking care of until he woke up earlier that morning. While his wounds are not fully closed, Puzzle is in no real danger of dying. The wounds had actually come from the New World, a place where the Captain thought he would become King of the Pirates. Such thoughts caused them to lose their First Mate by way of death, as well as for Puzzle to get said injuries as mentioned. With no Captain or Vice-Captain to lead them, Stancen took charge and directed them back to the Grand Line. However, when they exited the New World they were all tired and weary. The crew of bounty hunters that now controls their every movement took their flag and are rather strong. The Phoenix Pirates- as they used to be called- had no choice but to fall under this bounty hunter crew's rule. Still, Stancen wants to thank Luffy and Chopper for fixing Puzzle up, even though the Captain has become something of a coward, scarred by the loss of his best friend and the terrors of the New World. "Their main use is to push the icebergs around and block the target's path. That's why they say you can't escape this ocean".

"Oi! Chopper!"

"Okay!" Chopper calls down to Luffy, understanding that it's time to go. He turns and bows to Stancen, "Thanks for all your help," and goes below deck to join his Captain in leaving.

In the mean time, with neither the rest of the Straw Hats- who currently have been separated thanks to Doom Penguins attacking Nami and Franky as they were submerged in a small shark submarine that's normally docked in the bottom of Sunny, as well as an iceberg hitting Sunny and sending Sanji and Usopp flying while Robin is left alone on the ship and Franky and Nami still under water- on top of a steadily floating slab of ice, Zoro insists that it stop idling around.

"Oi! Stop moving! Oi! OI! I said STOP MOVING! OIII!" Zoro continues to shout up until a certain blade is embedded in the ice where his head used to be. Down the berg, a jagged crack forms before a chunk of ice splits off the main body. The swordsman spins around to face the halberd mistress who now stands blandly staring him down. "What the hell was that for?!

"For you being an idiot," she replies, making her way to collect her weapon. Another slab of ice falls as she pulls Satsuriku free. "It won't stop just because you want it to". It's ice after all.

"Well how else are we going to get the others to find us?!" Zoro snaps back. "You could have just called me too! Doing that will break this damn thing!"

Maybe he's not smarter than he lets on? Kanzaki sighs a slow sigh through her nose, "We'll vacate to another iceberg that isn't moving in that case. By the way, I tried calling you ten times. You were too busy yelling at ice. Baka".

"Shut up! I'm not the idiot! You are!"

She's not impressed by his insult as his green eyes flare with his obvious displeasure. She and her vermilion ones stand their ground. "Says the man that can't tell north from south".

"I don't need that shit when I can tell just by how much colder it is!"

Oh she'd love to obnoxiously raise a brow if she knew how to express it for real. And applying a false risen brow just wouldn't do for this situation. "It doesn't work that way. Your sense of direction is hopeless. Aho".

"Oh yea? Then _you_ lead us!" Zoro returns, "What the hell has got you so worked up anyways?!You weren't throwing insults at me twenty minutes ago!"

Here she falters. How does one explain one's own mindset? She supposes it's nod difficult to put into words yes, but the question is does she want to? Looking the swordsman over and watching him as he oh so patiently- okay, not that patiently- waits for an answer, she decides. Very well, he can know. He after all seems to have figured out about her emotional handicap. "I owe Luffy a lot and I refuse to see him get hurt if I can help it. Being that he is potentially in danger puts me on edge". She can put her emotions into words, just not express them through her face or voice. She's not _completely_ broken.

"You're...Worried about him? You know he fought the toughest guy back at Enis Lobby, right?" Zoro has never had to genuinely worry for Luffy's well being. Not since he first joined up with him and he didn't know he was a rubberman. Luffy has never warranted Zoro's worry because Luffy is stronger than even Zoro- as a Captain should be.

"He fought Rob Lucci?" Lucci was someone even she had troubles fighting and beating, which was saying a lot. If she could, she'd put herself between Zoro and her Captain in terms of power, but in the state she's in currently she's certainly far weaker than she originally was- she would lose a dozen times over when fighting that man.

"Yea, the guy with the bird," Zoro nods, "I fought that guy with the square nose". That was a fight worth going through with. Winning only proved to himself that he was well worth the bounty placed on to his head, let alone the title of Vice Captain of Luffy's crew.

"Kaku then?" He was another tough one, again in this state she would certainly lose if she were to go against him.

"Yea. My point is, you don't need to worry about him. Why _would_ you anyways?"

Purple-red eyes flash, a sort of pride catches in her throat before it can spill out of her mouth. Instead she answers plainly, "Because he's my Captain and I owe him for letting me join your crew. It's my job as his Nakama to worry from what I understand". She pauses and admits, "It is the same with you; I owe you as well for freeing me".

Now this is surprising. Zoro stares at her with wide eyes as a hand falls to his swords, a comfortable place for it to be. "Me too?" He really didn't do much; he did something any other decent guy would do. So why is she revering him as a hero? Because he's not exactly hero material.

"You are correct," she admits shamelessly. "You freed me and brought me to your ship; carried me even. For a pirate to trust an Ex-Marine so swiftly is also something else by itself. It is new and I appreciate it. And that is why if I have to ever chose between you and Luffy, you will always win. Because while he allowed me to join your crew, you were the one to save me from a life of being stuck on that wall".

Zoro is silent, "You don't have to be loyal like a dog or anything just because I saved you," it makes him feel weird. He can tell just by the way she speaks, if only her wording, that her true loyalty as of right now lays with him and then Luffy. Honestly, he doesn't know what to make of the fact that someone wants to stick by him _more than_ Luffy. Normally it's the other way around. But until he figures out how to feel about this fact, he supposes he can just deal with it for the time being.

"I know," she admits with a curt nod of her head, "However I want to be this way; you'll just have to get used to it. Because I won't be leaving your side for a very long time". She watches as he silently looks away, an unheard signal that he accepts her statements to be true and binding. But at the same time she realizes he's confused. Has no one ever sworn to fight by him day in and day out? It's possible, given that he is nothing but the First Mate of a pirate crew. Suddenly, the berg they're on crashes into another, though this one seems to be rather massive compared to the rest. "Let's get off this thing. Maybe we can find the others if we go in this direction". Zoro nods silently before leaping over the mall gap between berg tops and waiting for his counter part. Like him, she makes the leap easily. However, after walking for ten minutes they're greeted by gusts of wind that chill them to the bone. Kanzaki regrets not wearing something heavier under the coat she now wears.

"So cold," Zoro mutters lowly to himself. By now, they've been walking for a good half hour. He looks to the side, brows furrowed, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes. I'll be fine," Kanzaki forces out as she forces her frame forward despite the cold, "This is-s-s just like training w-w-with Admiral A-Aokiji".

"You trained with him? Damn it, so cold," he questions, wrapping his arms tightly around his torso. He honestly hates that man for attacking Robin, but then again he hates anyone who tries to hurt his Nakama.

Kanzaki nods, "Yea. I trained with him for a couple months so I could learn how to handle ourselves in this kind of weather. I have trained with Akainu and Kizaru too, to get used to extreme heat and how to battle against those faster than me". That was towards the end of her second to last year, shortly after the Pretest.

"Who are those guys?" Zoro's never heard of them.

"Akainu and Kizaru are the other two Admirals in the Navy. They're both extremely powerful just like Aokiji. A-Akainu ate-e a Devil F-Fruit that-t-t-t allows him to control l-l-lava w-wh-whi-which is said to be stronger than even fire. K-Ki-Kizaru controls light. All three of them are logia fruit users". She hates that her teeth are chattering, however her body gives her no choice.

"Sounds like we'll be going against them some time in the future," Zoro grounds out, "Have you ever managed to beat them?"

"No," she denies with a shake of her head, "I've managed to _touch_ each of them once or twice when they were playing around. But I've never held a candle to them when they were serious".

"You sound like you don't plan on letting that be true forever".

She nods once, and allows, "Correct. I have no doubt that one day I will be stronger than they. And in turn, I'll be able to further defy my fate". After all if she is stronger than Akainu or Kizaru or even Aokiji, then she'll be so much closer to defeating Doflamingo. She's heard of his abilities and his level of power. He would have to be incredibly powerful to be a Suchibukai member.

"Hey," Zoro draws herself from her thoughts. "What is that?" In front of them as they stop at the edge of a cliff is some sort of dome thing. It seems rather warm in there, however it's covered in snow.

"I don't know," she admits, "Let's go check it out".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fight

Hockera meanwhile fights Franky, but is seemingly beaten. Just as he gets back into the shark submerge, he finds out that it's frozen up. Hockera later calls Lil, who sends a flock of flying fish, which then pull the shark submerge, with Hockera on top.

In the meantime, Robin tries to convince Lil to tell her where the flag has gone. Sanji and Usopp fight Salchow and Arbell, with Arbell successfully ramming her skates into Sanji's face repeatedly. Usopp however manages to sneak away and shoot Arbell down with the use of Kabuto. Unfortunately, this only serves to enrage Salchow.

Hockera meanwhile fights Franky, but is seemingly beaten. Just as he gets back into the shark submerge, he finds out that it's frozen up. Hockera later calls Lil, who sends a flock of flying fish, which then pull the shark submerge, with Hockera on top.In the meantime, Robin tries to convince Lil to tell her where the flag has gone. Sanji and Usopp fight Salchow and Arbell, with Arbell successfully ramming her skates into Sanji's face repeatedly. Usopp however manages to sneak away and shoot Arbell down with the use of Kabuto. Unfortunately, this only serves to enrage Salchow. Sanji and Usopp battle Arbell and Sarchow and get captured by them in the end by being thrown into penguin-infested, freezing-cold water and then "fished out".

Despite its rather bright colors and weird structure, there's nothing else the building that Kanzaki and Zoro are breaking into could be. That is, a castle. The walls are curved and yellow, the floor pink. Everything looks like it belongs on a summer island, the plants they pass and the like, but there's no way in hell they're near a summer island. All of the plants should be dead. Producing this much heat by machine...It'd be hard to miss the room holding the machine required. And yet, despite all the empty rooms they've explored there is no such contraption. But what Kanzaki can only wonder is what this place is? Why is it so warm? Already, she's much to warm to be wearing a coat, but she knows that at one point or another they'll be going outside again, and doesn't want to be without that coat.

"We haven't tried this room yet," she offers, pointing to the left where a large door sits closed.

Zoro blinks. Honestly he's just here to see what it is. He doesn't think the others could have possibly made their way here, with how easily they get lost. However, Kanzaki's seemingly more prone to exploration than she gives herself credit. "Sure," he shrugs without a care. It could be a bit cooler in here though. "It's really hot in here too".

Blandly she agrees with a nod, "I agree. However we'll probably end up going outside soon".

"Campacino!" A masculine voice calls through the mist and plants that are situated in the room. "How much longer until my present gets here? It shouldn't take this long after all. Campacino!" The man they find is massive in both height and amount of obesity. How the hell he moves is unknown to either weapons master. His hair is black like his beard, while shades cover what Kanzaki has little doubt being tiny eyes. He is shirtless, and wears a grass skirt which is kind of disturbing. "Huh?" The man demands through thick lips, "Neither of you are Campacino".

Zoro doesn't care that this man could very much be the enemy Nami and Kanzaki mentioned earlier, "Who are you?" He questions bluntly.

"...I know it's not time yet, but," from nowhere- Kanzaki guesses one of his folds of fat- he pulls forth a bottle of wine, "Would either of you like some?" Zoro is not one to turn down free alcohol, so he smiles and sits after grabbing a large mug.

"Sorry about this," he thanks the large man with a smile.

The large man turns his gaze to the woman at the swordsman's side. She is a very pretty woman, having blue hair as opposed to Arubell's and Lil's light purple. Her eyes are lovely as well. The large man though pushes such nonsense thoughts to the side. He has two beautiful daughters already; he needs no more than that. "Would you like some, miss?"

"Take the offer, this is good stuff," Zoro insists after a long gulp. He's not one for wine, never has been. However, this stranger seems to know what he's doing when he offers strangers wine. It is nicely aged, which is all the green haired man really cares about when it comes to fancy alcohol.

Kanzaki shakes her head upon Zoro's pressure for her to take it. He'd never say no to any sort of adult beverage. She however knows well that the stuff could be drugged and she'd rather not have to deal with its effects when she still isn't up to par. However not looking to fight, the woman slaps on a false smile and takes a simple tankard filled with the stuff. "Thank you," she nods once her portion is fully poured.

"No problem. I'm waiting for my family to come to my birthday party but I've lost sight of my party leader and he hasn't come back yet".

"What a coincidence," Zoro replies after downing his first mug in a number of large gulps, "I'm also looking for my nakama. I wonder what they're doing. Thank you," he's given another cup once his is empty.

The large man smiles through his cigar, "And I wonder where you two came from".

Kanzaki waves the man off with a kind smile, bright and kind- the sort that doesn't look fake despite being very much so. "They went to go play on the ice like a bunch of kids," she offers, "And ended up getting lost. We were hoping they found their way here".

"Hahaha! Forget those that left you two behind," the fat man chuckles out. Upon seeing Zoro looking up, he beams brighter, "Oh, so you see my collection? It's my pride and joy. They are all the flags of the pirates my family and I have hunted down".

Zoro grins straight at the man, "Ahh...What an annoying hobby you have".

"Oh, don't say that," the fat man urges. As he speaks, a bird...Fish...Bird-fish...Flies through an open window, something black in its mouth. This black thing, made of cloth, is dropped into the man's hand. "Once you'll see this, you'll understand". Oh yes, Zoro eyes widen where as the woman's minutely narrow upon seeing something very familiar, "This is the flag of the Strawhat Pirates, who have a bounty exceeding 600 million beri. How about it...120 million beri Zoro?" The cup Zoro had been using is smashed and broken into the ground. "I'm afraid I don't know you, miss. Are you a new member?"

And while Zoro seems to be not at all the happiest of campers, she doesn't bother to hide the blank face of hers. The friendly mask having fallen she stares up at the obese man before her. "Akatsuki Kanzaki". Her gaze is sharp, not unlike a lioness staring down her next meal.

"Never heard of you. Do you have a bounty?"

"Yes. Why do you have our flag?"

"Because it's my birthday present, my family has your nakama," the man laughs lightly, "What's your bounty, little miss?"

She has no patience for the man before her. And while she is still very new to the crew, she feels insulted that someone would do this to her friends. What's more is that the Straw Hat jolly roger is now her own symbol, and she doesn't take well to people who steal from her. She can feel anger boiling in her veins though her face remains blank. "If you must know," she allows blandly, "It's a hefty amount of 'go fuck yourself' beri'". Normally, when saying such a statement, one would probably allow venom to soak the words. However her blank features seem to do the job just fine.

On the Phoenix Pirates ship, Brindo still captured. Puzzle offers a deal: himself for the crew. However, it is foiled by Jiro screaming into a Den Den Mushi to Campacino that should they do anything against them Brindo will be killed. Campacino then comes to the ship and frees his brother. Luffy and Chopper confront Brindo and Campacino in their "combination play," utilizing the power of magnetism. They plan to knock Luffy into the sea and manage to land him on an iceberg. Luffy battles the twins but is unable to strike at them as they leave back to Lovely Land. And, in Lovely Land, Hockera, Salchow, and Arbell bring forth the captured crew. They try to escape, but Franky's _Coup de Boo_ is too weak to take them all up and when Sanji jumps off to reach the top, he's hit by Hockera.

"I am Don Accino, head of the Accino family and pirate hunter crew. It seems that by now, my children should have your Nakama in their hands," the fat man chuckles out as both Zoro and the Kanzaki stand. Satsuriku already is calling for blood, Kanzaki can feel it, but she doesn't attack just yet. This is a man at the head of those that may or may not have beaten her new friends. It'll be a close call.

"It's a shame that we'll have to cut the person treating us," Zoro states blandly.

"Cut me?" Accino laughs some more, "I'd love to see you try," as he speaks, the amount of mist picks up, while all around him the air wavers with the heat his body gives off. "I can melt anything I touch," he admits to being a Devil Fruit user. "Even your katana and that little spear will have the same fate," the cup of wine he holds in his hand boils before the glass turns molten and drops to the ground with a hiss. "That's the ability of my Atsu Atsu no Mi!"

"So we just have to keep from touching you," Zoro snaps in return. He raises Wado Ichimonji, both hands in its hilt, "Sanjuu Roku Pondu Hou!" The blade he swings so hard, sends a burst of air at the fat man, however it passes _through_ him and cuts the wall instead. "What?"

"You!" Accino snarls as the smoke left behind by Zoro's attack is replaced by mist, "Are you trying to hurt my precious collection?!"

"Who cares about it?" Zoro snaps in kind. However, this only makes Accino even more enraged. A wave of pure heat rushes from his frame, aiming to knock back the pirate and floor him in one go.

Kazuki snaps into action. Thinking swiftly, she steps in front of Zoro and swings Satsuriku forward powerfully, one of the flat sides of his blade catching the air he is pushed through. "Shizuka Ryu-fu!" The force of her swing is enough to draw air forth and have it clash with the wave of heat. It's barely enough to hold the wave back, though not completely as she's forced to stumble back as the last bit of the heat wave slams into her instead. Luckily, thanks to her counter attack, it wasn't anything daunting. Her back slams into Zoro's chest, though he places a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Are you okay?" Zoro questions the woman. That was the first time he's actually seen her fight with Satsuriku. Just a push of the air was actually very powerful for someone so strong. He still can't believe that she can carry that thing- which apparently has a pretty impressive weight- and swing it like weighs nothing. He looks back at Accino defiantly upon getting a nod from her.

Suddenly, the pink doors to the room burst forth, revealing a blond man, a woman, and a hockey player person to be there. The woman smiles a forced smile to Accino, "Papa, what's the matter?!"

"They're the matter!" Accino points, "Why didn't you capture and detain my presents properly?!"

"Papa," the woman assures, too busy trying to get her 'papa' to calm down to notice the two perpetrators, "I assure you we- Ahhh!" Now she sees the male of the two. "Roronoa Zoro!"

"What's he doing here?! Who's the woman?!"

"We won't forgive you," Zoro snarls, eyes only Accino even as the children scream that he not ignore them. The green haired man draws another of his swords as Kanzaki moves to the side and once again brandishes Satsuriku at the ready. Her arms pull back almost as though getting ready to swing a bat. "Nitoryuu: Taka-!" Just then, the hockey player man presses a button on a wall, opening a trap door from under Zoro's feet. "WHAAAAT?!"

Just when Kanzaki was going to release her 'Koiryu', her eyes snap to the side and she lashes out, rapidly spinning Satsuriku so that the butt of his staff points to the one she's trying to save, "Zoro!" The man does manage to grab on, but he's much heavier than he seems. On top of her unstable stance she's pulled into the hole as well.

The fall is not far, however it is swift. Zoro's back hits something metal and heavy, though then his front is landed on by someone rather soft yet firm. The impact is enough to send the two bodies rolling off the hard thing he landed on, but then it's ice that their frames meet. Kanzaki grunts after looking around to find them in what looks to be a rather deep cave of ice. At the top is a hole that looks to be covered; they'll have to get that off somehow. "Zoro," she demands as the man simply lays there without a care, "Can you get off of me?" Indeed. While she had landed on him the first time they crashed, by her luck she was the first to land the second time thus making herself a bed of flesh for Zoro to lay on.

"Hmm?" Zoro pushes himself to all fours only to find himself meeting bright purple eyes. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'll be better when I'm not laying on ice any more," she replies, "So if you'd be so kind as to-"

"Get off of Kanzaki-hime!" An enraged voice suddenly interrupts, bringing Zoro's and Kanzaki's attention to a certain familiar blond. The green haired swordsman leaps off of Kanzaki in order to block Sanji's attacks. A situation that the woman ignores upon seeing a familiar orange haired woman along with a long nosed man and a cyborg.

Nami beams to the woman as she gets up and grabs her halberd, "You're okay! I thought Zoro got you so lost you froze to death!"

No longer just being around Zoro, she slaps her mask on and fakes a blanch, "Thanks for believing in me". Still, she raises a brow, "What're you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Usopp returns, "But still, we need to get the flag back before Luffy notices it's gone".

Zoro's voice can be heard to the side, "Oh yea. Can't even protect a flag, imitation cook?" He throws, urging Sanji to kick harder.

"One of those guys out to get us took it," Franky states, "Used some bird when we were running away".

Kanzaki sighs, "You guys suck".

"We tried!" Usopp insists.

"Not hard enough. We better get that flag back; it's Luffy's pride and joy," and what is important to Luffy, is important to her too.

During that time, Lil brings Robin and shows her her captured friends, but makes no sign of trying to help them. Instead, she watches as Nami, Usopp and Sanji all cheer and ask her to pull them out of their frozen prison. But when Lil insists they leave, she smiles and walks with the girl after waving to them. Certainly, she won't be leaving them behind, but she'll have to bide her time. They then go to the "birthday party", but Lil says it is not a good idea, because Don Accino is angry. Robin then requests that food be sent to her captured friends. Amongst the food are 3 bottles of cola, which allow Franky's Coup de Vent to blow away the cap of their prison. This allows the group to escape before freezing, Nami and Usopp holding onto Franky as he uses Coup de Boo while the other three only use their own legs to get out. They go and search for the flag.

On the Phoenix Pirates' ship, Luffy decides to follow the twins and get his flag back. Jiro wants to go too, but his captain forbids him to. He gets into a "show" argument with Luffy, who then says he's got a strong will and tells him to go with him. At the same time, Brindo and Campacino, having just arrived, tell their father how wonderful a birthday party they'll throw for him. However, the Don is not calmed until he hears Luffy screaming for his flag, just as he reaches Lovely Land.

The newly freed Straw Hats search for the room with Don Accino's "collection", but they make the mistake of letting Zoro lead them-which ends in them getting hopelessly lost. "Oi oi, why are you letting Zoro lead the way?! Usopp whines after Zoro's sixth failure at finding Accino's room. He glares at Kanzaki who shrugs after slinging Satsuriku onto her shoulders.

"I was _hoping_ he could do it," she sighs, "His handicap knows no bounds". Still, as the marimo runs off to go find the flag on his own, her eyes widen, "W-Wait! Zoro that's!" His shout of surprise makes her sigh. "You guys find the flag for real. I'll try to keep Zoro from killing himself. Does that sound good to you?"

Sanji shakes his head, "Let the shitty swordsman get killed. One less mouth to feed".

Kanzaki rolls her eyes, "Sanji, just go find the flag," she shouldn't have asked. That said, she runs up the stairs and into the area she had seen Zoro sprint off to. "Zoro, that's the wrong way!" Can be heard by the others. While wandering around the Accino Family's castle, they encounter Robin and know she is safe. She departs, intending to let Lil show her to her father's room. Just as she leaves, the Straw Hats hear Luffy's screaming and notice he has arrived. They then split, most of them getting out to help him fight the whole Accino Family save Lil and Accino.

Luffy arrives and is faced off by the Accino Family's group attack. However, Jiro and Chopper, who are with him, take on Hockera and manage to heavily beat him using Chopper's guard point. He then gets angry and summons a literal army of Domo Penguins, who encircle Chopper and Jiro. They try to fight them off, just as the remaining Phoenix Pirates arrive. Puzzle wants Jiro to come back, but he refuses. Hockera then sics the doom penguins on the Phoenix Pirates as well. They defend themselves, and this leads to Puzzle finally "snapping out" of his lethargy and, remembering Vigaro's sacrifice, he removes the bandages on his head, revealing a phoenix shaped scar and begins to fight.

The Straw Hats take out the most of the Accino family, while Puzzle goes off to fight Campacino. Sanji, who chases after Salchow and Arbell, is at first distracted by Arbell, but Nami steps in and finishes her off using her thunderbolt tempo. Sanji then takes on Salchow and beats him senseless. Meanwhile, Luffy fights Brindo and manages to defeat him. In the house, Lil leads Robin into a greenhouse that she insists leads to her "papa's" room. Robin sees through this and asks Lil why she is lying. Lil then reveals she knew all along that Robin did not want to play with her, but went with her only to help save her friends. As she says this, plant vines take hold of Robin. Outside, when all of the present Accino family is defeated, except Campacino, Don Accino comes out personally, getting very angry over how Luffy defeated his children and prepares to fight him. Luffy confronts the Don and demands his flag. The Don becomes angry and "heats up". Luffy tries to punch him, but the Don can heat up any part of his body so he cannot land a single hit. He then uses a slab of ice and rams it into Accino with a Gomu Gomu no Bazooka.

Meanwhile, Puzzle fights Campacino and manages to defeat him. At the same time, his crew secure their ship, which was being stolen by the Domo Penguins. As the fight progresses, the Don gets even more angry and Lovely Land starts to melt. He utilizes his power at 5,500 degrees and begins throwing "atsuyaki eggs" (heatballs) at Luffy. When this proves still fruitless, the Don amazes Luffy with "Atsu Atsu Gatling", a somewhat copy of Luffy's technique, though the punches themselves do not hit Luffy, only the generated heatballs do. During the fighting, the Straw Hats return to the Accino family mansion to retrieve the , they find Robin trapped by Lil's flowers. Lil wants Robin to stay with her as her "big sister". Usopp wants to force Lil to let Robin go, but Sanji intimidates him that he wont allow him to harm a "lady". They then begin taking out the plants. However, before they can do anything much, the results of the Accino/Luffy fight lead the greenhouse to be flooded by ice.

Robin is dropped by the flower just in time to save Lil from the falling ice. She then tells her to cherish her own family. After a long fight, Luffy enters Gear 2nd in order to end it quickly. He punches Accino and manages to throw him into the Accino Family's castle building. The majority of the flags from Accino's room are either burnt or left flying in the air. Chopper- who arrived here before with Puzzle and Jiro- found the Straw Hats flag, but in the commotion took another one instead. Don Accino, after seeing what was left of his collection, uses his nose to gust hot air and propel himself to the ground, where he swears to get Luffy with his own hands. As Luffy and the Don fight on, Lovely Land melts away before their eyes. The Straw Hats, meanwhile, manage to recover their flag, unknowingly- except to Robin- thanks to the assistance of Lil. Soon, the temperature heats up so much that a volcanic rift in the iceberg opens, into which the Don falls. However, thanks to the power of the Atsu Atsu no Mi, he is able to survive and heat up even more to 10,000 degrees. He then proceeds to attack Luffy, trying to make him fall into the lava. He does not succeed, thanks to Nami's cooling a small patch of lava into rock, but he then proceeds to laugh at Luffy's dreams and about pirates risking their lives for "such a stupid thing" like a pirate flag. This finally makes Luffy serious and somehow enables him to actually physically strike the Don without burning, hurling him into the ruins of Lovely Land and defeating him.

The Straw Hats then depart as Hyokaido begins to rip apart, and ensure to put the flag on the ship before Luffy notices its , on the Accino Families ship, Arbell apologizes to Lil for ignoring her and the entire family (minus Campacino) present their Papa with his birthday cake, which the Don mistakes for Luffy's straw hat and heats up so much that he burns through the iceberg on which he is the meantime, the Straw Hats pass the ruins of Lovely Land, but are confronted by Campacino with a horde of the Accino Family's soldiers onboard, saying that they'll fight them for the honor of the Accino Family. However, the Phoenix pirates appear and Puzzle challenges Campacino instead. While they sail off, Chopper is worried about them, but Luffy says to see how determined they are and that nothing will happen to them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Kiss For Survival

In a dark room that has only a single chair with a tall back, sits a young man of about twenty years, maybe a little more. While the darkness hides what he looks like from any prying eyes, one can at the very least see what his eyes look like. They are a soul piercing gold that seem to glow in the darkness of their surroundings. At first glance, most would mistake these golden orbs to belong to that of Dracule Mihawk, the world's strongest swordsman. However, upon a second glance, one would note that they actually glow, where as Mihawk's aren't said to do so. A deep breath is taken by the young man before being released, a smile hidden by the shadows dances on his lips. "I can sense you," he speaks to the thin air, pleased with seemingly nothing. "You've finally come back to me".

Suddenly, the light is turned on to reveal the one that had been so ominously sitting there, "What are you doing?" A second stranger demands, he's the one to have turned on the light. "Sitting in the dark isn't good for your health," the second man states as he walks forward, "And what's with that creepy smile? God, you're so freaky". This young man also has eyes that could easily pierce one's soul, though more so they are intimidating than anything. Who would not be afraid of glowing crimson eyes? "Are you going to answer me or not, Taicho?"

The golden eyed man meets those frightening red orbs, the smile still spread across his face. A face that is revealed to have a strong jaw line and narrow eyes that seem to gleam with something secret at all times. The golden eyes are framed by black lashes, though his skin is tan and his hair red and straight all while barely reaching his shoulders. He wears no shirt, but he does wear a black trench coat and a sash that hold sup a pair of dark gray pants. In a holster on each leg is a gun, and on each hip is enough bullets to take out many a person. His arms, the sleeveless coat shows, are well defined and toned to be covered in smooth muscle. "I'm just thinking about _her_ again," he replies with a smile, "She's very close; she's headed our way. I can't wait to see her again. Don't you think it'll be great, Fukutaicho?"

The other man is around the first's age, in his early twenties at the most. His hair, unlike his Captain's, is purple, locks framing his face and curling forward to line his chin where as the rest of it is tied into an elegant loose braid down to his rear. He has an almost feminine face; it's beautiful. His build is deceptively powerful, covered by a white dress shirt that's neatly tucked into his black slacks. A single scar runs along his otherwise flawless neck, from his ear to his collar bone. The frown that had once been marring this man's lips suddenly turns into a gentle, loving smile as opposed to his Captain's crazed and excited one. "I always love anything having to do with her; you know that, Taicho" he replies, "It would be very nice to see her again by any means".

The first nods, "That's what I thought. Do you think she'll be happy to see us? It's been four years! I think I'll ask for a greeting ki-"

"I thought we had a deal of sharing her, Taicho? But if you want her first, then maybe you should ask the King?"

Golden eyes narrow as now a scowl slips onto the man's face, "The 'King' is none of my concern. Only she matters. Only she has presence in my mind, Fukutaicho".

"That's foolish, Taicho. The King is incredibly powerful, you know that," the gentle voice of the second man replies, a frown slipping onto his face too.

Suddenly, a voice speaks up. Where as the first had a low tenor, and the other a medium tenor, this voice is that of a medium bass. It is smokey, where as the first is gravelly and the second almost wispy. "Thank you, Fukutaicho," the new comer smiles broadly. This man's hair is wild and blond, sticking out every which way. Where as his eyes are a shocking blue. Like the Taicho's and Fukutaicho's his orbs also glow, so vibrant they are. He dresses casually, black shorts and a black muscle shirt over his lightly tanned skin. Up his left arm are bandages that wrap all the way up to his elbow. Like the purple haired one, he has a scar, it seems to run from his right shoulder all the way down to those finger tips. It is raised as opposed to the other's smooth scar. He is built to be thicker than the other two, his muscles a bit bulkier than their toned frames. "I appreciate you reminding him that I do indeed have the rights to her first. I won that rock paper scissors match five times in a row- fair and square at that".

"I don't care! I say, whoever captures her first gets to keep her!"

"That wasn't the deal, Taicho," the King replies. "If you'd like to actually fight for her, then by all means feel free to attack". But the one called Taicho doesn't dare move, causing the King to smirk, "That's what I thought. Don't worry guys she will come to love us all equally. I'm going back to sleep. Good night you two".

"Yea, yea. Goodnight/Please sleep well, King," the two intone.

When the man is gone, it is the purple haired one that speaks, "I'll be calling it a night too, Taicho. Please, remember that you will have a taste of her. I remind myself that every night; the King assured us that we'd have her back after all".

"Tch. And then just before we got her, _those guys_ stole her! Mugiwara...I'll end them. I'll show her that only _we_ can love her the way she should be. Good night, Fukutaicho," the golden eyed man grunts before suddenly he disappears as though never there in the first place.

(From the Ashes)

After getting away from the Accino family with the Phoenix Pirates finishing them off, some of the Strawhats were hoping for a break that lasted longer than two weeks. A month's break, at least. However, the meal they had after that day's worth of long and hard work was massive. Everyone ate more than they usually did. Apparently that's a thing those of the Strawhats tend to do after an epic battle, according to Sanji. The blond doesn't mind cooking lots of food, however, the health of his Nakama, mainly the women, is more important than anything else. That evening, rum was passed around and laughter could be heard far and wide across the ocean. It was a good night.

While everyone else sleeps off the alcohol or food coma or simply just sleep, there is only one person who remains awake. This person's feet lightly pad along the grass deck until they sit down and stare up at the stars that make the world seem so tiny. The amount of stars she sees is too big a number to state; a beautiful sight none the less. Hands move up and behind her head to act as a pillow, while one leg crosses over the other for comfort. For a while, she just lays there and stares at the sky, pleased with what she can see and the silence that has fallen over the Thousand Sunny. Only the waves crashing against her sides make noise.

She knows that their path will bring the crew into danger. What's more is that it would be because of her. Having traveled for four years on her own, she has gained decent navigation skills, permitting her to look over Nami's charts when referring to their path. Out of pure curiosity, earlier she had looked over them. She wasn't happy to see what she found. They'll be going to a place she knows quite well, and thus there will be danger. She should flee, depart to the Sunny Go's eventual destination herself, and finish what she had started. However, she doesn't have the heart. Kill the first people she was ever fond of? Even she would have a hard time doing that- she _did_ fail once to do so already. She would rather not see her crew harmed, though, if she can help it. At the same time, she knows that if she runs, Luffy won't give up until he finds her. So there's no point. Not only that, but she's not strong enough to take on the new enemy, not in the state she's in. And then there's the fact that they likely have the cure that's messing with her abilities; if she can get her hands on that, she'll be right as rain. In the end she feels conflicted, and rightfully so. Regardless of her choices, however, Nise Island is destined to become a war zone again.

She should at the very least warn everyone about that Island, because it lives up to its name. Not just by moving around and what not, but also by what's on that island. She highly doubts that it's changed at all. On the island is a massive town, which in turn is filled with happy families and a good economy. On this massive island and not far from the massive town is an amusement park, a place where rides and food can be enjoyed without a care. Most people go to Nise Island for that purpose- it's a good vacation place. Docked ships are tied very securely to the island so that they may trail along. The rate of criminal acts are incredibly low, and the police force is strict and strong. However, unknown to all that visit, the families that work and live on that island are all former trainees of the Faction; whose who either dropped out or failed the final test. Being that the Faction is top secret and only Admirals and higher know of it, those who fail to pass the final test may not leave; they could end up saying something they shouldn't. So instead, they're given homes on the topside of the hidden massive submarine, given jobs and allowed to raise families. Often times these families send their children to be trained by the Faction, however others permit their children to move off of Nise Island so long as they know nothing of the Faction themselves.

Yes, she should at the very least warn them...But how? 'Welcome to the place where I learned my life is a lie'? No. 'Careful, they may experiment on you and give you freakish abilities that no human should be cursed with'? No. Honestly, she'd really rather not bring her past back into her life. Not yet. She'd rather avoid seeing the boys again as well, even if she is curious as to see how life has treated them. Regardless, she knows she won't be of much use in the state she's in. She doesn't know how strong they are by this point. Vice Admiral level? Admiral? The closer they get to the Island, the stronger she can sense them, a passive ability gained through rigorous training with her Haki. As she is now, she can't stand up to them. It'd be best if she found a way to avoid fighting over all. More importantly, she doesn't want the two groups of her fond people going at one another. With a slow collected sigh, she opts to stand and head inside for bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

(From the Ashes)

"LAND! I SEE LAND!" Usopp's voice suddenly barks loud and clear without needing the intercom. "It's moving so it has to be Nise Island!"

"Yay! Magical Island!" Luffy and Chopper cheer from a small distance too. Oh they wouldn't be cheering if they knew the truth.

The sudden call along with the name of the dreaded island jerks Kanzaki awake, though she's not exactly where she fell asleep. She looks around, dazed until she realizes just where she is. The crow's next...Who brought her all the way up here? Even Satsuriku is up here...She doesn't understand. However, a snoring sound resounds from up close. When she looks to where it came from, she finds a head of green resting...On her lap? Confusion and curiosity both fill her to the brim. Don't tell her that Zoro carried both her _and_ Satsuriku up here? Why's he using her lap as a pillow? "...Zoro?" She places hand on his shoulder and shakes gently. "Zoro, it's time to wake up now. Usopp found an island," it is at this point that she resigns to not telling anyone anything. If she sees _any_ sign of _them_ , she'll retreat to the Sunny and hide there until they leave. Zoro snorts, but doesn't wake up which makes Kanzaki sigh, "Would you like me to drop Satsuriku on you again?" This gets his attention, his eyes opening and his head turning so that they can zone in on hers.

"No," he blandly grunts and then turns his head back to where it started out. And in turn she feels herself nearly glaring at him. Pursing her lips, she puts her head back down. The sensation of comfort around him this early on in their friendship- because as basic as it is, that's what she figures they are- is unheard of. She didn't fully trust the boys in the Faction until well into her training and even then it was one at a time. So to feel this level of comfort around Zoro, she's not certain if she likes it or not. "Wake me up when we get there," Zoro grumbles into her knees, "I'm tired"

He's always tired, but then again so is she. "...Did you carry me up here?" If he had, he had probably made sure that she had a good hold on her weapon before making his way up to the crow's nest. And probably the only reason he moved her is because he realizes she's not much of a morning person- her eyes she admits are most likely even more blank than usual. Why he opted to use her legs as a pillow is unknown, but she doesn't disagree nor force him off.

"Yea".

. She thought so. "Very well," she allows, amusement bubbling under her flesh even as she blandly looks down at him. She still can't believe that it's only been at most a month and a half since she stepped onto the ship. For one week she was asleep, and then the days following were busy. These passed two weeks have been pretty relaxed, though. Her head jerks to the sound of someone climbing the ladder to the crow's next, only to find Robin popping her head into the room.

Robin hadn't been expecting to see the halberd mistress letting the swords master use her as a pillow, but the sight is actually pretty adorable to her. She smiles, blue eyes bright with a playful gaze as she meets the other woman's vermillion. "It seems Zoro is quite tired," she whispers lightly but does not fully enter the room.

"So it would seem," Kanzaki agrees with just as light a tone, "Is there something you need, Robin?"

"Oh no, nothing immediate," she denies, "Nami just asked that I tell you and Zoro that we'll be catching up to the island in about half an hour. Please come down by then, okay?"

Certain to mask the flash of uncertainty that hits her, she nods, "As you wish". They're so close...So damn close that it's actually starting to tear her up inside. Still, she nods before Robin heads on back down after gently shutting the trap door. Slowly she closes her eyes and forces herself to relax. If she doesn't relax, then she fears that her emotions may actually stop being retarded and show on her face for once. There is no other choice; one way or another there _will_ be a fight.

Forty five minutes later finds her on land, walking at Zoro's side as his 'keeper' of sorts. It had been agreed on by everyone else that someone should stick with another until the pose resets in a week and they can take off again. Usopp went off with Luffy the moment they docked and paid the fee for doing so- much to Nami's dismay- where as Sanji kindly agreed to group up with Chopper and Franky since they all needed supplies of some sort. Nami and Robin decided that they could wander around together, leaving Kanzaki and Zoro together. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that the pairings were planned. As they walk the streets, she forces herself to look around as though curious, taking in the simple buildings made of brick. They are modern houses and of relatively nice sizes. The town itself, she knows, is shaped like a massive seagull as though to silently state what this place is and who it belongs to. To and fro children run around, laughing, smiles on their faces. She wonders how many of those children are flunkies from the Faction, and how many of them will one day be permitted to leave Nise Island. Will some join the Faction? Will one grow strong enough to defeat her record, or perhaps even hunt her down? She knows not, and she'd rather not think about it. She knows, however, that one day the Faction will send another party out to capture her. To keep their secrets unknown, and on that day she may have to fight for her very existence.

"Are you okay?". His voice is sudden and nearly in her ear. She swears she almost flinches from surprise as her glowing eyes cast themselves upon his visage.

Though he knows the truth of her emotional retardation, she still puts on a happy mask and smiles for him. She doesn't want to stick out even in the slightest, "I'm just surprised that this place is so big. I expected a moving island to be smaller. You know?"

It's easy, now, to catch when she's opted to put on a mask or not. Though this is thanks to the fact that she doesn't bother to do that around him any longer. Why is she acting so false around him? His eyes grow sharper, even if only slightly. Zoro nods as he too looks around, ignoring the haggling and calls for him to check out someone's merchandise. That is until he sees a clothing shop, "We should get you some stuff to wear; all you've been wearing is Robin's stuff, right? And maybe I can find some better swords".

"Nami gave you enough money for all that?" Her pockets weren't big enough to carry the bag of beli Nami gave to them as their share for their stay on the island, so Zoro gets to carry it.

"Yea, I think so," he nods out. He probably won't get anything but he can always look. "Robin's probably tired of sharing. Let's go".

"Since when do you care? Don't tell me you want to watch me change," she decides to tease. She needs to act as normal as her mask allows. Even though surely he knows something is up, she opts to keep up the act. Maybe he'll figure that it's for the purpose of tricking those around them.

Zoro blinks before looking at her, "...I don't know". And he honestly doesn't. He just...Wants her to have something of her own he guesses. The only thing she has right now is Satsuriku that's actually hers. Maybe that's the reason? "...After this we should go check and see if they have a good bar here". Maybe he can get his hands on a few barrels of good rum; they are running low after all. He watches her reactions, her movements and searches. Why is she acting. Why would she suddenly make it seem as though he doesn't know about how emotionally inept she is? What's set her off? Is it for the people around them? So many questions, and she's not giving away any clues as to whether which guess is the right one. Damn woman is too good at acting for her own good.

"Sure". She agrees after they enter a clothing store that seems like it would do okay to satisfy her. While Zoro settled for simply being the judge of her outfits, the man found himself not minding in doing this at all...To an extent. She did not make him comment, nor did she show him everything she got like he figured she would. The stuff she _did_ show him was all different which was also nice. In the end, she ended up getting herself a decent number of outfits that she could rotate through. And just like they agreed, they went and found a bar, though it wasn't in the market area. Instead, it turned out to be where the amusement park was- who knew one of them would be on an island like this?

Zoro slumps onto the stool in front of the bar without a care, a hand cradling his cheek while a newly changed Kanzaki sits beside him. She wears a black trench coat over her shoulders, much like she did with that white battered cropped jacket, though how it stays on he has no idea. Her shirt is blue that almost matches her hair and cut to show her stomach. Her pants are tight but flexible and also black, though she wears the same steal toed boots she has been. "So, what can I get you two?" A friendly voice speaks up, drawing Zoro's attention to an older man with a graying mustache. "Rum," Zoro demands.

Kanzaki raises a hand, "Make that two would you?"

"Coming right up! Say...I don't think I've seen either of you before," the bar keep talks as he gets down mugs and pulls forth what Zoro hopes is the good stuff. "Are you visiting? Travelers maybe?"

"That's right," Kanzaki smiles lightly before taking a sip of her mug. Surprise hits her internally the moment she swallows and assesses the flavor. Her gaze flickers to the barkeep, and then back to the drink. It couldn't be….could it?

Zoro tilts his head after motioning for his mug to be filled up again. This rum is excellent! "Hey, you okay?"

This flavor...No...It can't be...Right?

"Kanzaki?" Zoro nudges the woman with a foot, "Oi, you listening?"

"Sorr, what?" she pulls herself from her thoughts, swiftly making sure that everything is in place mentally. From the cock of her head to her clueless expression.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh...Yea, I'm okay," she smiles, "This stuff is top notch though, isn't it?"

Zoro grins and drains his mug in a few more gulps, "Yea actually. It's great!"

"...Are you gonna stay here all day?" She questions after his fifth mug, "We're here for a week...It's not going anywhere".

Zoro is silent for a moment, finishing his seventh mug. Normally he wouldn't start to get buzzed yet, but due to the quality of this stuff, he can already feel the results of drinking so much. Pink tinges his cheeks as he shakes his head, "Nah. Let's go exploring some more". He stands and starts walking to the door of the bar after slapping the due money onto the counter top. "I'll be back tomorrow, ossan!" He shouts over his shoulder as he and Kanzaki leave. Normally he would stay, but with someone who doesn't find as much joy in drinking as much as he does, and them having become close, he figures he should be nice and go with her to see the other sights. "Where do you wanna go next? You wanna ride some of these things?" He gestures haphazardly around him to the rides around them.

Natural, she reminds herself. Natural and calm and out going and not at all worried about the truth. Kanzaki smiles, "You know what? Sure! These look like fun".. She leans forward and grabs the moss head's hand, tugging him along despite his 'whoa!' as he's pulled. She can sense one of them watching her and her new friend, angry and displeased. But he doesn't move, doesn't attack. What is he after, exactly? He could take her right then and there? Is he looking to avoid a fight? Because that's not possible. The first ride she pulls Zoro to is simply the spinning mugs, a ride that is known for making most people throw up. "Don't throw up on me, okay?" She teases Zoro with a smile as they sit.

Screw it. If she wants to pretend, then so will he. "I don't throw up," Zoro denies with a smirk of his own. He was going to relax until the ride suddenly started up. Surprisingly, he begins to get dizzy towards the end. But that's only because he forces himself to stop staring at Kanzaki's smiling and laughing face- an action he didn't know he was doing for more than half the ride. Luckily, he manages to stand and walk off of the ride with enough ease to make it seem like he never even got slightly dizzy. Kanzaki on the other hand stumbles and bumps into his shoulder. "You okay?"

The blue haired woman unhooks one of her arms from her halberd and places that hand on the shoulder she had bumped in to, "Yea. Apparently I still get dizzy pretty easily".

"Still?"

"I've been on rides like these before in my travels," Kanzaki explains swiftly.

"...What else have you been on?" Zoro questions with a risen brow. "That one?" The one he points to is a simple swing, something that looks to rock its passengers back and forth, as well as spins them at the swing's apex here and there.

"Yea, that one isn't much," she shrugs, "Still wanna try it?"

"No...Let's do something you've never done," Zoro suggest with a grin, "What kind of ride have you never gone on before?" He himself has never been on any of these, but he doesn't care.

"What about you?"

"I've never been to a place like this. We'd have to do everything if we did what I haven't been on before".

"And you're not willing to do that because...".

"Because I'm gonna want more grog some time soon," Zoro shrugs.

Kanzaki laughs a fake laugh and shakes her head, now just propping her halberd on her shoulder rather than having it slung over her shoulders. "Hmmmm...Okay...How about that one?" She points to a tunnel of all things. She doesn't really read the name, but it looks kind of interesting. And new. "Sound okay?"

Zoro blinks as he reads its name, "Tunnel of Love?...No".

Ah, yes that wouldn't be a good choice. "But you said-"

"I'm choosing this time," Zoro changes his mind, grabbing her free hand tugging her along. "We're not going in there".

But she needs to keep up an act. A playful woman whom doesn't care for the title of rides or what they imply. "Friends can't go into a tunnel for lovers?"

"No," Zoro denies bluntly as they place themselves into the swinging bench chair. The restraints hook over their shoulders securely before beginning. Back and forth...Baaack and forth...Back and forth- spin!- back and forth. This kind of tempo continues over and over, amused cries of those all around him resound in Zoro's buzzed ears until finally the ride stops. "Next," he demands with a yawn, "That one was boring".

"I told you it would be," Kanzaki chuckles before they continue on. She's honestly grateful for the distraction, as slight as it is, that continues on through the night. Even when the sun sets and bright amusement park lights turn on to show the way. She has a decent time with her friend Zoro. That is, until they decide that Zoro should get to return back to the old man with the good rum- as Zoro called him. That was when things started to go down hill. Before they enter the tavern, she stops. She feels him closer, less patient. He'll strike soon if she doesn't act.

"Are you coming Kanzaki?" She forces herself to wave him off, "I'm gonna go put Satsuriku away on the ship before I get too drunk to carry him properly. I'll see you in a few".

"You sure you don't want me to come with?" But Zoro's words fall on deaf ears as she's already gone. He shrugs, figuring that she'll be fine and calls to the man with the mustache, "Ossan! Get me some rum!"

There, standing on the other side of the wide path as people pass through the gap between them, is someone she knows all too well. He is a very handsome fellow, the giggling of teen girls as they glance his way is enough evidence. His hair is long and gently woven into a loose braid that goes until his butt. His eyes are a terrifying red- apparently the teenage girls thought them to be sexy like the rest of him- despite his gentle demeanor. She sees he hasn't changed his dress code much, dressed in a white button up tucked into black slacks with black shoes. She knows, though, that under each of the cuffs of his shirt is a blade commonly used among assassins- a hidden blade. And around his waist that stands out from his otherwise formal attire is a barbed chain whip. The red eyed man smiles gently to her. It brightens up his entire person, causing those that see it to swoon or ogle. Though the smile is only for her as he crosses the gap between them to stand in front of her. Up close, she realizes that he's grown a massive amount since she saw him four years ago. A whole two feet, it seems, making him stand at a massive eight and a half feet.

"Good evening...It's been so long since we last met. Have you been doing well?" Though he so badly wishes to touch her cheek and trail his fingers through those soft locks of hers, the King has first dibs. He cannot go against the King's wishes. "You've gotten even more beautiful since I last saw you".

"The other two are on the island hidden away as well," She makes to confirm, meeting his gaze fearlessly. He looks far different from when she last saw him, battered and beaten and heart broken. She's surprised at how far she must tilt her head; she's only about five feet seven inches. He's almost a whole three feet taller than she.

The purple haired man nods gently, moving to the side and motioning that she move on ahead, "They would like to see you. Please come along". She doesn't want to. A low shiver dances at the base of her spine. It's only been a month and a half since her freedom. She hesitates, uncertain as to what may happen to her; she can't put up a fight. And going to Zoro will not only bruise her ego majorly but also put them at a disadvantage. The island is covered by former Faction trainees, and within the hidden submarine are actual students. "Please come along," the man gently requests.

Kanzaki looks down and behind her, head bowed before picking up her head and looking forward, "Lead the way, Alour". She walks with the tip of her halberd pointed at the ground, showing anyone that may be watching her that she has no intention of fighting.

She had been taking too long. She said she's be back in a few, and yet it had been almost fifteen minutes. Did she get lost?...Or rather, something just doesn't feel right. He slams is mug onto the counter top with a heavy thump before once more leaving money for the man with the mustache, "See you later, ossan".

"Not coming back?" The old man wonders curiously, knowinginly. Zoro doesn't answer. Where as he should have taken a right, unknown to him, he takes a left in an attempt to get back to the Thousand Sunny and track Kanzaki down. However, instead he's gotten lost. "Did they move the ship? Why?" He questions upon finding nothing but grass where he should be seeing Sunny following the island. He turns around and instead of going straight out of the area like he should have, he takes a right. This leads him into a small batch of trees, confusing him to no end until- Voices...One of which is all too familiar. He crouches low when he realizes despite his slightly drunk state that he shouldn't be caught. There in the center of a clearing most would consider beautiful, is a man with Kanzaki at his side. The man is massive, his hair long and purple while he dresses almost like the asshole cook. Below them is a floor of flowers that match Kanzaki's hair. As though they were planted like this on purpose, the closer one gets to the edge of the clearing, the closer to red the flowers get. It is silent until two more people arrive, both of them men that carry themselves like they're very good at what they do- which is probably fighting.

The walk is not a long one despite the fact that they have to go around the amusement park to get to where they're going. But Alour's long strides and Kanzaki's own working to keep up to him both get them to their destination quickly. If it were under normal circumstances, she would be honestly touched with how beautiful the clearing she now stands in is. However, she does not pay attention to the flowers as they fade from blue that matches her hair to a red that match Alour's own eyes. Instead she scans every which direction around her. Left, right, up, down, behind and in front. Each point is examined as they walk, and even as they finally stop. In an instant, two more men are in the field. Her head snaps up to look at them. The one on the left has changed as much as Alour. This guy used to be lanky yet rather strong. Now, she can see that his arms are well toned. On his thighs in holsters are guns, she's certain he has more than just the rounds on his hips. He too has gotten taller in the four years she hasn't seen him. While he isn't eight and a half feet, he now stands at what she guesses to be six foot seven. His eyes are gold and like Alour's and her own, literally glow in the darkness of the new moon. His red hair is longer, barely touching the tan skin of his shoulders.

As the man enters the clearing ahead of the other, his eyes zone in on Kanzaki, Alour moving to give distance between himself and her by standing behind her. The man comes from her two o' clock as it were. Much like Alour, Kanzaki watches as a genuine smile spreads across his face, opposite from the grimace of pain four years prior. "K-Kanzaki," his gravelly voice trails off as though getting emotional. He reaches out, fingers trembling as though barely holding back from touching her. However, his other hand forces his reaching one to relax. He has always been the most open about his emotions and intentions. "Kanzaki, it's been so long. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day. When I heard that the pirates kidnapped you I," his hands now clench, "I was tempted to hunt them down and kill them all to find you. And then I felt you coming here. _Here_! I-I...I'm just so happy! Your beauty never ceases to amaze me!"

She bothers not with offering him a smile, staring him down as blankly as possible. Stabbing Satsuriku into the ground to show she isn't looking for a fight, she appraises him, "It's good to see you, Azen". She can feel that swordsman hidden away in the brush. The idiot somehow managed to follow Alour and she on their way there. That means that she must make certain that no fights break out. At least until the others arrive; she's come to accept that there is no avoiding a fight. "Both you and Alour have become fine men since I last saw you".

"You're too kind," Alour thanks, always the gentleman, "We don't hold a candle to you, however".

"You also look like you've gotten very strong, too," she continues to praise.

"Heh! Just for you, Kanzaki," Azen laughs out, "You can't beat the both of us so easily any more. Together, Fukutaicho and I can take you down".

'Fukutaicho'? Such a title is given to one who holds one of the highest seats in the Faction. Meaning, that the three boys she used to train with are now answering directly to the Fleet Admiral or an Admiral, nothing lower standing. Calling Alour as such means that either Azen is Taicho or Soutaicho- otherwise known as King. Her gaze flickers to Alour. This may be more troublesome than expected. "It would appear that you've gotten strong enough to answer directly to the Fleet Admiral or an Admiral. To become so powerful is no small feat, and yet you managed it. I'm proud of you both. Unfortunately, my captivity prior to this has left me weak, I'm not as strong as I normally am".

Now, the third man comes into the clearing at her ten o' clock, the most dangerous of the three. In all his blond haired, blue eyed glory, she can feel the confidence rolling off of him in waves. A monster of matching power. Like herself and the other two, azul orbs glow in the dark and look as though they could read someone's very soul. Unlike the other two, however, he does not keep his distance, instead he keeps on getting closer. "I'm so pleased to hear you say that. I'm sure Alour and Azen are happy to hear that too- elated even. But they are right. Your beauty seems to know no bounds. You seem even weaker than the last time I saw you, my beloved?" She notes that he's changed a lot. In fact, it would appear that Azen and Aoso have changed places. An act? Maybe, but it'd be a damn good one for her to not see through it. "Is the drug the Navy gave you still coursing through your system? I didn't think it would last this long".

Zoro's brows furrow. These guys know her?...Are they part of the Navy? Have they come to kill her so that she doesn't give away information? Or maybe they're there to take her back? By the way they're looking at her, Sanji gives the girls that look all the time, even Zoro can tell that all three of them are infatuated with her. That third guy said she feels weaker than before. Does that mean that her time hanging on that wall did a bigger number than she let them all know? Already she was very strong, able to hold her own against Zoro himself. Are they saying that she was a lot stronger in the past? This conversation with all these pretty boys ar- He's hugging her? For some odd reason, Zoro feels the sudden urge to go and kick that guy's ass. Cut him to pieces, he should. And he was about to when suddenly a hand places itself onto his shoulder. He spins around, ready to draw when he realizes that it's Robin, and she's motioning for him to be quiet. Behind her is the rest of the entire crew. How did they...?

"We saw you following them," Robin states, "Who are those guys?"

"Whoever they are, that guy better let Kanzaki-hime go," Sanji snarls as he stares down his fellow blond who crushes Kanzaki's frame to his own.

"Calm down Sanji," Nami stares ahead. Under normal circumstances, she'd go and flirt with any one of those men. And silently she admits that she's kind of jealous of Kanzaki right now. However, she doesn't move, "We could put Kanzaki in trouble if we do anything".

Luffy however doesn't seem to know the meaning of 'quiet', "Then I'll kick those guys-!"

"SHHHHHH! SHHHHHH! Damn it Luffy!" Usopp rapidly slams his palm over Luffy's mouth, "Shut up!"

Chopper nods, having entered his larger form and placed his own hands onto Luffy's mouth, "Do you want to make them mad?!"

In the clearing, Kanzaki allows the blond haired man to crush her frame to his which feels like a stone wall. "Hello Aoso. To answer your question, they gave me three doses of that syrum capable of dampening my abilities. I wasn't treated very well either while I was there so yes I am weaker than I used to be. It's going to be some time until I'm back up to snuff," she admits. There's really no point in her trying to hide things from these three.

"...Well, since you're back you can train here," Aoso hugs the woman tighter, a smile on his lips before he leans down to whisper in her ear. "You can hear them, can't you? Your little friends? They're quite loud for a group of people who want to eavesdrop. They're the Strawhat Pirates aren't they? Their Captain is Monkey D. Luffy?" Kanzaki nods, "I see...I'll spare his life if you kiss me right here and now," Kanzaki is still and silent however her eyes narrow while no one can see them. "And, if you kiss Azen and Alour, I can guarantee that they will do the same".

She can understand why is is he wants her to kiss them. She had done so in departure four years ago. Apparently it's only fitting if greeting one another would be done in the same fashion. And what better way to get her to do so than by assuring the survival of her Captain? Of course, she realizes, that they could just be lustful men; they still crave her. Or, and this is the most likely case, it's a combination of both. "...And the rest of the crew?"

"Hmm? You want them to live too?" Aoso smiles, his warm breath tickling the shell of her ear, "...How about this? We'll kiss you, we spare Strawhat's life. You kiss us, we'll spare the rest of them. Sound fair?" She ponders this. Agree? Or disagree? Either way, the result is the same; a fight is bound to come.

Carefully she words her demand, "If I agree, you are to _swear_ you will not kill any of the Strawhats".

Aoso is silent. All of this is by his command. The kisses, the set up, even the capture. He had been put in command shortly after he woke up from their fight four years ago, being the strongest on the submarine and with Sekai dead. He was swift to step into the role, first making Azen and Alour his follow up commanders. Only once Nise Island was repaired, the blood cleaned up and proper burials at sea were given, did he order her capture. She alluded him and his men for four years, until recently. And he had been on his way to get her when he was contacted and told that she left with the Strawhats. It's been only through luck and careful planning that he managed to put the massive sub on their path, drawing them to this place. So when he utters, "You have my word. We will not kill them regardless of what happens should you fulfill your side of the deal". And here, in the Faction, on Nise Island, his word is law. "Agree".

Closing her eyes she assesses his words. There's always the chance that one of them is pretending to be a rank they're not, and that Aoso's promise means little. However, that's doubtful. "…..We have an agreement". It is a low, uttered statement.

"Hmm? Louder so they can hear you," he ushers.

"We...We have...We have an agreement". These are the words that leave the Strawhat crew stunned. Obviously the three men know they're there, as they're talking loud enough for the lot of them to hear them. Sanji's jaw drops to the ground, leaving his cancer stick to fizzle out in the dirt and his eyes bulge. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp all fall back with a loud surprised cry, not completely understanding why she'd go with whatever they want. Franky himself doesn't know what to make of this. Being just as new a crew member as his fellow blue haired being, he doesn't know if he should let his jaw drop or to scowl. Or do something else entirely. Either way, he doesn't like this at all. Nami and Robin both scowl, the carrot top of the two grumbling about how horrible the handsome men are. Zoro all the while feels himself grow incredibly tense, his hand flying to Wado Ichimonji as though ready to draw it from its sheath.

Robin shakes her head, "Why agree? Are they that powerful? What do they mean by saying she used to be stronger?" She personally has never heard of the Faction, however seeing live members as these men apparently are...She's not certain she wants to know what the rest of them are like.

Nami shakes her head, "I don't know, but for someone who can hold their own against Zoro right after being in a coma to be wary of these guys...They must be monsters".

"I'll kick their ass," Luffy and Zoro state together, causing a group pause.

"Did they just say the exact same thing?" Usopp questions with wide eyes.

Chopper nods, "Yea yea, they did! Normally Luffy says it first and Zoro just goes with it!"

"This is not SUPER," Franky grunts, "Isn't how you get a woman to like you!"

Sanji kicks a near by tree, standing and not caring if he's seen since they already know they're there, "Let's go now, Luffy, Marimo. We'll kick their asses now and be done with it".

"You will not!" Kanzaki's voice suddenly calls to them. She still stands in the blond stranger's embrace, but now she returns it, "Just wait until the log is reset and leave!...This is where my journey ends". She had merely thought of this a moment ago. If she promises to stay, then perhaps she can get the cure. And then she'll be able to fight her way to freedom. She won't be held back. But for now, she must act. Act as though staying is the choice she thinks will keep them safe. It'll be the best lie she's put forth in a long time.

Aoso smiles as he turns her face towards his own, "That's a good girl," he praises before closing the distance between their lips and kissing her. The wave of pleasure that rushes through his tall, six foot seven, frame can be seen from where the Strawhats are, his body shuttering while his arms reposition themselves to hold her by the waist and back of her head. He takes pleasure in ravishing her mouth with his own lips, holding her so hard that she feels like one notch harder and he'd be breaking her spine. After what seems like too short a time, Aoso releases her lips with a long sigh and closed eyes, "...That was divine," half lidded eyes stare her down. "Would you like to return the honors? Or perhaps move on to the others first and then come back for more?"

In his arms, Kanzaki pants, her lips already swollen due to the pressure of the kiss. Luckily, it is not her first kiss ever. Faction members are instructed to give away their innocence to fully pass their Pretest when they're training. Thus, she is not a virgin nor was that her first mouth embrace. She cannot deny the fact that the man is a very good kisser, his lips being smooth and his hold very welcoming despite being tight. Part of it may be due to the fact that he was her first, but never the less she chooses. I'll be back," she assures.

There has to be another reason, doing this, other than to keep them alive. She's seen them fight. They're strong! So why is it that she's forcing herself to be with these men? There's a trick up her sleeve, there has to be. And yet as he's forced to watch the blond stranger and Kanzaki kiss, Zoro can't figure it out. Luffy grumbles and glares, no longer happy. He doesn't need to see this. He doesn't need her to sacrifice herself just so that he's safe! Standing and shoving both Usopp and Chopper from his person, he punches his palm. As far as he understands, if they beat those three guys then Kanzaki will be free. "That's it! I'm gonna go kick his ass!" His voice is echoed by two others, causing him to look from side to side. While Usopp and Chopper both attempt to hold Luffy back, it's Franky backing up Robin and Nami who have Zoro and Sanji respectively. Luffy grunts, "You two grab one of the other guys. I get the blond one!"

Zoro grunts, "Fine by me. I call the red head".

Sanji lights himself a cigarette, blowing smoke to the treetops, "Then I'll get the tall one".

"No you will not!" Kanzaki denies again, spinning around and glaring at those in the brush. To her credit, her mask stands strong, although she'd really like to avoid the stress of keeping it up. If they start fighting right then and there, then they ruin her chances of getting the cure and making her stronger! "You leave this island the _moment_ the pose resets and never come back again! Got it?!"

"Like hell!" The three growl, pulling through their restraints. However, their eyes widen when suddenly something is pinning them all down. No one knows what's holding them down. No...Not holding them down. It's more like they can't control their bodies! "What's going on?!" Luffy demands as he attempts to free himself.

It is the purple haired one that speaks, "I'm sorry. You're lucky I don't maim you for making her take longer to get to me. I've eaten the Chi Chi no Mi, I'm a blood man. Whether it's making things out of my own blood or someone else's, I can do it. I can also control my target as much as I like so long as they have blood". The look in his red eyes is violent and deadly, terrifying to the weaker of the crew, despite his gentle way of speaking. However, this doesn't stop Luffy or Zoro or Sanji. They struggle and grunt and groan despite the fact that they don't get anywhere with what they're doing. "Even you, cyborg, have just enough blood for me to control you completely". Alour smiles as he turns to Azen and Kanzaki whom have come together in preparation, "Please continue, Taicho".

"With pleasure," Azen agrees. Much like with Aoso, the pleasure that rushes through Azen's frame is enough to be visible. Fire races down and up his spine, and even branches out to run along the scar that runs through his back from the center to the side of his ribs. His hand lightly tugs at her blue locks, while his other hand grips her firm ass, squeezing it to earn himself an open mouth. He slips his tongue passed her lips and teeth, and quickly makes a first time exploration. Like Aoso as well, he holds her as though if he were to let her go, she'd slip from his arms and leave forever- a truth if it could be done on her part. "Oh," Azen groans before readying to dip in for more. He needs more; her lips are like a drug that he could never get tired of. That's how it was for him when she stole his first kiss. He wanted more, and then she up and left him; she tricked him but he regretted only letting her go.

"Taicho," Alour places a hand on his superior's shoulder, "I believe it's my turn".

Azen sighs before nodding once and backing up reluctantly, "True, Alour. You sure you can do this while holding them down?"

"Holding them down is trivial to this," Alour assures before smiling down to the 'tiny' woman before him. For normal women, she's actually fairly tall. However, to him all women save for maybe Boa Hancock are tiny. One of his hands takes a hold of her own, and before Kanzaki knows it, she's in the air. "Please wrap your legs around me," he requests of her, giving her no choice but to agree. The gentle smile the red eyed man gives her is to calm her. "You're very warm, Kanzaki. Have you not been with a man in so long? Even on a ship filled with men? At the very least those three up front should be able to boast well enough in bed. Though I don't blame you, you do tend to have high standards". He ignores the fact that Sanji and Zoro both blush at the mere thought of their Ex-Marine being on one of them. Luffy however is left to be very confused. And Kanzaki in the mean time is only internally embarrassed. She cannot help that her body is reacting like this, and it's not like she can exactly control it. Not when even now she is fond of them, nor when their skills at lip locking is nothing to sneeze at.

Alour's kiss is much gentler than Azen's to begin with, and his hold is more passionate than Aoso's. It's not surprising to Kanzaki as Alour has always been the softest of the three. Not that it makes him that much weaker. However, half way through the kiss, Alour holds her closer, unable to hold back his reaction of the delight that runs through his massive frame. While his kiss and hold are both careful as to not hurt her, his lips move at a much hungrier pace, nipping at either of her lips here and there until finally air is needed. His own lips are swollen by the time he's finished attacking her mouth, "Thank you. I can't wait until round two". He sets her down and spins her around to face his King who waits patiently for her to come to him.

Kanzaki stares at the blond man for a moment, trying to collect herself even though her legs are jello. She hopes she can walk...It's very hard to do. Before she fully makes it to Aoso, the man looks to Azen, "Get rid of them".

Azen nods once before snapping his fingers in the direction of the Strawhat crew. Before they can blink, the Shunji Shunji no Mi's powers are put to good use, forcing them back onto their ship all the way across the massive island. The ability of the Shunji Shunji no Mi is to do anything in an instant- such as moving a whole group of people. It's the closest Kanzaki's ever seen someone get to teleporting other than Kizaru's own abilities. "There, now we can have round two with a more private setting," Azen licks his lips. He wants more.

Kanzaki pauses, eyes drifting in the direction of the ship. On the Sunny Go, Luffy leaps to his feet and roars, "Those bastards! They're going to try and take Kanzaki from us!"

"They're forcing her to do things she doesn't want to do with them!" Sanji snarls, "That purple haired one is in particular is a horrible man!" How dare he talk so gently and yet do such lewd things! Only lovers should be like that, and even then it's mutual!

Nami points out, "Don't tell me you guys are already going to go fight them? You heard them, she doesn't stand a chance! Zoro, she's almost as strong as you are, so if she doesn't stand a chance how can you guys?"

"We also don't know if they have back up or not," Robin points out herself, "Kanzaki said she came from an entire section of the Navy. For all we know, we could be far out numbered".

Suddenly, there is sheepish laughing as Usopp looks over the railing of the ship, "Speaking of out numbered," he points to those on the island. While the rest of the crew comes forward to check things out, they find them staring at what looks like double the number of people they've seen all night. Most of them look weak, but there are some that have the kind of look in their eye that says that they're well versed in battle.

Franky sighs, "Well...Shit," and shakes his head. "Looks like we're going to have to fight through every single one of them to get Kanzaki back". His fists finds a home in one of his hands, knuckles cracking. "You guys ready?" However, before the others can agree or disagree, a certain trio leaps over Sunny's edge and into the throng.

Chopper shivers at the sight of the older men, but doesn't dare back down. He's a man too! "Let's go! Raaahhhh!"

"We're coming back Kanzaki!" Franky cries as he, followed by Robin, surge forward as well.

"Man," Nami whimpers as she and Usopp stay where they are, "Kanzaki better be grateful!" She pulls her Clima Tact from under her skirt and leaps down too, "Let's go Usopp!"

"F-F-For the victory o-of the Great Captain Usopp!" The sniper whimpers out before firing a number of 'star's with Kabuto and then jumping into the fray.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Her Name is Zero

Kanzaki stares at where her crew once was, but does not fret as she realizes that they are holding to their word. In fact, she hasn't kissed any of them back yet and still they haven't harmed them. It was all detainment tactics. They were truly trying to stay on her good side despite that they have the upper hand no matter how one looks at it. She now looks back to Aoso who patiently stares back at her with waiting eyes. Collecting herself, she walks forward. One hand reaches up behind his head, pulling him down whilst twining her fingers into his locks. Such an action causes the blonde to gasp in both positive stimulus and surprise. The other hand grips at his muscle shirt's collar, using it to help yank him down and swiftly capture his lips the soft set of flesh brushing against her own ever warm and inviting. His gasp only tells her that she's done right, while, his arms snake around her waist almost as though he's unsure. His shoulders tremble as she moves her lips against his, coaxing him to reply. His shock though is far too great; her method of holding him only reminds him of the day she left. He can't reply in time. By the time she pulls away, he finds himself realizing that he didn't have a chance to move his lips against her own again. He curses to himself, though at the same time he assures himself that he can try again any time he wants from now on.

The next person Kanzaki moves on to is Azen, going in the same order they did with the first round of spit swapping. She can feel her blood rushing with natural hormonal desire, having not orally embraced someone since the last time she had seen them. However she ignores this sensation, forbidding it from showing in her eyes even as she stares her next target down. With Azen, she doesn't take to him as roughly as she did Aoso. With the kind of person she remembers him to be, he probably likes to take control in the kissing session. However at the same time, he's probably also something of a hopeless romantic. With this in mind, she strides her way to him and wraps her arms around his neck to pull him down to her height. She lightly kisses his tender lips, her eyes sliding shut as she stands on her tippy toes to keep him from having to bend over too much. Azen's eyes widen at this kind of approach. It cries for him to enjoy it, and enjoy it he does. He lets the tenderness of the kiss sink into his flesh, and sets his heart aglow so to speak.

That is before he takes control after a moment of just enjoying the feeling of her doing all the work. His leg slips behind her own, hooking her knee before pulling and causing her to fall back. With one arm, he holds her close so that she doesn't land heavily, while his other one catches the both of them. Now in the grass, he places a knee between her legs, up towards her groin as though playing, while now one of his hands flies to her hair and fiddles with it. His hips now press themselves to her own, though as expected he doesn't get the reaction he was looking for. Always so collected, the woman is. He likes the challenge, thrives because of it as well, and is determined to defeat it. Beautiful. That's the only word he sees her as when he's looking down at her as she's catching her breath. A goddess.

After Azen's moved his larger frame and helped her up. She slowly saunters her way to Alour. He is a bit harder to read, more capable than most at hiding his intentions even from her. It was surprising that he didn't kneel to kiss her, and instead held her on his hips instead. Should that be done again?...No. Should she lay him down and get on top of him?...Maybe? Or...Yes, she can try that. She stands before the massive man before motioning to the grass, "Lay down, Alour," she demands. The man does as he's told, but his red eyes scream curiosity. As he's fully comfortable, she kneels so that she may kiss him upside down. The kiss is slow and tender, a hand of hers moving to keep her hair off his face. After about a minute of slow, tender kissing, she switches the tempo as he had done the first time. She even manages to swing her body around so that now she straddles his waist, turning it into a normal kiss with her on top. Alour sits up, forcing her to sit back and into his lap as his legs curl around her. His response is hot and fast, never in one place for that long a time. When they separate, the purple haired male is blushing and panting.

Kanzaki stands, helping Alour to his feet the best she can before she turns to the blond of the group. "I held up my side of the bargain. You'll hold up to yours, won't you?"

Aoso nods once, "We won't kill them," he allows, "Just as we said we wouldn't. But if they come to fight us...We won't hold back".

She literally feels her heart plummet. She should have seen that coming, so why _didn't_ she? She as no excuse, having walked into such a trap. Of _course_ they're going to come fight them, not to be full of herself. But they had gone into Enis Lobby for one of their crew members, so that should be evidence enough to say that they won't be giving up on her very easily. "What is it you want in exchange of letting them go unharmed? Name your price and I'll pay it". This is the very least she can do for the people that had taken her on so kindly. Kanzaki Akatsuki always pays her debts when they're due, that much is certain. The Faction is based around making soldiers that specialize in fighting Devil Fruit users. The Straw Hats are the underdogs by far.

Aoso looks sternly at Kanzaki's glowing eyes, which tell of a stress that her face hasn't figured out how to express just yet. "Why do you defend them so heavily...?...You don't...Love one of them, do you?" If she does, he'll take back all promises completely. An enemy that she loves isn't allowed to live.

"No". She denies right away. And it's the truth too. "I don't love anyone on that crew...If anything, allow me to give my heart to you"

"You'd give your heart to us? To me?" Azen questions with a small chuckle, "Kanzaki- no, _Zero_ \- I know you're worried about them but don't spout lies. It hurts".

Hearing that name again actually hurts her physically. As though through one word, a mere _name_ , can bring back all the pain and internal sorrow she's felt since she was nothing but a child. As though it makes her relive the horror when she found out her apparent fate, about how a single man put her on this course- made her as she is. It's like a stab to her heart, the knife twisted and left there as she bleeds out. Aoso's intention is obviously not to harm her in this way, but it all the same does. She makes certain not to focus on this. "Forgive me," she returns calmly, "That was wrong of me to say. Allow me to learn to love you, and I'll do my best to should you let my friends leave unharmed". She doesn't realize just how late it is to do that by now.

This time, Alour blinks and sighs, "Is it...That you've given your loyalty to one of them?" having been the one to hang around her the longest, he knows her best one could say. He stood by her side when they were young, he loved her for years, silently and not so much. He knows all her old quirks, her old style of fighting and could probably predict her movements very well despite how long it's been. And he knows, better than perhaps even her, just how far her personal loyalty can go. He's seen it, having watched her train to pure exhaustion all for the sake of her loyalty to Sekai- the man who gave her life meaning. Before she killed him that is. He knows her better than she perhaps knows herself. And if there's anything he knows will never change for her, it's her loyalty. There _has_ to be a crew member that has claimed this from her. She doesn't bother to deny this truth, knowing that Alour will see it in her eyes. Seeing this and his allies look on clueless he explains, "...Gentlemen, for Zero, loyalty is almost the same as love. She'd give her life to the person who hold her loyalty in a heart beat...I think it's best we put them in their place". The name again stabs her. And again, it seems unintentional; she cannot bring herself to hate Alour for uttering it.

"You're wasting your time," Kanzaki tries again, "Just send them away. They're not worth any effort from you". With the drug from Enies Lobby still very much in her system, she can't make them do anything they don't want to. This is the best she can do.

Azen shakes his head, "If your loyalty is like love, then we've gotta beat the shit out of those that have it first. Who is it, that blond guy? It's that blond pretty boy, isn't it?" He growls eyeing where they had all once been. "Or was it that swordsman? He was pretty good looking. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if it was the Captain".

"I have no loyalty to them," she lies. It's horribly made, and not at all believed.

Aoso shakes his head as well, "Sorry Zero," he mutters, "We do have to show you that our love is more powerful than your loyalty...We'll fight them, because obviously they won't be letting you go". She is silent in turn, unable to urge further that they avoid the fight. There's no avoiding it. She can't deny it. She has no doubt she'll have to watch. "Azen, take her to the lab and tell the men there to fix her up. Restore her abilities, that should help putting her where she would have been. Then come back here; we're going to take care of things tonight".

Resorting to fighting as best she can, Kanzaki flails her limbs like a cat that doesn't want to be picked up. Azen's grip is strong, however, keeping her from doing any sort of damage or even slipping free. "Azen, put me downc" She demands even as they suddenly appear in a very familiar room. Clustered with tubes, utensils for opening things of flesh and closing them, putting things into them, all litter the room. She kicks and squirms upon seeing the room again. Memories of pain and suffering, of constant torture for hours on end flutter into her mind. She fights even harder, nails ripping into skin swiftly defended by Haki, preventing any damage even as she attempts to sink her teeth into the flesh. Her heart hammers, pupils blown wide with honest panic, an emotion she doesn't register actually shows upon her face. She squirms and wiggles and flails, attempting every trick she knows to get out of the tall man's hold. That is, until a hand hits her in the back of the neck, breaking off what was becoming a panic attack. Her world, though she fights it, is forced into becoming nothing but a black heap. Her frame is limp in Azen's hold.

The red haired male glares at the scientists that stare at the woman that's actually rather familiar to them. How could they forget the first person to have ever successfully defected from this particular faction and lived? "CP9 injected her with the syrum made to combat her skills. Fix it," he demands as a free hand forcefully sweeps a table clear of shit he doesn't care for. And then he's gone, not even waiting for the scientists to acknowledge his command. Next to appear suddenly is a large chunk of dirt, as though cut from the ground, with Satsuriku stabbed into it.

(From the Ashes)

Zoro vs Azen

Whether it was fortunate or unfortunate for Zoro, Luffy and Sanji- the idiots- got lost on their way to those three men that had taken Kanzaki from them. What he doesn't get, is that the idiot woman had gone along with their little games, letting them kiss her as they pleased as though such a thing were a bargaining chip. And, while Zoro is no where near on the imitation cook's level in terms of intimacy and chivalry, he doesn't see such actions as a mere thing to trade. Especially when one's life is on the line. What bothers him the most, however, is not the fact that Kanzaki had used her own body to keep those three strange men from attacking and harming them all. But instead, the fact that she honestly believed that since she was too weak to hold them off, that they were as well.

It was a low blow to Zoro's pride, though he's almost completely certain that she was only merely trying to protect them. Just as Robin had done about a month and a half ago. Why is it, that this crew has to pick up problem children when it comes to women? Oh yea, sure, the men have issues that they've had to fight through- the issue at the Bartie, the Black Cat Pirates and Wapol are good examples. But with the women, it seems that things are blown out of proportion- Nami with Arlong, Robin with the CP9 and now Kanzaki with these three men and this faction. Just what exactly is she to these men? And what did she do to get out of the faction in the first place?

The green haired man's eyes suddenly widen, his heels digging into the sand as somehow he's ended up on a beach of all things. He had been running to the amusement park only a few seconds ago. He looks around, curious as he corresponds this happening to when they went from the clearing to the Thousand Sunny in seconds against their will. Just as sudden as the transition from town to beach, a fist slams into the ground where he used to be. He skids to a slightly startled stop, two of his three blades already pulled forth from their sheathes and held at the ready. His dark eyes look around calmly, looking for any sort of attack. He grunts however as a foot slams into his back just as the sand that had been sent flying settles. The force of the kick is enough to send him stumbling forward into a fist that meets his cheek, which in turn forces him to stumble to the side. A third and forth attack comes like this from his unknown assailant. That is until the sixth one, he feels rather than sees the attack coming. His katana come together to block the fist that meets them, causing them to rattle and the attacker to pause. The man that's been bouncing around is none other than that red head.

"You".

"Me," the red head states as he backs off, flipping while in the air to gain some distance.

Zoro's stance is well balanced despite the sand, though it's a little hard to keep his footing- which isn't at all surprising. In each hand rests a sword, though for now Wado Ichimonji stays in its sheath. His glare is harsh and already quite determined. He doesn't plan on letting this guy beat him around like some sort of rag doll. The redhead on the other hand stands relaxed, arms limp at his sides and a thin line being his lips. His golden eyes that glow in the darkness of the evening are zoned harshly in on his moss haired enemy. He is taller than this man, though this man is also thick much like Aoso which should mean that he'll need to make sure to put more pressure into his attacks if he wants to finish quickly. If intel is correct- which it is quite rarely wrong- this man is 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro, a man who fights at his strongest with three swords instead of two let alone one. He's also said to have massive amounts of stamina and will power to spare. Zoro on the other hand doesn't know a thing about this man, other than the fact that he is from Kanzaki's past and seems to be rather fast and strong. He's not very thick with muscle, but he's not lanky like Usopp or Luffy. Instead, he's lean with well toned muscle. Muscle meant to attribute towards the speed he obviously has.

Swordsman and marine stare one another down harshly before the former of the two speaks, "What do you want with Kanzaki? Where is she?"

"We call her Zero; that's her name after all. Also…..That's none of your concern. You're lucky she's put herself on the line to keep the lot of you safe," Azen snaps back, not at all pleased that this man doesn't seem at all intimidated by his small show of power. Intel didn't say he was a brainless idiot who can't tell those that are strong from those that are weak. "I wasn't expecting to have to send her back to the lab, but it turned out that way as well".

"...The _lab_?! What do you mean by 'the lab'?" Zoro demands in a short rubbing of his vocal cords, grip on the hilts of his blades tightening. Is that some sort of code to call their base?

"It's just how it sounds," Azen returns with a shrug of his broad shoulders, "The lab is the place where we were reborn into power".

"Reborn?" This guy is spouting bullshit, and Zoro doesn't like it at all. "If you're not going to speak like a normal person, then let's fight!"

"I can fight and talk, you know". That said, he rushes Zoro, his frame disappearing from that spot he was just at before suddenly Zoro feels a foot connecting with his chin and then with the top of his head. Then with his thigh, which twinges in pain from the impact of something hard hitting his muscle without remorse. This onslaught only takes a few seconds before suddenly he's back in his spot, where as Zoro is left in a confused daze. How did he move so fast?! Is this that same trick Kaku used to become faster?...No, it may be even faster than that! "The four of us are four of many of the government's experiments," he explains plainly. "Let me start from the beginning...".

Sanji vs Alour

Sanji had been running himself, in the correct direction he knows they all had once been in before suddenly they were again on the Thousand Sunny. He doesn't get it. Why would Kanzaki-hime do that to them? Suddenly become so afraid and unwilling to fight back against the men that were obviously taking advantage of her? And right in front of him too! Those men don't deserve Kazaki-hime, that is first and foremost in his mind. Secondly, is that he has some asses to kick through and through. Third is that- He suddenly leaps over a long whip of something the color of crimson. A whip that had lashed out at him, it retracts to its master as swiftly as it tried to hit him. There, standing at the top of a roller coaster in the amusement part portion of the island, is the tall purple haired man. In the moonless night, illuminated by the park's lights instead, he looks rather ominous up there. But that does nothing to daunt Sanji's determination. Instead, he scoffs once and continues to run, upping his speed and now on guard. However, even though he is successful in many graceful dodges of even three whips, a fourth lashes out and captures his leg. The purple haired man wastes no time at all and yanks his arm back, forcing Sanji's feet out from under him and his head to smack into concrete. On the way up, he is forced to slam into many a portion of metal until finally he lays on the tracks of the roller coaster. Five feet at most is how far he is away from the purple haired bastard. He ignores the blood that now cakes the back of his head due to his fall, as well as the stinging sensation in his arms that had been used to cushion each collision.

"Bastard, where's Kanzaki?"

"Kanzaki? I'm sorry, I don't know a Kanzaki. Zero however is safe and sound now," Alour states, the four whips already out to get him without another word. He personally hates meaningless talk. The least amount of words said during a fight, the shorter the fight and the sooner he can get back to what's important. This way of thought is especially strong right now. Zero is waiting for him in the lab after all.

Sanji scoffs, "Fine, I'll just beat it out of you". Ignoring the throbbing of his head and arms, he draws a long drag from his cigarette before going on the offense. By rushing his target and already having something of a plan, his hands reflexively shoot out to hold his balance as he kicks with his right leg, "Collier!" However, an arm raises to block at a speed Sanji didn't figure the man would have. And just as fast as he blocks, he returns the attack, lashing out with a hand and catching Sanji in the sternum, causing him to tip before he can bring his foot back down. However, the chef is not one against improvising, and as such he rolls with the tipping of his frame and stands on one of two hands and spins himself, leg lashing out powerfully, "Cotelette!" His target is the purple haired man's ribs, however his is met with another block. Sanji isn't done, however. With the leg he just kicked with helping him to spin to another angle, his other foot now aims for the purple haired man's stomach now, "Flanchet!" Alour, tired of these attacks and blocking, catches the foot before it can retract after being blocked. A flick of Alour's wrist reveals one of the two hidden blades on his wrist, allowing it to stab into Sanji's exposed calf. The blond's body jolts in pain, though he dare not scream despite the fact that the wound is in fact extremely painful. Blood, as it should, immediately works to clog up the wound and push out what had harmed its host, though it doesn't work so well until Alour pulls the blade from Sanji's calf and pushes him away.

The blond has no choice but to hobble back, or even do a back flip or two just to get some distance between one another. He pain has him panting, and his leg feels like it would very much love to fall off right now if that would get rid of the issue. Alour in the mean time literally _absorbs_ the blood as though he were a sponge and Sanji's blood water. The massive man sighs as he watches the blond in front of him, "You're very strong. Do you think you can still fight with that leg?"

Sanji, too determined and proud to admit that his leg very much smarts, instead opts to use all the strength in his good leg to launch himself into the air. If he's lucky, he can finish this with one last shot. Using his good leg to kick as well, he flips himself midair before planting his kick into Alour's sternum, causing the man to stumble back in surprise. It's obvious that he wasn't expecting Sanji to be able to work through the pain of having his muscle stabbed. Careful to step down with his good leg, he then hooks his other foot around Alour's neck as the man is bent down low enough for Sanji to reach in his current condition. "Reception!" He grits out through his long since destroyed cigarette. Alour's face meets the planks of wood that help make up the roller coaster's tracks, only to break through the wood and fall to the ground far down below. Or, Alour would if he didn't manage to land on a metal beam and swing himself back to the top.

He can't say that Sanji isn't a tough opponent. Normally, when Alour stabs his target in a majorly used muscle, they often fall under the pressure of fighting him soon after. However, Sanji's ability to improvise says something about him as both a person and as a pirate crew's chef. One must be able to think of ways around wounds like these, lest they die under the pressure of surviving. "You want to know about Kanzaki, correct? I'll only tell you if you give me a decent enough fight. You're lucky Kanzaki won't stand for me killing you. It's what I specialize in- assassinations- and my Devil Fruit is best at it".

"I don't really care what you specialize in, you shitty womanizer," he grunts out. Taking a moment to light a new cigarette and take a drag that helps numb the pulsing pain in his calf, he eyes the tall man warily. "Fine," he allows, "I hope you're hungry".

Luffy vs Aoso

"KANZAKIIIIII! WHERE ARE YOUUUUU?!" Luffy's booming voice can be heard as he enters the forest behind the amusement park of the island. He, Sanji and Zoro had separated who knows when, but he's much too focused on the fact that yet another Nakama has been taken from him. It was bad enough that Robin did it, allowed herself to be captured in an attempt to protect them from the Navy. But now Kanzaki too? Don't tell Luffy...That she too wants to die?!...No, the Kanzaki Luffy has grown to know over a mere month and a half would never do such things. She's too proud to want to die. "KANZAKIIIIIi!" He calls out again. Maybe if he found and fought one of those three guys that were doing that thing with her. Kissing was it called...?...Now that he thinks of it, he's seen all sorts of people do that in the past, kissing, but he's never really had any real interest himself. "SHOUT IF YOU CAN HEAR MEEE!" Luffy demands as he runs along a route that has no real sense or true path. Unknown to him, he's run in a circle for the third time just seconds ago.

Before Luffy can shout out the name again, a fist suddenly finds a home in his face, sending him flying into a tree that breaks under the impact. Luffy stands, rubber body keeping him from feeling the pain of that hit and allowing him to seem as though nothing has happened. However, his black eyes land on a pair of electric blue ones. He glares heavily at this man, who in turn glares right back. However, the owner of these blue eyes is careful. Monkey D. Luffy, the man with a bounty of 300 million beri all on his own, is said to be very powerful and quite unpredictable. Just as well as incredibly difficult to take down. "You're stupid aren't you? Her name is Zero. And she can't hear you," Aoso denies bluntly as he stands only five feet from Luffy, arms firmly crossed over his bulky chest. "She's not near here, and she's underground," he continues, "And you won't be getting her back. She's _mine_ ". Yes, he had told Azen and Alour that he was willing to share her, but that was a flat out _lie_. Once Zero is all fixed and the Straw Hats are gone, he'll be putting Azen and Alour in their places. Did they really think he'd share someone so precious? Ever since that true smile she gave him during their Pre-test, he has believed her to belong with him at all times. They were made for one another by the hands of fate- or whatever you want to call it. Hands that knew that there'd be no stopping him when he got very close to having his hands on her. Only he can love her as she should be, only he knows all that there is to know about her. Just as she knows everything about him. Yes, they are made to be. Nothing will stand in Aoso's way to get her to fall in love with him.

"She's not some sort of object!" Luffy snaps back, a fist lashing forward to begin one of his stronger moves. He has no patience to take it easy on this guy, "Gomu Gomu no...Gatling!" He snarls. Though his fists only meet dirt and dust is kicked up. "She's our Nakama! And unless she says otherwise, _that_ is where she belongs!"

"She told you to leave!" Aoso snarls himself, blocking one of Luffy's many punches and grabbing his wrist to force him to come to him. When he does, Aoso releases Luffy and plants a harsh knee into the younger man's solar plexus. The contact forces Luffy back into a rolling rubber heap of bones and flesh. "She wants to be here!"

"KANZAKI! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!" Luffy ignores Aoso's statement. Until he hears that Kanzaki wants to stay here from her mouth, there's no stopping him.

Rest of the Strawhats vs Failed Faction Members

"Ahh! Don't kill me!" Usopp screams as a particularly nasty child chases after him with a knife as though they were some sort of homicidal maniac. However, as he races passed Franky, the man releases a Strong Right which slams into the child without remorse. "Ha! Don't mess with the power of the mighty Captain Usopp!" However, a small horde of people charging causes him to yelp and release a Hi no Tori Boshi in their direction, stopping them where they are.

"Mighty Captain Usopp," Robin replies after a moment, "Maybe it's best you continue fighting? Clutch!" She demands, twisting the five people surrounding her into odd and unhealthy shapes at sickening angles. She knows she's broken a bone or two, that's for certain.

Nami's eyes widen before suddenly she ducks under a rabid swing from a tall man that stands in front of her. Spotting a kick coming to her ribs, she barely manages to dance around this as well, including the other kick that's aimed for- oddly enough- her left boob. "I'm tired of all these people!" She snarls, annoyed by the last attack as she holds her Perfect Clima-Tact at the ready. They've been fighting for maybe fifteen mintes and there is still no sign of the enemies numbers going down. This is much too much work and stress for the navigator, but she dares not to back down at all. Kanzaki's in trouble after all, and Nami'll be damned or dead before she gives in. "Robin's right! Has anyone seen any signs of fighting up ahead?" If the three others are attacking those strangers, then that leaves Kanzaki free to save as far as she knows.

"I saw an explosion to your left!" Chopper offers in his walk form, dodging yet another shuriken that's sent his way. Suddenly, he switches to his heavy point, his much larger frame easily lashing out to clock someone in the face and toss another to the side. "Heavy Gong!" He commands firmly, breaking someone's nose wit ease. "Other than that, I've heard fights ahead and to our right! It has to be the others fighting those guys!"

"Right!" Nami agrees as her Clima-Tact is swiftly bent to make a triangle which is thrown into the cloud created by released Cool Balls and Heat Balls, "Thunderstorm Tempo!" With that small group of people taken care of, she moves on, "We have to hold on here until they get back with Kanzaki then!"

"Right!" The rest of them agree.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Another Door Closed

He had always figured her to be a strange one, that girl who called herself Zero. She was quieter than a shadow, and far more blank than even a wall freshly painted. She spoke in monotone, and she was direct with her words to the point that is actually hurt sometimes. But he didn't hate her for this strangeness. She was insanely strong from the moment she walked into the room, massive weapon in hand. She was pretty though, and Azen appreciated that from the moment she walked into the room. He didn't get to spend a lot of time with her, he'll admit, but he still liked her. She was someone to admire, someone to see as a fit leader, and someone he just plain liked. It was, however, one certain day that he fell for her.

It had been like any other day for him. More often than not he would finish class and talk up some pretty girls until the next bell rung. He was a flirt, he knew that well and he never saw an issue with it. He liked seeing girls giggle or smile, he liked watching them move in a fight or when taking notes. He just liked girls in general. So, he made a habit of chatting a pretty girl up every chance he could get. Sometimes that got him in more trouble, and a lot of time he managed to get out of it. Whether it was with other girls, boyfriends or teachers, Azen had a silver tongue that he put to good use whenever he thought it'd help. Unfortunately, or fortunately, on that certain day his silver tongue failed him. He had been flirting with a girl two years older than he, being fifteen and she seventeen, and ended up running into her boyfriend just as he was doing so. He had been chatting the pretty lady up for two months by then, and they often hung out just before their midday meal before she would go off to see her lover and he would go find his other friends- Alour more than anyone being his teammate and all. Needless to say, the boyfriend didn't take well to a little punk like himself chatting up his girl.

FLASHBACK

 _Azen stumbled as blood poured into his mouth, teeth having clashed with flesh upon impact with a fist. His world swam, and his cheek buzzed with pain. Placing a hand to a near by wall to keep his balance and the other to his bloodied orifice, he stares at the red before offering a smile to the raging lover. "Hey, Chuck, you misunderstand! It's not like I was trying to take her away from you! I don't stand a chance at doing that!"_

 _Chuck wasn't the brightest of young men, and his future stunk of failure, but he was strong and big. More so than Azen's still developing frame. His hair was orange, his skin pale as paper where as his eyes were snakelike and yellow. He was….Okay looking, Azen figured, but he was also sure that the girl could do better. Not the boy himself of course. "Bull-fucking-shit you little bastard! You've been a'chattin' with my girl fer two months now! She told me!" apparently he grew up on an island were there was nothing but slang spoken and lots of cows. His voice grated against Azen's ears, but he had no time to wince._

 _Instead the young up and coming Faction Agent rose his hands, "I was only stating the truth Chuck! Please don't tell me you don't want to hear people telling her that she's pretty and smart and strong!" Well, she was okay, he'd never seen her spar in action given their age difference which meant different classes. But her frame was fit which had to attest to something. "I meant no harm, really!"_

" _Liar!" Chuck denied, and swiftly decked the boy again. He was strong and fast despite his simple mind. Azen went flying back to the side, his side hitting the floor hard and his arm burning as he slid a good yard and a half. He groaned, and hissed when he stood, spotting the mark left on his person. Looking back to the seething boyfriend and his silent girlfriend, Azen collected his wits about him._

 _He wanted to bring the fight to nothing as fast as possible; he knew he didn't stand a chance given those two punches. And he knew that Chuck was holding back. While Azen was very strong for his age, he didn't compare to someone like that guy. Not yet at least. So in order to keep himself from getting hurt or in further trouble, he needed to diffuse the fight. "Why would I lie to you Chuck? I'm just some little guy who doesn't- woah!" he ducked under the flying kick that threatened to bash his head in._

" _Shut up and fight me! I'm not lettin' you get away with just a slap on the wrist liken e'ry one else!" the large teen uttered lowly. "And if you want my Sally, yer gonna have to fight me for her!"_

 _Okay, that was a mistake that the big guy made. Azen didn't actually want to be with Sally. She was just a pretty girl. He had no intention of stealing her away. "Hey, I don't want her man-"_

" _What do you mean you dun want her?!" Chuck snarled, "Bastard insulting my girl like that!"_

" _I-I didn't- easy now!" he barely managed to stumble around a knee, and then a flurry of fists one of which caught him in the gut. He doubled over, folding like a lawn chair, as spittle mixed with a bit of blood left his mouth. He groaned as Chuck pulled his knee away, and made to slam the kid into the floor. Azen wasn't being given the slightest chance to recover and prove that he was one of the best Trainees of his age group. Not that he was one for fighting up close and personal as it was; he preferred to shoot from a distance although he was getting taught how to fix such a weakness. It was a work in progress that class, and he definitely didn't have the skill to down that large misunderstanding bastard._

" _You're fixin' for some pain, ain't ya?" Chuck rumbled, his knuckles cracking as all the wile Sally did nothing to calm her boyfriend down. She just watched the scene as though it were a love quarelle. It wasn't the slightest. "I'll fix you up right good, boy. Diablo-" he did not manage to continue with his rushing attack, that which he was going to complete by shoulder checking poor Azen well into the wall. Instead he found a small but bullet-like fist planted in his gut, his surprise caused his eyes to pop out of their sockets and his jaw to drop. He only saw who struck after falling to the ground. Blank eyes and face, long blue hair, and most of all that halberd….He knew the girl._

 _And so did Azen, his eyes were wide as she stood in front of him, her frame though smaller than his own acted as a wall that stood even a thousand feet high. He was confused. "Zero? What are you doing here?"_

 _Zero's glowing vermilion eye peeked over her shoulder as she stabbed Satsuriku into the metallic floor underfoot. "I was going to go study. But you looked like you were struggling. Stay back," she issued. And as Chuck with a rumbling groan stood to is lumbering feet, she slowly fell into a comfortable stance. Assessing the man before her, she decided to end the fight swiftly; he wasn't worth much effort after all. She charged before Chuck could even question her purpose. It was a fast battle, one which Azen swore to never forget. She took Chuck apart with an ease that Azen dreamed of having, and then promptly killed him. His feelings for her grew from there._

FLASHBACK END

Zoro vs Azen

"Heh," Azen chuckles as he stares ahead at the panting swordsman. In the time that it had taken him to tell the story of when he fell for Zero, they had really set in to one another. Zoro had taken a better half of the story to figure out just how Azen's Devil Fruit worked. It was not that Zoro had to see him with his eyes, but rather 'feel' him out and counter attack before he could get hit. Easier said then done, however. "I still can't believe that she was that strong back then. It was pretty embarrassing though to have my ass saved to me by some girl. You shoulda seen her though; she fought like a goddess of war". He chuckles again even though doing so makes his left arm hurt. With that last attack of Zoro's, his arm had been rendered useless and now dangles at his side limp and dripping blood into the sand as though leaving a trail of bread crumbs.

Zoro himself is no better, to be honest. His frame drips with blood but stands strong despite the many bullets that still rest in his body. It'll be a bitch, digging those things out, however he refuses to give up any time soon. Hearing of Kanzaki's past, he too can't believe that she's that strong. "You're not that strong yourself. Why's she even scared of you?" He demands. He doesn't get it. She could take this guy on if she wanted to.

"I don't think she's scared of us really. More so she's scared of the captivity she'll have to live with after this. We're not going to hand her over to the Navy like we should- we're selfish, so what?- but she won't be able to get away," Azen explains at length. "She was an ex-marine, but she spent some time with you guys. She knows how we all operate. She knows that Aoso, Alour and I would gladly kill you all if it weren't for the fact that she begged us not to. She knows that you guys don't kill. Ever. That would put you guys at a huge disadvantage against us. So huge, that it could kill you".

Zoro's brows furrow once more, "So she did it to protect us...How was she protecting you?"

"She knows you guys are strong. I hate to admit it, but you're giving me a pretty damn good run for my money," Azen offers with a shrug of his good shoulder. His blood soaked hand twitches, barely managing to casually spin the custom made pistol in it. Along with his arm being rendered useless, he has a gash horizontally on his gut and another going along his leg. There are many smaller cuts, but those three are the biggest issues. "On top of that, she's been weakened by the special drug CP9 guys dosed her up with all this time".

"Chopper got rid of it," Zoro insists.

"That fuzzy doctor of yours? Oh yea, sure he got rid of the drug, but not the effects which are long term unless you have an antidote". Azen shrugs, "Our guys will fix her up so she can properly lead us when she's better. Anyways. You wanna hear more? I'll tell you a little about when she defected".

Zoro growls, "I'd rather fight".

"Sure," Azen laughs, aiming his gun with his good hand, "But we can talk too!" He fires.

(From the Ashes)

When her eyes opened, she found herself in a place that she unfortunately found very familiar. Scarily familiar. In a tube filled with purple liquid and a mask to give her air, she realized that she was in the same room where they experimented on her and the boys to give them the abilities they had to this day. The last thing she remembered was asking that the Strawhat crew leave for their own safety. She is not afraid of them, not really, but the drug that had been coursing through her veins for months since her capture was incredibly advanced. Chopper did an excellent job of getting rid of most of it, even as a doctor he had much to learn about. He got rid of the drug, but not the effects.

It was just barely enough to keep her wounds from instantly healing. These wounds, of course, she did not mention to anyone. Chopper had known about them obviously, being the one to fix her up and house her while she was in a coma, but it was also obvious that when she did not show any signs of weakness, he probably understood that she didn't want them to be mentioned. Broken ribs and a bruised skeleton were the worst of it, accompanied with some pretty bad but carefully hidden bruises. These wounds, with the complete removal of the harmful drug have luckily disappeared completely. A long sigh of comfort comes from her through the mask, bubbles rising from it upon exhaling. She cannot hear what the scientists near by are saying, but as they realize she's awake, they make various gestures towards her and look worried. And it's true that they should be worried, as now that she's fully healed, she can feel her power returning to her at a rather rapid rate. After all, she's had all the time in the world to rest up and be fully rested. That nap only added to her rest.

Outside her tank, the men were conversing as to whether they should re-administer the drug they had just negated, and then negate it again when their commanders returned from their fights or not. It's a tough choice, however, Kanzaki makes the choice for them. She ignores the sharp pain of needles digging into her flesh as she strains the tubes connected to her, and slams her fist against the thick glass. Like anyone save for mer-people, she is slowed under the water's influence, and as such is forced to punch the same spot about ten times before it cracks and on the eleventh punch shatters. The purple liquid that had been concocted to help endure the drug was negated as well as attempt to keep her asleep spills from the now broken tube as though released from behind a dam. The scientists yelp their surprise as the woman steps from the tube's platform after ripping about a dozen needles from her arms, legs, abdomen and neck. The blood released from the wounds is only that of a trickle as opposed to what should have been a stream for each as regeneration sets into place.

That's when she realizes she's naked. Again.

Looking over her lean frame, she pauses. Really she's tired of being naked around complete strangers. She doesn't recognize anyone in this lab from when she had undergone the graduation test of the Faction- the first part that is. "Why must people strip me of my clothing against my will?" she utters, wishing she could express the annoyed feeling bubbling under her flesh. "Did you enjoy the show?" It is such a casually stated question, that perhaps it doesn't even sound like one.

"W-We wouldn't dare defile the King's Queen!" One young man denies with a wavering voice and trembling shoulders.

Kazuki tilts her head, "'Queen'? That's what they have you calling me? Who is this 'King' fellow?" There were no 'king' titles before she defected.

"The King is the one you know as Aoso. Since you left, he and Taicho and Fukutaicho have taken over the Faction as its leaders. They run it well for young men, and have even made some much needed changes as to how we operate," another answers, uncertain as to whether he should explain things or not. Obviously he does anyways.

"I see, so they've made needed changes. I wonder-...Wait, do I know you?" She swore she didn't know anyone in the room, but this fellow appears familiar.

"...Y-Yes ma'am," the young man admits, looking away, "I had been a new recruit when you and the King were showing a mock battle between you two and Taicho and Fukutaicho. I wanted to fight like you four, but I'm not cut out for that. I've devoted my life to science now, an option provided to me by the King".

She recalls that fight well. Pausing, she ponders, "Are you not Mushi? You had nearly gotten stabbed by Alour's hidden blade after I threw him". It was a close call, however Azen had managed to help them avoid what would have been a horrid result of a mere spar.

"Y-Yes ma'am. I'm sorry I got in the way back the-".

"I see," she couldn't care less what he thinks of her now. "Can I have some clothing now?"

"You're...Not going to hurt us?" Mushi anticipated as someone else scrambled to gather the clothing they had removed from her before putting her into the tank.

Kanzaki stares at Mushi for a moment before sighing. Why do people ask stupid questions. "You'd be incorrect, Mushi-san". Before the young man can even so much as whimper, she rushes forward, ignoring the glass that gets stuck in her feet as she lashes out at the nearest person with a spinning back fist to his face. His nose crumples under the pressure, and he falls to the pain. Next earns himself a gut wrenching kick that sends him into the far wall, while the one with her clothes is slammed into the floor thanks to her hand grabbing his face and her making him tip back. He'll have a concussion for sure. The clothing is swiped by a free hand before it can hit the ground and is placed onto a counter before she appears in front of Mushi. Much like a starved lioness, she stares him down with glowing eyes. Feeling back to absolute full power is incredibly…...Invigorating.

"A-Akuma," Mushi trembles as he backs himself into a corner and crouches like a frightened animal. The two years of training he went through before transferring to the science department doesn't even begin to kick in. He's much too terrified to retaliate, "You're an Akuma! Bakemono!"

Kanzaki pauses, cocking her head. A monster? Yes, she supposes she is. She wasn't always one, she doesn't think, but life has twisted and contorted her into becoming one. Not that she cares. "Yes...Yes I am". She lashes out with her left fist in the form of an obverse punch. Her first two knuckles hit solidly in his gut, causing him to double over and pass out. She sighs at the sight of the men that are down and out for the count, the one with the broken nose curled into a ball while wide eyes watch her get dressed. She doesn't spare them a second glance as Satsuriku is propped over her shoulders and her arms slung over. As she makes her way for the exit, she hears explosions and focuses her senses. Her flesh covered in goose bumps and her blood high on power, she wonders. Which one should she go to first?

(From the Ashes)

She ended up going back in the direction she remembers the Thousand Sunny being in. She had figured she should run there, just in case they might actually need her help. However, she ended up walking instead. Upon thinking about it, she figures that the crew can handle themselves at least until she gets there herself. Despite the sounds of fighting and Usopp's panicked screaming- along with Nami's and Chopper's occasionally- she cannot calm her singing nerves. Why? Because she hasn't felt this good in _months_. She had actually come to forget what it was to be as strong as Zoro probably is at his strongest. Being reintroduced to her power so suddenly has given her some sort of high feeling that she can't shake. Even as she comes to see the mass of people attacking her Namaka, she can't help but feel a little excited at the prospect of getting to fight. Unknown to most, she's always enjoyed a good brawl. Now at her strongest, she knows she has nothing to worry about even with that amount of people.

"Nami! Look out!" Robin's shout brings Kanzaki from her thoughts, forcing her to realize that she's drifted to the edge of the fighting and that Nami currently is struggling to hold off a rather large man. His hair is shaved into a buzz cut, while a large X shaped scar covers his entire face. Kanzaki herself doesn't know the man, but he's at least decently strong, obviously. With Nami's skinny arms not providing much help to her attempt to hold him back, she doesn't have much longer until that giant butcher's blade is in her chest or head. Nami in the mean time stares widely at the massive blade, watching as it slowly makes its way closer to her as her arms tremble to hold her Clima-Tact up as her only defense. While Robin cries for her to hold on, and the boys fight to get through the numbers of enemies that intend to keep them too busy to save her, she whimpers under the large man's pressure.

"You won't be leaving this island," the man snarls before suddenly lifting his blade. Before Nami can move to be free of him and make a counterattack at last, he swings the large cutting knife down at her, aiming to split her head like a melon. However, one moment she's watching the blade come down at her, the next she's being hugged by a larger female frame. The sound of flesh being stabbed echoes in her ears loudly. Who...? Who just took the blow? The only other woman there is Robin, but she's much taller than her five seven frame. This woman is only a few inches taller, from what she can feel. It can't be-

"Ow, that hurt," Nami's eyes widen as she hears a familiar voice speak into her ear, though the words are directed at the man she now sees staring at the mystery person with wide and frightened eyes. "Your knife is covered in poison; I should be dead. How dare you try to harm my Nakama?" The woman suddenly releases Nami, showing her to be the very person that had been captured not long before this battle.

"K-Kanzaki?!" She blurts out. If she should be dead, what's she doing alive? She watches as the woman that stands at a total of five feet ten inches turns around to face the now terrified man. When the carrot top moves around to look at the blueberry's face, she sees a terrifying gleam in her eyes. What is this aura of power that seems to radiate off of her? Why does it feel like she's got Zoro or Luffy standing there instead of Kanzaki herself? "H-How...?"

Putting on her 'mask', Kanzaki turns her vermillion orbs to the navigator and smiles a kind, although false, smile, "Don't worry about it," she assures before reaching over her shoulder and pulling the knife out of her back, though not without making the wound bigger by accident. "Oops," she casually sighs before tossing the massive blade to the side, which coincidentally- or not- cuts through another's shoulder, earning a cry of pain from the child. Nami watches with utter amazement and confusion as the gash in her back closes the second the blade is pulled from her flesh. Nami would have thought nothing happened if it wasn't for the new tear in her clothing and the blood on her skin. She leans down and picks up Satsuriku before promptly slamming its staff into the man's face, breaking his jaw and knocking him out without remorse.

"Kanzaki...How are you? I...I saw you disappear and then we- We were coming to get you. Luffy, Sanji and Zoro are all up ahead".

"I know," Kanzaki agrees, "Well, now I do. If you guys are here, then the boys are playing with one another".

"The boys?" Does she mean their Captain, their First Mate and the chef?

"Yea, the boys. Aoso, Azen and Alour".

"Ah. Well, how- Look out!" Nami was going to ask how she got free, but a child of probably twelve years old rushes them, a mace in hand. However, Kanzaki is swift to retaliate, shoving her foot into the kid's face by way of turn kick and then slamming him into the ground that reminds Nami of a move Sanji normally does.

Kanzaki looks to Nami after back handing a woman, "Let's talk about how I got free after these guys are dealt with, okay?" Nami has no choice but to nod before the woman suddenly truly enters the fray. She can't help but be amazed as Kanzaki moves from person to person, taking them out in one to two hits at most before they're out and down for the count. Robin and Franky have been doing the same, but their numbers were overwhelming for them even. Kanzaki on the other hand seems to have eyes in the back of her head, telling her where everyone is and just what she needs to do to execute the most efficient way of winning. It takes her an hour, but by the time she's done, Kanzaki is drenched in blood that is not her own save for a couple cuts here and there- cuts that had instantly healed much to the others' amazement.

"That was SUPER timing, Kanzaki! But...We were supposed to save you not the other way around," Franky praises as the woman leans against Satsuriku almost casually. "How did you get free?"

Chopper has a better question, "How did you heal so quickly?"

"An excellent question, Chopper," Robin praises as she looks over the shorter woman who doesn't seem all that winded. "How did you manage all of that? The fighting and the healing, Kanzaki? I don't believe you've ever mentioned being a Devil Fruit eater".

"That was insane!" Usopp finally speaks. He had been left openly gaping the entire time Kanzaki had stepped into the fray. It was as though the moment she joined them, the enemy had no chance at all. He notes that each and every one of them has at least a broken bone or is bleeding, but none of them are mortally wounded. How did she even _manage_ that?! "I thought three monsters was enough, but now _four_?! This isn't fair!"

Kanzaki meets Robin's blue gaze before smiling, "Let's keep things simple shall we? The Faction is designed to mainly battle large amounts of people and Devil Fruit users. Nise Island, this island, is actually one large submarine in which Faction members are trained. As for that healing thing, it's not the work of a Devil Fruit. I don't hear any fighting up ahead. They must have calmed down or someone must have lost. We should go check on them". Usopp's reaction only earns him a chuckle. Mushi had also called her a monster, but she's pleased that Usopp doesn't mean that in a bad way.

While Chopper cannot find the guts to actually press for a real answer pertaining to the healing, and Nami is more focused on the fact that Kanzaki actually grew up in a place like this, Franky and Robin don't have such issues. The cyborg walks at the woman's side, while Robin takes her other leaving Nami, Usopp and Chopper to trail behind them. "It's not very SUPER of you to not tell your Nakama what's going on, Kanzaki," he pushes, "Just why can you do that healing without being a Devil Fruit user?"

"Who are those men to you?" Robin follows with her own questions, "They obviously are in love with you, but you seem to know them well. Their eyes also seem to glow like your own; family?"

Robin's bright, brilliant even, Kanzaki has always known this. But it is at this moment that she reminds herself that Franky build and designed the entire Sunny Go himself; if that isn't brilliance then she doesn't know what is. "Haha, those guys aren't related to me in any way what so ever," Kanzaki states as she forks to the left where she heard one of the larger battles to be. "I grew up with them. And I'm sorry Franky for not being so SUPER. I'll explain things once everything's taken care of," she allows. She refuses to answer any other demands until finally she finds the first of three battle fields.

In front of the group, is a battle field that screams destruction, as tends to happen with the three- now four- monsters of the crew. Small craters rest in the terrain around them, as well as trees are toppled here and there. There's a few spatters of blood here and there, but nothing that could have those viewing it to think a mortal wound was given or taken. There on the far side of the battle field is a large frame with long purple hair splayed everywhere and clumped with blood. The frame is face down, once formal clothing torn to tatters, his back slowly heaves up and down in a way that tells them that he's still very much awake. Not far from him are two broken hidden blades, braces ripped and actual blades shattered. Not far from the small group is a blond haired man, sitting against a tree that's half uprooted, a cigarette limply dangling from his lips while one leg is stretched limply in front of him and the other is curled to his chest. A hand covers a large spot of blood, suggesting that he was stabbed there.

"Sanji!" Chopper and Usopp cry, worried. The two dart forward, the young reindeer immediately getting to work on checking on him.

As the others get closer, they can actually hear Sanji speaking, "Kanzaki-hime had a really rough life," he grunts out, "That's what I learned while I was fighting that guy. She's also really dangerous in a fight. Don't mess with her".

Usopp vigorously nods, assuring Sanji he would never piss the woman off after hearing that Sanji of all people sees her as dangerous as well as after seeing what she could do. However, he tenses and shivers as voice speaks from above and behind him. "So, Alour actually told you huh? It's not normal for him to tell secrets like that. You must have beat his ass good," she eyes the large man's frame but makes no move to assist him as she would have in the distant past.

Sanji's only visible but exhausted eye widens, his cigarette falling from his lips; it would have burnt him if it weren't for Robin catching it in time by sprouting a hand on his chest. "K-Kanzaki-hime? What are you doing here?!"

"I broke my way out," she grins falsely, "You okay?"

The chef stares at the woman, seeing the tears in her clothing but not seeing wounds. "I'm fine, Kanzaki-hime," he assures her, though his body tells them all otherwise.

Chopper shakes his head, "You have a puncture wound in your abdomen and your calf at the very least. You're not okay Sanji!" Being stabbed in the muscle, if the person knows what they're doing could ruin someone's life. Chopper can't tell right now, but luckily this is not the case- though that's not the point. Shifting to his heavy point, he helps the man to stand on his feet, "I'm going to take him back to the ship. Please be careful with Luffy and Zoro. Let's go Sanji".

"Sure," Sanji sighs, "See the rest of you later".

Usopp stares at where Alour is, and jumps as the massive man twitches in an attempt to get to his feet, "Eeeek!" He yelps, eyes bulging with fright. "Wait for me you guys! I'll protect you on the way baaaack!" He shouts, turning tail and dashing out of there as fast as he can. No way is he staying if he doesn't have to, and on top of that if that big guy who- though he lost to him- beat up Sanji!

Nami sighs and shakes her head, "Someone needs to go make sure they don't hurt themselves," though as no one volunteers she again sighs, "Fine I'll go. Make sure you take care of Luffy and Zoro". She waves over her shoulder, only jumping a bit when Alour groans.

Upon hearing Alour make said sound, the remaining three look at him. The archeologist of the Strawhats eyes the ex-marine, "Shouldn't you check on him? He was once your friend after all, no?"

Kanzaki stares at the downed sadistic gentleman blankly, "Is that what former allies do? Check on one another?"

"Sure," Franky shrugs his thick shoulders, "I've done it without any regrets".

"I believe you should," Robin agrees, "Afterwords, we'll look for Luffy and Zoro".

Kanzaki hesitates only a moment before walking to the downed bloodman. Stabbing Satsuriku into the ground, she's free to kneel and roll him onto his back. She blinks however as the tears in his shirt show her that his abdomen is covered in blood and bruises; Sanji broke a number of ribs trying to beat him down. His right wrist also seems to be bent at an odd angle, where as a gross bruise on his leg- showing through his torn pant leg- is seen as well. "You still alive?"

Alour had thought he was hearing things when he heard Zero talking in the short distance. She shouldn't be there, she should be in the science department. However, when firm, familiar hands roll him over onto his back, his red orbs open up to meet vermilion. "What are you doing here?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that question?" Kazaki remarks in turn, "Are you okay?"

"I'll survive...Will you be staying this time?"

"No".

Alour laughs, "Not surprising...…You know, Zero, after you left we thought about what you said. About your life. And honestly I think that you did the right thing. I miss you, terribly so, because I love you. But if you're happier out on the sea, hunting down the person that set you up for your life in the Faction, then so be it. I just don't want you to forget about me. I don't want to fade into the background of your history". None of them do.

Hearing her old name doesn't grate against her ears as it probably would for most others. Instead she just stares down at him, meeting his blood colored eyes. She doesn't mean to sound sentimental but even as the words come from her mouth that's exactly what happens. "You, nor any of the others, will ever fall into the background of my history". His exhausted eyes widen as they meet her gaze, searching and seemingly finding a truth there. She takes his broken wrist into her hands, feeling where the bones have been misplaced, but she doesn't look away from him. He cannot bring himself to look away from her, knowing that this will be the last time he gets to cast his gaze upon her. It makes him want to cry, almost, this knowledge but he doesn't. He so desires to pull her close into a hug, to kiss her one last time. But he doesn't have the strength to pull her to him, and he knows that she won't be kissing him of her own choice. "Now, sleep," she resets his wrist to a proper position, the pain caused by doing so just enough for his mind to finally give up consciousness. His eyes yearning to stay looking at her, roll reluctantly into the back of his head. Once she's sure he'll be okay, she stands, "Let's go".

Only once they're far enough away from Alour's prone form does Robin speak, voice kind as she eyes the ex-marine. "Are you certain that was the right move?"

Kanzaki looks to Robin bluntly, eyes that glow in the moonless night don't show any signs of remorse for doing what she just did. "I'm no longer a Marine, I have no need to be friends with them. I also do not like that they had threatened my Nakama," though more importantly, they threatened Luffy and Zoro.

"Is this the kind of view you were taught while you were here?" Robin prompts. After all, just because she is a pirate and they Marines, doesn't mean that they must be enemies. Luffy after all has a grandfather who is a Marine- a high standing one at that- and they don't hate one another. But, she supposes that the Faction's teachings are different.

"Not completely, no. I was taught how to best sever bonds while keeping the other person alive, here. However, my loyalty is something natural," she answers smoothly.

Franky raises a brow, "Zoro said that your dream is to defy your fate. That was your dream. Is that right?"

"You're correct," she allows with a nod. Defy everything and anything related to the fate Doflamingo had set up for her. And then kill the bastard for thinking he could control someone like herself.

The next place they hit looks as though a tornado hit the area, followed by a typhoon afterwords. Everything is dented or broken. Large chunks of earth are missing, places where either man skidded are shown, branches are broken. A war zone. The place looks like a war zone. In the middle is Luffy, his frame still as though dead, though the happy shouting that's sent their way tells them that he's very much alive.

"KANZAKI! YOU GOT FREE!" Luffy happily cheers, laughing though the bruises on his body don't want to permit it, "I'm so happy!"

Kanzaki smiles lightly, and though false she swears that for a moment it's real, as her Captain tries to get up. "I did get free. And it's all thanks to my Nakama," she greets with a grin. "Thank you, Luffy. Thank you for saving me". Though he didn't do much, the fact that he did not back down was some sort of way of saving her. It told her that she could honestly trust this crew. And while she's not ready to tell them her entire history, this chapter has been handled well and is coming to a rather decent close. "You look beaten up, though".

Luffy laughs again, ignoring the stinging pain he feels as he can't move. That's the result of having to resort to Gears Two and Three after all. Just like when he fought that Lucci guy, Aoso was incredibly difficult to beat. But he did it, and he's sure to come out of it stronger. "Not as bad as that So guy".

"So guy?" Franky questions, "Who's that?"

"I believe he means me," a voice sighs from his spot not far from them, "The fucking dumbass wouldn't stop calling me that this entire time. My name's four letters long- less than his _own_ \- and he can't even say it right". Like Luffy, he lays on the battered ground, unable to get up. His entire body looks beaten up from top to bottom. Bruises dot his body as though he were a dalmatian, varying from simple black and blue to having some serious green in there as well. "Zero, come help me out," he requests, "I need to get fixed up".

Kanzaki shakes her head, "I'm leaving with my crew. I've already told Alour; I'm done with you guys". Like with the hidden blade master, she stares down at the blond haired man as blankly as possible. Her eyes show no remorse even as his own widen and pain flashes through them.

"...Wh-... _What_...?!" If there's a sound that a breaking heart could make, it'd be the combination of a wail and breaking glass. His shocking blues stare at her as he attempts to pick his head up. He fails. He tries this time with his whole body as Franky picks up Luffy's limp frame almost bridle style. Robin looks the boy over, and praises him for having himself some bad bruises but nothing fatal. Kanzaki watches as Aoso fights to make his limbs work. When he gets two under him, a third gives out and the fourth fails to catch him. "Y-You can't!" He refuses as he attempts to stand despite the pain. He has no broken bones, but the exhaustion on him is harsh and unforgiving. "Zero!" The grown man cries out before actually standing to trembling legs. His torso hangs low while his arms dangle uselessly. They look dislocated. "Zero...," Aoso whimpers now, blue eyes actually beginning to fill with tears, shameless. "You don't mean that. Don't tell me you still don't understand how telling a joke works. Jokes are supposed to be funny! This isn't funny! Zero," by now, he's managed to stumble to stand in front of her. He has no strength to hug her, but instead rests his forehead on her shoulder. "Please". He doesn't care that he, a grown man, is crying. Why would he not when the love of his life is so harshly turning away from him. "Please tell me you're not walking out of my life," it's something he had started to fear since the moment he learned he loved her.

Kanzaki does not embrace nor push him away. Unlike Alour, this is a harder departure on her part. This man was her partner, the person who she went through their Pretest. The person who defended her from those men, though clearly she didn't need it. He nagged her about her classes, and threatened to beat her into submission- though he knew he wouldn't win- no matter the number of times she ignored him. Her heart actually pangs in her chest, painful, a surprising sensation that is seen in her eyes with ease by Aoso's searching orbs. Surprisingly, her arms wrap around him of their own accord, making him gasp and lean into her even heavier. A breathing shudder runs through him, tears running harder. Because he knows despite this embrace, she'll still be leaving. She does not let him go as she holds him, letting him relish in it all. And to a degree, she does as well. Making to put him on his back on the ground, she is swift to rest his shoulders. "I'm not," she denies. But she can't bring herself to admit that she just may be doing that.

"It seems this is a personal matter," Robin smiles out gently as Franky nods once, "We're going to go back to the ship. You can get Zoro, can't you?"

"Yes".

"Any time," Robin nods understandingly before turning and walking with the tall cyborg and her sleeping Captain.

"You can cut the crap now," Aoso whimpers as his head in the grass, he stares pleadingly at her despite the tears that fall over the sides of his face. "Tell me you're staying here".

Kanzaki shakes her head, "I'm not staying. I can't turn back on this path; I don't want to. Aoso...Understand. I'm an ex-marine now and part of the Strawhat Pirates. I'm not coming back. Not to the Faction, not to you or anyone".

"No!" Aoso forces a battered fist to slam into the grass helplessly, "I won't accept it! There's other ways to defy your fate! You can take down the guy who controlled you through the Navy! You can out do him! You can _stay_!" His hand now rests on her cheek. He tries pleading with her one more time, "Tell me you'll stay with me, Zero. I love you. You love me too, right?"

The emotions that well up in her are strong to the point that they feel like they're going to over flow. Break through whatever dam it is that keeps them in check against her will. The bubble to the surface, but do not surpass it even as she places a palm over the hand on her face. She holds it there, trying to find and give into the urge to lean into the hand. And while she does find it, she cannot bring herself to genuinely do so. "I'm not staying, nor do I love you Aoso," harsh words but the truth. Even as she sees in his eyes heartbreak, she doesn't retract her words. For the first time, she sees tears escape his eyes, his pale face growing hot and flushed. A light in his glowing gaze seems to go out, making them appear as a dull stormy ocean blue rather than that of electricity. "Goodbye for real this time, Aoso," she utters and releases his hand. Standing and collecting her halberd, she gives him her back and walks, ignoring the mourning wail of a broken man. She does not look back, because she is afraid that her emotions may finally get the best of her.

"I'm not giving up!" She hears him wail with determination before she's out of ear shot. "I love you with my entire being, Zero! My heart, my soul! My very _existence_! I'll get stronger! I'll bring you back to my side! I'm not giving up! _Never_!"

But she doesn't reply. After heading in the direction of where she remembers hearing explosions, she forces herself to lock away the memory of Alour's and Aoso's dimming eyes. It was like a light was turning off in them. They no longer seemed to look into one's soul. From blood red to rust red, from electric blue to stormy ocean. The third and final place she had heard and seen explosions coming from looks like a bigger war zone than the others. Perhaps because both men in this particular battle have rather destructive abilities. Though, what really impresses her, is that they had somehow managed to kick up so much sand in some places, that only _dirt_ remained in the large ditches. It also looks like Zoro attempted to cut the damn island, because a long straight trench lay in front of her, holding a single red haired body. The body standing, however, is the moss ball himself, arms limply at his sides while his blades seem to have clattered to the ground. He's covered in all sorts of wounds; it seems it took him a while to learn to truly counteract Azen's Devil Fruit powers. Just looking at him at a glance, she can count ten bullet holes in him. She's certain that that's just the start of it. He's very lucky Azen didn't end up killing him. How, she wonders though, he's withstanding the poison the bullets are carefully dipped in is beyond her.

"Zoro?" She can only see his eyes look her way, his neck fighting to move with the movement. He doesn't answer her, but instead flumps into her arms the moment she's standing in front of him. The sudden weight on her body catches her by surprise, causing her to stumble and almost even fall.

"You're okay," Zoro grunts out tiredly. Now that someone's here to drag him back to the ship, he can relax, "How?"

"I'll explain later," she mutters, carefully putting him down onto his back, "Stay here". A grunt too tired to be a sarcastic remark replies to her. She's utterly surprised to find Azen out and down for the count, simply because he's always been a durable person.

"You're leaving with them, aren't you?" Azen sighs through the sand that threatens to enter his mouth. Already golden eyes have dimmed into amber as though he already knew what would happen the moment she showed up. The light has gone out, though they still glow.

"Yea".

"Tch. And after I fought so hard for you too," Azen admits before releasing one more sigh, "There's no keeping you. I'm not stupid. Aoso won't be giving up on you any time soon-"

"I know".

"-But Alour and I will let you go. If I can't make you happy, then you're better off without me anyways". He curses himself for admitting such a statement, but he knows it to be the truth. "That idiot over there would be a good match for ya".

"From being obsessed with me to trying to hook me up with my crew's First Mate," she blankly jokes, "You sure are something".

"Whatever. Just leave so I can wallow in my blood," he groans. It is at this point that she realizes just how cut up he is. His arm holds on to his torso though barely, where as there are cuts all over his frame. Here's a deep cut in his cheek and right leg, while on his back three cuts run down the right side. He's a mess.

Kanzak doesn't bother with any more talking to him. Partially because seconds later he passes out with a low huff. She turns back and speaks up, "You still alive?"

"Yea". Like hell he'd die. He has things to take care of.

His blunt answer pleases her as she gathers up his beloved Katana and places them where she believes them to belong. Then, after carefully gathering him up to carry-drag on her back while carrying Satsuriku, she can't help but look over her shoulder. "I know I insisted that no fighting happen...But thanks for coming to get me. It means a lot to me".

"We don't abandon our Nakama," Zoro grunts out as he ignores the irritation in his body for being moved. "You're one of us. There's no need to thank us". Though the 'thank you' is appreciated.

However, she shakes her head once, "Whatever you say". Silently, she promises herself that she'll never leave the Strawhats. Never. On top of that, she doesn't plan to ever leave Luffy's or Zoro's sides. They are the reason as to why she's on this crew...Actually, she notes for the billionth time, Zoro was the one who brought her to Luffy. Ultimately, she realizes, that it would be best if she simply didn't leave Zoro's side...Yes. That sounds about right.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Halberd Mistress HATES Zombies

Two weeks after the happenings on Nise Island, the Straw Hat crew has managed to settle down again and relax. In the bath hut, Nami and Robin sooth their pours. They had asked if Kanzaki wanted to join, but to their amusement it turns out that she's a lot more shy than she seems. "Come on, it's just going to be us girls," Nami assures as she and Robin stand casually in the third female's room, "What's there to be so uppity about?"

Kanzaki, on her bed looks away indifferent, "I just don't do bathing with other girls well, okay? Just go and enjoy yourselves".

"We would enjoy ourselves more if you were to join us, Kanzaki," Robin throws out there, voice gentle. Does the young woman still have a few things to hide? Doubtful. Or perhaps she just simply isn't comfortable with it because of how she grew up? That would make sense. She did grow up mostly around boys and men according to her. The girls probably stayed away from her due to fear or envy. "Wouldn't you like someone to scrub your back?"

The blue haired woman shakes her head back and forth, "I can manage on my own thanks". In reality, it's nothing having to do with how much time she spent with Aoso, Azen and Alour. Nor does it have anything to do with the fact that the girls tended to be rather wary of her and kept their distance. The fact of the matter is that she simply doesn't like to bathe with other women. Never mind the scars that lightly lace her body before she had gotten her hands on her regeneration abilities. She watches as luckily the two women leave and give up for the time being. Surely they'll be back though. That said, she stands and stretches before wandering on over to her closet where her clothing resides. Yes, _her_ clothing. Before leaving Nise island, she had insisted that they get what they needed. Of course, no one could have opposed stealing the stuff more than Usopp- what if they hunted them down?- however the others had no problem with it. They were stealing from the Navy after all, not innocent people. Kanzaki got her hands on a rather nice whet stone for sharpening Satsuriku, and after some insistence from him, agreed to let Zoro use it when needed as well. From clothing stores she got her wardrobe, consisting of many crop tops and simple pants made for battle, as well as a white cropped long sleeved jacket. On each arm, just like the one she wore upon joining the crew, is a crossed pair of pikes with a winged snake curled around it and something of a halo over the tip of the vertical pike.

"Good morning Kanzaki-hime~!" Sanji greets upon seeing the female blueberry entering the room. She hadn't been around for breakfast, but then again she tends to not be. Apparently she had long since earned herself a habit of sleeping in. "I saved some breakfast for you, green tea included," he turns away from the sink and dries his hands before pulling a plate from a near by counter and uncovers it to show that the cover has helped the food stay warm. "Here you are".

Kanzaki smiles in thanks, taking the plate and cup pleasantly, "Thanks Sanji. You're the best". She's starving, as she is every morning she gets up, though she refuses to act as though she's dying. She's gone longer without food.

Those simple words and that grateful smile is all the blonde chef needs to brighten up his day and send him into a noodle dance. His body feels like it could soar over the Red Line! "Anything for you Kanzaki-hime~!" In high spirits, he returns to his dish washing, silently humming to himself as his lower half continues to noodle dance in place. It doesn't take Kanzaki long to finish her meal, but it's also not like she inhaled it like most of the boys do. She places her dish on the counter next to the sink and casually hip checks the chef to the side, surprising him out of his dazed state. "Kanzaki-hime? Is there something you need?"

"Yea, I need to wash my dish".

"Oh no! Let me do that! You don't need to sully your beautiful hands with something so trivial. Besides, it's my job as a chef to clean up after those who have eaten my food". He couldn't possibly demand such labor from her!

"And I don't want to take advantage of your kindness," she throws back, placing her dishes into the sink and getting to work without a care. The water is warmer than she expected it to be, but she doesn't mind. Instead she goes on to scrub the plate, fork and cup without pause. "Let me do this, okay? I would like to help my Nakama in any way I can".

Sanji stares at the woman at his side silently, honestly touched by her words. "Then allow me to dry them," Sanji suggests, hand reaching out for her plate while another reaches for the drying rag.

Kanzaki nods. "Sure. I'll help you finish up here".

"B-But-"

Laughing a surprisingly not so false laugh, she insists. "I just realized you have a lot more to clean. Two people will get it done faster. No buts, mister". She gives him no choice but to accept her help as she passes over her cup and then fork before setting forth to clean the rest of what's been stacked up. The work is silent save for the sound of dishes getting washed and dried over and over, but it's a nice environment that lasts about an hour long. Once done, she steps back and takes the rag offered to her to dry her hands with a nod of thanks and does just that. "That everything?"

"Yes it is," Sanji nods out, "Really, Kanzaki-hime, thank you". Normally he would still be at it and only half way through, however having her there to help cut the job in half.

"Any time. Seriously, I'll help you from now on in cleaning the dishes, okay? It's the least I can do since you always save me a meal and keep it safe from Luffy". She doesn't give him a chance to decline as she picks up Satsuriku and heads out with a casual wave. Now bored, she looks around to see the antics of Usopp and Luffy fishing _again_ as though they never get tired of filling up the aquarium with things that they could eat that afternoon or evening. Franky and Robin were probably in the viewing room for the aquarium, Chopper's most likely in his office and Zoro is probably up in the crow's nest. That in mind, she heads on up only to find the green haired man sleeping as he tends to do.

A fondness hits her at the sight of the man napping through the day. Like her, he's a night owl, she often hears or watches him training on the deck into late hours of the night. Sometimes, she's found herself wanting to offer to help him. Out of all of them, she feels that she's closest to Zoro. Why? Who knows? Maybe it's because he's the one she holds the most loyalty towards as he saved her life that day- a fact that she's gone over at least a dozen times by now as she won't let herself forget that fact. Or maybe it's because he was so willing to let her prove herself when they sparred even though she had just stepped out of a coma? Another possibility is that she doesn't have to put on a persona for him- she can be as blank faced as she want...Maybe it's because he reminds her of Aoso?

Strong and stubborn, committed to anything he sets his mind to, and on top of that just like Aoso he didn't trust her off the bat. It's probably a mixture of many reasons, but those are the main ones she can think of. Not wanting to wake him up, she quietly tip toes her way to his side and takes a hold of his broad shoulders. This next thing is something she did for her partner all the time during the Pretest. She gently lays him down on his back and rests his head on her lap, letting him use it as a pillow for the time being. She doesn't even notice when she herself falls into a world of dreams.

When Zoro wakes up, the first thing he notices is that he's not the only one in the room, nor is he situated as he had been when he started his nap. Instead of seeing the sea, he sees the ceiling. The other person in the room is not hostile, though it's odd that he didn't wake up half way when they entered the nest as he normally does. Next he notices that his head isn't on anything hard, but instead on something firm and warm. Looking to the side, he finds himself surprised to find his head in the lap of a certain ex-marine whom seems to be asleep herself. He stares at her for a moment, noting that she seems rather relaxed despite his head being in her lap, making him wonder if she put him there- and if she did, why didn't he feel it? Shaking his head, he sits up almost silently, ignoring the twinge from a bullet wound has just finished healing over yet is still tender, and looks out to the ocean. He notices a barrel floating in the ocean and alerts the rest of the crew over the built-in speaker system. Of course, this means he has to wake up Kanzaki with a shake. That was enough to get her to be alert and head down to the deck. When they fish the barrel out of the sea, they notice that it is an offering to the sea god. After a short discussion, they open the barrel, but instead of finding food and sake, a red light shoots out of the barrel and into the sky. Fearing that someone may spot them and knowing that a big storm is heading in their direction, Nami orders the crew to head southwest. Unfortunately, the High-wind catches them, prompting Franky to once more unveil the Soldier Dock Channel Zero. Using the paddle wheels, they avoid the storm and finally enter the Florian Triangle

At first, Usopp thinks they might already have arrived at Fishman Island, but he is quickly corrected by the others who explain to him that they are in fact in the Florian Triangle. Of course, the boys take this chance to tell Usopp the stories of this particular part of the sea. Of how ships get lost and never come out, of how ghosts wander with no bodies and the dead have no rest. This in turn freaks out the sniper. Upset that he was not notified about this and scared about the ghosts, he quickly grabs his exorcism set to rebuke any evil spirits. Suddenly, he and the rest of the crew hear an ominous song resounding throughout the fog, and discover a ghost ship that has suddenly appeared behind them with a skeleton singing Bink's Sake. Though she didn't start out as a pirate, she knows the song well. And though it's almost haunting, she finds the weird skeleton's singing to be nice to hear. The sight of the battered ship in the dark fog of the Florian Triangle is enough to spook the whole crew. While most of them stand and gape, Robin is the only one whose jaw doesn't drop while Kanzaki focuses on brandishing Satsuriku at the ship, standing in front of Zoro's stunned frame. She'll cut the damn ship in two if she has to! Then again, her eyes widen...Skeleton.

A long shiver runs down her spine, something that Zoro doesn't miss, "What's the matter?" He questions from her side, having gotten over his shock, as he carefully watches the antics of his Captain leaving to board the ship.

"...It's nothing," she doesn't admit that skeletons are actually rather closely related to something she truly fears. Her grip on her halberd is tight as she keeps her eyes on the ship where the skeleton is. She has to remind herself three times that the skeleton isn't what she's afraid of.

"No it's not," Zoro easily sees through her farce, "What's wrong? You're not scared of him, are you?"

"No," she honestly states finally calmed down, "Skeletons aren't scary. There's nothing wrong," she denies again with a second huff.

"Whatever". She's obviously nervous about something, he could tell by the look in her eyes. Zoro silently smirks to himself. It may not be the skeleton, but something related to him. It'd be funny if the all powerful ex-Faction member is actually frightened of something. With the way she acts, he figured there's nothing she's scared of. But then again, she is human. Almost sadistically, he can't wait to see if he can't find out what's so scary to her in this Florian Triangle.

Excited and filled with overwhelming curiosity, Luffy starts to board the ship, with Nami and Sanji behind him, who want to stop him in case he does something impulsive and stupid. When they arrive on board of the ship they are greeted by the self-proclaimed "Gentleman Skeleton" Brook, whose first action is to question Nami as to whether or not he may see her panties. She, of course, denies this and knocks Brook to the floor. This question and reaction are both amusing to Kanzaki. Not because Nami's strength only seems to come out with her rage, but the fact that she'd do the same thing if this 'Brook' asked her the same thing.

Luffy, finding all this hilarious, asks Brook if the skeleton can poop, to which Brook replies yes only for Sanji to berate them both for their choice of questions. Opting for his own take on things, he then starts to shout questions at Brook about what happened to him and the ship, only to be interrupted by Luffy, who much to the shock of everybody else, asks Brook to join his crew. Brook casually agrees to, much to the horror of everyone else present.

"Did he just...?" Kanzaki mutters to the nearest person to her, Franky.

"I think he did," Franky blanches.

Leaving the ghost ship with them, Brook goes back with them to the ship and ends up having dinner with the crew. Brook is explaining his Devil Fruit ability when Usopp- where he got the exorcist attire is far beyond Kanzaki's knowledge but then again she couldn't care less at the moment- notices that he has no shadow and no reflection.

Brook explains how his shadow was stolen, and sadly he cannot leave the foggy Florian Triangle with the Straw Hats for the sun would disintegrate him. Not wanting his new friends to get hurt, Brook refuses to reveal the culprit. Nonetheless, meeting the crew has brightened his dreary existence, and Brook is about to play the violin when a ghost appears. Just then, the gates of Thriller Bark capture the Thousand Sunny. Brook warns the Straw Hats to escape and runs _across_ the water to Thriller Bark. Kanzaki is impressed. The guy is _running_ across the water. How? Is he really that fast? Being so light may help, but perhaps she could learn to do that too?

After seeing Brook leave and the prospect of an adventure Luffy decides he wants to explore Thriller Bark. While the rest of the crew only want to escape their entrapment, Robin explains that they are confined within a large wall which encircles the entire island. Losing hope, both Nami and Chopper claim to have been stricken with Usopp's recurring, "Can't-get-on-this-island disease". Luffy then appears geared up to go, with a net and box ready to catch whatever he finds of interest. Despite Usopp's best efforts to dissuade the Captain, Luffy is only further encouraged by the prospect of gaining Brook as a crew member, along with Robin and Franky deciding to join him as well.

Franky suggests they try out the Soldier Dock system while they decide what to do, claiming they'd need a smaller ship to make it to shore. Activating the mechanism Franky reveals a Going Merry-themed paddle boat named Mini Merry II. Usopp, Nami, and Chopper immediately jump in to try it out, making their way towards the shore line. While Franky explains the Soldier Dock system in it's entirety, the remaining crew are suddenly attacked by some invisible beast. After making fools out of Luffy, Franky, Sanji, and Zoro it advanced upon Robin who attempted to resist using her Hana Hana powers, yet was disturbingly licked by this invisible menace. Kanzaki can only feel bad for the regal woman. That was gross. The unseen enemy then flees as the ship begins to be pulled closer to the island.

Meanwhile, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper arrive on shore- crashing the poor Mini Merry II into a moat in the process- and try to figure out where they are. Finding themselves deep inside the waterless moat, out of the shadows a frightening three-headed stitched up dog suddenly appears. Identifying it as the mythical Cerberus, the terrified trio escape with help from Usopp's Kemuri Boshi, fleeing up a tree only to then encounter a strange vampire-like individual named Hildon. He asks them if they would like to come to the mansion of Dr. Hogback, whose name immediately gets Chopper's attention. Chopper explains that Hogback is a famous doctor that went missing many years ago. By this time they are in a carriage with Hildon listening to Chopper talk about Hogback. However after seeing several frightening animals Nami and Usopp ask Hildon if he can ask the coach driver to take them back to the shore. After seeming to agree he goes outside to relay their request. Ten minutes pass and when the three look outside they find Hildon and the horses gone, leaving them alone inside of a graveyard. While they panic, Hildon, who was watching them from above, flies off towards the mansion. Meanwhile, without warning, out of the ground come hundreds of malformed zombies who immediately set their sights onto the terrified trio. A chaotic fight ensues with the three only getting away after Usopp uses his Kaen Boshi attack to scare the zombies. However with the undead still chasing them the three take off toward the mansion that Hildon told them was owned by Dr. Hogback.

Reaching the mansion's entrance, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper are confronted by a frightening stitched-up maid that starts hurling plates at Usopp until a man appears and orders her to stop, calling her Cindry. Explaining that she once tested a lover's feelings by breaking all of his important dishes only to be kicked out, he then introduces himself to be the world famous, Dr. Hogback. Despite the ominous setting, Chopper is left in awe of Hogback and all three accept the invitation to dinner, where Hogback explains he is on the island to do research on the zombie inhabitants. Later, in the shower, Nami tells Usopp and Chopper she thinks Hogback is lying and knows more about the island than he lets on. Suddenly, Nami is attacked by the same invisible creature who attacked Robin, who then declares that he will take her as his bride. Getting her mouth free Nami shouts out to Usopp and Chopper. Bursting in and seeing the window opening on its own, Usopp lets off another Kaen Boshi which destroys the bathroom wall.

Back at the Thousand Sunny, the remaining crew have been pulled to the shore and the ship caught in a giant web. Finding the Mini Merry II also caught but no sign of Nami, Usopp or Chopper, they are left pondering what to do. Deciding the only thing to do is to explore the island through the nearby gate, they then disembark. Following the path inside the same moat from before, the remaining crew encounter the Cerberus from earlier.

"Ah, it's a Cerberus," Sanji notes without much care. The thing looks all beaten and stitched up. Harmless really.

Robin agrees, "It looks kind of cute". She'd love to have it as a pet. Though what would she name it? Cerry? Jigoku? Hmmm...

Franky, ignoring Robin's morbid love for creepy things, ponders, "Does it wanna fight?" Cause after seeing Mini Mary II, he'd ready and rearing to beat something the hell up.

Zoro agrees, though actually he's wondering just how that thing came to be. It's obviously not a real Cerberus. What made it? "Cheeky fellow".

Kanzani grins, currently on the same wave length as Robin, "It's definitely cute!" A bright grin is spread across her face, not completely fake. She's always wanted a dog. This one looks like it'd be good for her. "Let's take it with us". She doesn't really understand why, but she's finding it easier and easier to express things. Almost like during the Pretest, a light seems to have gone off. But only half way, because she still barely feels the emotions making their way across her face. It makes no sense and she's not certain what to think of the situation that comes to the forefront of her mind. However, there are more important things to focus on.

"Yea! As food!" Luffy beams. This frightens the three heads.

"I think not," Kanzaki slams the butt of her halberd into her Captain's back, making him stumble.

"What was that for?!" He whines.

"He's a defenseless pup. Leave him be".

Upon hearing that, the false Cerberus steps forward and snarls, tails raised high over its back and five eyes wide with rage. It's not cute or scared, it's a terrifying beast that rules the domain of the empty moat! How _dare_ the human girl call it such horrible names!

"No, it wants to be food," Luffy snaps back, rubbing his lower back. Again the Cerberus whimpers, frightened. Though this time Luffy laughs and begins to bark at the creature, frightening it even further. "Or maybe I'll tame it!"

"Yea, tame it," now the woman agrees with a nod earning a weird look from the man at her side.

"You're just as bad as him right now. They don't even look like dogs; one's a fox!"

"Fox, dog, I'll accept them all. I've always wanted a pet," she throws back as she watches Luffy work his magic. It's not surprising that the false Cerberus bites Luffy right off the bat, though she can't help but crack the smallest of smirks. "That's some stern training right there. Good job Luffy". A thumbs up is sent her way, showing his thanks.

Zoro sighs, "Something weird has happened to you". Carefully looking the woman over. She's obviously not sick, and it's not like she's someone else completely. But she's far more expressive than she was not too long ago. Her eyes are brighter, in terms of emotion, and her face's expressions seem to be a bit more genuine.

"I know," she replies as they get back to walking. "I'm not certain what's going on myself". It would appear that no one is listening to them. "It's strange, but I think I approve".

Zoro isn't so certain. He doesn't need someone feeding into Luffy's antics, "Sure I guess…..I was just thinking that you like to relax with me more than be wild and stupid like Luffy".

"Both seem to be true to my personality". Not that she exactly understands it either.

"Huh". Zoro has no choice but to cease. Well, at least they know that she's not wierded out by Luffy's antics when it comes to stuff like that. And he's getting to know her better, something he's decided he'd do since fighting Azen. Why? Because he's gotta say that he likes her best out of everyone else save Luffy. She's interesting, she keeps him on his toes. And best of all, she's not loud and obnoxious.

After Luffy "tames" the Cerberus, the crew wanders through the forest encountering other strange creatures, Luffy trying to capture or convince each to join his crew. One of the strange creatures being a zombie. Kanzaki's eyes widen minutely upon seeing the corpsey body drag itself from its grave despite the fact that Luffy wants to eat lunch now, and Sanji is insisting that the food'll taste bad if they do that. They're in the middle of a graveyard after all. A slow shiver runs up her spine and then dances back down each vertebra.

"Z...Zombie," she utters low, hand suddenly growing tight on her weapon. Ever so slightly does she step closer to the green haired man, though he is sharp enough to catch it.

Zoro raises a brow as he looks beside him to the woman, ignoring Luffy and the zombie who refuses to go into his grave as the Captain attempted to push him into doing. She's far more tense than she was moments ago, and for some reason she seems more pale. "What's up with you?"

"In front of us...Is a zombie". She can't take her eyes off of it, goose bumps rising on her flesh.

"Yea...Don't tell me. You're not scared of skeletons but you are afraid of zombies?" Zoro demands with a broad smirk flittering onto his face.

"In my defense I've murdered hundreds, if not close to a thousand, of people. Zombies could be capable of retaining their memories, thus urging them to extract revenge upon me," she insists as she shifts her weight ever so slightly. "Make certain that you take on a man's duty and protect me should they come at me".

Apparenly she said that too loud. Because Sanji, realizing Kanzaki's fear, dances to her side, "I'll protect you Kanzaki-hime!"

Her glowing gaze shifts to the noodle of a chef, a light smile flitting across her features before disappearing just as fast. "Thank you Sanji. But for now I'm okay with just Zoro as my guardian".

Zoro in the mean time sighs, "Oh fine, whatever". He smirks to the blonde man, finding his moping to be amusing even as Robin informs him that she doesn't need to be protected as she finds the zombies interesting. Looking next to him again the, although well hidden, frightened look on Kanzaki's face is actually...Kind of cute. He's only ever seen her composed. This side of her is also interesting. "I'll protect you, don't you worry," he assures her casually.

Kanzaki nods once, "I'll hold you to it".

Meanwhile in the mansion Nami, Usopp, and Chopper attempt to explore further, only to be attacked by several zombies. Escaping, they then stumble upon a room decorated with pictures of Cindry. Nami discovers she was once a famous actress and she was reported to have died ten years ago. Finding a chest they open it only to be terrified by a zombie Jack-in-the-box. Taking off once again, this time they are pursued by even more zombies until they accidentally go through a secret passage in a fireplace that the zombies say leads to Hogback's lab.

Meanwhile, Luffy and the rest of the crew stumble across several intangible ghosts, similar to the one they encountered on the ship earlier which Luffy attempts to catch without success. Franky tries to get a hit on the three playful, dancing and wigging ghosts with his Fresh Fire, but the ghost he had aimed for only sticks out its tongue and laughs a 'horohorohorohoro' laugh. Though, when the ghost passes through the cyborg, he suddenly slumps.

"I'm worthless," he suddenly whines, "This week's me is just completely worthless. No matter what I do, I fail. I don't have the will to live!" He falls to his knees, a dark cloud of depression visibly hanging over him, "I can hear the world booing at me

Kanzaki, whom for now is fine due to the lack of zombies around but has been keeping close to her 'guardian's' side, raises a brow. "Franky? What's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

Sanji shakes his head, "Don't worry about him Kanzaki-hime. He's just being weird. What the hell are you doing getting depressed?!" He demands of the male blueberry.

Luffy in the mean time furrows his brows and tosses away his butterfly net before leaping at one of the three ghosts, "Yosh!" However, when he lands, he lands right next to Franky. For him, there's also a cloud of depression. "If I were to be reborn, I'd want to be a shellfish. I'm the worst," he whimpers. "I wish there was a hole I could be buried in".

Seeing Luffy like this is just beyond unnatural. It's actually, "Kind of creepy. He'd sooner eat a shellfish than want to be one. Something is not right". Her senses tell her that the ghosts are more than just unnatural in a sense that they're dead beings. But rather the hairs on the back of her neck remind her of a familiar sensation. Hostile, and unwelcome, but for the moment she can't place it.

"Really, what the hell are you guys doing?!" Sanji demands. He has no patience for antics any more, especially not that of those two. The incident with the tree and the unicorn was bad enough.

Robin, however, ponders as she looks up at two of the three ghosts. They laugh again their 'horohorohoro' laugh before chanting something like 'negative, negative' in high pitched voices. Already she's put two and two together, "Perhaps it's if you get touched by those ghosts you begin to feel worthless?"

"That doesn't make any sense," Sanji denies.

"Heh. They're pathetic, they don't even try their hardest to begin with," Zoro scoffs, "So the ghosts can play games with their hearts". A ghost flutters through him, just barely missing Kanzaki, "I'm sorry I was ever born," he kneels.

Further surprised, she looks down to her guardian as he falls to his hands and knees a cloud of gloom hovering over him. "Why are you sorry?"

"I am sorry. I'm sorry that I'm so weak, I shouldn't be alive," he whimpers helplessly despite the hand that rubs his back kindly. "I don't deserve you as a friend. Go be friends with Sanji, Kanzaki".

"That is enough," Kanzaki shakes her head, "That's not going to happen. You deserve me as a friend," she loyally states.

"Though the last part was truth...Enough of that!" Sanji snaps. Three of them already? What the hell? "Damn, it's just as Robin-san said".

"Though they don't have physical bodies, they're able to cause such emotional distress with a simple touch," Robin carefully watches the now five to six ghosts that giggle-chant 'negative, negative'. These ghosts don't attack further, and fly up into the sky. "This truly is an interesting island," a haven for someone with her tastes and intellect.

The effects of the ghosts, which Robin has dubbed 'negative ghosts', don't last forever, luckily. And once the three men are back to normal, they start walking again with those three leading the way. While Luffy deems the ghosts unworthy of being his pet, and Franky demanding that they have some sort of weakness, Sanji rides on top of the fox-dog Cerberus' back with Robin and laughs. "That was funny," he mocks Zoro, admittedly amusing Kanzaki.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro demands, blushing from embarrassment

Sanji holds up a hand as though to apologize, "Oh, I'm sorry...I'm sorry I was ever born! Hahahahahahahah!" The blond falls onto his back, legs kicking in the air as the Cerberus' three heads laugh along with him.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Zoro demands, hand falling to one of his katana. However, a hand places itself on his shoulder, demanding he stop. His attention is drawn to the woman at his side. "What?!" He snaps ill temperedly.

Instead she offers him the smallest of smiles and admits, "It's was funny". He only growls back. She likes seeing the flustered side of the swordsman, it's a nice change to his normal personality. It's both similar and dissimilar to having Aoso around. "I'm happy to see you're back to normal". Zoro pauses, brows furrowing before he huffs and turns away, still annoyed but his temper brought down a few notches. "Whatever". Behind them, Robin silently smiles. What a cute little scene. She's happy that the lone wolf swordsman has found a friend he can stick to other than their Captain.

Continuing towards the graveyard, they are attacked by the same zombie horde that chased Nami, Usopp and Chopper, but defeat them with ease using a team combination move called, "600,000,000 Beli Jackpot". Not that Kanzaki really helped as she stood on Cerberus' back and waited for the zombies to go away because honestly she refuses to fight them unless it means life or death for her friends. After defeating the zombies, Luffy then asks if they saw anybody else pass through. Accidentally revealing that they'd attacked his lost crew members, Luffy and the others- minus Kanzaki- proceed to beat the zombies a second time. Leaving the graveyard, they encounter an old man who like Brook is missing his shadow. The man then tells them the shadow thief is a man named Gecko Moriah. Hearing this name Robin reveals that Gekko Moriah is a Shichibukai with a bounty that exceeds even Luffy's, stunning the rest of the crew.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: She REALLY Hates Zombies

Robin is not the only one that has heard of Gekko Moriah. In fact, if Kanzaki ponders hard enough, she can remember even seeing the damnable bastard before. "He's actually very strong even though I hear he's a despicable bastard. I've luckily never met him, but I know he'd often 'take the shadows' of the children that were deemed unworthy of joining the Faction, sometimes those that were far too defiant for Sekai to control. I think I heard him asking for my own shadow since I am strong, but he was always denied. He ate the Kage Kage no Mi, but I'm not sure what exactly it does having to do with shadows in general. He's probably one of the worst people out there," ranking under a number of others she knows or has heard about. "Either way, we should definitely be careful".

Back in the mansion Nami, Usopp, and Chopper find Hogback's lab. Peeking inside they watch as Hogback creates a zombie he calls Mario. Suddenly the mysterious figure from earlier appears and knocks them forward into the lab. Nami and Chopper exclaim it sounded like Brook but had flesh and skin. The person comes forward revealing himself to be a zombie samurai named Ryuma, and when he sees Nami he asks to see her panties. Initially angered by this, Nami realizes he is acting just like Brook. Ryuma responds by taking out his sword and then he runs right past them. Confused they try to run but are quickly taken down by his attack which they did not even realize had been done when he ran by them.

Outside, the clock strikes midnight. In the graveyard, the voice of the invisible man is heard ordering the defeated zombie soldiers to get up, which they do. The man starts to become visible revealing a tall man with a stitched lion's face. The zombies begin calling out his name, Absalom, then calling him "Ero-salom" until he yells for them to shut up. Elsewhere, dozen of ghosts head toward the tower behind Hogback's mansion. Entering this room with a teddy bear zombie welcoming them as they enter, a girl in the back of the room gets up telling the bear zombie to not talk because it is not cute. Meanwhile in another part of the tower three zombies enter the room where Gekko Moriah is asleep to wake him up. From the top of the tower, lost in fog, an enormous black sheet starts to come down. Luffy and his crew then learn from the old man that Thriller Bark is actually the world's largest pirate ship. With that, Luffy and his crew enter the mansion.

Soon, the zombie soldiers surround the place and Absalom enters the place to wake up the Zombie Generals. These are revealed to be several large zombies, armored zombies, a drunk man called John, and some other strange zombies. As Absalom watches them leave to hunt the Straw Hats, he is confronted by a large zombie warthog bride named Lola asking Absalom to marry her. Failing to force him to sign a marriage contract, Absalom tells Lola he plans to make Nami his bride. He even shows her Nami's wanted poster. Enraged, Lola vows to destroy Nami and runs off to do it. Absalom runs after her. Down in the mansion, Luffy and his crew are attacked by "Surprise Zombies" led by the taxidermied pig zombie Buhichiuck. The battle is short, though again Kanzaki has done nothing to fight, and they notice Sanji has gone missing. However there is nothing they can do about it, they're forced to continue forward, figuring that Sanji will be okay.

Meanwhile, in this strange forest, two zombie squirrels are transporting a coffin. Tripping, they drop the coffin Chopper is in, waking him up, and after driving off the squirrels, he wakes up Nami and Usopp. They quickly realize it is not an actual forest but Perona's Wonder Garden which is located on a bridge spanning from Hogback's mansion the tower- which turns out is also the mast. More zombie animals show up including a dog-faced penguin zombie. However, when the other zombie's attack Nami, the dog penguin rushes to her defense. When the other zombies demand to know what he is doing, the dog-penguin declares he will not ever harm a lady.

Lola suddenly shows up and attempts to attack Nami. However, Nami is lifted off her feet and it is revealed to be Absalom. Nami takes her Clima-Tact and uses a thunder ball to electrocute Absalom, then she and the others take off pursued by Lola. Absalom mistakes the shock for love and orders the zombie animals to help him. After some rude remarks, he threatens the zombies to mind who they talk to. Absalom is then confronted by the dog penguin but he blasts the dog with some sort of invisible attack. In the mansion, it is revealed that Zoro and Kanzaki have gone missing as well. Though they can't tell if the two are together or not.

In reality, Zoro and Kanzaki had gotten separated, though how is an unknown wonder to the woman of the two, she swore all she did was turn around to watch their backs once and then he was suddenly gone! Left with no guardian to protect her from the monsters of this damnable place, she cautiously traverses through the hallways, luckily there's no one out to get her just yet it seems. She doesn't even notice the pull on her shadow by a certain person, nor does she realize, until it's too late, that it's been stolen. Upon realizing that she should have a shadow, she pauses and looks around almost dumbly, however even as she uses a torch to give her light, she finds nothing. Her heart plummets. Without her shadow, she can't see the sun again. Without her shadow, she can't go with the rest of her crew to the New World.

Now, angered upon realizing this part, she grips Satsuriku tightly in her hand, "Without that damn thing...I can't defy my fate. Son of a bitch". True anger distorts her features into a mask of rage, before it returns slowly to a blank slate. Pushed forward by her internal anger, she finds herself rushing down the hallway, continuing straight until she enters a rather large room. She stops and looks around, eyes swiftly scanning for any and all signs of an enemy. When she finds none, she spins around to head back the way she came- the door's gone. "...What?"

Her well honed Haki tells her that something isn't right, and that she is being watched, urging her to whirl around only to come face to face with a mutilated being. It has no jaw, though it does have six arms and three eyes. Its flesh looks to be falling off, and guts that are still working on decaying flap in the breeze. She does not scream, but her skin becomes pallor and she does leap back so fast that when she lands she nearly stumbles. She swings her halberd nice and hard to decapitate the creature. She doesn't give it a chance to explain itself, her blade is shoved through its head multiple times until even the bone is diced. "There," she pants, her fear flowing from the top of her head to her toes and finally out her body, "That was a close call".

"Hehe, man, you really did a number on that guy," a voice suddenly speaks up to her from over her shoulder. With a stifled yelp, the butt of her halberd finds home in the male's gut, sending him flying backwards. Or it would have if it weren't for the fact that something heavy blocks her attack. "Quick reflexes you got there, girlie".

The person she sees when she turns around and backs up to get some personal space is not a zombie- thank god- but instead an actual normal person. He looks to be about Luffy's height, so he's shorter than her, and although he wears a pair of white baggy pants, only bandages are on his torso, lining his well defined abs. The thing he had used to block her attack seems to be an average sized zanbato, a hole in the center of the blade that could fit most human sized heads. His skin is a dark tan, his hair wild and a mahogany color, though while his left eye is green, the other is a dull version of that leading her to believe he's blind in that eye. Wait...Are those stitches on his arms and neck? Fuck. Why can't she have just some normal mentally fucked up human to fight? She backs up further and demands, "Who are you?"

"Me?" He questions with a tilt of his head, "The name's Zeul. Nice to meet you. You're Kanzaki, right? I was told by the boss to come and take care of you".

"The boss?"

"Gekko," Zeul replies. "He said that since I have a certain shadow, I'll be able to defeat you".

"Oh? Whose shadow would that be?"

"He's someone you know very well. D'you remember Morose?"

"I killed him," she confirms with a nod.

"Wrong. You _thought_ you killed him. Oh, don't worry, he's good as dead now. But when you left him to bleed out, the Boss came and got his shadow. Lucky me, I got to come back to life after a little fixing that had to be done," Zeul laughs, "I heard that Morose almost killed you from the Boss. Said he indirectly was the one that managed to get you captured and brought to some special force". True, because it wasn't the CP9 that got her. Instead it was a well skilled Marine. Zeul steps back and brandishes his massive blade, "But that doesn't really matter, now does it? Shall we begin?" Kanzaki sighs and steels herself, brandishing her halberd in kind. "Oh wait, hold on I gotta crack my neck," Zeul pauses before suddenly lurching his head left then right, gross cracks coming from his decaying bones. However, what breaks Kanzaki's poker face is the popping of the stitches on one side of his neck, "Damn it, not again!" He whines casually as now Kanzaki can see bone and muscle. "Oh well, shall we?" He doesn't give her a choice despite her shaken frame and attacks with a grin. Kanzaki in the mean time shivers and backs up. See? Zombies and revenge. She knew it was going to happen.

In the mean time, Luffy finds a suit of armor and puts it on. Coming into a huge room full of tents, he, Franky, and Robin are ambushed by a General Zombie. Franky proceeds to pound it, but the armored knight keeps getting up. Many more Zombie Generals appear. Buhichuck runs off, sealing the way they came from. A vicious battle ensues as Luffy, Robin, and Franky try to get out. Franky discovers these zombies fend off their weakness to fire with buckets of water. Luffy suddenly sees a Zombie General named Jigoro use Zoro's 36 Pound Cannon technique. Franky and Robin manage to finally escape onto a stone bridge spanning from the mansion to the tower beneath Perona's wonder garden. However they discover Luffy has been taken captive by the zombies and is being transported by chain to the tower. As they run after him they are blocked by a giant spider/monkey hybrid Zombie General called Tararan..

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Perona and other zombies are scavenging the ship for treasure when Hildon shows up and informs her that Luffy has been captured and their master is planning to bring out zombie 900. In Perona's Wonder Garden, Nami is cornered by Lola. Keeping her wits, Nami convinces Lola she is really a man. Having stopped Lola, Nami proceeds to talk to Lola telling her she has to go after Absalom if she wants him to marry her. Taking this advice, Lola goes after Absalom who is next seen in Perona's room with Kumashi when Perona shows up. Then, it is revealed that while Lola went after Absalom Nami and the others ran away and are hiding in Kumashi.

Back on the bridge, Robin and Franky are cornered by the generals. Thinking quickly; Franky smashes the bridge. However; as they fall; Robin reveals the ability to fly for five seconds by using her powers to form large wings. While she keeps them airborne, Franky launches his Strong Right to grab the ledge. However, Tararan is on the tower side of the gap. Suddenly, a weird noise is heard and Brook plummets out of the sky and into the courtyard with the zombie general.

Tararan begins spinning his web out of his hand moving toward them. Robin uses her Devil Fruit powers to slap Tararan in the eyes when he brings his hands to his eyes he gets web in them. Next, Franky takes his iron nunchuks and combines them with some stone columns and starts bashing Tararan hard. However, just when it seemed they would win, Robin is attacked by several spider mice zombies. As Franky turns to help her, he is caught by Tararan's web. Just then, Brook appears having leaped up from the courtyard.

After a brief conversation with Robin and Franky, Tararan suddenly gasps in pain. It is revealed just like Ryuma, Brook attacked Tararan without him realizing it for a short period of time. Suddenly, something comes out of Tararan's mouth and Taranran lies defeated. Horrified by the defeat of their leader, the spider mice flee. After freeing himself and Robin, Franky asks Brook what is going on. Brook tells them after Hogback gathers bodies he fixes them up, but to bring them to life he needs Moriah's help. Moriah steals shadows and puts them in corpses creating his zombie army. Moriah is able to do this because he has the power of the Kage Kage no Mi. And the stronger the person whose shadow is stolen, the stronger the zombie warrior. The zombies also gain the personality and combat styles of the person whose shadow they come from.

However, the zombies do have a weakness: salt. Because their power is Devil Fruit based, salt from the ocean frees the shadow to go back to its owner. Also Moriah cannot kill the person he steals shadows from for it would kill the zombie. Brook gives the two a bag of salt and runs off.

Perona, Kumashi, Absalom, and Dr. Hogback with Cindry arrive in a massive room and sitting on the throne is Gekko Moriah. Moriah reveals his desire to be pirate king. Luffy, who is tied up in a cage, yells he will be pirate king. Moriah and his chief officers converse on their aims when the three soldiers guarding him yelled out, "Luffy ate the steel cage and is escaping." Perona lets loose a few ghost who subdue him with their negative attack. With that, Gekko Moriah begins to remove Luffy's shadow while Nami, Usopp, and Chopper watch in horror from Kumashi. With his shadow removed, Luffy loses consciousness. Moriah mentions how he was once defeated by a person called Kaido in the New World. Moriah orders the Spider Mice to take Luffy back to his ship. Before they leave, the Spider Mice inform him of Tararan's defeat.

The Spider Mice trap Luffy and rush off down the stairs taking him to the Thousand Sunny. Absalom is concerned about Brook, but Perona does not know about him. Moriah, not bothered by this development, orders his three personal zombies to open the door to the freezer where zombie 900 is stored. Elsewhere, Franky and Robin hurry back to the Thousand Sunny, looking for the others on the way. Meanwhile, Brook confronts Ryuma in Hogback's Lab.

In the tunnel of the freezer, all the leaders of Thriller Bark are excited about their plans for the future. They enter the chamber, where this enormous giant twenty times Moriah's size rests. Moriah declares it was once the great conqueror known as Oars. Moriah walks on one of the chains supporting Oars and inserts Luffy's shadow. The monster awakens and roars for food. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper fall out of Kumashi and are discovered. However, Oars roars out for food again and they run off. They head down the stairs when suddenly Usopp and Chopper are enveloped in explosions. Absalom grabs Nami and turns himself and her invisible and escapes. Usopp and Chopper are set upon by dozens of soldier zombies. However, just as they are being overwhelmed, Franky and Robin show up and begin purifying zombies.

Moriah has his zombies bring Oars tons of food to eat. The zombies watch in shock as Oars consumes vast amounts of Thriller Bark's stores and still wants more food. Moriah tells Oars who he is and that he is now his minion but Oars declares he will be pirate king and proceeds to break out of the freezer much to the astonishment of the zombies. Meanwhile Robin, Franky, Usopp, and Chopper run down stairs that lead to the ships. Elsewhere, Absalom prepares to marry Nami. In Hogback's lab Ryuma reminds Brook of what happened last time he was in Thriller Bark. They begin to fight. The remaining Straw Hats reach their ship which has been ransacked by the Zombies and find Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro. After several blows on the head by Franky, to no effect, Usopp lies that "A beautiful lady swordsman just arrived with a ton of meat!" they begin to come to. In coming to, each sees a vision in their mind that to all but one makes sense. Sanji actually imagines a mermaid, smiling and offering to welcome him into her bed. Luffy? There's a massive pile of meat hiding the lady, so he could care less. Oddly enough, however, the swordswoman is not that, but instead rather Kanzaki of all people, in her hands and offered to him is a beautiful blade. Why that popped into his head, he doesn't understand. But the point is, he's awake.

However, upon looking around he realizes something, "...Where's Kanzaki?" The others look around before falling silent, "I bet she got lost. Damn it...We're gonna have to go find her".

After their current situation is explained to the now awakened Straw Hats, it is revealed by Franky that Brook was a member of the crew that promised Laboon 50 years ago that they would return to Reverse Mountain. Meanwhile, Brook is fighting with Ryuma while thinking how every time he thinks about Laboon his heart squeezes in pain even though he does not have a heart, and that how Laboon will not recognize him without his afro. With the situation revealed, Luffy is now more determined than ever to make Brook join his crew.

They begin to plan their counter attack, with Luffy stating that it would be easier to just go and beat Moriah than to look for their individual shadows, leaves Nami up to Sanji- burning with rage over the idea of a wedding- and Usopp, Franky decides to go help Brook with Zoro joining him. Another thing on his 'to do' list is find that troublesome halberd woman. Before setting out, Usopp gives everyone a bag of salt and says that they should defiantly finish their objectives before dawn or they will be at a disadvantage.

Back in a certain room with no door, Kanzaki pants as yet another cut on her arm heals, though the blood still stains her skin. Spinning around and blocking the skilled zanbato wielder, she grunts as she's forced to a skidding halt, only to lash out with a leg at Zeul's abdomen. Her eyes narrows when her foot ends up on the other side of his body, going literally through the flesh and bone in her way.

"That wasn't nice," Zeul snaps out with a growl, not at all pleased that now his gut has a foot shaped hole in it. With her leg still stuck in his torso, he swings his blade down at her shoulder, however, creeped out Kanzaki is faster. She is swift to remove her foot, and shake it clean of flesh and guts. "Oh come on, it's not that bad!"

"It is!" Kanzaki snaps back, momentarily out of character, before literally throwing Satsuriku at the zombie, impaling him before he can react. She shakes her leg with each couple steps, once Zeul is pinned to the ground as though stuck on a pike. There's a piece of flesh that just refuses to get off of her, and it's both gross and annoying. "Zombies are the most disgusting things on the planet".

"Ouch, you're breaking my heart here," Zeul sighs as he makes to lift up Satsuriku. However when he fails, his brows- or lack there of- furrow, "Huh?"

"Satsuriku doesn't like zombies either," Kanzaki growls out with a grumble. That's not why he's too heavy for Zeul to pick up, but she doesn't care. Nor does she care if her statement is childish. Kicking away the man's zanbato, she frees him of her halberd, only to bring the tip onto each of his limbs, taking them off and then bisecting his body horizontally. When his limbs twitch, she scoffs and decides that mincing the damn things is best. "You'll never walk or do anything every again, I swear it," she snarls out. Swift work done, she finds herself staring down at five piles of bloody mush. A shiver runs through her as she looks at Zeul as he only has a torso and a head to go by. Luckily, or unluckily, he seems to be a rather old body, as his guts aren't slimy but they are mostly decayed.

"Oh look what you've done. Damn it woman! Get over here so I can bite you! I'll turn _you_ into a zombie!"

"Like hell you will!" She doesn't care if that's actually possible or not.

"You wanna bet?! Get over here! I'll eat you for lunch!"

"Fuck you," she returns blandly, "The fault is not mine that you are both a zombie and weak". She gives him a wide girth in order to slam her halberd strongly onto the zanbato's blade. She does this a few more times until the already worn metal breaks.

"I'm not!"

"You are. If it were a while back, you could have taken care of me. But I'm stronger than I was when I last fought Morose. Now shut up!" She throws her weapon like a spear again, this time it impales his head before she walks forward and makes mush out of his head. Once done, she turns and hightails it out of there as composed as possible. The mush is twitching even though she destroyed the zombie's brain. No way in hell is she staying there any longer. Not wanting to be near the mush any longer she doesn't even look for a new door. Instead, she promptly cuts her way through the nearest wall and swiftly walks- though it's nearly a sprint- in literally a random direction.

Meanwhile, Oars has climbed to the top of the main mast of Thriller Bark, amazed that it is a ship, and declares that he will become pirate king with it while Hildon reports to Moriah that the Straw Hats have woken up and are rampaging about destroying zombies and that Absalom's wedding has started with all the General zombies attending. Perona says she will take care of them and Hogback requests to be made second in command. Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Robin, and Chopper are taking the upper bridge to where Moriah is when Luffy and Sanji get hit with the negative ghosts and Oars comes crashing down destroying the bridge and taking Sanji and Usopp down with him to the lower bridge where Zoro and Franky are, where they attacked what they thought was a wall but is actually Oars.

Luffy, Robin, and Chopper continue to where Moriah is when they encounter Dr. Hogback along the way, Chopper says he will fight Hogback and that Luffy should go on ahead, Robin stays behind as well to deal with Cindry. Chopper tells Hogback that he no longer recognizes him as a doctor and Luffy finds Moriah, who treats him with indifference. Back at the bridge Oars gets up causing Sanji, Zoro, Franky, and Usopp to panic over his shear size, but Oars does not even notice them. He makes a hat out of part of the mansion then walks away saying he will be pirate king. After voicing their concerns over the destroyed bridge they realize Franky has already built a new one and are all shocked by the speed and quality Franky put into it. They then encounter Perona in her room where she reveals she has the powers of the Horo Horo fruit and are all hit with her negative spirits and fall to the ground. Perona then orders her zombies to capture them but are destroyed by Usopp's salt star, Perona sends more ghosts through him but they have no effect as Usopp sates he is already negative, thoroughly shocking Perona. Usopp tells the others to get up, and says he will deal with her. Meanwhile, the wedding has progressed and Absalom is about to kiss, a still unconscious, Nami.

Perona sends four more of her ghosts through Usopp causing the ghosts and Perona to become depressed, meanwhile Sanji flies off- literally- to save Nami. The fight between Brook and Ryuma continues with Ryuma wondering what he should cut off next with his special arrow notch slash. Brook reveals that the technique came from a kingdom's assault squad and its real name is Requiem Handoul, nicknamed by his old crew, and he does not want Ryuma using that name. They face off one last time, seemingly walking past each other, using their fastest sword techniques and Brook is defeated. Just as Ryuma is about to cut off Brook's afro all of Thriller Bark starts shaking causing both of them to fall over just as Zoro and Franky arrive, Ryuma charges and is blocked by Zoro who says Ryuma has a nice sword. Ryuma states that it is one of the 21 O Wazamono Grade Swords, "Shusui", and Zoro says that he will use that blade. Back at the wedding the shaking has caused Absalom to miss kissing Nami and it is revealed that a strange ocean current is causing it thanks to Oars moving the rudder. Absalom orders all general zombies to stop Oars who pummels them with his Gomu Gomu no Gatling gun, while Sanji finally arrives at the wedding.

Luffy demands that Moriah return everybody's shadows and that he will kick Moriah's ass, prompting Moriah to ask how exactly Luffy will do that and even if Luffy beats him up or even kills him the shadows will not return unless he orders them to do so. Luffy rears up for a Gomu Gomu no Pistol only to have it blocked by Moriah's shadow, his duplicate Doppelman. Moriah then tells Luffy that in the past he was too overconfident in his own ability and ambition and learned the importance of having strong subordinates so their power can make him pirate king without himself having to lift a finger. Luffy retorts that he will be pirate king and Moriah reveals that a shadow's master can sometimes leave a very strong will behind, but it's still just a matter of time until that will fades and they become another obedient zombie. Moriah's shadow turns into several black bats to block Luffy's attacks and then starts to bite him making Moriah ask how this is "kicking my ass?". Luffy jumps down into the freezer causing Moriah to think Luffy is trying to escape only for Luffy to launch a Gomu Gomu no Stamp through the ledge Moriah is sitting on literally kicking his butt.

Sanji kicks the zombie holding Nami away and for a moment thinks he rescued a goddess instead. Absalom demands that Sanji return his bride and mistakes Nami for an angel. Sanji finds this totally understandable because of Nami's pure white dress. Absalom then fires an explosion at Sanji, who dodges it and berates Absalom for nearly hitting Nami. Absalom then figures out that the animal zombie that attacked him earlier must have had Sanji's shadow, as Sanji is mistaking Nami as a holy nymph, and that he does not have time to deal with small fry only to be kicked in the face, sending Absalom's 300 kilo body flying. Absalom tries to use his Dead Man's Hand only for Sanji to redirect it. He then proceeds to kick the hell out of Absalom who tries to escape by turning invisible. Sanji uses Usopp's salt balls to find him and continue kicking him, literally exploding with anger, states that there is one last problem between them.

Sanji reveals he knows the source of Absalom's power, the Suke Suke no Mi. Sanji goes on to add that he had always been on the lookout for the fruit desiring the power to make himself invisible. Its revealed that Absalom's body has been upgraded by Hogback with Gorilla and Bear muscle, elephant skin, and his lion jaws. Despite this Sanji slams Absalom against a wall. Meanwhile, Usopp fights Perona, who at the beginning runs away, only to threaten Usopp with previously unrevealed powers, like flying or sending exploding mini ghosts on Usopp. Though Usopp tries, he cannot seem to harm her, as all attacks go right through her. He is beaten heavily by Kumancy, so that he asks "Sogeking" for "help". "Sogeking" then purifies Kumancy and demands Usopp to fight on, till, at the end of his wits, Usopp discovers the reason of Perona's invulnerability-she is a host projection, while her real body is in her fires a shot at the real Perona, but misses and Perona then launches an attack with a gigantic exploding ghost and then goes back into her body. Usopp stores the explosion in his impact dial and Perona find herself unable to move, as she is glued to the wall. A mustached hippo attacks Usopp, whom he hits with the stored impact. Usopp then shoots his Glittering Black Star-a bunch of cockroaches, that are fake but she does not notice- at her and then hits her with a "10 ton" hammer that is actually a balloon on a stick. She collapses from the shock, as Usopp leaves her behind.

"You want to take this black blade 'Shisui' from me?" The undead samurai known as Ryuma supposes to the man across from him. Such a notion makes him laugh.

"Correction," Zoro grins out, body silently humming for the violence to come, "I'll be taking that sword that lays beside your dead body".

"Yohohoho," Ryuma returns, "An excitement I haven't felt in a very long time is starting to come to me again. It's like I'm facing down a massive beast. How wonderful, yohoho". For a moment, he is silent as is his opponent. However, the green haired man is the first to attack. Ryuma is ready, his blade blocking Zoro's skillfully. In the back of the room, just in the doror's threashold, the two gasp as the impact of the collision causes the slabs of stone that make up the floor to be disturbed and even raise a bit. "My turn," Ryuma announces smoothly before suddenly thrusting forward with his black blade. Zoro dodges it, the thrust's force going into the wall not far from Franky and the since injured Brook.

"That's scary!" Franky's eyes watch as the stone above them rattles.

"That was a thrust! One that even when I use it, it doesn't hurt that much!" Brook exclaims, utterly surprised and terrified at the same time, "For a thrust to fly like that...What kind of muscles does he _have?!_ " Zoro isn't at all frightened.

"It seems that was a tie," Ryuma chuckles out. How pleasing, "You almost sliced me up".

"Wait a second, when did Haramaki-dude counter attack," Franky doesn't get it.

However, Brook's sharp eyes- though he doesn't have eyes...Skull joke! Yohohoho~!- saw just what happened. If only barely. "Almost at the exact time," he tells Franky, "So that man's attacks fly too. This exchange of attacks was truly a tie. Right now, that zombie is using my shadow. But post mortem he must have been a strength relaying swordsman. Those two men might, as swordsmen, have the same amount of muscle strength".

"Does that mean that they're equally strong?"

"It means that they have equal amounts of destructive abilities," Brook states, "It's unlikely that this will be a long fight". Indeed it was not a long fight, however it was incredibly impressive to the skeleton who fights in a fencing manor rather than anything else. All the same, even when Franky forces the scenery to change to protect himself, Zoro and Brook, the two swordsmen fight on the very top of the roof, at an angle that otherwise would make fighting faulty and flawed.

However, the battle does come to an end with Zoro's victory and Ryuma's second death thus giving Brook back his shadow. Such happiness hasn't been felt in five years, such a feeling that if he had eyes and tear ducts he would cry! However, the happiness is brought to a pause upon hearing the sound of running footsteps. The air grows more and more tense as the three men wait for the enemy to come forth. However, it's not an enemy, but rather someone rather familiar. "Man, whoever fought here really did a number on the area, wonder who it was?" This person somehow has managed to stand at the top of the no longer pointy roof, holding onto a ledge with nothing but her feet. However, when she looks around, her eyes lock on three people. "Oh hey! So it was your fault, Zoro!" Only he out of the three could make so much rubble. As though it were nothing, a feat that surprises both Franky and Brook, she makes her way down the slope and lets herself be launched off the edge of the roof and towards the swordsman. All three men note with silent dread that she too has had her shadow stolen. Her body spreads as she falls before flipping over a multitude of times and landing with a crash that sends rubble flying. Not that it bothers her at all as she stands at the swordsman's side without a care. She takes not of the black blade in is hand, her brows furrowing, "Where'd you get that from?"

"The guy I just beat," though he doesn't bother to go into detail. "You got your shadow stolen".

"Sure did," Kanzaki sighs out with a grumble, "Don't know when though. Franky! Brook! Come on down!" She calls up to the two casually from where she and the Vice Captain of the crew stand.

From up above, Brook looks at the halberd wielding woman, "She certainly is something, yohohoho. From what I've seen of the other two women- Robin and Nami I believe- Kanzaki is the most robust, don't you think?"

Franky chuckles, "She joined right after I did so she's still pretty new to the crew like you and I are, but she seems to have fit in a little better".

"She and Zoro seem rather close".

Another chuckle, "Yea. They just sort of clicked I guess. Which is SUPER because he seemed like the kind to always keep to himself. Anyways, down we go!" Grabbing Brook and ignoring his surprised scream, he launches himself from their perch and readies to land heavily.

Meanwhile, Robin and Chopper are fighting Hogback, but are restrained by Jigoro and Inuppe, until the two- bearing Zoro's and Sanji's shadow and their personality traits- begin to fight when Hogback orders them to kill anyone who gets in their way. Robin then holds Hogback's mouth shut, commanding him to "order them to jump off the building". Hogback, angered after the crushing, does indeed shout it out in anger, making the two zombies jump off instead. Chopper talks about how Hogback has failed as a doctor, to which Hogback replies that he was a doctor only because of the wealth. He explains how he proposed to Cindry in her lifetime, but she refused him, and later on she died. He was then approached by Gekko who asks for him to join his crew, accepting, on the condition that he can bring Cindry back, with a different person's shadow. He then demonstrated Cindry's obedience when given a direct order, by kicking her down and forcing her to lick the floor with her tongue. He then states he only cared about the body and not about the soul of the woman that rejected him. He then sends Cindry to beat Chopper. Chopper, however does not fight her, saying, what would her family think if they knew about this. Hogback orders her to spare him some time, as he is escaping, but Cindry starts crying, saying that her body cannot move.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Blood Everywhere

Cindry regains her posture somewhat, and charges forth again, but is held back by Robin, while Chopper goes forth for Hogback. Then, using a combined attack with Robin, using a feet sprouting technique, they ascend to a great height, from which Chopper wishes to drop off Hogback for all the evil he has done. But meanwhile, Oars, who was summoned to Moriah and has now become obedient, is sent off by Moriah to wreck havoc across Thriller Bark and capture all the Straw Hats, beat them and put them on their ship, just before he smilingly runs away from Luffy. Oars does indeed rampage and interrupts Chopper's and Robin's attack. Hogback falls down, but is engulfed within rocks. He orders Cindry to free him, yelling that her only positive feature is the face of hers, being afraid that Oars, who is coming closer, will crush him. However, Cindry just turns to him, smiling for the first time, like she did when she was alive, she does nothing to save him, leaving him to be stepped on by Oars.

In a different place, Oars chases Usopp and Sanji respectively, while this interruption makes it possible for Absalom to once again steal Nami away from Sanji much to Sanji's dismay. However, this eventually leads to the crew being reunited most of them not having their shadows and thus leaving them no choice but to fight- not that they'd run away-, just as Oars is standing in the courtyard, yelling at the Straw Hats to come out, to which Franky replies that they have to take him down together. Luffy continues to chase Moriah while the rest of the crew, minus Nami, faces off against Oars, who identifies them by their wanted posters on his arm. Each of the Straw Hats tries attacking Oars individually, but to no avail, and no small amount of salt can purify him as he pummels the crew.

Kanzaki watches as Usopp fires Franky like he's some sort of one man cannon, his body being sent flying by a massive slingshot made by his own two large hands. Before, kicking building chunks at him didn't work, neither did setting him on fire or attempting to purify him, nor did one man attacks. She scoffs. Why does her Captain have to be so strong? Still, as Oars suddenly dodges Franky's Sea Monster bullets and lifts up a leg to slam into the cyborg, her body moves without her command. Stabbing Satsuriku into the ground and using his flexible staff as a launching point, she flings herself in the way of the leg, "Move!" She snarls to the surprised man who can do nothing to protect himself.

She kicks him and only has time to cross her arms over her chest glare down the limb. The impact is like nothing she has ever felt before. That one kick is enough to make her cough up a decent amount of blood, while her skin is ripped apart as her back slams through a building. Cries of her name fall on deaf ears as she crashes to the ground with a dull thump and a heavy roll. Searing pain pulses through her body even as she lays there in her own pool of blood. The others are left to see if she's even still alive. Oars, curious, walks his way forward to stare at her and check himself. Kanzaki takes this moment to suddenly lift her head and glare at the massive beast.

"What's this?!" Gekko demands, "Already up?! Oars, hit her again!" No normal person would be up already. The shadow he took from her, also seems much more durable than it used to be. A Devil Fruit power? Or maybe something else?

"T-To hell with getting crushed again," Kanzaki utters even as a certain swordsman rushes her way as fast as his legs can take him. She can't move and though there is no sign of gashes, she knows that with each lethal wound she heals, the more and more exhausted she gets. A few more seconds and she'll be fine. But the leg that reaches up to crash back down on her is less than seconds away.

"Thunder Tempo!" A rather familiar female voice suddenly demands, shocking the beast into falling to his knees, saving Kanzaki as Zoro pulls her to her feet.

"Are you okay?!" Zoro demands as he holds her steady while she gains her balance.

"I'll survive. But what the hell was that?"

"Nami," Zoro states, ignoring Sanji's loving calls up to the carrot top who just so happens to be situated on the large broken bridge. What utterly surprises them, however, is Oars punches at Nami with something signature of Luffy's. While his body shouldn't stretch, it does and it's only Robin's fast thinking and good timing that saves her life. Gekko, feeling ultimately superior in front of the group after Oars promptly attacks with more of Luffy's own works, explains that he's reversed nature and as such by making Oars' shadow stretch, his body must compensate.

"This body is much more flexible than rubber! For example," Gekko continues with a grin from his cockpit in Oars' body, "If I make a complete circle," the result is Oars' body crunching and shifting to make a literal ball, "Oars Ball! Eat this!" The body begins to roll.

"Run away!" Usopp demands as the lot of them flee, not planning on getting hit any time soon. However, Oars Ball suddenly stops, prompting the crew to turn and look at what's wrong.

"Oi oi, Master, this is my fight. You said you wouldn't get in my way," Oars states bluntly.

"My apologies," not really, "From this point forth I'll focus on supporting you". All for the sake of crushing these weaklings.

Nami in the mean time questions, "Where's Luffy when we need him?!"

"Gekko tricked him and now he's run off somewhere! He should be back soon!" Usopp replies, hope in his distressed voice.

Nami, knowing of 'The Tyrant' Kuma being on the island for various reasons, opts to not tell the rest of them of that issue. "So, then, we have to beat Luffy's zombie and then Moriah all before dawn to get our shadows back?" She changes the subject.

"That's right," Usopp allows.

"Are you kidding me?! It'll be dawn soon!" They'd have more luck finding a shady place to hide than to do all that! It's _Luffy's_ zombie damn it!

"Our enemy is pressing our hand so we have no choice!" Usopp snaps ferociously.

Suddenly, Brook speaks, his body planted to the ground in a stern bow, "All of you! Please, listen to what I have to say!"

"Skeleton-san, you're here too?" Why didn't she notice him?

After speaking lowly to the others and formulating a plan, Brook finds himself on the massive slingshot, a determined look on his boney face, "Brook, are you sure about this? You saw what happened to Kanzaki! The only reason she's awake is because she's got super powers!"

"If they were super powers, that'd be cool," Kanzaki grunts to herself as she watches Zoro rush off to take on Oars alone. She's nothing but a science experiment. With a scoff, she grabs Satsuriku whom had been stabbed into the ground and rushes after Zoro. Like hell she's going to let the man she owes her life to risk his by fighting the monster on his own! Screw the fact that all that instant healing took a lot out of her, she's handled worse. She listens as Brook is flung from Usopp's massive sling shot, spun by Robin's arms and is lit with lightning thanks to Nami's Thunder Tempo. She watches as the skeleton flies through Oars' left shoulder, rendering it useless even if for only a moment.

"Good job Bones!" Zoro praises as he takes off first, "Nitouryuu: Nigiri Tourou!" Slashing up diagonally from left to right on Oars' body, the blades cut heavily, but don't really do anything.

"Bastard...No, first I have to finish off the skeleton," he turns towards the defenseless Brook.

However, Kanzaki doesn't plan on allowing more damage to the poor man happen. Satsuriku's blade is drug along the wall she runs on, going so far as to become hot but not catch fire. "Shoshaku(Cauterization)!" She pushes off of this wall, and slams her halberd's blade into the ribs of her opponent, pushing heavily along the thick skin before then using him as a launching pad as he reaches down to grab at her. She lands nimbly, but her attempt was a failure. "Damn it. Brook!"

"I'll take care of you later too," Oars decides as he ignores the large burn wound on his side and raises his leg, which then slams into the wall that Brook is imbedded in.

"Broooook! Hisatsu: Atlas Seisui!" Usopp releases four bullets that fly at a rapid speed, however Oars easily blocks the explosives.

"Not a chance!" Oars denies, "You're next, damn nose guy!"

"Fight Usopp!" Nami demands and runs away, leaving the sniper to fend for himself.

"Gomu Gomu no...Bazooka!" This is the attack that he plans to take out Usopp with. And it was going to work if it weren't for Robin's perfect timing again. "Huh? Why am I not stretching?" He wonders to himself as he pulls at one arm with his other hand.

"Ochen'ta Fleu: Gru'ta Mano," Robin announces her own attack, arms crossed over her chest.

There, in Oars' cockpit, Robin's arms have wound their way around Moriah's body like snakes, locking him in place, "What?! What are these arms? How annoying!"

"Just hold on for a moment. Maybe you'll stop controlling the shadow," Robin returns, "Hold!"

Gekko's body is constricted against, crushing his limbs and causing him to cry out. However, this does not deter him, "You think this'll pull me out of the picture? What annoying little ants you are!" Down below him from Oars' shadow, Moriah's own shadow clone appears with a grin, "Brick Bat!" Said shadow turns to bats, one of which attacks Robin first and bites her.

Despite the pain, however, she retaliates, "Vein'ta Fluer: Galendula!" From her elbows an arm sprouts and spins like a fan, making to knock away the bats. But it is futile. The bats bite into her, leaving her to collapse. However, she doesn't give in, and stands after Sanji has beaten off the bats with multiple kicks that send them flying. None of them save Robin realize that there is a massive shadow behind her. " Ochen'ta Fleu: Gru'ta Mano...Clutch!" With her hold on Moriah renewed, she switches from Hold to Clutch, forcing his neck back at an angle that would kill most.

However, this too turns out to be futile as Gekko reveals that he and his shadow can switch places at will. Robin's shadow is then stolen from her and despite Sanji's attempts to get it back, she falls unconscious. With Gekko managing to get back into the cockpit safe and sound, he assists Oars in his battle whom decides that he'll kill Robin while she's out. It's only tanks to Sanji's Diable Jambe: Fruit Assortment that they are left unharmed, his heated kick managing to deflect the Bazooka.

In the mean time, Luffy is lost in the forest, where he meets some of Moriah's other victims who say they can give him the power he needs to defeat Moriah. They take Luffy to their captain "Proposal" Lola, who has been rejected 4,443 times, who immediately proposes to Luffy who rejects her making it 4,444 times. They inform Luffy that Moriah is now inside Oars' stomach and the only way Luffy can beat Moriah is to beat Oars first. They proceed to place a shadow into Luffy stating that once purified they are easy to capture and ask Luffy if he is good with a sword, Luffy says he is not while demonstrating amazing swordsmanship. It is explained that if a shadow is placed in a body that has its own soul it will augment their power with the shadow's skill but will only last about 10 minutes before the shadow goes back to its owner. They proceed to place 100 shadows in Luffy and dubbing him "Nightmare Luffy".

In the time that Luffy has been introduced to his fellow victims, turned down a proposal and becom Nightmare Luffy, Chopper has explained Oars' cause of death five hundred years ago. The cause being exploring a winter land and freezing to death due to lack of clothing. On top of that, though he has been fixed very well by Hogback, his right arm is not his original one, and is a proper target that they should all aim for. Sanji and Chopper launch a combo attack on Oars' right arm using Chopper's Rumble: Jumping Point and Arm Point along with Sanji's Arme De L'Air which launches Chopper's Kotei Rose to allow for a Shoot. On top of that, Franky makes to assist as well, launching himself forward and aiming carefully before firing the only Sea Monster bullets he has left. However, the three of them are unfortunately are then knocked out by Oars' Gomu Gomu no Gatling attack leaving only four of the nine that had been fighting standing.

"Sanji! Chopper!" Usopp calls to the two though he knows they won't hear him, while Nami falls to her knees after realizing that they're falling one by one.

"Bastard!" Kanzaki's passive face contorts into a snarl, foot crushing the slab of concrete under her in her anger. What does it take to bring this guy down?! A War Lord of the Sea coupled with a massive beast with Luffy's attacks, durability and over all stubbornness...She refuses to be brought down by such a deadly duo! No, there has to be some way out of this!

Zoro is silent for a moment before looking to the sniper in what's left of the crew, "Usopp. I'll give you an opening". That's all he says before running off. "Zoro, no!" Kanzaki attempts to follow, but the green haired man snarls out determinedly, "You stay where you are!" She cannot disobey that kind of tone. Not in a million years. Forced by his simple command to stand and watch, she does just that as Zoro dodges a simple punch, and uses a Santoryu attack to literally roll up Oars' arm to cut him up. This of course is only part one of his attack, as he moves out of the way of Oars' fist that attempts to punish him for attacking said right arm- all while claiming that he feels nothing and that the attack didn't work. However, in his line of duty, Oars slams his head into Zoro's prone but blocking form, slamming him into the nearest wall. That lone attack is enough to cause heavy damage to Zoro's frame. However, adding injury to injury, a single fist smashes into him next, knocking him out and sending him crashing to the ground.

She wishes she could shout his name. Why can't she?! She was snarling a second ago and yet even as she wishes she could express her horror the scream won't come. it's frustrating, if not beyond that! She dashes to where the man hit the ground, leaping and bounding through rubble to get to him. Only barely does she succeed in stopping, almost falling over herself in getting to him. Almost desperately, she checks him over, looking for any and all major wounds and then assessing them to see if she could treat them on the spot. However, she has only ever been good on the front lines. Healing wounds of others? She only knows how to splint broken bones and temporarily patch gashes. Other than that, she's got nothing. Any injuries she's ever gotten have been healed rapidly. Before she got that ability, someone else patched her up. She minutely hears Usopp's cheering about the salt, and then Gekko revealing that such an attempt was a failure as he already knew of his own weakness and has been prepared for such an attack since the beginning of the fight.

Enraged at her own emotional inability, which doesn't help her concentration at all, and at the harm done to her Nakama she stands and brandishes Satsuriku stubbornly. "Shut your pathetic mouth and fight me," her glowing eyes burn holes through the air, looking up to the beast. "Or are you afraid of a little girl with no Devil Fruit powers?"

"Like hell!" Oars roars, angered by the simple razz. "Gomu Gomu no...Gattling!" He wastes no time, angered by woman below him.

"That's it Oars! Kill her!" Moriah won't stand for such words either as he snarls down at the spot where the woman's corpse is sure to be.

However, when the punching stops and there's a trench left in its wake, there is no Kanzaki. "Your aim sucks," she taunts from on Oars' head.

"Hey! Get off of there!"

Suddenly jabbing Satsuriku into the crown of his skull, "Tsukisasu(Impale)!" She pushes so far down on her halberd, that by luck the blade passes far into the bone, while she enjoys the sight of his blood coming up at her. So he _can_ bleed. It's just incredibly difficult to do. For a moment she thought that what Zoro did to Oars' arm was a mess up on her eyes' part. She pulls her halberd out from the wound before leaping down and dragging it along Oars' spine. When she lands, she runs around his foot, dragging the blade along the ground and causing it to glow a hot white color, "Shoshaku Tsukisashi(Cauterization Impalement)!" She runs the blade through his foot all the way to the end through the webbing of his toes. However, she wasn't expecting a hand to slam into her body. She's sent flying and crashing heavily into a near by wall, leaving a massive crater in her wake.

"Stupid woman!" Oars growls, blood staining his hair and the ground under his foot, but otherwise he seems fine, "Neither of those worked!"

"Kanzaki!" Nami and Usopp plead, "Kanzaki answer us! Kanzaki!"

"Shut up," Kanzaki's voice is heard from within the crater. She just needed a second to heal is all. Just a second. She appears at the opening of the crater, leaning on its side as her leg is the last to heal. "You're giving me a headache". She'd be either like Zoro and the others or dead if she couldn't regenerate. "Catch! Yari(Spear)!" She hefts Satsuriku over her shoulder and throws him like a spear, and though Oars does as suggested, the spear slips through his fingers and instead shoots through his hand, getting stuck in the thick flesh. However, just as she figures it would, Satsuriku recognizes as male, and its hatred for said gender sings true.

Oars' eyes widen as suddenly his hand drops to the ground and he's forced to bend over, "Huh? Huh?! I can't pick up my hand!...Why? Why can't I pick up my hand!?"

"Take that thing out of you Oars!" Gekko demands, not understanding what's going on either. "Hurry!"

"I'm not giving you any time at all!" She denies as she leaps into the air and slams her foot into the wound on his own, "Ono(Axe)!"

"Ahhh! I've had enough of you!" Oars snarls as he reaches up with his own foot, "Gomu Gomu no...Stomp!" With no time to fight back, the foot hits her body full force. However, Oars doesn't stop there, "Stomp! Stomp! Stooomp!" Blood dribbles from his good foot once he picks it up finally. And while a horrified Usopp and Nami see what they expect- a mutilated and in pieces Kanzaki, also known as a dead Kanzaki- what they don't expect to happen comes next.

The blood that is on Oars' foot and the blood that paints the rocks around her totaled body, suddenly begins to run towards said body like water. They watch with utter amazement as rabidly her body comes together as though brought forth like some sort of magic spell. After two minutes, her frame is as good as new. After three minutes, much to the amazement and horror of those watching, a gasping cough comes from her, and she stands unsteadily. "You can't kill me," she breathes out, though it's obvious that that apparent part of her abilities has taken a lot out of her. The additional strength won't happen until she's 'recharged' herself sadly. "I'm a very successful experiment. You'll have to do more than squish me". She launches herself at Oars once more. She's not very successful, however, as after having to heal up a second time after she was utterly squashed, she falls to her stomach and face, out cold with her newly recovered halberd clattering next to her uselessly.

"KANZAKI!" She doesn't hear Usopp or Nami, however. She just recalls what she had told them once they were off of Nise Island.

FLASHBACK

 _With them having departed from Nise Island, the entire crew sat in front of a certain new member, waiting patiently as she sat across from them as though nervous to start speaking. Though honestly she wasn't. "I guess I can tell you about myself further, huh?" She suggested, her persona taking on uncertainty. "What do you want to know?"_

" _What the other three seem to have learned would be a good start," Robin suggested. Sanji, Zoro and Luffy didn't seem that surprised to hear that she would tell them of her past as she expected them to be. Meaning that the three of them must have learned something that the rest of them didn't know._

 _Kanzaki sighed before agreeing, "Very well. I was born on an island whose name I know not, nor where it is. I merely know that it's either in the New World or here on the Grand Line, not which. My people worked for a man named Doflammingo, giving him whatever it was he wanted. Their loyalty was rewarded with death. The only survivor, Doflammingo stuck me into an orphanage run by his cruel hand, hidden by shadows. There I grew until I was adopted by a pair of seemingly kind doctors- a man and a woman. To put their cruelty lightly, I was treated hardly any better than an abused dog. Beaten, starved, used and mutilated, I continued to survive if barely. They played with me like I was some sort of warped doll, taking me inside when it pleased them and rummaging my organs around. They injected me with many an experimental component, until one day it finally worked. This made me unable to die permanently, and when I do die, I grow ever so slightly stronger for it. They were experimentors under Doflammingo's cunning control, willingly, ordered to make people like myself"._

" _Shortly after I turned seven, a man I would later find to be the head of the Faction, came along. His name was Sekai, and he saved me from that particular hell. I wouldn't realize until much later that he too was being manipulated by Doflammingo. He took me to his home and had me train there for another seven years, privately under his guiding harshness. There I thrived, only continuing to use the only skill I had learned by then: survival. I learned much there, and after I turned fourteen I was officially taken to Nise Island where I would train as a future Faction member. I became a trainee, and swiftly rose to the strongest of my age group. Aoso, Azen and Alour over time became the closest thing I had to friends, not that I understood". Pausing she allowed herself to side track. "Some of you may have realized it, others may not have. But I am what's called emotionally inept. Basically put, I don't have the ability to express my emotions through my face or my words. The smiles and laughter you've experienced from me have all been fake. Not to say I hate any of you, it's just that none of those things contained a realness to them. They were perfectly timed and performed. Before now, I hadn't been able to even do that; I didn't feel anything, being the doll I was"._

" _I trained and became the best in the Faction. I fought and killed as I pleased and I continued to succeed even when I shouldn't have. Eventually however, I found out about Doflammingo, the tyrant he is and the power he holds as a Warlord of the Sea. I want nothing more nor less than revenge against them; I refuse to not obtain it. This is why I defected. Before I did defect, however, the Faction gave me an additional power; regeneration. Wounds last less than a second on me- which is why, Nami, I didn't die when I saved you from that man's butcher blade". The orangette seemed to understand. "The heavier the wound, the more energy required to heal it, and the more tired I get. But if I die, it's almost like a reset button is hit; I gain some energy back for coming back to life. Therefore, do not worry should I get a mortal wound; they can't take me down"._

 _Robin was astounded. She'd never heard of such experimentation being possible let alone successful. Her mind swarmed with the possible implications of pain and torture the young woman went through as a child just so she would be a success. Even further what astounded her was that she's still alive. She highly doubted anyone else on this ship would have been able to do so at a mere child's age. What kind of resolve was the girl made of at the time? Did she wish for nothing but death? Did the world play a cruel trick on her? Robin could only mourn for the girl's past, even if it did create such a stunning soldier. "So basically, your abilities are based off of a Phoenix's"_

" _What's that?" Luffy raised his hand, clueless._

" _A phoenix, Luffy, is a mythical bird that is said to raise from its own ashes, reborn immediately after death and stronger than they had been in the life before. If they could get the human race to become like Phoenixes, life would have no end. But they didn't want humans to be reborn as babies, no, that wouldn't do. They wanted humans to be reborn just as they had died. Say someone died at twenty seven years old. When they died, and if they had the capabilities my caretakers had in mind, they would wake up as though from a dream, once more twenty seven, with memories of who they were, what they were and stronger than before. It took many many trials and errors, though eventually, it worked". Kanzaki's eyes shifted over each and every Straw Hat pirate, careful to take in how they may feel. While Nami looked as though she could cry already, Robin had her usual poker face, Usopp looks disgusted as did Franky and Chopper, and the Chef and First Mate looked rather stern._

 _She continued, "I withstood the same experimentation methods that my adoptive parents used on me, as gaining a power successfully was part of my graduation from trainee to member. I never had the intention of staying, and defected afterwords. Now it is my goal to do everything within my power to defy what Doflammingo had planned for me. I will find him, and I will kill him if it is the last thing I do."._

 _The rest of the crew was silent for a moment, before suddenly, a mass of three bodies collided with her. The bodies being that of Chopper, Usopp and Nami combined. "What a sad story!" Nami wailed, arms wraped around the taller woman's shoulders. "I never knew! I never knew!" Usopp agreed, getting her shirt wet with his messy tears on her abdomen. Where as Chopper held onto one of her arms, "You poor thing!"_

 _To the side, Franky wiped at his own blubbering tears, large hands rubbing at his face, "You've suffered for so long! You are one SUPER person Kanzaki!"_

 _Sighing and not even bothering to repress the blank face. It feels nice to not have to act. "You're getting my shirt wet". It was meant to be bothered, but it came out as flat as a pulse upon death. She did nothing though to fight their hold. Instead she closed her eyes and wished she could smile a real smile on command, "Thank you for not becoming frightened"._

 _However, Robin spoke after raising her hand and once the cry babies had collected themselves once more, "So, let me get me straight. Are you claiming to be immortal?"_

 _Kanzaki stared the woman down. Never has she thought herself to be immortal, "No," she denied, "If I really was like a Phoenix, then yes I'd be immortal. However, my ability given to me by those people is only based off of a Phoenix's ability. I can die from old age," probably, "And I can get sick though it's very rare. I just can't die from illness"_

 _The older woman nodded, "I see. And, do you know how many times you can die? How does that work exactly?"_

" _Considering I've died a lot over the years- during training, during a battle and the like- I'd say that as long as I have a will to live, I'll be 'reborn'. As far as I know, you can quarter me, starve me, behead me, drown me, burn me, freeze me...I'll still come back stronger each and every time. But if I do it a lot in one battle, then eventually I'll just fall unconscious. The same goes for the regeneration portion. I can regenerate anything, but the more severe the wound, the more energy it takes out of me, and the less useful I am in battle. Regrowing a limb is the hardest on me so far. Fixing a fractured skeleton too. But other than that, gashes, bullet wounds and internal injury mean almost nothing to me"._

 _Luffy suddenly grinned once she had fallen silent, "You're a super hero!"_

 _Sanji agreed brilliantly, "We'll help you get that Doflammingo guy too. How dare that bastard make such a beautiful lady suffer so much? It's sickening"._

" _I'll cut whomever tries stop you from reaching your goal," Zoro stated simply, meeting her gaze with a confident smirk, "Got it?"_

 _Kanzaki's eyes widened at the support given to her. If she were a softer woman, or even capable of it, she would have teared up at their words. However instead she stared at the deep green eyes staring at her, a pleasantness warming her entire person. She did not realize it, and no one said anything, but she smiled a pure and kind smile. An expression that would, unbeknownst to them all, fluster Zoro for a long time to come. "Got it". She resounded._

FLASHBACK END

Moriah orders Oars to stomp Nami and Usopp but Luffy arrives in time to save them. Oars uses his Gomu gomu no rifle on Luffy who stops it with one hand and proceeds to send Oars flying into Thriller Bark's forest. The Rolling pirates arrive and tend to the wounded Straw Hats, feeling bad for the battered men and women that they pick up gently as possible and move to a safer area, all while Nightmare Luffy unleashes a barrage of attacks against Oars and Moriah, at one point slashing through Oars with a sword, hitting Moriah in the face with a Gomu gomu no Hammer, and seemingly finishing them off with Gomu gomu no Storm. All the shadows then leave Luffy and he goes unconscious as the victims of Moriah cheer that Thriller Bark has fallen. However, shortly afterwards, Oars gets back on his feet and the sun is almost up. When the strange crew believes things to be over, something sudden and amazing happens.

One by one, the Straw Hat Pirates are standing up. Starting with the three other monsters of the crew- Zoro, Sanji and even Kanzaki. While Zoro and Kanzaki stand strong in front of Oars, Nami has positioned herself a bit higher, and Robin has already started to help Luffy all the way to the top of the nearest building.

Bland and not at all pleased, Kanzaki stares death into Zoro's back. "Don't do that again, understand? I thought you were a goner".

"Says the person who actually _died!_ " Nami spouts exasperatedly.

"Don't underestimate me/That's water under the bridge," the two intone, replying to the woman that had spoken to them in kind. However, Zoro's eyes widen and looks to the side as Kanzaki walks to stand next to him. "You _died_?"

"Sure did," Kanzaki shrugs, earning a popping of her shoulders. A roll of her head earns herself a nice pop in her neck that get rid of a kink there, "It's nothing new". Zoro grunts, uncertain whether to be pissed or thankful.

The rest of the Straw Hats and Brook make it to their feet to end the fight with Oars. Usopp and Franky make a freezing wind cannon to turn the water from Nami's Rain Tempo to ice to keep Oars from moving his legs, Robin uses her powers to create legs for Brook to jump on while carrying Luffy to the top of Thriller Bark's main mast while Sanji uses a huge chain to keep Oars in place and Zoro using his Three Thousand Swords technique to straighten Oars' back. Kanzaki, noticing that Oars is swinging his head this way and that, makes a move.

"Stay still!" She demands before harshly grating Satsuriku on the ground and launches herself into the air. "Yajirushi(Arrow)!" The push of her legs sends her soaring upwards and towards his chin. As she soars up, Satsuriku ends up getting shoved far into Oars's under-chin, forcing his spine to further straightening it, allowing Sanji's chain to grow more taut and stunning him all at once. Chopper explains that the human spine is S-shaped so it can absorb shocks, straightening it will cause Oars to take much more damage. Luffy descends activating Gear Third and hitting Oars directly in the face with his Gomu Gomu no Gigant Bazooka shattering Oars' spine.

However, their victory is short-lived as Moriah arises from Oars' cockpit. After giving the Straw Hats a speech about how the New World is out of their league, he uses his ultimate technique: Shadow's Asgard. By absorbing all of his zombie's shadows, he transforms into a giant, deformed version of himself, resembling a lizard or a gecko that's been over fed. As he displays his new found destructive power the pirates realize that they have one more problem at their hands, the sun is rising. As the Rolling Pirates- minus Lola- run for cover so they do not burn away, Luffy activates Gear 2nd in order to combat, and defeat Moriah's new form.

Luffy begins to repeatedly strike at Moriah's stomach, causing the latter to lose control of the shadows and release a small number of them. Trying to hold the remaining shadows in, he manages to trap Luffy within a black box made of shadows before crushing it. Emerging from wreckage, Luffy uses all his strength to combine Gear 2nd and Gear 3rd, launching his enlarged body into Moriah with the strengths of both forms. The impact of this move causes Thriller Bark's mast fall on top of Moria, forcing him to spew out all the shadows just as the sun comes out and the Straw Hats start burning away. Kanzaki, like the rest of them, refuses to move, not bothering to pay attention to the fact that her eyes and above has begun to burn, as well as her entire left arm. It doesn't hurt. Luffy beat Moriah so all that's left is for her shadow to find its way back. If she dies this way, so what? It's not like she hasn't died before. Sure it'd be forever this time, but she doesn't believe that to be true. So, she just lets the sun work its way down her face and across her body. At the last second the shadows return to the crew and they are saved. The Rolling Pirates and the Straw Hats celebrate, drinking and eating to their hearts' content.

The celebration is cut short when Kuma appears and is ordered by the World Government to revive Moriah and eliminate everyone who witnessed his defeat. Kuma takes out a few of the Rolling Pirates by launching paw shaped air blasts similar to roukugan. He then teleports again and appears in front of the Straw hats and claims he will start with Zoro. Zoro begins the battle but Kuma is able to dodge or deflect all of Zoro's attacks with the use of his Devil Fruit ability, the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi. Franky mocks Kuma's ability and is taken out by one hit from Kuma. Sanji and Usopp enter the fray in order to save Zoro but their attacks do not faze Kuma at all. Kuma uses his Devil Fruit to compress the air into a paw shaped balloon, making a small but powerful bomb. Kuma replies that he can let them live if they surrender Luffy to the World Government.

The Straw Hats and Rolling Pirate simultaneously shout "NEVER!", and Kuma merely replies, "What a pity" and launches the bomb. The blast destroys most of Thriller Bark, though this does not succeed in killing the Straw Hats but instead knocks out all of them except Zoro. Or so both of them thought. Kanzaki is still very much conscious, though her body refuses to move, much too tired to do anything other than perhaps drag her body forwards. Still, honestly she would have been out cold if it weren't for the laws of her abilities. Zoro surprise attacks Kuma, slicing into his shoulder, exposing his Pacifista modifications, a sight that surprises the female experiment slash ex-marine of the crew. This attack only proves to irritate the Shichibukai, and defeats him easily. Knowing death is upon him, Zoro offers to trade his life for Luffy's. Then, Sanji appears and asks Kuma to take his life instead of Zoro's. Hearing this, Zoro knocks out Sanji unconscious. Kuma agrees to Zoro's offer and uses his Devil Fruit to project Luffy's pain onto Zoro.

"Wait!" Kanzaki demands from her downed position. Weakly, she searches for Satsuriku while the two men stare at her, obviously not expecting her to be awake still either. "Zoro," she heaves as she forces her body to its knees, falls, back to her knees and then eventually to her feet. Her body trembles with the lack of energy she has to do these actions, but somehow she finds it in herself to move forward, leaning heavily on her massive weapon to support herself. "If you take that ball," if she understands correctly, "You'll die".

Zoro shakes his head, "I won't. Don't underestimate me".

"Don't _overestimate_ yourself!" Kanzaki replies raggedly. "Kuma," she addresses the giant man, "Kill me. It'll be okay if you kill me. But if the crew loses their First Mate, it very well could fall apart!"

Zoro is silent as he turns to stare at the woman whom has basically drug her body to him. Though he watches her legs finally give out from under her, much too tired and battered to do anything more than that. If someone wanted to take or even kill her, it would be easy. But that's not what the creator of Santoryu focuses on. Instead, he focuses on the look in her eyes. A look that tells him loud and clear, 'if you do this...' but he cannot read further into what the threat laying there may be. "I'm going to do this," he tells her bluntly. He watches as those ever vibrant eyes suddenly turn raw and cold. The glare sent his way, if looks could kill, would kill him if Kuma's attack didn't. He moves behind her as she glares at where he had been standing a moment prior. With a simple whack to the back of her neck, he watches her slump as Sanji had, hitting the ground with a dull and heavy thump. He doesn't regret his move as he now looks up to Kuma, "Just let me choose the place".

"Very well," Kuma allows. The place Zoro picks is a random place in the ruins that had been created by their epic battle between themselves and Oars and Moriah. He takes a good fifteen minutes to steady his will and ready his already battered body for the pain that is certain to come. Then, he swiftly sticks his arms into the giant bubble of Luffy's suffering and pain. The painful sensation is nothing like he's ever felt before, but he refuses to actually scream and instead focuses on survival.

The Tyrant watches these scenes almost silently. He watches as Zoro endures as his body is ripped apart from the inside out over and over, his blood spattering over a wide range with him in the middle. Once the ordeal is over, it is time for him to leave. Kuma then teleports to the entrance to the ship, musing about how Dragon has raised a good son with a fine crew. A fine crew indeed.

When everyone comes to, Luffy is perfectly fine, but Zoro is nowhere to be seen. Not only does Sanji go searching in one direction, but Kanzaki goes in the other. Sanji is the first to find the First Mate, and demands to know what caused so much damage. Though Zoro refuses to answer. "Nothing happened," are his exact words before he finally, _finally_ _,_ passes out from the pain and blood loss. His body does not hit the ground, however, but instead into the waiting arms of one of his closest friends. While he's never been held by those arms, he recognizes them easily before his world turns black. Kanzaki holds up Zoro's bleeding body, careful not to touch any of the lacerations that cover him.

"Kanzaki-san," Sanji's low voice mutters as the woman holds the swordsman up. Though she may not be able to express her emotions facially, her eyes tell him everything now that he knows the truth. Now that she doesn't wear a mask, he can tell that she'd very much like to tear Zoro apart herself. "Let me help you," Sanji offers, carefully stepping towards her. However, his blue eye widens as suddenly those vibrant vermilion eyes snap to him, as they had been staring down the right path to take, and stare at him as though she were ready to kill. "Kanzaki-san?...Please, let me help you carry him. I'm sure you're still tired".

"I'm fine," her words are hollow, "You know how to dress wounds?"

"Yes".

"We can't let anyone else know about this".

"I know".

"Let's go".

"To where?"

"Anywhere where he can rest," Kanzaki states lowly before shifting and gently slinging him over her back, his arms curled around her shoulders as she uses those to drag him along. The room they manage to get Zoro into is a few hallways away from where most of Moriah's victims rest, and that's where Sanji gets to doing what he can to patch up his rival.

All is silent until Zoro is fully bandaged up and the blood has actually stopped. They went through ten large basins of water cleaning him off and stopping the blood flow, but they got it done. Nothing of Chopper's level of skill, but enough that it'd let Zoro live. "...Kanzaki-san," he implores, "May I ask...What makes you so fond of this man? You haven't known one another long, and yet," and yet she acts like he is the most important person in the world. Is she in love with him? That doesn't make sense, she doesn't seem like the kind to fall in love easily.

Kanzaki sits in a chair at Zoro's bedside, eyes drifting from him to Sanji, "And yet I hold him dear?" Sanji nods once. "You could say that I've silently vowed my life to him," she admits aloud for the first time. "You see I have, in my many years of constant battle and suffering, come to see that both trust and loyalty are something incredibly dear to me. Zoro...He saved me. He saved me from being chained for who knows how much longer. Yes," she quotes the words she's thought many times over, "Luffy allowed me to join the crew, but Zoro's the one that even got me to you all. He carried me, he unbound me, he didn't try to take advantage of me when I was strung up in front of him stark naked. He asked nothing of me. And then, when I woke up, he didn't instantly trust me as you guys did. Don't get me wrong, I'm highly grateful towards you for doing that. But in the beginning, you instantly trusting me made me wary. Where as with Zoro, I had to prove myself; it was very nice to see and feel. Maybe part of it is because he's like the boys back at the Faction," she admits, "Aoso didn't trust me right away either, for example. He's like Azen because he loves a good fight, where as like Alour he goes with the flow rather easily. But either way, whatever it is about him, when I earned his acceptance, something between us just clicked. Even if we didn't get along, I'd still swear my loyalty to him simply because of his actions. So, since I've sworn my life to him, and he's dear to me, I hold him dear".

Sanji is silent for a good few moments before standing, "So you're not in love with him".

"In love with him? Where'd you get that notion?" She questions the cook as he draws on the cigarette he's just lit.

"Beautiful lady gives everything for one man in the midst of battle, and then catches him before he can fall? That sounds like love to me, Kanzaki-san," Sanji blows smoke away from her, nicotine soothing his nerves.

An ever so slight flit of amusement crosses her features, "No, I don't love him, Sanji. He's dear to me, but I don't think that could happen between he and I. I'd much rather a man like you, anyways". Perhaps.

"L-Like me?!" Sanji's eye widens as his head snaps in her direction, "Why? You haven't spent nearly so much time with me as you have him. I mean, yes I'm much better a choice than him but that's besides the point". Honestly, he's never heard someone admit something like that to him. Is that why it sends his heart a flutter?

Again there is amusement, "I like gentle men as much as I like rough men," she tells him. "You can be both when you need to be, so why couldn't I see myself with you?"

"I-I see," Sanji turns to take another pull from his cancer stick, "Well, I'm going to go check on the others. Are you going to stay in here?"

"Yea".

"Okay, see ya. I'll bring you something to eat". The cook quickly leaves, heart heavily shuddering in his chest. He never hears confessions like that. That _has_ to be the reason why his heart so genuinely thuds heavily in its cavity. This he tells himself three more times before going to check on everyone else.

Mean while, Kanzaki blankly stares down at Zoro's frame. Again if looks could kill, the swordsman would be dead a thousand times over. "You're an idiot. I'm going to have to get a lot stronger if I want to make sure you never do anything like this ever again. Baka yaru". The room falls silent as she simply watches her friend's sleeping face and also keeps a close eye on his bandages. When something begins to bleed, she takes care of it gently and carefully as to not wake him up from his recovery.

A day has passed and everyone except Zoro is up and celebrating with a feast in the courtyard. Sanji prevents any of the victims from informing anyone of what Zoro did should they walk in the room and see him in such a state- unknown to him, Robin had managed to hear what happened, but decided it best not to tell anyone. And, as promised, Sanji brought Kanzaki her meals, telling the others that she had been rather tired after all the regeneration she'd been doing and has been resting up in another room. Brook finds a piano and plays some background music, a song that all the pirates of old know: "Bink's Sake", which both Luffy and Robin have heard before. Luffy tells Brook of how he met Laboon at Reverse Mountain which causes Brook to break down in tears. Now that he knows Laboon is still waiting for him, Brook remembers the first time he and the Rumbar pirates met Laboon.

Back in the present Brook takes a tone dial out of his skull that contains the final song the Rumba pirates performed before they died. As the song plays, the Straw Hats and Rolling pirates join in and Brook remembers how the rest of the Rumba pirates died from poisoned enemy weapons. He also remembers how they went from a band, to a quartet, a trio, a duet, and finally a solo as Brook finally died remembering Laboon.

In the present Brook still has the pride of a pirate and resolves to meet Laboon from the "front" as promised. Brook decides to seal the tone dial away inside his skull and joins Luffy's crew. At Reverse Mountain Laboon is shown in good spirits as he lets out a terrific roar. Brook shows the others his wanted poster as he is known as "Humming Brook" with a bounty of 33,000,000 and pledges his life to Luffy.

(From the Ashes)

Two days have passed and Usopp and Franky have erected a grave in the cemetery for Brook's crew. Zoro is awake, and joins Brook at the grave, burying 'Yubashiri' there and finally getting formally acquainted with the crew's new musician. At his side, as has been almost constant for the passed two days, is a certain woman whom gladly drinks with their new musical member and the swordsman. The day before, she had been asked by him why she wouldn't leave him alone. Her cold gaze was enough to tell him everything, as well as the threat of, 'I'll kill you if you ever pull that stunt again'. He's known her long enough to realize that she won't be leaving his side any time soon. As the Straw Hats are getting ready to leave, Lola gives Nami half of a piece of paper calling it her mother's Vivre Card which will always point in the direction of its owner and how they should find Lola's mother in the new world if they ever get in to trouble.

Luffy remembers the piece of paper Ace gave him and finds that it is getting smaller and is burning, Lola explains that this means Ace's life is in danger. Though Luffy is concerned, he decides to not pursue his brother, believing that Ace can handle himself and that the next time they meet, they will be rival pirates.

However, Kanzaki is confused, "Luffy has a brother?"

"Yea," Usopp nods, "His older brother is 'Fire Fist' Portgas D. Ace. You know who he is, right?"

Bobbing her head twice she smirks an amused smirk which is swift to fall off her face. "Know him? I've fought him. Shortly after I defected, I ran into him; kicked my sorry ass. You have a very good brother, Luffy". He had even gone and offered her a place in White Beard's Second Division, although obviously she had turned that down.

"Sure do!" Luffy laughs out. He's lucky Ace didn't take her, or he wouldn't have an ex-marine on his crew!

With everything needed to continue on their journey, the Straw Hat Pirates finally leave Thriller Bark and Florian Triangle, following the Log Pose towards Fishman Island. However, as the Rolling Pirates attempt to leave via Brook's ship, Lola almost thinks she sees something in the fog as they attempt to escape the triangle. Although she passes it off, a pair of huge eyes stares at the opposite crew.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Relaxing and April Fool's

On a completely new island is a place where both pirates and civilians can relax freely without a care in the world so long as they pay. With high security, the civilians have nothing to worry about and with the place being so luxurious, it's rare that pirates actually want to cause a fuss here. It's here on this island, Spa Island Zoro has managed to actually ditch Kanzaki for the first time in about three days- not including the two they spent on Thriller Bark after their massive battle. In that time, Kanzaki has seriously pondered about actually moving into Zoro's room, and has even suggested this to Sanji once or twice. Sanji, being the woman lover he is, and against anything even remotely related to Zoro, had managed to talk her out of it each time, if only barely.

The result of this is her relaxing with the other women, dressed in nothing but a bikini like the other two. Doing this is far easier than actually bathing with them. While Nami wears a simple red two piece and Robin a white halter top top and a long skirt over her bottoms, Kanzaki herself has decided to wear a black bikini with a white short sleeved button up left open on top. She lightly dozes, though constantly on the alert due to both having never been to a place like this one and due to not having her weapon at her side. She sighs as she lays almost flat in her lawn chair, ignoring the master of the place, Doran, as he explains that there's ten heated pools, three moving ones- one of which Kanzaki saw Sanji checking out girls in-, pools dedicated to diving, falls for meditation, cola baths, milk baths and fifty other varieties of spas available to them as paying customers. On top of that, lucky ones get to see rainbows and have candy rain down on them. Lucky ones.

Kanzaki, however, ends up bored and tired of Nami's dreaming about the ten million beri annual total payment they get due to being so popular despite being in a harder portion of the Grand Line. Thus, she stands and stretches before taking a walk. She passes Luffy, Usopp and Chopper goofing around in the wading pools and on the slides as well as the little girl getting a kick from their antics, and waves to both Franky and Brook upon passing the cola and milk baths- both of which are oddly convenient to have. However, she ends up stopping at one of the moving pools and staring at the tide that it neither too fast nor too slow, and gladly drifts anyone staying still along its path. Kanzaki, ever the active woman, however, finds a different use for it. She is pleased as the cool water hits her warm skin, a nice sensation as she was starting to get a little too warm, and begins to swim against the current casually. She continues to do this up until she hears a familiar voice. Sanji's.

"Kanzaki-hime!~ Are you having fun?" The handsome chef coos as he watches the beautiful ex-marine stop and stand so that she can talk to him properly.

She nods to the curly eyebrowed man and nods once, "I was. But maybe taking a small break won't be so bad".

"Are you always training?" Sanji jokes lightly, watching the water pass them by and go around their legs with ease.

Kanzaki pauses before shrugging, "Not always. I help you with the dishes, don't I? Besides, I was having fun there, that's not training. Training is work".

"Is it?"

"It is," a small chuckle escapes her, "What's work for you Sanji? Not cooking I hope".

"Cooking is my passion, so it's fun," Sanji admits, "I guess you could say training is work for me too".

"I think that's what it is for most people," Kanzaki agrees before leaning back on her hands. Such a relaxed pose and a pleased gaze have Sanji staring at the beautiful woman at his side.

Changing the subject, the blond man looks at the sky himself, imitating her own pose while basking in the sun, "So how's it you're not with him right now?"

"Him? Him who?"

"The swordsman," Sanji casually refuses to say that bastard's name.

"Oh, Zoro," Kanzaki shrugs, "He threatened me with not letting me come into the crow's nest for two weeks if I didn't leave him be while we were here".

"He threatened you with that?" The skilled cook grumbles, "I'll kill him. A lady such as yourself should be permitted to go where she pleases. No one, not even he has a say in it".

Again Kanzaki's lips part into another small chuckle again, "Well, I _have_ been attached to him at the hip since Thriller Bark," she admits, "You of course know that I was even tempted to move into his room".

"Which no lady should do unless the other is her lover," Sanji huffs.

"Yea, but then _you_ offered to let me stay in _your_ room. We're not lovers, are we?" Kanzaki teases slyly. The blush on his cheeks remind her of Alour, back when she would ask questions on a more romantic level.

"N-No," Sanji admits with a small hitch to his voice. He clears his throat before returning back to normal, "But I'd rather you stay with me, a gentleman, rather than that vial creature".

"Zoro's not a creature Sanji," Kanzaki she chuckles one more time, "I'm gonna go finish my walk, okay? I'll see you later".

With an over dramatic saddened sigh, Sanji waves to the lovely young woman, only to find another three off to the side, "Ladies, do you need help carrying your things?!~" He coos, leaping to his feet and gracefully making his way to them.

Ten minutes later finds herself staring at a certain person, who attempts to ignore her being there, but eventually fails. He can feel her gaze burning into him; it's unnerving. "I told you to leave me alone while we're here," Zoro reminds, "You'll lose your crow's nest privileges".

"Yes, but you won't get rid of your closest friend, will you?" Kanzaki prompts as she steps into the water, causing Zoro to curiously open his eyes. He'll be the last to admit aloud that the woman certainly has one hell of a figure on her. Though mentally, well he is male and therefore he can admit it in is head all he wants. Yes, she looks good in the getup she's in right now. Again, not that he'd ever actually tell her that.

Zoro only grunts, the slight but sudden movement only lightly disturbing his still rather tender wounds. He supposes he shouldn't just toss her to the side. Especially not when she lets him use her as a pillow... "I guess not," he finally concedes after a stubborn moment of silence, "Now shut up, I'm focusing".

"Very well," Kanzaki shrugs off before settling down in the pool and tipping her head back to rest on the ledge for the time being. For the next while, Kanzaki doesn't keep track of the time, all is silent save for the water fall heavily splashing on Zoro's broad shoulders and back. She herself falls into a relaxed daze, not at all bothered by the fact that she's not actually doing anything. Though it's been some time, she's still catching up on recovering from the exhaustion she felt after 'reviving' as Usopp and Nami call that incident.

Back with the idiot trio, a girl named Lina and her transforming sea racoon Munky introduce themselves, Lina admitting that she has actually really enjoyed the boys' antics. She then goes to introduce her sister Sayo, who sits not far from the lot of them with a notebook that she seems rather protective of. Nami, Sanji, and Robin come over to meet the girls though they cannot help but be curious of the notebook Sayo closely guards. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Sayo decides to leave the island with Lina and Munki in tow.

Before they can leave, Foxy the Silver Fox, along with his loyal crew mates Porche and Hamburg, appear much to the Straw Hats' surprise. However, it takes Luffy some time to remember just who Foxy is, depressing the sly yet pathetic pirate.

"You don't remember me? You seriously don't remember me?" Foxy whimpers as he huddles on the concrete.

In front of him, Porche tries to coax him into pulling himself together, "Please cheer up!" She pleads, though Hamburg's amused giggling doesn't help all that much.

The sound and sight of Hamburg is what does it for Luffy, "Wait...Could you guys be...Those guys that Sanji and Zoro beat up?" He remembers the two rivals working rather well together to defeat some cheating jerk-faces during some sort of game...If his bad memory remembers correctly.

"I swear he's doing it on purpose!" Foxy whines.

"Boss!" Porche continues to try and consul. Tries. Doesn't really succeed.

"Oh! Fissure Head Fox!" Luffy finally recognizes the man he's looking at.

"That's Foxy the Silver Fox!" The entitled man snarls. While miffed at his defeat since their last meeting, Foxy's only concern is Sayo's notebook. He reveals a new mecha, a mirror covered image of his head which his crew quickly enter into and spin around. Foxy then shoots his Noro Noro Beam out from under it causing the beam to reflect off the mirrors and shoot everywhere. Both the Straw Hats and the sisters are hit and slowed, allowing Foxy to easily take the notebook from them. Foxy then snaps his fingers and the floor underneath the group is slid out from under them, which will cause them to fall into the ocean once the thirty second time limit is up.

"Ahh! That felt so good! My skin is shining," Brook coos happily, "But since I'm a skeleton I don't have any skin. Yohohoho!" At his side, Franky is highly pleased by his own cola bath, it having helped him fill up both what he's got in him, as well as his reserves. "Huh? Luffy, what are you guys doing like that?" He questions upon seeing his new Captain and a good portion of the crew hovering over an empty space.

"FFFFranky beat up those guys!" Luffy demands as finally the last ten seconds of Foxy's attack wears off, sending the once slowed group towards the sea at a normal pace.

Franky obliges and blasts Foxy with his Weapons Left causing the residents on the island to panic and quickly flee the area. Meanwhile, Luffy manages to save the sisters as well as himself while Robin catches the other falling crew mates, keeping them from the waiting sea below. Foxy is angered that Luffy managed to make more Nakama since their last encounter and runs back to his mecha. However, Hamburg closes the door on it too hard breaking the mirrors over it. Luffy then hits Foxy's group with his Gomu Gomu no Bazooka, knocking the three into the ocean.

Such a commotion catches Zoro's attention, which in turn makes him open one of his closed eyes to see a cloud of smoke. He sighs and stands despite the pressure of the waterfall and moves out from under it. The commotion is probably being caused by his troublesome Captain. Best go see what's going on. However first he has to get the attention of a napping halberd mistress. "Oi, Kanzaki".

"Mmm?" She shortly hums. She had heard the explosion as well, though honestly she had been planning on ignoring the goings on in favor of continuing her nap.

Seeing that she hasn't even opened her eyes yet, Zoro wades his way forward and places a water chilled hand onto her shoulder, "It's probably those idiots; we should go check to see if they haven't destroyed anything".

"With Luffy's luck," Kanzaki sighs, opening a single vivacious receptor to meet his green globes, "He's probably started some sort of fight or something". When Zoro doesn't agree and sit back down, she sighs again and stands, prompting Zoro to remove his hand and follow her out of the falls. "But fine, let's go check on them," she agrees. She's careful to make sure that the swordsman doesn't somehow lose his way.

After the commotion finally dies down, Nami eventually points out the notebook Sayo is holding who finally decides to explain the sister's story. The two are the daughters of a scientist who believed he could make a genuine gem. However the village they lived in found the idea foolish and would often ridicule the scientist. Some of the village children even playing pranks on him like painting a gold horned beetle- which was said to bring misfortune to a village if it was found- and laughing as the scientist freaked out after finding it. Still he always laughed these off, looking on the bright side of everything as he loved the village dearly since it is where his late wife was born. Then one day their father headed off on a long expedition taking Munki with him and leaving the sisters by themselves.

After about a year, Munki suddenly returned with the notebook containing their father's notes and a letter asking the sisters to finish his research, the scientist having died in trying to fulfill his dream. "He's an idiot! An idiot that abandoned Sayo and I! Why is the last clue the answer to a stupid quiz?!" Lina screams out, displeased with having to remember those harsh memories. However, carefree laughter causes her to look at Luffy, and realize that along with him most of his friends are grinning as well.

"Your dad sounds like a funny guy!" Luffy chuckles, "I wanna see it too. That gem".

"You guys...?" Lina doesn't get it, though Sayo can't help but feel a little hopeful that maybe, _maybe_ these people could help them.

Suddenly, after redirecting Zoro many a time, Kanzaki finds the rest of the crew, "There you guys are".

"They look pretty relaxed," Zoro notes. But that explosion had to have been because of them.

Luffy momentarily looks to his First Mate and Ex-Marine with his usual goofy smile, "You guys are late, Zoro, Kanzaki".

"What are you guys doing?" Zoro demands. Why are they talking with a pair of kids and a weird racoon-thing?

"There's definitely a way to make the gem!" Sayo suddenly proclaims. That certainly gets the swordsman's attention. "I believe in him," their father, "Everyone, please save-" however, a trap door suddenly opens up from under her, making her fall into an unknown abyss as the door closes to muffle her surprised and scared scream. Unknown to the group, Doran had been eavesdropping on their conversation with his Den Den Mushis over the island and was scheming to take treasure for himself, having been the one that employed the Foxy Pirates and set them on the sisters. The group panics over what to do until Luffy makes the suggestion of simply destroying the island much to Doran's panic.

The crew muddles over it but come to conclusion that its the best idea since they will find Sayo faster that way. They proceed to the wreck the place, taking out the island's security that comes after them in the process. Doran eventually stops the bunch by showing them Sayo tied to a stake and a gigantic cannon aimed at her. To show he was serious, he fires a warning shot that barely misses Sayo. Doran then demands the notebook for Sayo's life. Lina prepares to give it up but Sayo yells out not to, explaining their father never abandoned them and tell of the day of Lina's birthday when he wasn't able to come back home in time.

After a few days passed he eventually returned with some items needed for his research. He noticed the cake however, realized his folly, and ate it all resulting in a stomach ache. When Sayo and he were alone, he explained his regret for not making it back in time and decided to dedicate his gem research to making one for Lina. The reason he never came back home when he went out on his last expedition and sent his notebook to the sisters was because the Foxy Pirates were tailing him and he did not want to put his daughters in danger. Upon realizing the truth, Lina has a change of heart and yells out her refusal to Doran to relinquish the notebook.

The Straw Hats then proceed to stop Doran and rescue Sayo. Luffy, with Lina and Munki holding onto him, jumps into the air, uses Gear 3rd, and preform his Gomu Gomu no Giganto Axe to split the island in half and sinking it- much to the annoyance of his crew since they have to jump onto the debris. However Luffy forgets about his shrinkage side effect from using Gear 3 causing Lina and himself to go plunging into the ocean. Luckily Sanji jumps in after them. As he pulls the two up, Lina notices an x-shaped crack on the ocean floor leading to an underwater volcano. When she reaches the surface, she explains this find to the everyone. Sayo checks the notebook over and sees it was the x-mark they were looking for, which was right under Spa Island- and in effect under Doran's nose. The heat from the lava soon makes steam form around the group and the reflection from the sun causes a rainbow effect. The sisters realize the steam is the final ingredient to make the gem. Doran and Foxy's crew see this phenomenon as well. Upon realizing that that was the treasure all along, Doran allows Foxy to "keep it" and swims away with Foxy's crew chasing him, angry that they will not get any material treasure for their trouble.

A few days later, the Straw Hats' continue their journey when Munki flies in and delivers a letter to the crew from his owners. Sayo and Lina succeeded in making the rainbow gem and are living happily with their father who returned, alive and well, just in time to see the creation of the gem. Also, the sisters sent the rainbow gem to the Straw Hats as thanks for their help. The crew gather around to admire the jewel when it suddenly starts raining candy on them. In the midst of this, the gem gets knocked out of Luffy's hand prompting Nami to frantically order everyone to search for it on the deck.

(From the Ashes)

About half a week after that incident, something more interesting came along. Not another enemy, not some weird adventure that made Luffy insist they go on for the sake of adventure. But rather, a day of a month that only happens one day a year. Everyone, or almost everyone, knows of this day, and some of the most fun loving people await it as though it were a universal holiday. The day spoken of is none other than April 1st, better known as April Fool's day. Like any good bunch of people, the members of the Straw Hat crew know that today is that day, and some of them have planned accordingly. The most enthusiastic, however would have to be none other than Usopp himself. Fortunately for him, a certain woman is the first to fall for one of his many well laid but childish pranks.

Today is a normal day like any day is for Kanzaki. She gets up about two hours before noon, makes herself presentable and then heads out to have the breakfast saved for her by Sanji before helping him out with the dishes. Simple and relaxed. Something she approves of as that means that Zoro has more time to heal up. Out of all of them, the damn self-sacrificial bastard is still the most wounded from their battle on Thriller Bark. If he had let _her_ take Kuma's attack, take Luffy's suffering and pain, he wouldn't be in such a bad shape. And yet, _he_ took the damage and now _he's_ still a mess. Idiot. Still, she saunters her way through the halls and onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny before heading for the kitchen. Or, she would have if it weren't for the fact that she hadn't seen the slick oil dressing the top step. The result is her slipping and falling back down the steps with a tumbling yelp and a crash. After she's stopped rolling, her brows furrow as she simply lays there as though dazed, though in reality she's just wondering what the hell just happened.

"Kanzaki-san, are you oka- Wah!" Sanji's alert but suddenly surprised cry comes from above the woman, though she only has enough time to watch him also slip in the same spot as she had and fly towards her. With a heavy crash, he lands on her, making her grunt and wheeze. She hadn't been expecting that either. "Damn, what the hell?" Sanji pushes himself to his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder to look at where he had slipped. There, dripping from the edge of the top step is something dark and shiny; a liquid. He recognizes it immediately, "Why in the wo-...Oh...," he realizes the reasoning behind such a trap, not realizing his current position. That's right. April first. And who better than the tricky bastard Usopp could have set that up? "Usopp," he snarls to himself, not at all pleased with what's happened.

"...Sanji," Kanzaki finally speaks up, "If you're done doing whatever you're doing, then could you do me a favor and move so I can get up?" She's managed to prop herself on her elbows, but Sanji's closeness doesn't allow her to do much else.

The blond man turns at the sound of her voice, ready to ask her what she meant when suddenly his face is rather close to her own. For a silent moment he stares at her, surprised once he's realized just how his body is situated- over a beautiful woman and rather close at that- when finally a bright and goofy smile appears on his face. "Kanzaki-hime~ can't we stay like this a little longer~?" He begs, eye turning into the shape of a heart as he doesn't move.

"Maybe some other time," she denies, placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing upwards.

"Okay~!" The momentarily 'love' struck man complying to her push and getting up whilst taking her with him. "Are you okay, Kanzaki-san?"

"Yes. What was that all about? You said Usopp's name in a weird way, like you were annoyed at him. It's not his fault we slipped; the deck's probably just wet there".

Sanji shakes his head, "On any other day but this one, I'd agree with you".

"Not today? Why not?"

Sanji blinks once and then twice before blanching at her, "Today's April First, you know. That's why".

"What's wrong with April first?"

Nami, whom had seen the whole scene and had gotten a pretty good laugh out of it, speaks up from her lounging spot. "You sound like you don't even know," she tells the older woman.

The halberd mistress turns her attention now to the orange haired girl blankly, "I don't. Care to share? You both seem to know what's going on here. Did I miss something?"

Robin had also seen the scene; it made her giggle. How could she not see it when she was coming from the kitchen herself upon hearing Sanji's surprised yelp and then a crash of some sorts. She leans forward on the guardrail of the higher portion of the deck, "It seems that you did," she giggles out. "Ever hear of April Fool's Day?" The continuously blank face tells her 'no'. It's not surprising, actually. The woman is from a secret military base that trains children how to best kill and fight Devil Fruit users and she's not the most emotionally equiped. "It's a minor holiday on which people pull pranks on one another. More often than not, people compete with none another to see who is the better prankster. It seems that you and Sanji have been hit by the first one of the day".

Kanzaki is silent, taking in this very new information. A holiday dedicated to people who like to playfully trick other people? What kind of holiday is that? "Sounds stupid. Where's Usopp?" She demands, rubbing her boot on the grass in an attempt to rid if of the stuff that made her fall. She'll show the sniper what happens when an Ex-Faction Trainee is suddenly attacked, be it a 'prank' or not.

"I'm afraid he's already fled," Robin admits. "You'll have to hunt him down if you're so inclined to punish him. Or you could prank him back".

"...I don't prank people," she states bluntly. She doesn't prank people because honestly this is new to her. Even the boys didn't do anything like this to her. They told jokes, yes, and those took her some time to understand though their jokes were always verbal and not at all physical.

Deciding to go and get her breakfast despite the mishap and her momentary annoyance, she uses the railing to get up onto the second level before heading into the kitchen. There, waiting for her has it's always been, covered and innocent. Not bothering to wait for Sanji to give it to her, she grabs the plate and removes the cover to dig in. However, suddenly a rather...Bitter taste hits her tongue. She swallows all the same, but wipes at her chin as some spit has dribbled from her mouth due to the grossness. What she wipes away comes off on her hand as black instead of clear as it should have. " _Ink_?" Looking down at her food for the first time, she notices that indeed the food's color has been distorted to a gross color. She doesn't know if she should be happy or annoyed that she can't really how her annoyance. Giving up on having breakfast swiftly, she decides that the glass of water left for her is best. However, she is lucky as she smells the stuff before taking a sip, figuring out that it's salt water. She slams that onto the counter top and stands whilst gathering Satsuriku.

Before she opens the door, however, she hears furious giggling behind her, causing her to turn around swiftly and suddenly throw Satsuriku, "Yari!" She snaps, the halberd being sent flying rapidly at the innocent couch along the wall. The weapon goes _through_ the cushioning and wood that makes up the couch while she hears a panicked number of yelps as two bodies dodge to the sides while a third seems to have fallen to the floor to save his own hide. The two that had dodged to the side are Luffy and Chopper, both of which stare at the phoenix-esque woman with with wide and frightened eyes. "You guys," she blandly drones, eyes locking onto them as she picks up a chair. "Something you should learn about me...I am _not_ a happy camper when I'm left to starve," nor is she a morning person, but luckily she woke up at her own pace so such info is currently invalid. "You just ruined my breakfast".

Luffy grins, happy laughter coming from him, "But Kanzaki, we were just playing!" He waves off and pulls forth a plate filled with a large chicken on it, "I was gonna eat this, but if you're that unhappy we could share!" However he's left to yelp as suddenly the woman rushes with speed he didn't realize she'd use and gathers up Satsuriku from the wall he had impaled.

"That meat is rotten," she glowers at him, swinging her halberd down in a powerful arc, "Shizuka Tsubasa(Silent Blade)!" Just like the name suggests, the halberd makes little sound as it shoots the attack Luffy's way, ripping up panels of wood as it strikes. Despite her anger, she realizes that she must step short and simply use the force of this kind of attack lest he honestly get hurt. The force is what rips up the panels of wood. Too surprised to dodge, it hits Luffy head on, sending him flying out of the kitchen and onto the deck below. The woman spins around and _moves_ , slamming her heel into Usopp's back while Satsuriku is again used for Yari to pin Chopper by his backpack. She glares at the two, "I know you pranked me first, you child," she addresses Usopp. "Suffer," it's a hissed word. Usopp's and Chopper's screams can be heard far and wide.

So far and wide, that Zoro is pulled from his weight training due to curiosity. What could have caused the two to scream so loudly? When he makes it down to the deck, he sees a slightly battered Luffy and a broken kitchen door. Both sights cause him to tense, "What happened here?" He demands of either Robin and Nami who stare in the direction of the kitchen as well. The navigator has hidden herself behind the tall black haired woman.

Robin however isn't scared. If anything, she's slightly amused by Kanzaki's fit. Or as fit like as she can make it. It seems that someone doesn't take well to being made a fool of. Not surprising, seeing as she spent a better part of her life at the top of a good number of strong people, and was probably even feared by those weaker than her. "Since today is April Fool's day, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy decided to make their main target Kanzaki. I do not know what happened in the kitchen, but she's rather upset". As she speaks, Kanzaki smoothly comes out of the kitchen, the other two pranksters being tossed onto Luffy's frame, causing him to grunt. Zoro's eyes widen. Her face is far more blank than usual, emotionless and like a doll. She must be truly angry. Are all women demons?

"I'm going to go calm down. No one bother me," she demands to everyone on the deck. She turns and stalks in the direction of the bathing hut. For an hour she soaks in the soothing warm water, eyes closed and head resting against the ledge of the tub. A low sigh escapes her, and slowly she drifts into a relaxed dose.

In the mean time, two shadows, tip toe their way through the bathing hut, the changing room empty of all personal other than these two shadows. Upon spotting their target, the thinner of the two scoops up the clothing, panties and all. While the other keeps a close watch for their enemy.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I'm happy I've seen her panties, but this just isn't very nice," the thinner one whispers to the other.

The thicker one grins, "It's SUPER fine! Nami said she and Robin were planning on surprising her with a new wardrobe. We're doing something nice for her, you know?"

"I suppose...Well, we should be getting to her room, shouldn't we?"

"Right!" The two shadows tip toe their way out of the changing room, leaving no trace of them even being there.

On the deck as she and her friend relax in the sun on this beautiful day of April, Robin looks to Nami, "You really are mean, Nami," though there's no disapproval in her voice. In fact, a giggle laces her words.

Nami grins as she turns a page in the book she's reading, "Well, why let Kanzaki be the only victim? Joke's on those guys; she's gonna kick their asses when she figures out who could have done it".

"How will she figure it out?"

"I'll tell her something," Nami laughs. She only feels a little guilty for aiming for the woman. However, thinking of it in a more hilarious light, this could be considered Kanzaki's christening to April Fool's Day. "Like 'I saw them looking for a place to hide your clothing. I tried to get them to put it back, but they wouldn't' or something along those lines".

"I see. So you're prepared then. What if she figures _you_ out?" Robin prompts.

"I don't think she will," or rather, Nami prays that she won't.

Hours later Zoro makes his way down, searching for Kanzaki. She hasn't joined him in the crow's nest as she normally does by now. And while he won't admit it to anyone, he misses the company. He spots each person, minding their own business or licking their wounds. "Where's Kanzaki?" He questions Nami.

"I don't know. Last we heard from her, she was leaving to take a bath," Nami replies, flipping a page in her book.

That's all Zoro needs to know as he leaves for the direction of the bathing hut. However, upon calling for her for ten minutes and getting no answer, as well as not seeing any folded up clothing, he tries for her room. He knocks twice, though for a second he thinks that she's not there either and instead is somewhere else. Just in case, he readies to knock again when a voice demands, "Just come in. I can't get the door right now". Zoro raises a brow, fearing that something may have happened to her by way of prank. With that thought in mind, he though some part of her had been mutilated somehow, like her hair ended up dyed or something. Instead, he just finds her wrapped tightly in her blanket and curled up on her side, staring at the wall across from her. "What happened to you?" He questions.

Kanzaki's gaze tightens as though trying to set the wall on fire. "Someone stole _all_ of my clothing," she explains bluntly. I have _nothing_ to wear. Not even underwear. Just this blanket and that's it". She feels sort of childish, staying in her room until her clothing is returned by whomever took it. But really she has no patience for this April Fools thing. It's stupid, and frankly it annoys her to no end. She could take something of Robin's again, but in order to ask the woman if she can borrow something she'd have to either get Zoro to ask for her or go out there herself. She dares to only admit to herself that her pride is too much for her to do either of those things.

Zoro's eyes widen slightly upon realizing that the woman is stark naked under the blanket she's wrapped up in. That's a low blow. Who steals a woman's clothing when there's mostly men on a ship? Correction. Mostly _hormonal_ men. Still, he can't just let her lay there until they go to the next island. Even then, Nami and Robin would have to get clothing for her, something Nami wouldn't be too pleased about. "...Do you know who did it?" He questions, "I can get your stuff back". He could just return to his training, but he's fond of her so it's not like he can just abandon her.

"No".

"I'll go ask Nami and Robin if you can borrow either of their things," Zoro spins to retrieve the women, but is stopped by a brisk 'no'. "Why not? You gonna remain naked forever?"

"No, but either one of them could have taken my clothing in the first place. It looks like I'm the main target for this whole 'pranking' thing that happens on this idiotic day," she explains simply, "I don't want to be made a fool of any more. Can't I just borrow something of yours? We're about the same height".

"No way".

Turning around carefully to keep her modesty covered, she meets his gaze, "I'll wash everything I use". When he stands his ground, she decides that it may be best to play him a little. Not to harm him of course, but she doesn't like being in such a vulnerable state. What if the ship gets attacked? She'd rather avoid having to fight naked or just in a blanket. So, she suddenly sits up, the blanket purposefully sliding off her shoulders, showing a decent amount of cleavage.

His face turns red, green eyes fighting to look despite his demand for them not to. She did that on purpose. Zoro looks away, not wanting to bet yelled at for being a pervert of any sort, "That's not the point. My pants might fall off of you".

"There's no way your hips are wider than mine. Come on Zoro, just for today," she insists.

A long sigh comes from the still bandaged up warrior. He's already said that he can't just leave her to stay like that. "...Fine. I'll be back," he finally agrees, earning the smallest grateful smiles from the woman. He turns and leaves the room only to come back in five minutes and toss what he's willing to give to her at her face, "There. You're welcome," he doesn't spend any more time in there, not wanting to be there while she dresses. Besides, he has training to do.

Kanzaki stares at the red and white vertically striped short sleeved button up she's given, as well as the pair of black boxers and the dark green pants. She didn't think he'd actually give in. She _would_ walk around in nothing but a blanket, towel or even naked if she _absolutely_ had to. However, this is much better. She stands and dresses herself, feeling kind of weird because she has no bra to put on but shoves such a notion to the side. This is only temporary, so it doesn't matter. Just as she thought, the pants are a nice fit, though the shirt is a bit tight due to the fact that she has boobs and he doesn't. To help her not feel too constricted, she leaves a few of the top buttons undone. As the thieves took her boots too, barefooted she grabs up Satsuriku and heads out of her room.

Upon hitting the deck, she looks around with blank eyes and finds Sanji serving Nami and Robin something, while the idiot trio is doing something stupid no doubt, "Who took my clothing?" Her question is so sudden it takes the lot of them by surprise. She ignores the surprised looks she gets. Nami can't believe that Zoro actually gave her something to wear, something that she didn't depend on happening though Robin had earlier mentioned it. Surprisingly, she looks pretty good in his clothes, though the pants are a little long and the shirt a bit tight in the chest area.

"K-Kanzaki-san...Are you're wearing the shitty swordsman's _clothing_?! You could have asked me if you wanted to wear men's clothing today," Sanji offers, eyes stuck to her frame as the shirt follows her torso's curves rather well.

Kanzaki shakes her head, "I didn't just up and want to cross dress. Someone stole my clothing. No, not those guys. Someone else though I don't know who," she defends the idiot trio from Sanji's wrath. They had pranked her many times in a row earlier after all. "I guess my stuff will come back to me eventually. I'll be up in the crow's nest". She by passes the group almost lazily and makes her way into the enclosed workout room slash nest. "Hey," she greets Zoro as she finds him swinging an iron bar with massive weights at the end repeatedly, "Thanks".

Zoro glances at the woman, but has to double take as his weights hit the floor with a heavy thud. She looks...Good in his clothing. Surprisingly so. "No problem," he grunts out before sitting in his usual napping spot. He pats the spot next to him once, "You owe me though".

"I do?"

"Yea," Zoro grunts, "Be my pillow; I'm tired". He doesn't look at her as he silently admits that she makes a good pillow for him. It's embarrassing for him to admit that he actually likes the close contact given to him from his friend through said action. Kanzaki blinks for a moment before her face tilts up in the slightest of smirks, finding his refusal to look her way kind of funny. Still, she complies silently, propping Satsuriku up and sitting still so that he may situate himself with his head on her thighs.

"Sweet dreams," she utters to the First Mate. His answer is a long snore. It amuses her; an almost silent chuckle escapes her as she leans her head against the wall and goes to dozing. It's not like she's going anywhere any time soon. Her hand closest to him, looking for a spot to rest, splays itself over his bandaged chest, enjoying the heat that radiates off of him. Her other hand rests in her lap, kept to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Struck Through the Heart

In the time that passed after April First, the crew had learned something very important. Don't prank an Ex-Marine, Trainee or otherwise. She had found out who had stolen her clothing, and promptly kicked all three asses- three because Brook confessed that Nami tricked them in hopes of not getting hurt- responsible. Unfortunately for her, in hiding her clothes they had not taken in to account that maybe covering them in some sort of sticky substance was not a good idea should she somehow find said clothing. Thus, she had no choice but to wash everything and continue to wear her friend's clothing for the rest of the day until she could wash that too. Those responsible for making that day a not so good one for her also found that she's rather good at keeping grudges, as even days after that one she had yet to forgive them. Still, after leaving the destroyed Spa Island- thanks to Luffy- and keeping the Florian Triangle in the past they continue to follow the log pose that has been pointing them to something way down low. Fishman Island.

However, coupled with Kanzaki's extensive knowledge about the oceans and how to get to and from the New World, the crew finds themselves facing off with the other part of the Red Line for various reasons. There are two halves to the Red Line, one of which the Straw Hats have by passed by going through Reverse Mountain. However, the second half blocks the way to the New World and many of their dreams- Luffy's and Brooks to be specific. Above them and in the distance there are also major Marine posts, according to Kanzaki. Two of which are Mariejois- the Holy Land where the Celestial Dragons live- and the Marine Base. A bit farther away is none other than Impel Down, a place where the strongest pirates are kept in special levels of torture. Having heard about the Straw Hats expedition in Alabasta and Crocodile's dealings, she points out that he is probably there himself.

Soon after, Nami returns to the newspaper she had been given by the news-coo earlier that morning. It contains not only the latest goings ons, but also WANTED posters. And, lo and behold, their own posters are there too. The Carrot top sighs as the Thousand Sunny floats along the waters, stationary for the time being. While she relaxes in her lawn chair as she tends to do, the boys are off having a grand old time with their newest friends, Keimi the mermaid, Pappaug the talking starfish and Hatchan- whom Nami knows personally. The incident that had brought forth these three people onto the ship is something Nami doesn't bother with going over. Basically, Hatchan had gotten captured by some guy who looked exactly the same as Sanji's poorly drawn WANTED poster, and was going to be sold off as a slave if it hadn't been for them. At first, upon hearing about Hatchan as well as both seeing and hearing him, she was uncertain as to how should feel. Luffy, being the caring young man, refused to make a move for Keimi- whom begged that they go save Hatchan after finding out what happened to him- had checked to see if she felt they should save Hatchan. However, she had decided that the past was in the past, and suggested they save his sorry hide. No one deserved to be a slave. Not even someone who belonged at the side of a man that had been so cruel to her. After beating up Duval- the man that looked exactly like Sanji's WANTED poster- and literally rearranging his face thanks to their chef's kicks, they agreed that they would have to go to an island that would allow them to figure out just how to get down to Fishman Island.

Nami digresses. Instead, she goes back to the matter at hand. The WANTED posters. Sprawled out across the deck next to her chair is each one available; that is, one for each of them. She isn't proud of her bounty, though she does like the name 'Cat Burglar' that they came up for her. Usopp's poster has a visual of him as Sogeking, where as Chopper is depicted eating cotton candy- when they took that picture she doesn't know. Robin's picture had been changed for her poster to something more up to date. However other than that the bounty hasn't changed. Her eyes continue to skim the various posters until a set of vibrant eyes meet hers. Nami cannot deny that the photographer had caught an excellent picture, as she had thought the owner of those eyes was actually looking at her for a second.

Luckily, it's Kanzaki's picture, and not she herself. The picture had been taken at some point on Thriller Bark while they were fighting Oars and Moriah. Kanzaki's frame is covered in her own blood, and her clothing is ripped, but her face is not contorted into pain. Instead, her visage is blank as a wall as though she wasn't just stomped on, those vivacious eyes staring forward defiantly while in her hand is her weapon of choice. It's an excellent picture. The bounty on her head, interestingly enough is exactly the same as their First Mate's.

(From the Ashes)

Kanzaki sighs as she and Zoro walk along the grass of the Island(s) of Bubbles and Nobles. She herself had been appointed by Nami to keep the man from getting too lost as they'll be meeting up again later. In the mean time, Usopp, Franky and Sanji stay on the Thousand Sunny to either repair the ship or guard Nami's treasure. Luffy, Nami, Chopper Robin and Brook have decided to travel with Keimi, Hatchan and Pappug who act as their guides. Before separating from the others, everyone is warned to watch their backs carefully, as if they act out and are caught by slavers, the law will not save them. Something that Kanzaki didn't know about but isn't surprised to hear.

"So, what are you so eager to get your hands on?" Kanzaki questions as they head further into the groves of this complex island made of islands. She lets Satsuriku lay even across her shoulders as she looks around. She had never been to Sapondy.

"Rum," Zoro shrugs his red and white striped shoulders without a care, "I'm thirsty. You?"

"I guess I could go for some," Kanzaki supposes, "Remember, we just have to be careful about staying out of the way of the Celesital Dragons".

"Whatever...Do you know where we can get some good rum?"

"No," Kanzaki denies. "Wanna know about these guys we keep on seeing though?" She looks around to see a fight finally dying down. There, she can already see multiple that Nami had told her about via the news papers. Zoro grunts, making her take that as a 'yes', "See those guys over there? They're Super Novae like us".

"Super Novae?" Zoro eyes those they pass in search for good liquor.

"Yea," she nods once, "Super Novae- Super Nova being singular- are what Rookie Pirates with bounties over one hundred million Beli are called. I read about it in the newspaper a couple weeks ago. It's a fairly new name but it's commonly used for the thirteen Super Nova Rookies. They're considered something like a weaker and more abundant version of the Seven Warlords of the Sea".

"You said 'like us'. What do you mean?" Zoro questions as he looks around. It looks like they've only just entered a populated area; they'll hopefully find a good place to get some alcohol soon.

"I'll get to that soon enough," She explains and begins to tick off each person per finger, "There's Capone 'Gang' Bege with a bounty of 130 million beli. 'Big Eater' Jewelry Bonney with a bounty of 140 million, the only female captain of the Super Novae. There's 'The Magician' Basil Hawkins with a bounty of 249 million. Eustass 'Captain' Kid with a bounty of 315 million- apparently he's one of the more violent Rookies and will hurt if not kill anyone that makes fun of his dream. 'Roar of the Sea' Scratchman Appo with a bounty of 198 million. He's also kind of quick to anger. Then there's 'The Mad Monk' Urogue with a bounty of 108 million, there's a guy named Bilkan, I don't know much about him. 'Massacre Soldier' Killer is Kid's First Mate and has a bounty of 162 million. He's the one in the blue and white mask over there. The other one there is Urouge. Looks like they were about to start something up," she notes as they walk at a casual pace. "Walking there is 'Red Flag' X Drake, who like me is an ex-marine and has a bounty of 222 million. "Sitting on that box there is 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law with a bounty of 200 million. He's also an interesting one, and I'm pretty sure I read that he and Kid don't really get along very well". Honestly, if there was any crew she'd like to be on other than the Straw Hats, it's Law's. He's interesting to say the least, and she has a feeling he would have no issue at all with helping her fulfill her dream.

"You missed a couple," Zoro notes as he eyes each man carefully up and down, trying to see who he could beat if need be.

Kanzaki nods, "I know, I saved the best three for last. There's you and I, first off". She can't help but find his slightly dumbfounded look amusing, if the smirk that appears then disappears from her face is any sign. "We both have a bounty of 140 million. And if _we're_ on the list, then of course Luffy's there too. He'd be at the top too, but like I said, Kid's pretty violent and has hurt civilians. Luffy hasn't".

"Huh. Look, a liquor store," Zoro points with a casual gesture. It's completely across the open area they're in, meaning they'll have to by pass some of the Rookies his friend had mentioned. He smirks to her, meeting her curious gaze, "It looks promising".

"You sneaky bastard". Kanzaki shakes her head but chuckles ever so slightly. By passing the other Rookies is putting it lightly, as the two of them casually walk through what would have been a battle field if it weren't for X Drake breaking up the meaningless fight. She along with her Nakama walk without a care, defenses up but not tense. As she walks, she can see X Drake, Killer, Law and Urogue- as well as any respective crew members- eyeing them both carefully and curiously. They pass through the area with nothing to worry about. However she does realize that one or two of them is probably going over the information they know about herself and her First Mate.

A certain Surgeon of Death is doing just that, watching them with unbarred curiosity. While plenty is known about 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro, not much is known about the woman at his side that had seemingly popped up out of nowhere. 'Immortal' Kanzaki Akatsuki. Apparently she can die and still get up almost as though perfectly fine. Wounds on her don't seem to last very long either. And yet at the same time she apparently didn't eat a Devil Fruit as far as the Navy knows. That fact interests Law immensely. Why? Because she'd be excellent to dissect! He can see it now, his scalpel running over her skin and opening her up for him to see, only for the wound to close up seconds later. It makes him highly curious. Can he cut off a limb and she'll still regenerate? Or perhaps that's where her abilities end? How many times can he kill her before it's her last life?

He watches as the halberd mistress and the swordsman head into an alcohol store. He's momentarily distracted from his thoughts when something new begins. The area clears out into one wide pathway. He sighs and watches as civilians bow, though his fellow pirates stand back and in the shadows whilst unwilling to do the same as the civilians. He follows suit, knowing that he's too weak to take on an Admiral at the moment, and that because he's sitting, he's low enough to seem like he's bowing. He is but one man; he knows no one will take note of the fact that he's not like the others. It is at this time, however, that Law watches something both surprising and fascinating. Roronoa Zoro and Akatsuki Kanzaki walk through the path made for Saint Charloss, neither seeming to even notice what's going on until they get closer to the Celestial Dragon.

Zoro stops where he is upon seeing the bubble wearing noble man. "Huh? Do you need directions or something?"

"He seems pretty lost to me," Kanzaki smirks out as she stands there, watching the disgusting man gasp out his rage.

"Captain, are they insane?" One of Scratchman's crew members questions him.

Scratchman can't believe his eyes, "They wouldn't!"

At the same time, one of Capone's underlings agrees, "They're gonna get us all killed!"

Saint Charloss can't believe it! That...That _commoner_ spoke to him! Not only that, but he was so rude! How dare he even _look_ Charloss' way! He disregards the surprised cries of the others just as much as Zoro and Kanzaki do. The fat snot nosed man raises his flint lock and aims sloppily but still on target and shoots not once, but twice. There's no hesitation. He's taken hundreds of worthless lives by now.

Both Kanzaki and her friend make their moves, each easily twisting around the bullet and rushing the fat man. Satsuriku agrees with her movements as he always has, though especially now he sings in anticipation. Her eyes widen as suddenly her frame is moved at a pace she both cannot track nor did she expect. An arm is wrapped around her waist firmly, and then she feels something sharp enter her chest. She only has a moment to see her attacker's face, it's handsome and young and familiar. Trafalgar Law. Her frame sputters. And then all is dark. She didn't even have a chance to meet his gaze.

As Bonney 'cries' over her 'big brother', Law had also made his move as Bonney did. The woman is interesting, but she's making a stupid move. Her and Roronoa's actions would put every pirate on the island in danger. Not that he really cared for anyone but his own crew- in fact, such a result would down the competition _if_ he and his crew could get out of there unscathed, but as it is the sub is across the island and his crew is scattered for the time being. His actions had been as quick as they usually are; a simple Room and then Shambles replaces her with a rock he had thrown. And, seeing as no proper doctor wouldn't be caught dead without at least one scalpel on him, he uses this to swiftly stab her in her beating heart without hesitation. If she has the skills she's said to, then getting up from this death should be easy. Her frame sputters in his grasp.

"Where is the other one?! I want to make sure both are dead!" Charloss demands as he looks around while the little girl wails over that man he had thought he missed shooting. He walks forward, the trembling crowd parts for him like the Red Sea. And then he sees the woman. He realizes that if she hadn't challenged him, gotten in his way, he could have made her his fourteenth wife and gotten rid of number six as well- even though she _is_ with child again. Too bad. "Oh," he hums with a proud smile, "I got her too. Good". In the arms of a tan youth she lays, blood spilled on the youth's hands as he glares but he doesn't dare look in Charloss' direction. "As long as they're both dead," he tells himself with a smile before mounting his chair on his slave, "Let's go".

"Yes sir," his attendant chimes lowly and the slave is lashed into moving forward. The crowd doesn't disperse until he's out of sight.

In the mean time, Zoro has finished his little altercation with the weird pink haired woman. Over his shoulder rests a man that's still alive but had been shot; he needs to get him to a hospital. But first, where's Kanzaki? He looks around until he spots her, blood pooled around her frame and the guy she called Trafalgar Law holding her, a bloody tiny knife in hand. Rage suddenly wells up in his frame. "You!" He snarls and puts the bleeding and unconscious man down a little too roughly before rushing forward. "Let go of her," he demands, drawing one of his blades and readying to fight this man. He stabbed her! What the hell?! Not just stabbed, but _killed_! That thought in mind leaves him nothing but livid. He swings, other hand drawing his other two blades and placing them into position as he does so. But Law leaps back with Kanzaki in his arms, a thin trial of blood in his wake. "I said let my Nakama go!"

Law smiles, "I'm afraid I don't take orders well, Roronoa-ya," and holds the woman closer. The opposite of the Strawhat's demand. "You see, she's rather interesting and I'd like for her to join my crew. Whether she wants to or not".

Zoro positions himself with a heavy glare, his shoulders tense and near to trembling as he does so. "Then I'll _take_ her back," he snarls through the hilt of Wado Ichimonji.

Law was going to reply smartly. Was. That is until the sudden stirring in his arms catches his attention. He can't help but feel his eyes widen in utter disbelief. He's certain he's not the only one, and he's not. Both Scratchman, Capone and their crews watch with nothing less than surprise at what happens next. "You won't have to," Kanzak suddenly grunts as she grabs onto Law's neck and swings around him as though he were a pole and she a dancer. Her feet are placed onto his side and push off causing him to stumble forward. "Kite(Come)!" She demands as she lands on her hands, springing through a back flip and landing with grace despite the blood all over her front. All can see through the hole in her red crop top, however, that the wound is completely closed, not even a scar left behind. She turns her back on Law, surprising the lot of those that watch.

"Kanzaki-!"

"Zoro, you know I can't die," She denies with a light fake chuckle as she slings Satsuriku over her shoulders. He had flown to her, heeding to her call, the moment she commanded. As she flipped, she had landed in one of her hands. "Besides, that guy we just about attacked was a Celestial Dragon. Remember? Those guys that command the Admirals?"

"...You were gonna let us-"

"No, I had a plan," she shakes her head, "I just wanted to scare him. That pink haired brat and Law here didn't know that though so they acted for me".

Law smiles broadly, utterly fascinated, "So, what they say is true. 'Immortal' Kanzaki, you really do survive death".

Kanzaki tilts her head before something red catches her eye. There's a man out cold and covered in blood on the ground. Wasn't that the one that tried to oppose that fat guy taking his fiance? Looks like it. "Yes. Now if you'll tell us where the nearest hospital is, I'd like to get this man there". This she says as Zoro goes back to picking the man up and carefully hefting him over his shoulder.

"I won't tell unless I get something in return. Join my crew". Law shamelessly tries to scout her from the Strawhats. Right in front of he First Mate too. Said First Mate his highly displeased, this being obvious upon the deep scowl that rests on his lips.

"I've got a crew. How about I answer a question?"

The Surgeon stares at the woman with a small, self assured, smile constantly on his lips. For now he'll give up. For now. She's so interesting, or rather her skill is. He won't be giving up for good any time soon. No matter. "Very well," concedes, "Confirm this for me: Are you a Devil Fruit user?"

An obvious question, "No, I'm not," she denies, "I gained my ability through other means. That hospital?"

"Go east until you hit grove thirty three. There's one there". He watches as Kanzaki and Zoro turn without another word. Most can't believe the exchange between enemy Captain and crew member. Those that matter, however, Law included, note that both Kanzaki and Zoro had radiated insane killer intent. Zoro seems to be nothing but a beast. Though Kanzaki, a survivor of death, is more like a demon. How is it, Law wonders, that 'Straw Hat' Moneky D. Luffy keeps such creatures with such high bounties in check?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Chaos

Back on the Sunny, Franky, Usopp and Sanji are taking a break when the Den Den Mushi calls revealing Chopper on the other end, he frantically informs them that that Keimi was kidnapped. Peterman's gang, a small but persistent group of bounty hunters and slave traders, somehow got the drop on Luffy's group and manage to steal her away, making matters worse is that they do not know which group took her and where she is since the island is very big and there are many human shops. Sanji tells them to stand by, since they are dealing with a kidnapping gang they need experts in this field. To which Sanji reveals he's calling the Flying Fish Riders.

Duval and his gang soon reach the Thousand Sunny, late, with him still going on about how handsome he is. But soon he and the Straw Hats get to the task at hand. Back at Sabaody Park, Luffy, Hatchan and Pappug have split off to search for Keimi despite Sanji telling them to stay put, leaving Chopper and Brook behind. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Brook is pretty calm about it, even having a cup of tea. Chopper yells at him for this, but Brook convinces him to relax by mentioning Sanji has it covered until they get there. However they take the calming bit overboard by the time the Fish Riders reach them, earning them some bumps on the head before they set off to search. The Flying Fish Riders then split up to find kidnapping teams while a few go off to collect the remaining Straw Hats.

Meanwhile in a human shop in Grove 22, Luffy shaking down the owner on if they have Keimi, but the shop does not, the only mermaid they have being an extremely ugly one. The three leave with Luffy and Pappug shouting out for Keimi and drawing attention to themselves. Pappug cries, blaming himself for the mermaid kidnapping as it was when he went to go get ice cream for Keimi when she was abducted. The starfish then goes on about how he shouldn't have brought her to the island in the first place, claiming it wasn't just kidnappers but the whole island is their enemy. In a shopping mall in Grove 30, Robin explains to Nami the history of the relationship between human, fish, and mermen. Two hundred years ago, the Fishmen race was classified as just that, fish, and were persecuted by humans. Even with their superior strength, human numbers outweighed their own with kidnapping and slave trade being the most common of methods on the Fishmen. Finally the World Government signed a treaty with Fishman Island and these method were abolished though Sabaody Archipelago still continues this trade. As she finishes the explanation with her theory on why Hachi and Keimi have to hide their true form, some of the Fish Riders arrive with Franky quickly explaining what happen to Keimi.

Back in 22, Pappug also finishes explaining this story to Luffy and continues to rant about not letting Keimi come to the island. Hachi tries to apologize for the trouble but Luffy dismisses the apology by telling them they have done nothing wrong, and tells the two that all three of them are their friends now and that he vows to save Keimi no matter what. Just as he makes this claim, they spot the Flying Fish Riders heading toward them. We then shift to Grove 1 which is home to a human auction ground. Peterman has just left the ground, having given them Keimi while Roswald and Shalulia soon arrive at the house. Also there are Kid, Killer and their crew, as well as Trafalgar Law who flips Kid off after catching his glance. Meanwhile, in the waiting room of the building, Keimi is brought before the head auctioneer named Disco who is excited to have a young mermaid in the auction. Keimi yells that Hatchan will make them pay which earns her a slap and beating from Disco though the pleas of his subordinates stop him as he "damaging the merchandise". However Keimi still presses her threat, before Disco can become more angry with her though he suddenly passes out.

As his staff rush to find a doctor, one of the captive, a giant, tells another that he knows he was the cause of Disco fainting with his "burst of spirit". When asked who he is, the culprit just claims hes an old man that cannot ignore a young girl. This man however turns out to be Silvers Rayleigh coating mechanic.

At a Marine base, it is revealed to Garp that Rayleigh is being sold at the auction house, who comments that he probably is selling himself to pay off a gambling dept. He also tells the Marine reporting to him not to mention this to anyone else and that he will take care of it. Garp says that Rayleigh is not to be underestimated just because of his age and many good men could be hurt or worse if handled the wrong way.

The Auction soon begins with a pirate musician and wine maker are the opening item as the Straw Hats continue their search. While questioning the kidnapping team that brought the giant mentions a mermaid at the auction house to Usopp, who alerts the others searching. Duval is berated by Sanji for traveling so slowly, who in turn questions Sanji as to why he did not change course when the location was revealed. He was heading to Grove 1 all along, but soon receives a kick from Sanji for claiming to be first but only to have been beaten there by Chopper. Franky, Nami, Pappug, Hatchan all arrive while the others are on their.

Bedabedabeda bedabedabeda...Bedabedabeda...Beda- Cacha, rings the den den mushi until Kanzaki finally answers with a casual, "Yes?"

"Kanzaki!" Nami shouts into her own baby den den, "Keimi has been caught by slave traders! Apparently she's being kept at Grove 1! Hurry up and get there! Make sure Zoro doesn't get lost!"

"What?" Her eyes narrow, vivacious eyes darkening, "How did she get caught?" Slave traders no doubt. But she was with Chopper, at the very least the Doctor should have been able to avoid such a catastrophy.

"Less questions, more running!" Nami demands before hanging up on the halberd mistress.

"Zoro!" They had stopped at another bar, seeing as the brute had easily downed all that he bought and still opted for more. "Zoro!" She jabs him in the back with the butt of Satsuriku's staff as she approaches him, having gone outside to answer the den den mush as inside was rather loud. It's been about an hour and a half since their run in with that Celestial Dragon, but word of anything happening has not spread even in the slightest. After all, no one likes to talk about the tyrants they fear.

The sight of the man almost chocking on his beer bottle would be funny if it weren't for the fact that the situation is currently dire. "What?!" Zoro growls as he pulls the neck of the bottle from his _,_ throat. He swears he got some rum in his lungs, damn it!

"We're going to Grove One, let's go!"

"What? Back to the ship?" He doesn't really get it.

"No, that's grove _forty one_ idiot," she snaps, emotions snapping to the surface even for a second. She grabs his wrist and hauls him out of the building, not bothering to pay mind you, and in the direction she believes that very grove to be. She doesn't really give the man much hang time to catch his footing, causing him to stumble for a few moments before finally running along with her. " _This_ is why I was paired up with you _and_ why I'm dragging you along," she snaps as suddenly she takes a left, dashing over the bridge and hitting a new grove.

(From the Ashes)

After questioning an employee who refuses to help them, Franky suggests using force to save Keimi, but is reminded that the nobles could be inside and could alert the admirals. Nami suggests they then play by their rules and try to buy Keimi back, which causes Hatchan and Pappug to cry over her desire to help them and not being able to repay her. When entering the auction house they are soon noticed by Kid who notices Luffy is missing and wonder how big of an idiot he really is.

Meanwhile, several of the other Supernovae are reading the paper, when they discover the reason behind the marine shortage in Sabaody even though so close to HQ. Ace has been scheduled for a public execution, which is commented that will bring Whitebeard's wrath and start a war between him and the marines. Unknown to them, it will drive a certain fellow Supernova to infiltrate a place thought to be inescapable, all for the sake of his only brother.

"ZOROOOOOO! KANZAKIIIIIII! GET ON!" Luffy screams as he and his Fishrider driver pass over the two running people. His arms extend, picking up both crew members in the rush to get to grove one. Kanzaki lets out a rather girly squeak of surprise when Luffy picks her up, though she's highly grateful that no one seems to take notice in the slightest. She couldn't help but let out such a noise, seeing as she's never had that happen before. Ever. The boys back in the Faction didn't dare to pick her up, and only Aoso, Azen and Alour touched her hips or waist- where Luffy's arm is currently wrapped multiple times around- during training if need be. Currently, she's curled into a little ball like a kitten or puppy when picked up by their scruff. "KEIMIIIII!" Luffy shouts.

Back at the auction, Charloss soon arrives, once again blaming his slave for his delay and telling his servant to sell him off. He soon joins with with the other nobles there as the next auction, a pirate captain named Lucueva, begins. However before any bids are made, Lucueva's mouth suddenly starts bleeding before he promptly collapses. Disco quickly closes the curtain while Sanji comments that Lucueva bit his own tongue off, preferring to face death than slavery. With this incident, Disco decides it is time to bring out Keimi next whose been fitted with an explosive collar and put into a fishbowl.

With a grand bravo, he introduces her to the crowd prompting Nami to get ready to bid for her. However Charloss blindsides her and everyone in the house with an instant bid of 500,000,000 beri. Needless to say, no one has the money to outbid him. As Disco begins to close out Keimi's auction, something crashes into the house. That something being Luffy as the fish rider he was with could not land properly- that and he took Luffy's comment "Smash right in there" literally. Zoro is with the two as well having been picked up on the way to the house. The Straw Hats themselves were astounded by the sudden arrival of their two most powerful members, as was everyone else in the auction. However, Kanzaki groans and looks herself over before dusting herself off. Her brows furrow as she feels a pair of eyes on her frame, and she turns to find Law of all people staring at her. He sends her a welcoming smirk, which in turn makes her tilt her head. Why is he so friendly...Oh. Right, he wants her as part of his crew. Upon seeing Keimi, Luffy rushes the stage despite the protest of Hachi, who is forced to use his remaining arms to try and restrain him. This unfortunately reveals his identity as a Fishman to the crowd, and they immediately raise a panic, confirming Robin's earlier story of discrimination against fish people.

A shot suddenly rings out, stopping the commotion. Charloss has shot Hachi with his pistol, much to the horror of the Straw Hats, Papagg, and Keimi, who pounds furiously on her fishbowl.

"I'm glad he shot it," a finely dressed woman whispers to her friend, "I was worried that if it got closer we would be infected".

"It obviously was looking for trouble; it's only got the brains of a fish after all," her friend sneers.

Charloss then begins to gloat while Luffy makes his way toward the world noble."Father please look! I caught a fishman! And since I got it myself, it's for free! I got it! I got it! I got it for free! Free! An octopus-slave for free!" The fat man sing songs all while Luffy slowly strides forth. Hachi tries to stop him, reminding Luffy about the promise not to harm them and citing the fact that he was a pirate and that he deserved it anyway. He apologizes further, stating he only wanted to make up for his past actions to Nami and help any way he can but only got in the way. Charloss hears enough and tries to shoot him again, "You damn fish! Even though I shot you, you keep blabbering! Shut up!" The blue vested future Pirate King has certainly had enough. He couldn't be any angrier. That bastard just shot his friend and he's _happy_ about it! He knows what will happen if he does this. He really does. But he doesn't care. "You, what's with your face? You're annoying too!" Charloss aims his flintlock, ready to fire again. Luffy, already angered, no longer restrains himself and, and not caring about the rules anymore, gets up and punches Charloss in the face.

"I'm sorry, you guys," Luffy grumbles out lowly, "I couldn't hold back any longer. I've gotten us into trouble". And even though he says that, where as most others are panicking, Law, Kid, and the rest of Luffy's crew are either proud or indifferent.

Zoro scoffs, "You should have let me slice him in half," he tells his captain with a blank look. Looking to the blue haired woman by him, he raises a brow. "You've got no problem with it, right?"

Kanzaki stares at the downed Celestial Dragon and then shakes her head. A dark smile flits across her lips before disappearing abnormally. "I'm not worried in the slightest. Luffy, you're wonderful. I vow again to make you the Pirate King!" She's never understood the logic of not punishing people like Celestial Dragons. Just because of their linage, they should get a free ticket through out their lives? She thinks not. Honestly, she _hates_ people related to such beings. They and those like them defy all the harsh reality of her childhood after all.

Luffy stares at her before nodding once, "That's what I'll expect from you from now on, Ex-Marine!"

Chuckling a short bark, Kanzaki spins and swings her halberd forward. It cuts a man that attempted to split her, into two. Satsuriku's blade clashes with concret just long enough for his blade to turn red. "Shohaku!"

Zoro slices Keimi's fish bowl in half, freeing her. More fish riders arrive, dropping off Brook, Robin and Usopp who accidentally falls on Roswald, knocking him out and sparking more of the guards' anger as they take it as an attack. Luffy tells the group that they would leave once Keimi has rid herself of her collar, but Law informs him that the marines already have the place surrounded. Shalulia suddenly makes her way to Keimi's fish bowl, intending to kill the mermaid. However, before she can pull the trigger, she suddenly faints.

The back wall is suddenly ripped open, revealing Rayleigh and the giant prisoner from before. The giant states that Rayleigh was just there to take the auction house's money as well as any from whomever buys him, though Rayleigh adds that no one would buy an old man for a slave anyway. As the guards stand there in shock, confused as to what they should do about this new development, Rayleigh spots Hatchan and asks what he was doing there. Upon seeing Keimi, however, he connect the dots before using another burst of spirit on the guards, knocking them all out. Rayleigh then spots Luffy, commenting that he been waiting to meet him.

The news of Luffy hitting a world noble quickly spreads throughout the island, causing more widespread panic. Most of the Supernovae quickly decide to leave the island to avoid the inevitable dispatch of an admiral, though a few who are curious decide to stay behind and see which admiral will come. At Mariejois, the news has reached Sengoku, who becomes greatly irritated upon hearing that it was Luffy who committed the act. A marine informs him that the pirates have taken the world nobles "hostage" at the human auction house- or "Public Employment Security Office" as he calls it- but have not yet given any demands. An Admiral, Kizaru, speaks up suddenly, telling Sengoku that he will handle it.

Back at the auction house, Disco has called his boss, revealed to be Doflamingo, about the situation. However Doflamingo has no interest in the conflict or the slavery trade any more and leaves it to Disco, effectively abandoning it. He also states that the Shichibukai have been called together to engage the Whitebeard Pirates. As the marines continue to mobilize outside the house, Rayleigh manages to remove the collar from Keimi and throws it aside before it explodes without the need for a key, much to the astonishment of the Straw Hats and to the annoyance of Franky who had just found the keys; he throws them to the remaining slaves to free themselves. Rayleigh apologizes to Kid and Law for the blast from earlier, though comment they cannot be normal if they managed to survive it. Both brush it off, rather amazed to have run into the "Dark King" himself. Rayleigh replies that he is merely a simple coating-engineer now and warns not to use the former title as he would prefer to live a peaceful life. He then checks on Hachi and thanks the Straw Hats' for saving him before telling the group that they should leave. However, the Marines have the place covered by now and demand that they release the World Nobles.

Kid offers to take care of the Marines while the others escape. However Luffy and Law seem to take it as an insult and join him in battle. The Straw Hats ready themselves for a fight and the giant slave from before offers to get the other slaves out while they thank the Straw Hats for freeing them. Back outside, the Marines open fire with mortars but Luffy and Kid reflect them back, with Luffy doing so using Fusen, and the latter using only his hand to do so. Law meanwhile uses room to remove a marine's head, though the action does not kill him. Instead he replaces it with a cannonball that promptly explodes hitting those that were near his decapitated body while Law holds the Marine's head in his hand. It now becomes clear that the two other captains alongside Luffy are no mere pirates and the Marines realize that they are dealing with devil fruit users.

Despite this revelation, the Marines continue to press the attack. Luffy, Kid and Law easily destroy them all. Luffy uses his Gear 3rd, Law uses Room and Shambles, and Kid his power over metal as he forms an arm of said material and strikes at the Marines with it. Soon, the Straw Hats arrive and see the damage caused by the three captain's rampage. Rayleigh delights in all the mayhem being caused.

Upon hearing Rayleigh's comment, Kanzaki, bows low. She offers a greeting nod, respectful of the powerful man. "It's an honor to meet you, old man".

"A compliment from a pretty lady is always welcome," the old man merely smiles out, amused.

The Marines' reinforcements are deployed hoping to contain the offenders until Kizaru arrives. The pirates, however, have no intention of staying that long. Kid prepares to pull out and warns Luffy, stating that the next time they meet he will not be as merciful. Though Luffy replies that he will be the one to find One Piece which shocks Law and Kid. Kid then comments that anyone who makes that claim in the Grand Line would be laughed at, though in the New World anyone without the nerve to say something like that would be as good as dead. He then concludes by telling Luffy and Law that they should all meet in the New World again someday. With that he and his crew bowl through the Marines and head out. Law decides to head back to the auction house as his bear, Bepo, defends him. The Straw Hats soon join the fray, spotting Duval and the Fish Riders. The Marines prepare to shoot him but Robin saves Duval before they can do so. The others clear a path for Franky and Rayleigh to get Keimi, Hachi and Pappug out first before they follow. Nami covers their escape with a Thunderbolt Tempo.

Law soon emerges from the house with a slave who was under the Roswalds, Jean Bart, a former pirate captain who joins his crew as thanks for freeing him, though Law states that half of his thanks should go to Luffy. Meanwhile, Kid's crew manages to clear the house and destroys a bridge to keep the Marines at bay. However, just when it seems they will get away, Kid is suddenly hit. To their horror, the culprit blocking their escape is one of the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Break

The Heart Pirates are still fighting off the remaining Marines at the auction house, tearing through them to escape. However, they come across the Kid Pirates, most of whom are already wounded due to Kuma. The Shichibukai immediately identifies and attacks Law, but Law manages to dodge the attack. With the Marines starting to close in from behind, Kid and Law, despite their mutual dislike of the other, tell Kuma they are leaving and prepare to face him. In Grove 8, Peterman has been thrashed by the Straw Hats and the Rosy Life Riders for his earlier abduction of Keimi. After giving back Keimi's backpack, they depart promising to aid them till they leave the island. The Straw Hat then head back to Shakky's bar to treat Hachi's gun wound.

As they do so, they talk with Rayleigh where he reveals his relation with Gold Roger, much to their surprise- Hachi apparently knew this too but did not tell them since they just needed a coating-engineer. Rayleigh also reveals how he met Hachi- the Fishman had saved Rayleigh's life when he was a kid, and they had remained friends till Hachi joined Arlong's crew then named the Sun Pirate Gang. Sanji then question how he still could be alive if Roger's crew were captured to which Rayleigh reveals that Roger actually turned himself in. The government just made it seem that way to show their strength to the public. Rayleigh goes on to tell the reason why was because four years before he was executed, Roger came down with an incurable disease. His crew however had came across Crocus at the entrance of the Grand Line and asked him to join him on his final journey to keep his disease in check.

Finally after three years they had managed to conquer the Grand Line. This surprises the Straw Hats, Brook especially, since Crocus did reveal to them he was a pirate doctor for a time. Rayleigh even tell them that the reason Crocus joined was to find a certain pirate crew which the Straw Hats figure must have been the Rumbar Pirates, bringing tears to Brook's eyes sockets. Rayleigh continues, telling that after they conquered the sea, Roger was dubbed the Pirate King. However the title was meaningless since he was about to die. But Roger enjoyed it anyway through parties and fighting as a way to coop with the future. Eventually Roger disbanded his crew who silently went their separate ways, fates unknown.

One year later, Roger turned himself in to the Marines who decided to make a public execution of him to throw fear into pirates around the world. However Roger had other plans, his last words to Rayleigh being, "I ain't gonna die, partner". Then on the fateful day of his execution, Roger made his famous speech to the world which in turned created the current age of piracy. Say the least the Straw Hats are astonished by the story. Rayleigh then tells the group about Buggy and Shanks apprenticeship aboard Roger's ship, the latter of which ran into Rayleigh ten years afterward who told Rayleigh about Luffy, claiming that had met a kid that said the same things as their captain did.

The story suddenly shifts to a harbor at Grove 27, where a pirate crew is about to set off. Before they can do so, they spot a ship on the horizon that suddenly fires a cannonball with a person actually standing on top it. The ball lands in the harbor amidst the pirates and the figure, revealed to be Kizaru, awaits orders from his Den Den Mushi.

Back at Shakky, Rayleigh congratulates Luffy for making it this far into the Grand Line and offers to do the coating job for free much to the Straw Hats' pleasure. Robin then asks him about the Blank Century, telling Rayleigh about a note written by Roger in the Poneglyph in Skypiea. Rayleigh replies the Roger Pirates did indeed find out the whole history, though he advises her to continue looking for it on her own. Rayleigh says that maybe she could reach different conclusions than those that they reached. Still he offers to reveal it to her but Robin politely turns him down agreeing with his earlier advice. Rayleigh also revels that Roger could not decipher everything, like a genius as Clover. Roger just, "Could hear the voice of all things". Usopp then asks Robin if she would want to let an opportunity like this get away and start to question Rayleigh about One Piece. Luffy stops him however demanding that the mystery of the treasure remain hidden since countless pirates were risking their lives just to search for it. He then threatens to quit being a pirate if any of the crew asked Rayleigh about it stating, "I DON'T WANT TO GO ON A BORING ADVENTURE LIKE THAT!"

Usopp apologizes for his actions before Rayleigh asks Luffy if he can really conquer the Grand Line. Luffy replies that he does not really intend to conquer it, only that the person with the most freedom in the ocean would be the Pirate King, which brings a smile to Rayleigh and Shakky's faces. Rayleigh then tells the crew he will have their ship coated in three days which until then the crew will have to avoid trouble. Thus the Straw Hats decide their best bet is to split up and draw attention away from the shop. Shakky gives each member a Vivre Card so they can find their way back to Rayleigh once the coating is finished who decides to move the Thousand Sunny to a safer location. With that they bid Hachi, Keimi, Pappug, and Shakky farewell for the time being and head back into the groves. Luffy suggests to hide in the theme park though the others- save for Chopper and Brook- reject this idea.

In Grove 27, pirates are trying their best to distance themselves from Kizaru. One pirate tries to shoot the admiral but the shot does not even seem to phase him. Kizaru then blurs in front of them trying to ask them where he can find someone named Sentomaru but the pirates run away in fear. Kizaru then attacks them with light coming from his foot which he kicks out outward. This not only hits the pirates, but also topples a mangrove in the process much to the disapproval of his troops. However Apoo, who is nearby, does not seem impressed by his power. In another part of the area a few of the marines have been turned into either old man or children, the culprit of such being Bonney who laughs at them as she stuffs her face. A few more marines encounter and surround Capone but he informs them they have already lost. Kizaru then come across Hawkins whose crew wish for him to run, he calmly tell them though that today is not his day to die. Back with the Straw Hats, as Usopp tries to convince Luffy not to go back to the amusement park, a figure stands before them prompting Luffy to ask who he is.

The marines confronting Capone quickly find out, to their bewilderment, what he meant by his earlier statement as he opens up compartments _on_ chest. Inside are his crew, now miniatures, who quickly attack the marines with cannons before charging at them on horses. In both cases growing to normal size once outside of Capone to overrun the squad. In Grove 41 Urouge has an encounter with Kuma and is having difficulty fighting him. Meanwhile back in Grove 24, Hawkins's crew keep pleading for him to run as Kizaru approaches but the captain is more focused on his pack of tarot cards. Reading his chances of fighting Kizaru, running from him, defending himself, and probability of death after the encounter, the last of which reads zero percent.

Hawkins then tell Kizaru that he has not seen the person he's looking for. Kizaru then replies he gets bored easily and that he cannot let a high bounty like Hawkins get away before firing his "speed of light" kick at him then firing off another shot from his fingers. However in Grove 27 and the harbor, two pirates suddenly double over from pain, getting hit from seemingly out of nowhere. It then reveal that Hawkins has a voodoo like ability, having transfer both of the attacks to dolls that grow on his right arm.

Urouge suddenly toppled by them, bruised badly and citing his bad luck at running into a Shichibukai and, upon seeing Kizaru, an admiral as well. Hawkins informs him that the shadow of death is not upon him yet though he takes this news as a joke. X Drake suddenly appears and kicks Kuma aside. Kizaru instantly recognizes the pirate while X Drake comments he wasn't trying to run into an admiral. Urouge then recovers and increases in size becoming huge. Now ready for a counter attack while Apoo continues to look on from a roof enjoying whats occurring before him.

Back in Grove 12, the Straw Hats encounter yet another Kuma who fires a beam at Luffy though he manages to dodge it- as well as be amazed by it along side Chopper. His crew then inform him of their encounter with Kuma on Thriller Bark before Franky fires a Coup De Vent on the Shichibukai in retaliation for that attack, knocking him back. Realizing that Kuma is very strong, Luffy goes into Gear 2 while Sanji, Kanzaki and Zoro prepare to attack as well though the latter realizes that this Kuma seems different from their previous encounter. Meanwhile in Grove 49, the axe-wielding shadowed figure from before commenting Kizaru is late and that if he does not hurry there will not be anything left.

Back at Grove 12; Franky, Usopp and Brook just barely avoid a blast from the Kuma they are facing. As Kuma goes to fire again, Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro rush him and preform a combo attack, managing to knock him down. Luffy then questions Zoro on if the Kuma they are fighting is a fake which he confirms due to this Kuma's attack style not fitting the one they faced before. The group then comes to the conclusion that there's more then one Kuma running around.

Meanwhile, Urouge is pounding away at the Kuma he's fighting but is shot in the shoulder in retaliation. X Drake notes that Doctor Vegapunk has even managed to integrate Kizaru's light based powers into the Pacifista cyborgs. Kuma then attacks X Drake who retaliates with his rare Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit and manages to injure Kuma though he get's injured in the process as well. Urouge takes note of the Kuma's injury too but is kicked from behind by Kizaru through three buildings. Seeing this, Hawkins transforms into a large voodoo doll like creature and attacks Kizaru but is easily repelled. Just when it seems Kizaru will finish him off, he's saved by Apoo who severs Kizaru's right arm before exploding him with a blast of sound.

Apoo starts gloating and leaves the scene only for Kizaru to suddenly appear before Apoo as a ray of blinding light and kick him straight through a building. Immediately afterwards Kizaru sends X Drake flying and defeats Hawkins by blasting him with a laser through his body. With all 4 of the supernovas defeated he is contacted by the axe-wielding figure who yells at him, he decides to then go after either Law, Kid or Luffy.

Meanwhile all the Straw Hats work together to bring down the Kuma clone; Zoro is the first to go down, and Sanji encourages Luffy to first bring down the clone before tending Zoro's injuries, though the former notes that Zoro still suffers from the aftermath of the events that occurred in Thriller Bark. Kanzaki in the mean time stands to guard Zoro, lashing out when she can but refusing to move from her position. Zoro insists that she further enter the fight, but she instead shakes her head and glares- actually glares- at him, and states that the wounds he suffers from are partially her fault as well for not being able to force herself into taking his place when he had taken on all of Luffy's stress and pain.

Chopper uses Roseo Metel on Kuma enraging him and causing him to try and blast Chopper only for Franky to nail him with his Strong Hammer, Kuma easily sends Franky flying but Franky is saved by Robin who uses her Spider Net to catch him, Brook tries to attack him from above only for Kuma to try and blast him, he is saved by Usopp who uses Atlas Suisei to distract Kuma.

Suddenly it seems like Usopp's attack managed to injure it badly, Franky notes that the Kuma clone is like him; enhanced with weapons but still only human and that one of Usopp's explosive projectiles must have went inside his mouth and dealt severe internal damage. Kuma tries to blow them all away with a laser from his mouth only for his mouth to be clamped shut by Robin causing to shoot himself, Nami quickly strikes him with a Thunderlance Tempo. This however only causes Kuma to go berserk, Sanji uses Flambage Shot to knock him back, Zoro uses Asura and Makyuusen to damage Kuma before Luffy uses Gear third and Gigant Rifle to finish him off.

After doing so, the Straw Hats are completely wiped, having had to use all their strength just to fight the Kuma. They soon start to discuss what to do next when someone calls out to them. Out from the sky drops the ax wielding figure, along with yet another Kuma cyborg, in the middle of the Straw Hats. The figure introduces himself as Sentomaru and the Kuma clone as a Pasifista, PX-1.

PX-1 soon fires on the group forcing the Straw Hats to dodge. This prompts Luffy to decides they must now split up and run. Sanji sticks with Nami with Franky tagging along. Usopp goes with Zoro with Brook joining as well out of concern for Zoro's injuries. Leaving Luffy, Robin, and Chopper together. The three groups run in different direction promising to meet up in three days.

Usopp tries to cover their escape with a smoke bomb. But the PX-1 blows up a bridge preventing Sanji's group from escaping before appearing right in front of them. Sentomaru goes for Luffy's group prompting Luffy to try to Gatling him. Sentomaru easily deflects the attack with his palms and sends him flying much to Luffy's shock. Sentomaru then hits him again and knocks Luffy into a tree, managing to actually hurt him as the marine reveals he not a devil fruit user. An explosion nearby halts the fight, which Luffy notices it came from where Zoro's group ran.

Indeed his group ran into the worse possible scenario as Kizaru reveals himself before them. The Devil Fruit user only recognizes most of this group through WANTED posters save for one member. There in front of him is a woman, though he remembers her when she was nothing but a young lady. "Ohhh, Kanzaki-channnnn. I thought that the rumors were false, but it seems there were trueee. Tell me, do you think you can keep up with me now?"

Kanzaki stares at the light man with blank eyes. Seriously, in her current condition, "No way in hell". It's the truth. She's still rather tired from their most recent fight, and even she can only recover so fast from a fight like Thriller Bark. "Not as I am at least. That doesn't mean you'll win though".

"Still stubborn as ever, I seeee," Kizaru taunts before lashing out, only to be weakly blocked by Satsuriku. He presses mercilessly down on her trembling arms, before suddenly lashing out with the same leg and slamming it into her ribs. She slams into a near by tree, but stands and charges in retaliation. "Muon Tsubasa(Soundless Blade)!" She demands, her movements as silent as a shadow as she seems to flow along the ground. She strikes at the man, using Satsuriku like a lance for the time being, but is blocked by the light man. Again she's slammed to the side, though not before lashing out at the man's face while she was flying to the side. Her most recent crash breaks her left leg, though she stands a few seconds later. Unfortunately, Kizaru has already changed targets. She groans and makes to move, but stops upon seeing the new arrival.

Zoro, other than Kanzaki, himself has taken a good amount of the admiral's attack and, compounded with his previous injuries, can no longer move while Brook and Usopp try desperately to keep Kizaru from killing Zoro. However none of their attacks work since, as Kizaru reveals, he ate the Pika Pika no mi Fruit, a logia type that essentially makes him a light man. Kizaru then goes to finish Zoro off but the attack is suddenly thwarted by Rayleigh's intervention who manages to kick Kizaru's leg and divert the light attack. Kizaru greets the "Dark King" while Rayleigh tells him not to pluck the fine sprouts since their era is just beginning.

Afterwards, Luffy orders for everyone to concentrate on running away, telling them they cannot fight. They all start to run, with Franky using a Coup de Vent to distance himself, Nami and Sanji from the Pacifista. Kizaru however, heads for Zoro's direction to attack him, but Rayleigh stops him in his tracks, even managing to cut his cheek. Afterwards, The Pacifista begins to attack Zoro, but is temporarily stopped by Sanji and Brook, both of whom are quickly defeated. Kanzaki takes their place, standing on trembling legs as she has an emotionlessness war with the Pastifista, "I'll die before you get Zoro," she practically growls. The Pacifista seems ready to comply as its mouth opens to shoot a beam of energy at her. "Yari!" She demands, tired arm throwing Satsuriku into the machine's mouth. It does some damage, but not a whole lot. She's forced to go flying and crashing into the ground, making a little her-shaped hole in the ground and momentarily leaving her immobile as she regains her wits and as her body heals. The machine takes this chance to attack Usopp, whom had picked up Zoro in an attempt to get him to a safe place despite Zoro's words of being able to fight.

Luffy is then attacked by Sentomaru and knocked into one of the mangrove trees. Rayleigh and Kizaru begin a sword fight, with Kizaru using a light sword. The Pacifista then attacks Usopp, causing him to drop Zoro. Chopper enters Monster Point to try to help. The Pacifista is stopped from it's attack by the real Bartholomew Kuma, who then asks if Zoro were to go on a trip, where would he like to go. Zoro then disappears right in front of Usopp's and Kanzaki's eyes.

The crew is completely shocked by Zoro's disappearance. Luffy demands to know what has happened to him to which Sentomaru unwittingly answers, telling him if a person touched by Kuma's paw they go flying for three days though where they end up is uncertain. Sanji and Usopp continue to question where Zoro is just as the PX-1 prepares to fire at them from behind. Kuma, however, warps to it and makes it disappear confusing both the Straw Hats' and Sentomaru. Luffy yells for the remaining Straw Hats' to run to which they oblige, wanting nothing more than to get away. Kuma however advances on the injured Straw Hats'- Sanji, Usopp and Brook- prompting Brook to try to defend the latter two. However he is vanished by Kuma. Sanji quickly gathers himself and goes for an attack but is easily knocked aside leaving Usopp to himself. He tries to fire a star but vanishes before he can do so. Angered, Sanji rushes to Kuma again but is vanished as well. Luffy is quickly losing his morale after seeing four of crew disappear right before his eyes while Rayleigh continues to battle Kizaru.

Kuma passes by them and whispers something to Rayleigh prompting him to question what he is doing. Kizaru inquires as well but Kuma brushes him off. Luffy then enters Gear 2, Kuma ignores him and goes for Franky and Nami. Franky launches a strong right striking Kuma directly in his face but showed no sign of harm to him. Luffy launches himself at Kuma in Gear 2 with a strong punch, but Kuma catches his fist easily and tosses him side. Luffy's efforts does not deter the Shichibukai before he causes Franky to vanish. Nami is next to go as she is in the midst of calling Luffy for help, a look of nothing but fear on her face and looking about ready to cry. Luffy again tries to attack Kuma but he warps to Robin and Monster Chopper, causing them both to vanish despite Luffy's pleas for him to stop.

"Kanzaki, come here!" Luffy snaps, desperate as she is the only one left other than himself. He reaches his hand out, stretching his arm out to reach her.

Kanzaki stands and smiles to her Captain before her eyes widen and she forces her tired body to dodge Kuma's punch. "Luffy, _run_!"

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" He, like Nami, seems just about to cry. Not in fear for himself, but rather for his entire crew. They're all being separated, and who knows where they were sent of to!? "Kanzaki!"

"Tsukisasu(Impale)!" Kanzaki utters as she leaps up into the air and aims for Kuma's head, Satsuriku poised and ready. However, the unthinkable happens. She is forced to pause midair, her body dangling as this happens. The massive hand wrapped around Satsuriku's staff suddenly clenches harder, breaking the weapon in half and causing her to fall. "What?!" She lands with a tumble, barely missing getting hit. It's only her healing ability that keeps her aloft. However, she's not fast enough to dodge this time. Knowing this, she looks to Luffy and demands, "Luffy, _RUN!_ " The palm that slams into her forces her world to turn black and sends her flying instantly.

Now alone, Luffy loses any remaining will to fight and collapses to the ground in despair. Berating himself for not being able to save even one of his friends. Kuma then appears before Luffy, paw raised, he tells the captain they will not meet each other again before Luffy too disappears at his touch.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: God

Reihai Island. A place close to the beginning of the Grand Line, but a place far more difficult to reach than most places. Most say that to reach it, one must have the same luck as those who make it to Sky Island. It is not a moving island, or an island in the sky, or even under the ocean. Hell, it's not even a ship pretending to be an island. Instead, it is an island that has been walled off from the world for hundreds of years. The result of this, however, is not ignorance. No, the inhabitants of Reihai island know well of the outside world. However, they simply don't find visitors. The natural and massive stone walls that line the entire circumference of the island mess with the log pose's ability to find and lock onto the island's magnetic pull. Those whose poses lock onto this island more often than not take three times as long finding it, or die finding it if they go against simply finding a new course.

Reihai Island is an island made by thousands of years of under water volcanic eruptions. The earth is made of obsidian and other simple volcanic materials, just as their houses and tools are. It's rare that they have to sharpen their harvesting tools. Plants and animals _can_ inhabit this island, somehow, as plants do grow. Very resilient plants at that. The people of Reihai island are slightly eccentric, believing in a God that takes the form of a beautiful human woman once every hundred years. They can tell that this woman is God when something impossible happens to her. In the past, a woman has washed upon the shore with no signs of a wreck, and appeared to be in full health. Another had fallen from the high wall of their island and lived. This God is worshiped for as long as they live or stay on the island.

Those that have left in the past, had left in hopes of enlightening outsiders. While God exists in the living world, she is worshiped beyond anything else, and her word is law though they do have an Island Leader. Of course, their Island Leader is always male, and is always promised to God as a gift for marriage while they're on the island. Any children born while God is on the island are hailed as angels; however only once or twice has a child between God and the Island Leader.

As there is God, there is also Satan. Satan is always a male Islander given the title not through some holy miracle like with God. Instead, out of the male children born, one is randomly chosen and raised as such. Satan is hated, but charged with protection of the village. In order to make sure the village stays safe, the child is fed a Devil Fruit obtained by exploration of the oceans and brought back for this very purpose. They are permitted to leave the island, as it's not often that it is attacked, however they are required to return once every couple years. Basically, Satan is the opposite of God.

It is a warm and sunny day on Reihai Island, the people mill around with smiles on their faces, greeting one another here and there as though they are like a town where everyone knows everyone. Well, for a massive island, it's both impressive and true. Just about everyone knows just about everyone. Merchants call out to various men and women that look to barter off money in order to obtain other things they may need or want.

This is the lively island's center.

A lone figure sighs as he gently swings in his hammock, hands held behind his head as he stares at the sky above him without a care in the world. His home resides along one of the edges of the island, in the forest away from the other inhabitants as is per the requirement of his position. It's a stupid position, but this place is his home and he can't really do much save go along with his teachings. Today is boring. He wishes it would at least become more lively. He closes his eyes and readies for his daily nap when something that sounds like whistling meets his ears. His eyes open, his brows furrowing as he senses around for the source...It's coming from the...Sky? Suddenly there's a crash and screams that are loud enough to send him on high alert. It wasn't a cannon ball that attacked, that's for sure. He knows the sound of those well, however the whistle given off by whatever fell was not that of a cannon. So what was it? He leaps his his feet before taking off.

The sight the young man comes to find is that of a good portion of the island's center huddled around something. "Make way, move," he demands, his voice shocking those in his way out of their surprise so that they may glare and give way to his demand. When he does finally make it to the source of all the attention, his eyes widen. A body. It's a _fucking_ body. A woman's at that. It's mutilated from the crash landing; she's dead. He doesn't know who sent that body here, nor how, but it both sets him on edge and makes him curious. Was it sent from not far from the island? Had to of been. Then why was she sent here? A form of attack? A message? "I'm taking her; I'll bury her under some tree," he tells the muttering throng. However, something unbelievable happens. Before he can even bend down to pick up the body, the body shivers and twitches, blood goes back _into_ the body, and wounds close themselves up. "...What?" He mutters to himself. Curious, he calls, "Hey, if you can hear me, say something!" He calls to the woman. Her clothing is mostly torn, but he can tell she's fairly pretty. Seconds later, not a single bruise rests on her frame. It's both interesting and terrifying.

"Z-Zoro...L...Luffy," she gargles from a mouth full of blood.

Zoro? Luffy? Those are names. Names he's heard of well. What is a member of the Straw Hat pirate crew doing here? Where are her Nakama?

"It's God!" Someone shouts gleefully, "God has graced us at last!" A woman. Her thoughts are quickly echoed, "She had been _dead_ and now she's _alive!_ God has descended upon us! Someone, go get the Island Leader!"

The young man scoffs, "God doesn't exist, Oba-chan," he tells her, "You know that".

"She does!" The middle aged woman snaps, "Begone with you, Satanic beast! We don't need you here! Return to your post at once!"

The young man's pastel blue eyes narrow as he looks at the woman. Such kind words to literally the only defense to this whole damn island. He'd love to tell the woman off, but instead like the dog he is he turns and goes back home. Well, _after_ looking at the blood caked Straw Hat that somehow got to this island. It doesn't make sense. Last he heard, the Straw Hats as well as most of the Rookies were headed towards the Red Line. Or, rather, the other half of the Red Line. He hums to himself as he returns home, wondering if he should actually associate with the Straw Hat woman. Feh. No. Someone like him doesn't deserve to be around 'God'. Even if it would be interesting to see how she handles her 'fate'.

Four days pass since the separation of the Straw Hat crew. In these four days, a whole lot has happened, but none of it pertains to Reihai Island. On the edge of the Island's forest, better known as Satan's Domain, is a white mansion with fool's gold yellow shutters and a green door. In this large building is a room that could easily equal Thousand Sunny's deck and then some in terms of size. The walls are a lovely ocean blue, the trim being foam or pastel blue, and the floor white. The bed is also large, and coupled with the room is a walk in closet, a bathroom and a balcony. At the side of the bed is a young man of about twenty three years old, his rust colored hair is neatly kept, straight layered and just long enough to meet the middle of his neck. His ocean blue eyes rest worriedly on the sleeping frame of the beautiful God- _Goddess_ \- before him.

"Please," he requests gently reaching forward to grasp her calloused hand, his thumb rubbing over the top, "God, my beloved God, wake up. Bless me with your awakened presence. Grace me with your voice, look at me with eyes purer than snow". He longs to meet gazes with his God and wife-to-be. He's been waiting for this day for twelve years now, and wants nothing more than for his fiance to wake up and smile at him. "If you can hear me, my lady, please speak".

In reality, Kanzaki has been half awake for an hour and a half, but she's been trying to collect herself. She's also been ignoring the pleas that this stranger utters to her here and there. She cares not for him. Trying to remember just what happened to put her in this position, and why. They got to Sabondy, she and Zoro freaked out a Celestial Dragon, she met Trafalgar Law whom seems creepily interested in her skills. They went to two bars, ate food and then...Keimi was announced kidnapped and at the auction house that sells slaves despite how illegal that is. They got there with Luffy. Luffy...Punched the very Celestial Dragon she and Zoro went against. Then...Kuma...Kuma has robot clones...Kuma...He sent each of them way, starting with...With... _Zoro_! Suddenly her eyes open wide as she sits up with a gasp. She's got to figure out where Zoro and Luffy are! Zoro's still horribly hurt. Where ever he was sent to, his landing is sure to be way too harsh for him She makes to get out of bed, but something stops her. For a moment, she doesn't understand what does, but then she looks down and to the side. A hand is firmly holding her own.

The Island Leader had been greatly surprised when his God had just suddenly sat up and made to leave as though something was wrong. He can't blame her, figuring that she doesn't know her new fate- no God does according to records. She doesn't realize that the love of her life is right here next to her. She doesn't realize that this is her home now. When she looks at his hand and then at him, he feels his heart flutter more than once, while his caring blue eyes widen. Such...Beautifully stunning eyes! He has no words for their visual aspect! However, on another note, he realizes that he's been spoken to. "My name is Junketsuno," the handsome man replies, "I am the Island Leader of this place, better known as Reihai Island. May I have the honor of knowing your name, My Lady?"

Kanzaki stares at the man before her. His hair is short and straight, well kept and a rust color. His eyes are that of the ocean, his skin lightly tanned either from the sun or just naturally. He wears a white dress button up shirt, its top buttons undone to show some skin while he also wears a gray vest over that. His pants also look to be dark gray like the vest while his tie seems to be a diluted red. He seems to be tall. Maybe Brook's height? Her heart sinks upon even thinking of Brook. Where was he sent off to? Is he okay? Is there milk where he went? Pulling herself from her thoughts, she meets Junketsuno's gaze again, "Kanzaki," she answers him. She shouldn't think about them right now. Her main priority is to take care of herself right now and then find a way to Zoro if not Luffy. Training of her past allows her to keep this at the front of her mind.

"Kanzaki," the name slips off the man's tongue as though it were something precious. The smile he wears turns from polite to kind and caring, almost as though she were precious to him. Like a jewel. "Kanzaki, I know this will seem odd to you, but please bear with me until I am finished my explanation. Oh! But first, are you hungry?"

"I've been asleep here for who knows how long-"

"Four days"

"-Four days...I've been asleep here for four days, I've been flying through the air unconsciously for who knows how long. I faintly remember crash landing and dying...So the answer is yes, I'm hungry".

Junketsuno's eyes widen. She actually _remembers_ that she died? And yet...There's _no way_ she's not God! However, he pushes his surprise to the side and claps loudly twice. "Very well. Please bring in her breakfast!" He calls to what seems to be thin air. However, seconds later a throng of people carrying all sorts of food walk into the room, each with a smile on their face. That's a lot of food, but she's certain she can eat it all.

Two and a half hours filled with lots of eating, wondering if this is what her Captain constantly feels like and empty plates later finds Kanzaki walking the grounds of the island she crash landed on. She and Junketsuno walk side by side at a casual pace. Though that's not what bothers her. What bothers her is the fact that the people surrounding them are constantly sending glances her way and then staring as though she were some thing divine. Some of them even bow. It's slightly alarming. "Okay, Junketsuno, explain to me just what's going on. Why are people looking at me as though I'm some precious object?"

The tall rust haired man looks down to the young woman at his side, "First, allow me to explain this island's ways a little bit. You see, here on Reihai Island we believe heavily in two ultimate beings. One is whom we pray to, ask advice from, and love beyond anything else. This being is whom we call 'God'. God is not someone we cannot see nor touch, nor is she immortal or ever male. She is ultimately a normal human woman who went through something extra ordinary and only appears once every one hundred years or so. For example, our last God had a habit of climbing the walls that surround this island, she wanted to get to the top one day. One day, she did, but she fell". Kanzaki looks forward, seeing a portion of the wall in front of her. It's massive, taller than anything she's ever seen. A normal person would die on impact of falling. Someone like Nami or Usopp would die after falling. "While she was badly injured, she had managed to survive the fall. It took her three years to heal completely, but she was made our God, as no one else could have survived anything like that. God never is born here, just as she hadn't been. She began to live here after losing her crew to the Grand Line in their attempt to find this place.

"We have the opposite of God, a man we call Satan. Satan is born and chosen by the people at literally random. As we have a God, we must have a Satan. As we have something to worship, we must have something to loath. Satan is chosen from a young age and picked at random. He is nothing but a normal man. From that point on, he is forced to live on his own, and learn to survive against both nature and enemies of this island. He is our one and only guardian, our guard dog. Don't get me wrong, we're grateful for our current Satan, as he is powerful and loyal. However, our teachings do not allow us to show our gratitude".

Such mention of forcing one to protect a place with people lothe him inside reminds her of her childhood. It rings with past inner turmoil so much that it actually kind of hurts. Why hasn't this 'Satan' left yet? However, through his explanation, she puts two and two together, realizing just what kind of situation she's in. "So you're telling me that _I'm_ God this time?"

Junketsuno nods with a brilliant smile, "You are! Most of us believe that you are truly a divine being, however, as you had died when you crashed here, and yet now you're alive again". Kanzaki says nothing about her ability, not feeling like explaining to him the truth and realizing that he probably won't even listen to it. "As God, your duty is to stay here and watch over us. Guide us through years of prosperity," he explains, "It's your fate, really. The last God must have sent you from the Heavens. Your new life here will be grand. We will leave nothing for you to want or need. Food, riches, fame, you name it and we'll make it happen by any means".

"I already have fame...Or rather infamy," she denies, but does not bother to tell him that at the first chance she gets she's leaving this place. Already it sounds like some sort of home for loony people. "So what's it you do? I mean, If I'm supposed to lead you all, and you're Island Leader, aren't I taking your duty away?"

"Actually, until God arrives, the Island Leader is nothing but a figure head. Instead, until God arrives, a consul controls the laws and punishments we must abide to and endure. He only delivers these laws and punishments to the people. When God arrives," ocean colored eyes now glance to the blue haired woman, taking in all her beauty and lightly blushing, "The Island Leader is to marry her and stand by her side as her right hand until death do they part. On occasion, it's possible that God may allow the Island Leader to become a father, and an Angel or two is born".

What a backward and complex place she has arrived at. It kind of irritates her at how utterly pointless half of their teachings seem to be. But instead of complaining about that, she instead continues the conversation. "You're a virgin then? Waiting for me, God, to take it from you?"

Junketsuno blushes deeply, "Actually, that's correct. The Island Leader must remain pure until God appears. If God does not appear by the time the Island Leader is twenty six, a new Leader is appointed from teenage boys that have yet to have their first time given away".

Kanzaki can't believe her ears. She knows well a man's urges and really she doesn't know how this one has managed to continue on. However given that he is a virgin, that may help. If she were emotionally normal and a virgin herself she would probably blush. But given that she had long since given her first time to Aso, thus is not the case. "To clarify, you're saying you're my fiance?"

"Yes".

"Is there any announcement I have to go through? A crowning like with a Queen or anything?"

"No. Everyone already knows about you. I suggest you be prepared to be called nothing but 'God' by everyone save myself. Only I am permitted to call you Kanzaki due to our relationship," the rust haired man turns to look at her slightly, "May I take your hand?"

Kanzaki stares at the man for a second. Bold, isn't he? Well, at least she'll have to deal with all this nonsense until she can find a way to track down her Nakama. At least now, she'll be able to get some training in by the sounds of things. No one is going to be bothering her, after all. She eyes his extended hand before taking it and letting him weave their fingers together. While Junketsuno feels a jolt of both excitement and pleasure at the simple contact, she feels nothing. Nothing but the feeling of simple hand holding. "By the way, do I get to meet 'Satan'?"

"I would not suggest it. I know him well as a person. He's not very kind and would not like you because of your social standing. Please don't try to find him," her fiance squeezes her hand gently.

"...Fine I suppose. So, you guys get news papers, right? Is today's here yet?"

"Yes. We should have a few copies at home. Would you like to return so you may read it?"

"Yes".

"Very well".


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Satan

It has been two weeks since Kanzaki had woken up. In that time, she has learned many things. The most important are the following three. First, poor Luffy had lost his beloved brother in the Battle of the Greatest. It was actually a war between the Whitebeard pirates and the Marines. Luffy, in his attempt to save his older brother Ace- better known as Fire Fist Ace, Commander of Whitebeard's Second Division- had infiltrated Impel Down all on his own. Kanzaki doesn't know how he got there, but he got _in_ , and then even _out_ of all things. To the citizens of Reihai, it is just a very impressive feat. To her, it's something that should have been impossible. For her, getting in there would be nigh impossible let alone getting out. She knows for a fact that she'd die at _least_ four times doing either before she actually succeeded. And that's if they didn't catch her. But Luffy got in, _gathered followers,_ and then got out! Two of these followers are some of the strongest man out there.

The Okama Queen Ivankov, and a high standing subordinate of Revolutionary Dragon, the most wanted man in the world. Then, there's 'Knight of the Sea' Jinbe, a well known master of Fishman karate, the famed Sun Pirates Captain, a former Shichibukai- apparently while the Straw Hats were freeing her and saving Robin, Ace had been captured and Jinbe had sided with the Whitebeard pirates at that point, revoking his title- and a whale shark Fishman. Luffy joined the war with Ivankov and Jinbe along with a few more minor people such as Buggy the Clown and Crocodile. In addition to this first note of knowledge, she learned that not only was Ace the only son of Gol D. Roger, but also that Luffy's the son of Moneky D. Dragon. When she learned that, she couldn't help but note that the kid's got some fine blood running through his veins. After all, Monkey D. Garp, a man who can throw freaking _cannon balls_ , is his grandfather.

Secondly, she's learned that Luffy is alive and well despite Akainu having shoved lava through his torso after killing Ace. Her Captain wishes to meet up again in two years' time, meaning that she has to get her ass on to training. Something incredibly difficult to do when she has no freaking halberd. What with Satsuriku being _broken_ and all. These passed two weeks she's been stuck with climbing the walls of the island, running along said walls, and doing anything in general that'll challenge her. It's times like these that she really wishes that someone from the Faction was around to help her. They'd push her, that's for sure.

The third thing is that Satan is actually a fun guy to be around. She knows, she had been told to stay away from Satan, being God and all, however she had left her current home to think after learning about Luffy and what kind of trouble he's gotten in to. She cannot relate to the loss of a brother, or any type of family. But when she imagines the pain she would be in if she lost, say, Zoro or Luffy himself she guesses that the pain is basically the same. It's not surprising that she met him, though, seeing as she had been walking through 'Satan's Domain' or rather the forest that covers a decent portion of the island. The town is said to be 'God's Domain', and it also takes up about half the island. She hadn't really been doing anything other than just walking when she ran into him, literally. He snapped at her, she mocked him, he glared, she stared and then introduced himself. That was the first day. The second day, she purposely did the same thing after accidentally spotting him taking a walk of his own through the woods. Well, she didn't introduce herself again, but she asked for his name. He just turned and walked away. The third day, he actually gave her his name. Akuchino. And then she didn't see him for a week.

It's now the second week since she woke up, just as mentioned. But she's bored. She's currently taking a break from training, having done so up until lunch. It's seriously difficult to train herself when she has no weapon. She can't even fix something for her hand to hand combat; she has no partner willing to try and beat her up. So, she's left with strength gaining until she finds one or the other, or both. "Junketsuno," she speaks up as her 'fiance' gently runs his fingers through her hair. After the first couple days of giving her her own space, the rust haired man had begun to act like a true lover. Or, what he thinks a true lover acts like, seeing as he's always been promised to Kanzaki herself and has never even had a girlfriend until her.

He takes her hand and holds it when she agrees to go on walks with him, he kisses the tips of her fingers, he rubs her back when they sleep in the same bed, and he even makes her food. Each day he seems to get more and more gutsy, though Kanzaki assumes that part of it is because his repressed urges are finally starting to win him over now that she's here and has assumed the position of God. She doesn't bother to deny him these things. Not only is it a nice change up, but going along with these people's ideals gets her what she wants or needs most. If letting a handsome man feel her up and act like his lover is a requirement, then so be it. Perhaps it's the Faction training talking, but she cares not. "Are there any weapon smiths around here? I lost my halberd on my way here and I really want a new one," her head lolls forward as his strong hands skillfully work over the muscles in her shoulders. That's something nice about him. Although he is a gentle and kind soul, he's actually rather strong; he keeps himself in very good shape.

The redhead ponders at his God's question. He cannot deny her her weapon if that's what she wants. Then again, he can't bring himself to deny her anything. He loves her, after all. Not just because of his job as her fiance, but also because of the fact that he honestly loves her. It was not love at first sight, he'll admit, but his feelings for her have grown rather swiftly in the two weeks she's been awake. Being around her is refreshing, as she doesn't talk about the island's religion a lot, and actually goes along with being his lover. It has been recorded that most Island Leaders have fallen in love with God, but God had never loved them back. He can tell that the case is the same for him, but the fact that she allows him to pretend that she does is nice. "A weapon smith...? No, I'm afraid we don't. Satan makes his own weapons by his own hand. The only thing close to a weapon smith is the few men that make harvesting tools for the crops. I highly doubt hey could make you a proper halberd, however".

"Then I'll have to go see Akuchino," she looks over her shoulder, "All that rumbling and exploding I'm currently hearing is because of him, right?"

Junketsuno purses his lips. Like any good lover, he gets jealous when his partner talks about another male so casually. The pursing of his lips is a tell tale sign of his jealousy, this they have both realized. "Yes," he informs her, "I figured you would be curious, and wanted to make sure you did not to and try to assist him".

"What? Why?"

"God's job is to over see, not fight," Junketsuno states simply. "Please don't try to help him. He'll be okay; he always is".

"That's no way to talk about your own twin brother," Kanzaki states. Her fiance's look of shock makes her roll her eyes, "I'm not stupid. It's obvious that you two are brothers. He's your twin, isn't he?"

"No, he's my older brother of three years," he denies.

So she was wrong. Oh well. She stands and turns towards the open window. Today she's dressed in light colors, a long flowing white skirt with a skin tight, deep cut light blue short sleeved shirt. Her feet are bare, however. "I'm not gonna let him fight on his own. Sorry Junketsuno, but I'm doing this".

"Kanzaki please," the gentle man pleads as he rushes forward, "I don't want you getting hurt. I know you're a pirate but your fate is as God, someone who has no need to fight when Satan does it for her. Don't go". For her to be fighting side by side with Akuchino...It makes the jealousy boil angrily in his stomach. "If it so pleases you, I'll spar with you. I'll find you a weapon smith and bring him to Reihai. Just please don't go to him. Stay here with me".

While her foot had been resting on the ledge of the window, ready to push her off, Junketsuno's pleadings reach her ears loud and clear. When she turns to look at him, she sees jealousy raging bright in his midnight blue orbs. She steps off of the ledge and turns back to the Island Leader, a small false smile on her lips. "Jun," she states, giving him a nickname right on the spot and takes his face in her hands, "I'm going. No one on this entire island can stop me". She poises herself on her tippy toes before kissing his lips. Before he can put his big hands on her waist, she pulls away and leaps from the window before he can stop her. She hits the ground running.

Junketsuno hadn't been expecting something so pleasant to happen. It comes to him as so much of a surprise that even when she's gone, he can still feel her there. A hot blush crosses over his cheeks as he touches his lips. And then, something hits him. He's...Hungry. And it's not for food. What has his God done to him?

It doesn't take Kanzaki long to cross the island, really it doesn't. Getting through the gate to and from town is easier than anything too. All she had to do was wave at the guards and the doors opened for her. If God were an evil villain, on this island she would get away with murder. Literal murder at that. When the gate closes, she finds herself looking at a small combat area. A small fleet of ships, pirate ships, lay in the water before her. One of which has been decimated.

The sound of metal clashing against metal and pained cries meets her ears as she looks to the right. There, fighting, is Akuchino. Akuchino is as handsome as his little brother, if not more so. A rough exterior, pastel blue eyes, wild auburn hair and lightly tanned skin. He's tall like his little brother, too. But he's obviously stronger. The man wields what looks like a ninjato, She watches as he easily dispatches man after man that attempts to take him down. Blade ripping through flesh or a hand simply touching a part of the man. When he touches a target, they begin to...Deteriorate? That's got to be a Devil Fruit power.

"Behind you". She prepares to rush and take out the man that readies to stab the rust haired man in the back. However, Akuchino doesn't react to her, but rather the man without even thinking. It's as though he has eyes in the back of his damn head. He takes the man out, and repeats this action over and over until Kanzaki actually does step into the fray this time. It's not hard to take these men out, her knuckles crashing through bone or flesh with ease. These guys must be rookies or something and have only gotten far because of their numbers. Luckily, the white skirt is loose enough that she may use her feet as well. She doesn't care if they see her underwear. When she finally makes it to her target, she throws his way, "A 'thank you God' would be nice, you know".

"Satan doesn't ever have to thank God," Akuchino denies as his fist slams into someone's face. Kanzaki thinks it was the captain's, seeing as he had been dishing out orders. "What are you even doing here? Why aren't you with Junketsuno?"

"I heard fighting and was bored," Kanzaki states simply, "Plus I have a request for you".

"Tch. What is it? Ask it and be gone".

"Will you train with me?"

"Hell no".

"I insist. I only plan to be here for two years, before I leave to find my crew. Would you not like to be the man who made a Straw Hat member more powerful?" she knows he knows who the Straw Hats are. Bending far back, a foot is brought up to slam into her attacker's jaw breaking it mercilessly. His cry of pain rings pure in her ears as soon she also dislocates his arm when he tries to attack again. Her knuckles crash into his trachea, killing him instantly.

The man breaks the neck of one final person, ending the battle. "Doesn't mean I should train you, though. You could be stronger than me for all I know".

"I'm not sure if I am or not either. But it can't hurt to try. How about a spar?" She turns to face the man covered in another's blood. Her own skirt's hem is enhanced- ruined to most- by the blood left behind by the dead and dying. It wasn't a long fight for her; he had taken care of most of them by the time she got there.

Akuchino turns to face the blue haired woman and sighs, "I have a better idea. You survive my attacks and I'll train you for sure...No dying. You have to stay alive".

"A battle to the death, huh?" Kanzaki challenges as she falls back into a fighting stance. It's going to be tough, fighting without her halberd, "In that case, if I beat you and don't die even once, you have to make me a halberd. Junketsuno says you make your own weapons. Surely you can make me a halberd".

"Whatever. Let's begin".

The fight that follows is intense and highly fast paced. The fight in and of itself is one sided to be honest. With each attack she comes at him with, he reacts with a better counter attack, a faster dodge, a stronger block. The spar, no, fight, is so intense that she doesn't even bother to keep up with what she does or how she reacts. However, she will say this: she gets her ass handed to her so badly that she actually grabs up a dead man's blade and uses it to fight. She is no swordsman, however, and going against someone who is, puts her at a further disadvantage. The blade is swiftly brought from her hand without her say so. The second one she picks up is shattered. And by that time, she's already littered with cuts and gashes. Or rather, the memory of them as well as the lost blood of them.

"Is this all you have?" Akuchino demands with a sigh as he weaves around her punch and promptly cuts her before kicking her in that wound. She flies back into the wall behind her, but doesn't get a chance to retaliate as a blade is placed into her shoulder joint. She groans out her pain as the sharp obsidian blade mercilessly wiggles in the wound. She's pinned even as she grabs at the blade in an attempt to still it. "I thought the Straw Hats were better than this. You must truly be 'Immortal' Kanzaki, I've seen your ability multiple times now. You're supposed to be on par with your crew's First Mate. And yet here you are, at the beginning of the Grand Line, pinned by someone hated by an entire island and commonly called 'Satan' of all things. You're supposed to be God. God is supposed to be winning this fight, not Satan". Akuchino twists the blade once before pushing it down, cutting through Kanzaki's flesh, muscle and whatever he can before kicking her to the side. She tumbles, pain still lacing her frame.

"Regardless I'm going to win. God or not," she retaliates as she picks up a blade and swings it in a singular hand as though to test its weight even as Akuchino approaches. "Yari!" She demands, throwing the katana as though it were a halberd. It doesn't fly as true as Satsuriku would have, as she had been aiming for his head but is left with aiming at his lower abdomen. Satan's blade easily blocks the flying blade, and without even looking he dodges Kanzaki as she launches another Yari at him. "Not good enough?" She would be lying if this weren't frustrating. She knew that there's always someone stronger out there, ready to take her down. But after such a harsh blow to herself and her crew, this is something else.

She rushes him, grabbing up two katana and enters a blade on blade battle with him. It's easy to tell who is better as she swings and he dodges easily on multiple occasions, but that's not what she's going for. As he goes for a diagonal cut across her torso, she barely manages to deflect it before launching herself into the air. Once she begins to fall, she flips head over heels over and over, forcing herself to gain more momentum until finally she aims to bring the two blades down on his head. "Joge Kyoda(Bang Down)!" She watches as his eyes widen and his body freeze for a second. She has hi- Suddenly she finds his foot in her ribs. What? But he had been stock still! He had no time to move! She tumbles to a stop after hitting the wall and bouncing off. The kick and the crash broke a good number of bones, leaving her to lie still and wait for herself to heal.

"Now, time to end this," Akuchino sighs, "You put up a pretty good fight, but you're still way too weak. But, a deal's a deal. If you survive this, I'll train you and make you a new weapon". With one hand he grips what's left of her shirt to lift her up. With his other hand, which now glows a sickly gray color, he runs his palm down her entire left side, including her face. "Rekka Shi(Deteriorate)," he commands calmly and drops her. The result is instantaneous. Kanzaki's eyes widen and she screams in pain the second his glowing hand touches her. It feels as though acid is burning away her skin, but when she falls to the ground and attempts to get the acid off, there is none. Instead, there's nothing but an open and gaping wound that steadily grows bigger and bigger, as though something is actually _eating_ her alive.

"What did you do?!" She demands as she squirms and struggles to stand and attack. But with the amount of pain she's currently in, she can't find the strength to do so.

Akuchino sighs as he looks down at her prone form, "I ate the Rekka Rekka no me, I'm a deterioration man," he explains simply and sheathes his ninjato. "Anything I choose to touch is eaten away not by acid, but by time. Over time, your corpse will end up as it is right now. I just sped up the process. If you don't do anything about it- no, even if you do- you'll die. I lied about teaching you, 'God'. You'll die, and no one but I will know," he smirks, "How's that for something Satan would do?" He turns and leaves, not even bothering to see the result. He knows it well.

Kanzaki in the mean time groans and squirms until she no longer has the energy to squirm. At the rate things are going, she won't be able to function any more. Her heart rate skyrockets with worry and a will to live. If she gets eaten away completely, can she come back to life from nothing but a puddle of bl-...Where's her blood?! There _is_ no blood to even...It's getting destroyed too?! She's…...Really gonna die here? She groans to herself as she attempts to ease the pain by thinking about something else. But nothing will come to mind. Just the pain, the pain, the _pain_. Nothing more or less. It's literally like nothing she's felt before.

She opens her mouth to let out a groan, but nothing comes out. Though everything had started deteriorating at the same rate, somethings are going faster than others. Like her throat. Already is it a quarter way gone, leaving her head to slump into the sand uselessly. Her legs and said head however are going slower, meaning that they're holding up pretty well as her healing ability works over time. How can she fix this? Because she's _not_ going to be one of those people who die because they're cocky. How does one stop something like this? How? How? _How_?

In the mean time, one man holds another back from attempting to go to God as she lays uselessly in the sand. "You're not going, little brother," Akuchino denies as he holds onto his struggling sibling with strong hands. "If she's strong and smart, she'll live".

"I have to go to her! I'll put her there! Let me go, brother!" Junketsuno had come to the beach when Kanzaki didn't return after all the sounds of fighting stopped. He ended up watching his older brother hand Kanzaki's ass to her with ease. And he was going to go to her when the deterioration began, but Akuchino won't allow it. "She's dying, Akuchino, let me go!" Why must he be so weak?! If he trained like his brother did, this well toned body wouldn't be for nothing when it matters, damn it!

"Oh stop it, little brother! You're acting like you love her and she's all you've got left! Stop being such an idiot and watch!"

"I _do_ love her!" Junketsuno snaps, turning in his brother's hold and pulling as hard as he can. "I love her, and there's nothing that'll keep me from her! Not even you, brother!" With one last pull, he turns to run to the woman. However, he stops as he spots her laying limply in the water, waves lapping at her still form. And then he sprints. "Kanzaki!"

Let's back up a little bit, to when Kanzaki wasn't in the water just yet, shall we?

Wait! This is created by a Devil Fruit, right? So, she's right by the ocean, maybe ten yards away! Salt water and anything having to do with the ocean negates any and all Devil Fruit powers. No Devil Fruit user can stand up to the wrath of the ocean. And while some users are stronger and can handle more, it still saps them of their strength. That in mind, she begins to use her legs and her only good arm to get her to the waiting water that's so close yet so far away. She would love to scream right now, as with each movement, the sand grates against her gaping and growing wound, and the pain of such a massive open wound is bad in and of itself. She doesn't leave a blood trail behind her, but by the time she gets to what she figures is the half way point, her intestines have already fallen out and unraveled to trail behind her. Of course her intestines seem to be continuously deteriorating as she leaves them behind, but still.

She can't use her legs by the time she hits the three quarters mark, and by the time she's five feet from the water, she has lost both arms and most of her lower body. It's a wonder she hasn't died yet, because she swears most of her throat is gone. Why hasn't her brain been eaten away yet? That's not something she focuses on, however. Her only good eye- oh, no, that's gone too now as the front of her face has been eaten away. She can hear that she's very close to the water, last she saw, she was only half a foot away from the highest wave.

Just a little further, she tells herself. She can begin to feel her heart slowing down. She'll be dead very soon if she doesn't do anything. And this time, it looks like it'll be forever. As in, no more napping with Zoro, no more beating up Luffy, Usopp and Chopper on April Fool's Day, no more girl time with Nami and Robin, no more helping Sanji in the kitchen. No more listening to Brook's violin or even just watching Franky keep up maintenance on the ship. None of that will happen. She won't even get to see Aoso, Azen and Alour ever again. She won't be able to possibly run into Law and ask if he really does want to take her apart like he seemed to want to.

No more getting stronger, no more adventures, no chance in hell at killing Doflammingo. Determined, she hisses to herself, but has no vocal cords to make an actual noise, and turns her corpse. With a heave, she rolls onto her back, her spine being irritated by the sand, onto her good side and then onto what's left of her stomach. It is with this slow roll that finally, _finally_ , she hits the water. God must really like her, because just as she hits the water, a wave crashes over her, making the pain stop. Her world turns black.

Junketsuno splashes into the water and kneels, making to move her out of the water. However, a foot roughly topples him over, "Don't do that...Okay, now". The younger blue eyed male glares at the older and scoops up his beloved Goddess. Her frame looks like nothing more than a corpse, but he still finds her beauty to be divine. "She should start healing up any second now," he looks to his brother and then to the heart he can literally see beating in her open chest cavity, "She's really lucky. A couple seconds later and she'd be dead".

Junketsuno glares at his older brother, "What are you even still doing here? Haven't you done enough?"

"Huh? Oh no," Akuchino smirks to his little brother almost darkly. "You see, me and your beloved there made a deal. If she lived through that, I'd train her and make her a new halberd. If I won, well she'd be dead".

"You...You _what_? Akuchino, no. She's God now. God doesn't fight and you know it! I don't care if father trained you for ten years before you came back! You're not a pirate any more either! You're just a guardian and nothing more! Not a teacher, not a weapon smith! Satan and God don't associate on a regular basis!"

"What? You jealous," Akuchino chuckles as he leans down and makes to move a hair out of Kanzkai's once more full face. His hand is harshly slapped away. He frowns. "You're really in love with her, aren't you?" He doesn't need an answer, "A pirate like her isn't going to stay, little brother. Your love won't keep her anchored here. On top of that, God is permitted to leave when she wants. The only reason I stay is because you're here, nothing more or less. Let her go".

"I won't without a fight," Junketsuno denies as he stands, holding his fiance's basically naked body close to his. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure she stays".

"I told you, nothing can keep her here when it's time to go. The best you can do is go with her; hell, I'll go with her too. It'll be my duty as her teacher to make sure that she gets to where she's going, you know," Satan sighs and runs a hand through his wild red hair. "And you can't really fight, so if you go, I _have_ to go. Dad would have wanted me to". He does not regret not joining in on the war. His dad only ever wanted him to make sure that he and his little bother stayed safe. If he were still alive, he'd say screw that. But he's dead now, so it's kind of his last wish. A wish he can't help but comply to.

Junketsuno continues to stare at Kanzaki's now fully recovered body and turns to walk to the castle. "...I can't stop her?...I believe that," it's only been two weeks, but he understands how his beloved works fairly well. "...I'll train with her then. I'll help her get stronger. And when it's time for her to go, I'll go with her". He doesn't know what he'll do after that, but that's for a later date.

Akuchino chuckles as he watches as his little brother takes his fiance and carries her all the way back to the mansion. "Oh little brother, how you've fallen hard. Do you really think you can say 'goodbye' when it's time?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: New Me

The morning is sunny and warm, welcoming to those that greet it in kind. The sun has yet to really reach its apex, but due to the warmth of the morning it's bound to be one of the hotter days. Not that the trio walking off the small ship really care. The first to get off is a young man around twenty five years old, he is rather tall and well built. His clothing consists of a black dress shirt, a light blue tie, a dark blue vest and black pants. Attached to his back is a zanbato with a blade made of obsidian. There is a crescent in the blade, as well as a hole that could fit a human's head. Hidden under the cuff of his left sleeve is a blade normally used for assassinations, it too has a black colored blade. His hair is short and well kept, being just long enough to reach the middle of his neck with bangs that lightly trail over both ocean colored eyes.

He has a gentle demeanor about him, one that makes him seem like he couldn't hurt even a fly despite the massive blade on his person. He looks around with curious eyes, watching as bubbles rise from the surface of the ground under his feet, and then looking up at the massive trees before him. One of which reads '22'. After a quick check of the surroundings, he doesn't see anything major happening and as such turns back to the small ship. A short wave of his hand brings forth the second person.

This person is nearly identical to the first, being rather tall and having short rust colored hair. As opposed to the first's well kept 'do', however, his mop is wild and spiked in all sorts of directions. His eyes are pastel blue, and he's a bit broader than the first. Strapped horizontally to the small of his back is a white sheathed ninjato and nothing more. He wears simple cargo pants and a muscle shirt, a chain tattoo wraps around his neck, black in color. Where as the first seems to be unable to harm even a fly, this man's face makes anyone who sees it think that he'd obliterate the fly simply for being in his air space. He's got a stern look to him, and his stance screams dominance over most others.

This man looks to be in his late twenties, early thirties, and in reality will be turning twenty eight in a month. A hand carefully rests on the hilt of his ninjato, his pastel colored eyes checking every which way just in case the other had missed anything. Luckily, the youth did not. He sighs before turning and looking towards the tiny ship that had barely allowed them to cross the entire Grand Line with the three of them alone. How they managed to do it, is nothing short of a miracle. Maybe God really does exist on that ship? Because only God could make something so tiny survive three months on the Grand Line. The fact that they crossed the entire Grand Line in only three months is a feat in and of itself, too. "It's clear," he calls out to the ship.

The third person to clamber off the ship is a woman. She is fairly tall for a woman, but nothing like an amazon or anything like that. Not in height at least. In terms of beauty and build, this woman could give any amazon warrior a run for her money. The only fat that's on her body are her breasts, which are neither too big nor too small to be appealing to the average man. They are proportionate to her frame that is nothing but lean muscle capable of picking up things most people- man or woman- wouldn't be able to. Dressed in a sleeveless black trench coat, a light blue crop top and black pants made for fighting, she has long, down to her ankles, light blue hair that's lightly wavy. Two bangs gently frame her face, while one casually crosses her nose and rests there, and a fourth dangles over her left eye.

Speaking of her eyes, rimmed by black lashes glowing vermilion globes stare forward, confident and strong. Draped over her shoulders is something not even the two men can carry with ease, yet she holds it aloft as though it were a feather. The staff is that of a stormy night, the pommel is actually a black spike. The main blade has four spikes that support the middle one, the outer two curved slightly while the inner two are curved like the flicker of a flame. Under the outer two and lining the base of this blade are two more spikes, curved in towards the pole. Just below the blade is a thick black tassle that wraps around the pole like a mane. The metal itself is blacker than the night sky, made of pure obsidian and seastone, just like the pike at the other end.

"Man, we just barely made it, huh?" The woman laughs at the two men with her. One of which glares and the other gives a sheepish smile.

The gentle one of the two intones, "Don't you think you pushed us a little too hard to get here on time? Surely your crew wouldn't have left without you".

"No, but I didn't want to be the only one that was late just because I had to cross the entire Grand Line".

The more gruff one just scoffs, "Yea right. You just wanted to see that swordsman," and turns his head away. "I'm telling you, if you just stay with me, there'll be no need for it. Idiot".

"Please as if you, Satan, could have God at your side. Only I'm worthy of standing as her partner," the younger male scoffs, a jealous fire raging in his blue orbs. "Is it true though? You want to see that man?"

Kanzaki rolls her eyes, "First off, stop making it sound like I'm in love with Zoro. He's my friend and closest crew mate. Yes, though, I _do_ want to see him and the others. Secondly, I can't stay with you, I have a Warlord to murder. And thirdly, Jun, stop calling us God and Satan. I keep telling you that that's not a thing that'll go over well in public".

"We're not in public right now though," Junketsuno insists, "I apologize though, it's a habit I'm still trying to rid myself of". Knowing her better than he once did two years ago, he understands that a woman such as herself could not possibly be God- definitely not when Reihai Island's teachings were wrong, he has learned. Especially not when she has such a goal that will create mayhem. Still, it's only been three months since that day, and up until then he referred to them as their titles. It's a tough habit to break.

Akuchino rolls his eyes, "I don't care either way. Can't we at the very least get something to eat? I'm starving".

"You're always hungry, Aku," Kanzaki sighs. "Sure. We just have to be extra careful though. You've heard the rumors of a false Straw Hat crew running around here. I'd love to kick the fake me's ass, but first I have to find the rest of the crew".

"And you're certain Luffy would be willing to take us to Fishman Island with you all?" Junketsuno takes the woman's side, walking a bit behind her as to stay away from the spike of her halberd.

Akuchino takes the other end, also careful to stay away from the actual blade and its spikes, "Yea, I don't wanna get screwed over just because Luffy some how changed".

Luffy? Change? He would never turn down people Kanzaki trusts, "You've got to be kidding me. There's _no way_ he'd change. I'll get you guys to Fishman Island. I promise". She shoots both men a bright smile, looking in either of their directions. Such a simple smile sends Jun's heart into his throat, where as Aku finds simple pleasure in seeing that gesture. "Anyways, let's get Aku some food. I'm hungry too, you know".

It is through mere luck that the trio manage to make their way through the crowd not really bothered. However, they do hear constant whisperings about something that disturbs them. Junketsuno, having grabbed a flier off of a near by building's wall, summarizes, "The Straw Hats are apparently recruiting new members? A minimum of 77 million beli? What?" He looks to the woman at his side, honestly confused.

Akuchino grabs the paper from his younger brother, eyes skimming the brown paper over quickly, "If they're the real deal, where's a picture? A real jolly roger would be enough proof to fool me for a little," he too eyes Kanzaki, "You're sure Luffy didn't change?"

"No way in hell," Kanzaki states, taking the paper and easily ripping it to tiny little shreds while her halberd momentarily balances on her shoulders. Once done, she tosses the shreds without a care and goes back to hanging her hands over the staff. "Luffy doesn't do anything like that. They're fakes, obviously. I bet these Straw Hats look nothing like the real deal".

"The real deal being yourself as well, correct?"

"Yup. Hey look, a place for food- _Nami_?" The woman's eyes widen as she spots someone that is rather familiar, longer hair or not. She knows that woman any where. Walking whilst pulling along a well muscled young man, there Nami is dressed in a green and white bikini top with jeans, showing off her fully developed breasts and curves to the fullest without being naked. The young man is dressed in overalls and has long curly hair, a goatee, an incredibly long nose and a tan hat on his head. "And Usopp! Nami! Usopp! Hey!" She calls, suddenly taking off at a run towards the two.

Nami had been telling Usopp about her two years training. Or rather, studying because even though a lot of time has passed she still isn't as much of a fighter as most of the others are. All her studying, however, has allowed her to upgrade her Clima Tact to unspeakable levels that she would have never thought possible two years ago. However, a familiar voice rings in her ears. She hears her name, then Usopp's, and then a greeting. Her head whips in the direction of the voice, only to see a beautiful woman running their way. Her hair is impressively long, fluttering behind her. She's dressed in blue and black, and a halberd rests on her shoulders even as she runs. For a second, she doesn't recognize the woman.

Usopp however, with his sharp eyes, notices just who it is right away. Her eyes are a dead give away. "It's Kanzaki!" He cries and happily waves, only for her frame to slam into his own full tilt, arms wrapping around his neck and holding him close. He lightly blushes as once again an ample bust and firm body is pressed to his own. He doesn't really know what to do. The Kanzaki he knows would never do something like this, but he's _certain_ that it's her. Did something happen to change her?

Kanzaki doesn't bother to slow down as she runs full tilt into a now well built Usopp, "Holy crap Usopp! You look really good! How have you been?" She cries as she hugs the young man.

"Looks like you're doing well, too, Kanzaki," Nami laughs as the hug she shares with the halberd mistress is a lot gentler than the one she shared with Usopp. "What's with the attitude change?"

"Let's just say the 'emotion' switch in my brain finally went off," Kanzaki chuckles lightly, collecting herself. "I'm still getting used to it myself". Just one day she was normal, and the next she was overwhelmed with such a new situation. It was almost terrifying.

Nami's eyes catch the two figures that are coming her way, and she grows curious. One of which is attempting to carry Kanzaki's weapon that she had stabbed into the ground as to not hurt anyone while hugging them. "You've made friends too?" Very handsome friends at that. Even more interesting is that they look like they're brothers.

Kanzaki releases Nami before turning and getting a small laugh. Apparently Junketsuno had attempted to release her halberd from the ground, but failed and requested Akuchino's assistance. And while together they can get it to lift a little bit, it's not enough for it to be free of the ground. She trots to where she left her weapon and easily pulls it from its position, earning a light glare and an annoyed one from the two respectively. Then, she leads the boys to Nami and Usopp who make their way to meet her half way this time. "Nami, Usopp, these two are good friends of mine. They're from Reihei Island, all the way at the beginning of the Grand Line".

"At the beginning?!" Usopp's eyes widen. He can't imagine flying that far.

Nami however is focused on other things, "Reihei?!"

"Yea. You know about it?" Kanzaki questions with a tilt of her head.

"I sure do! That place is almost impossible to find even _with_ a log pose! I also heard that they're big on religion".

"They are," Kanzaki nods, "They thought I was God for a while," this earns a jaw drop from Usopp, "Until this guy and I got into a really intense battle. This guy, by the way, is Akuchino- back on Reihai he was seen as Satan".

Akuchino shakes hands with each Straw Hat and carefully looks them over, "They don't look very strong. You're sure this is them?" However, this earns him a slap to the back of his head. He glares and rubs the bump there.

"They're not front line fighters like we are, asshole," Kanzaki growls, "I'm one hundred percent certain that they are themselves". She then grins and places a hand on the younger sibling's shoulder, "This here is Akuchino's little brother, Junketsuno. You can call them Aku or Jun if their names are too much to say".

Jun smiles kindly, the direct opposite of his older sibling as he shakes hands with the both of them, "It's a pleasure to meet both of you. I am Junketsuno, Kanzaki's ex-fiance".

Nami's eyes widen while Usopp snickers, "Ex-fiance? Kanzaki, you were going to get married?"

"It's a thing they do on Reihai. Jun here," she shoots the twenty five year old a light glare. She had mentioned that something like this would happen if he said something like that to them. She partially wonders if he completely ignored her about that. "As the leader of the island was due to marry God and become her right hand".

"Zoro's not gonna like it if you introduce yourself like that," Usopp giggles childishly.

"Really? Kanzaki keeps on saying that they're just friends. Is that false?"

"It isn't/It is," Aku and Kanzaki speak as one and then glare at one another. The latter however continues, "I don't get why Usopp would say something like that. Zoro and I are just good friends. God, why does everyone else say otherwise?"

Nami laughs, "Never mind that. Why don't we walk together?" She strides forward, while the others walk with her. "So how long did it take you to get here, you three? I assume you just got here today".

Aku rolls his eyes as he shoves his hands into his pockets, "Kanzaki, the slave driver she is, made us get here in three months".

" _Three months_?" Usopp and Nami intone together, eyes wide. Usopp continues, "That's insane, especially when you were at the very beginning of the Grand Line," he remembers very well their first time on the Grand Line. "You really _are_ a slave driver!"

"I am not," Kanzaki denies with a grunt. "Anyways, have you guys seen these fake Straw Hats? I kind of wanna beat them up". She ducks the hand that lashes out to bonk her on the head, surprising Nami. Not even Kanzaki had been able to dodge Nami's sneak attacks two years ago. "I'm God, remember?"

"You're not God," Nami denies, "But obviously you've been training like crazy. Is there even any fat on you at all?"

"No".

"Not fair," Nami sighs. "But actually, yes. Usopp and I just got finished putting them in their place. I can't _believe_ someone as ugly as that woman thinks she could pull off being me!" She seethes at the fact that 'Nami' had been a woman that didn't belong in a crop top, had no body and a large head. Not to mention an annoying voice and major BO. "Anyways, I need to finish up my shopping. Care to join me, Kanzaki? Surely you need some new stuff! How long have you been wearing that outfit for?"

Kanzaki blinks. Of course the carrot top would want to go shopping with the first girl Nakama she meets again. Still, she looks herself over and shrugs, "Um...All day I guess. I have some outfits back on our little ship so I've been rotating through them".

"'Rotating through? Kanzaki, that just won't do! Besides, it's not like you can go back to the Thousand Sunny and expect all your things to still fit you! You're taller and bustier now!" Nami lightly scolds the halberd mistress. "Aku, Jun, haven't you guys tried to get her to wear something more fashionable? Even just once?"

Jun tilts his head, "If she's comfortable in what she wears, then why should I change it?...Though I would have liked to see her in the wedding dress I picked out for her".

"You picked out a wedding dress?" Usopp tilts his head, "So you were really serious about being with her, weren't you? Kanzaki, how could you break this poor man's heart?!"

Aku slaps the back of the sniper's head, "Because she didn't plan on staying long enough to get married to him in the first place. She and I agreed to elope and run off to find you guys. And when we found you guys, I'd wait for her on Fishman Island where we'd live the rest of our days once she was done murdering Doflamingo".

An elbow jabs him in the ribs. "Stop making stuff up," Kanzaki sighs, "...I admit I broke Jun's heart, which I can never really atone for. And I admit that I was gonna leave with Akuchino, but not to elope. He wanted to go to Fishman Island, so I suggested he come with me. I knew Luffy would have no problem letting him come. When Jun figured out our plan, he decided he'd come too. Right Jun?"

Junketsuno nods once, "She did break my heart, though I still love her. But she and Akuchino are not in love. They have a sibling's relationship if nothing else".

Nami sighs, "We're getting off topic. Kanzaki, we're going shopping and that's final".

"Actually, I'm not," she denies. "I'll go shopping on Fishman Island or something. Besides, I don't need a massive wardrobe to function. I've got a good pile that I can rotate through and if at a later date I want something new I'll get it". She spins on her heel, the boys following her without a second's pause, "Besides, want to go say hi to Shakky and Rayleigh! Maybe I'll stop by the ship too!" That said, she and her boys leave Nami and Usopp in the dust. From her bra, yes her bra, she pulls forth a very important slip of paper. One with Rayleigh's name on it written in neat cursive script.

As they walk, Aku looks over her shoulder and reads the name of the vivre card that gently inches to the left in Kanzaki's flat hand. "So, this guy is the real deal right? The Dark King? Gold Roger's First Mate?"

"Sure is," the halberd mistress states casually, "Shakky's his...Well I guess she's his girlfriend or wife, whichever. She runs a bar and we can get food there too". She looks left and right for a moment, stopping to see where they may or may not be. "Anyone know what grove we're on?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Jun insists, "The card will tell us to keep going or not, won't it?"

"Yea, but even this card is neat and all, I don't wanna get lost". Even so, she continues forward and crosses a bridge, noting that they've hit grove eighteen. They were closer to Shakky's place than she expected. Huh. The walk from that point on is quiet, it being meaningless to talk amongst themselves when they've been together for the passed two years and three days. The inside of Shakky's Ripoff Bar is the same as she remembers it being when she last left it. Seeing it makes her a bit giddy. And when she walks in, she beams upon seeing a woman smiling right back at her. The woman is taller than Kanzaki herself and has short black hair and a square jaw with lightly tanned skin. A purple shirt and jeans is her simple outfit.

"Oh, number eight is here," Shakky greets good naturedly, "And it seems you've brought yourself some friends".

"Kanzaki-san!" A heavily bandaged Duval calls out with a wink, "You're looking as lovely as ever!"

"Duval?" Kanzaki blinks, "What happened to you?"

"He spent all this time protecting the Thousand Sunny from anyone and everyone that wanted to harm it," a chuckle filled voice answers for him. On a couch and folding up a newspaper is a rather familiar face. The old man can't help but to smile at the sight of the ex-Faction member before him. "It's good to see you. Looks like you've gotten stronger in leaps and bounds too. Who might these two men be? Your boyfriends?"

Kanzaki sighs and sits, "Shakky, can we get some food? Something simple so that we can eat if we have to get on the go, you know?"

"Sure thing sweet heart," the woman agrees and sets to work after lighting a new cigarette.

"These guys aren't my boyfriends," much to either of their obvious displeasure, "This here is Akuchino, my mentor. And this is his little brother, Junketsuno. They've come with me since they want to live on Fishman Island".

"You're sure you boys want to live there? Now that Whitebeard isn't around to protect it, things have gotten a bit hectic down there," Rayleigh informs.

"We know. But Dad's territory is our territory. We should at least see if the rumors of him having some kids there are true," Aku states casually, causing the old man's eyes to widen.

Jun chuckles, "We know that his crew used to call him 'Pops', as though they were his sons as well. But we know full well that we're blood related to him. We also figure that one day, the Whitebeards will return to Fishman Island and we can greet them. I'd very much like to join their crew if at all possible".

Rayleigh is silent before he laughs, "What's the chance that you run into not one but two full blooded sons of that crazy old man! Kanzaki, you charmer you".

"I told you that they're not my boyfriends," the woman denies through a full mouth of sandwich. "By the way, Shakky, you called me number eight. Does that mean that the others are here?"

Shakky nods, "Everyone save Luffy and Robin as far as I know".

"But we should get going," Rayleigh states as he stands and heads for the door. "Since you guys are almost done, come with us to the Thousand Sunny. Hopefully everyone's gathered there by now so I can talk to all of them at once".

"Hmm? What's the issue?" Kanzaki questions as she swallows the last bit of her sandwich and props her weapon over her shoulder. "Did one of our guys do something stupid?"

"That's not quite it," Rayleigh denies with a small chuckle, "We'll explain when we get there. I moved the ship as I said I would, so it's not far from here at all".

That it apparently isn't. Kanzaki's eyes widen and a broad smirk spreads across her face as about ten minutes of walking later, she finds herself staring up at the ship that had become her home right after being freed from her shackles. It's a sight for sore eyes. And just as mentioned, it doesn't have a single scratch on it. Beaming like a child, Kanzaki rushes forward and leaps her way onto the ship in one graceful and powerful bound, leaving the boys of Reihai behind and landing on a squishy surface. Looking down. She realizes that even the grass is shiny. This must be the coating that the Dark King mentioned. "I'm home!" She calls.

The first one to greet her is a friendly feminine voice, causing Kanzaki to turn in Robin's direction, "Welcome home Kanzaki. It's been a while hasn't it?" Such a change in the younger woman's attitude is a welcome one. She doesn't know what happened, but Robin is happy to see that the other has managed to tap into her emotions in full.

Kanzaki's smirk turns to a smile as she nods, though finds herself hugging Chopper back as he flings his little fuzzy body at her. "It sure has! You're looking great, Robin, how have you been?"

"I've been well. Yourself? I heard from Nami that you've made some friends from the beginning of the Grand Line. Akuchino and Junketsuno I believe she said their names were?" She eyes the two young men respectively. They are handsome fellows, just as Nami mentioned. She ponders on whether she should mention that Nami also whined that it's not really fair that Kanzaki seems to gather cute boys around her no matter where she goes. For now...She'll be quiet.

"KANZAKI I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!" Chopper greets with a crying but happy face. "I've missed you so much!"

Kanzaki merely smiles at the young reindeer when she feels a massive hard hand on her head. When she look up she spots someone half familiar. "Franky?"

"Ow! That's right little lady! How are you doing?!" Franky greets with a happy shout. All the women on board have turned into beautiful beings, what more could a cyborg such as himself ask for? On top of that, his best creation is in tip top shape, he's functional as ever, and even Usopp's gotten stronger which was something he was a little worried about.

Kanzaki smiles, "I'm doing good. You got a lot bigger. Looking a lot stronger too!" Like a real robot now.

"This is my Armored Me!" Franky announces without a second thought, posing in a stance that for a little while Kanzaki was afraid she'd never see again. Seeing it makes her heart soar. This is her crew. She's all too happy to see them again; it's something she's dreamed about for two years! "Those two punks are your friends, right? Come on up here, punks!"

Junketsuno is slow to talk back, but Akuchino is fast, "Who you calling punk, you hunk of metal?" He demands before nudging his little brother, "Let's go kid," before bounding onto the ship. Instead of being greeted with an angry cyborg like he expected, he's greeted by a massive hand looking to shake, "Huh?"

Franky smiles at the tall man, "Nami told everyone here all about you guys. About how you both took care of Kanzaki while the rest of us were away. Thank you for watching over our Nakama". He grasps Aku's hand and then Jun's, formally shaking in thanks.

"Yes, really, thank you," Robin agrees, though her head turns in the direction of Shakky and Rayleigh, "What is it? Is there a problem?"

The old man of the two nods though a small smile remains, "Sorry to interrupt your reunion early, but yes there is an issue".

Shakky continues, "Word of there being a Straw Hat crew milling about around here has spread to the Marine Headquarters. Those already here have mistaken the fakes for the real deal so they've dispatched a rather large army. We've intercepted the calls so we know what is true and what isn't. And I've contacted Brook by way of den den mushi over at the concert hall". For a moment Kanzaki blinks, wondering why Shakky mentions a concert hall. But then she remembers that apparently Brook is- well, was now- famous rather than infamous for some time.

"It's time for you all to set sail," Rayleigh states with a beaming grin, "Go to grove forty two and wait for the others there. That should be close enough to where they are".

In Grove 41, Franky contacts Sanji with Zoro, telling him where to meet up. When Zoro asks what going on, Sanji slowly spells it out for him causing a brief argument. However it's interrupted when they notice some noise coming from a nearby island. In Grove 46, the Fake Luffy is about to sic his pirates on the real Luffy, commenting that it'll serve as a warning to whomever crosses him while Luffy asks Fake Zoro and Fake Sanji if he- fake Luffy- is a friend of theirs. Before anything can happen, the Marines arrive and surround the pirates, ordering Fake Luffy's surrender. Fake Luffy orders Caribou and Coribou to use the Marine they wounded earlier as a shield to make an exit. Caribou however comments that it's too tall an order and kills the Marine right then and there, claiming it was punishment for lying about not calling the Marines.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Under the Sea

With their bargain chip gone, the Marines rush the pirates who attack in kind. The real Luffy wonders what the heck going on as his fake self quickly loses control of the situation. If that is not bad enough, the Pacifistas arrive and begin shooting at the pirates. Doughty is caught in the blast and knocked out, surprising the pirates that an 88,000,000 bounty did not stand a chance. They soon start calling for "Luffy" to help them. But the Fake Straw Hats and he are fleeing the scene knowing they do not stand a chance. It does them little good as they are confronted by Sentomaru and a Pacifista. The pirates believe that the Fake Luffy will easily defeat them. The Fake Luffy nervously tries to threaten the Marine captain but is quickly hammered into the ground and taken out much to his crew's surprise.

Sentomaru realizes that the Fake Luffy has tricked the pirates present and orders the Pacifista to identify him. It does, revealing he is a lowly- 26,000,000 Bounty pirate named "Three-Tonuged" Demaro Black. Their ruse exposed, the rest of the Fake Straw Hats make a run for it while their now former subordinates are outraged at being deceived. The real Luffy quickly figures out what going on too, though comments that "Zoro" and "Sanji" looked like the real deal. Sentomaru orders the arrest of every pirate there, commenting he knows the real Luffy is in the crowd and has his Pacifista aim for him.

Luffy manages to jump away as the other pirates are caught in the blast. However his disguise is knocked off, revealing himself to everyone in the area. The Fakes foam at the mouth when they realize they had actually threatened the real deal. The Marine quickly runs in while Sentomaru confronts Luffy, ordering his Pacifista to fire another shot. Luffy however, dodges the blast and goes into Gear Second then takes to the air and hits the Pacifista as it tries to fire again, knocking it out in one hit. Everyone is shocked by the feat, Sentomaru especially as he noticed that Luffy had Haki equipped. As Luffy leaves the area, he sees the real Zoro and Sanji running towards him. However another Pacifista gets in their way and prepares to fire. But both instantly hit it their attacks, both cutting and breaking Pacifista's neck in the process. The pirates soon realize that these Straw Hats are indeed the real deal.

As Zoro and Sanji prepare to exit the area, they notice Luffy has not moved yet. Luffy yells out to Rayleigh who is on a far off hill observing the area and making sure Luffy was alright. Luffy thanks him for everything for the last two years and yells that he is gonna be the Pirate King. The pirates are left speechless while Sanji, Zoro and Rayleigh just smile, the latter with tears in his eyes.

The Marines closing in snaps Luffy back to attention and he continues to run, thanking Rayleigh one more time. Rayleigh, remembering their training together, tells Luffy to go straight for the top. He then gets in the Marines' way and draws a line in the ground, warning them not to cross it. Meanwhile Luffy, Sanji and Zoro continue to flee but find themselves surrounded by more Marines. However negative ghosts suddenly appear and stop them, revealing Perona, now much more grown up, to the trio. She chides Zoro when he asks why she's still there, revealing that she was the one who brought him to Sabaody. She then warns the three that Marine ships are near the island.

Back in Grove 42, Brook has reunited with the other Straw Hats on the Thousand Sunny, having leaped off his flying fish ride and landed gracefully onto the deck of the Sunny Go. "Well, now," Brook sighs as he walks forward and sits on a near by barrel, "We're all back together," he strums his fish shaped guitar once before falling silent.

"Oh? Are you going to play a song?" Usopp wonders innocently.

However, Brook is silent before he looks to Nami, "Nami-san, it's been two years. May I see your panties?"

"Like hell!" The orange haired woman snaps, kicking Brook in the face and sending him flying to the ground where he has a small fit, "Man, you guys haven't matured at all". Like she has.

Junketsu scooches back and closer to Kanzaki upon seeing Nami's wrath take part on Brook's face, "She won't do that to me, will she?"

Kanzaki chuckles, "You're safe, Jun," she assures. The man is much too polite to ask for something like that from anyone...Save for maybe Kanzaki herself.

Akuchino however smirks, "Someone's a spit fire," he likes it.

The commotion however is brought to a halt as a shadow over comes the ship and a familiar cry calls out to the entire crew. Kanzaki's head whips in the direction when Chopper shouts 'here they are' to the rest of them. Excited, her eyes land on a beaming Luffy first, causing a broad smile to cross her face as well. He's grown up a lot, that much is certain. He feels a lot stronger too! The glee that wells up in her chest is like that she's never felt before. She never knew she could feel so over joyed at just seeing her Captain after two years of not hearing his voice let alone seeing him.

"That's Luffy?" Akuchino's eyes carefully assess the red glad boy, "He's strong. He may not seem like it, but he is, that's for sure".

Junketsno nods, "I can feel it from here. The air about him just shouts 'I'm strong!'".

Kanzaki however has no words other than those of excitement. When the large bird from Torino Kingdom is thanked by Chopper for the help and sent home, Kanzaki's eyes now land on someone different. Even as Sanji's nose bleed sends him rocketing and splashing into the water, she only has eyes for this Nakama. She stands and waits for him to settle onto the deck before putting her halberd down carefully as to not ruin the coating. One...Two...Leap! Her arms wrap around her Nakama's neck as she presses herself against his back. "I'm glad to see you're all better," she greets the swords man after releasing him from the brief hug.

Zoro's eyes widen when he feels a female frame against his own. Though being released allows him to turn and look the woman over. Long, blue hair, vibrant purple-red eyes...Yup. He smirks before actually pulling the woman into a brief hug of his own. "Yea. Took a while but I healed up. Told you I'd be fine". It's surprising to see a new look in her eyes. They seem, brighter, and not in the normal glowing sense. Like something in her mind has gone off at some point. When she grins, his gaze widens ever so slightly. The expression is so….Genuine that he can't think it to be false. How and when did she manage to figure out how to express her emotions? Pushing the question to the side, he focuses on the expression itself. It's….Infectious. Wow.

"You did not," Kanzaki denies with a grin.

Opting to hide his new amazement with her smiles, he instead argues. "I did too!" Zoro insists, "Anyways, I thought Satsuriku got broken? That's not him, is it?"

Kanzaki shakes her head, "No, who knows where his pieces are. This guy is something someone from Reihai Island made way back in the day. My friend and mentor over there, Akuchino gave him to me. His name is Shidanki no Yume, Dream Breaker. He's a lot like Satsuriku in that he's pretty damn heavy, but that's towards anyone he doesn't like or know. He's pretty temperamental too. But his blade his made of obsidian and laced with sea stone, so is his pommel. There's a lot more I can do with him than I couldn't ever hope to dream to do with Satsuriku".

"Sounds like this one is better than the last," Zoro smirks down to her, impressed. "Friend and mentor?" Zoro looks to the pastel eyed man, "Who's the other one?"

"Another friend, Akuchino's little brother, Junketsuno. I haven't asked Luffy for permission yet but I figure he'll say yes either way. They're off to Fishman Island to live there, since that used to be their dad's, Whitebeard's, domain".

And while the two friends converse while they can, the non-crew member brothers watch them. Junketsuno stares ahead of him, body humming with hidden jealousy, "So, that's Roronoa Zoro, huh?" he utters lowly to his brother. "...I don't see what she sees".

"Oh please," Akuchino rolls his eyes, "I do. He's strong, he's not half bad looking and he's obviously not afraid to have a little contact with her. Obviously he likes her. And he knows he does, too".

"Huh?"

"You weren't afraid to touch her when she was letting you live the dream, but now you're too afraid now that she's rejected you, you're weak. Look at that guy, he's smirking and looking at her as though she were a freaking gem. He's not afraid at all, he's strong," the older brother speaks simply with a shrug.

Akuchino doesn't realize how correct he is. The truth is, that over these passed two years, Zoro has learned much about himself. The main thing being that there really is nothing he can't do if he wills it to happen hard enough. He had already heavily believed in that before the crew got separated, but now there's no doubt in his mind. Secondly, is that he's definitely more than strong enough to take on the enemies that come his way. And he'll only keep getting stronger, just like everyone else. Sitting next to Luffy was more than enough to tell him that he doesn't have to worry so heavily about the idiot as much as he did.

Lastly was something still very new to him. He very much missed Kanzaki for the two years they had absolutely no contact. He missed everyone else, yes, but he didn't- say- dream about seeing them again every night. Every single night, he dreamed of meeting up with Kanzaki again after so long. And every night, he dreamed that they would hug and then huddle close to each other to tell one another about their training. And then he'd say something like 'that Perona bitch thinks she's all that. But when I think about her and compare her to you, you win hands down every time'. And then she'd say something like 'you've gotta be kidding me. She doesn't stand a chance against Nami or Robin for sure then'. And then he'd say something cheesy like, 'They don't stand a chance against you either'. 'Really?' she'd ask. 'Really,' he'd answer and then they'd kiss.

That was the most common dream. Less common dreams were created with the help of his unsatisfied hormones- he _is_ a man after all. Every dream pertaining to _that_ kind of action was always with Kanzaki. It took him a good while to figure things out, but once he did he was certain that it's true. Meeting up with her again has only reminded him of his feelings, not that he really knows how to go about admitting them to her. The simple contact of hugging her was enough to send his strong heart beating rapidly.

Marine ships suddenly arrive and start firing cannonballs at Sunny. But they are suddenly stopped by Slave Arrows. Hancock's ship gets in front of the Marines, forcing them to stop firing. Hancock demands to know why there is a Marine ship in their path and winks at Luffy, obviously creating a diversion for him. The others are surprised that a Shichibukai is helping them. Luffy explains that she a friend of his earning Sanji's jealously.

In the mean time, Kanzaki looks towards the Kuja pirate ship but doesn't honestly pay it much mind. Though she does hear that Luffy knows the Empress of Pirates as he had been sent flying to her island. Of course, a young man that only has the hots for the title of the Pirate King would go somewhere like that instead of someone like Brook or Sanji. She drags Zoro along as Sunny takes its leave, the coating that Rayleigh had done for them turning into one giant thick bubble. And then, there she stands in front of her two friends from Reihai. "Jun, Aku, this here is Zoro. Zoro, this is Junketsuno- Jun for short- and that there is Akuchino- Aku for short. I stayed with Jun while I was on their island and Aku trained the both of us".

Zoro carefully looks over the two men that are barely more than strangers to him. It's obvious that Aku is the stronger of the two brothers, but it's also obvious that even though he once had a chance against her, he can no longer stand up against Kanzaki's might. And if he can't stand up to Kanzaki, then he definitely can't stand up to Zoro himself or even Luffy. Maybe the Bastard Cook, though. He offers a hand, "Nice to meet you. Thanks for taking care of Kanzaki for us".

Aku smirks as he grips his fellow swordsman's hand, pleased with the fact that the man's grip is extremely powerful despite the casual shake. "I know all about you. Kanzaki wouldn't stop going on about how you two would hang out all the time on this ship before you were separated".

"I would too!" Kanzaki grounds out, brows childishly furrowed, "In fact, I did!"

However, Aku is relentless, "Did you? 'I wonder how Zoro's doing?' 'I hope Zoro is taking care of his wounds' 'If Zoro ends up weaker than me, I'll never let him live it down'. Etcetera etcetera". None of the small group takes note that they've finally made it under water.

Very soon the ship descends into the Euphotic Zone and are about to be out of another level called the Disphotic Zone, about 1000m below the surface. It is during this time that the crew has finally settled down for the time being. And, like any other time they've settled into a spot together, a certain pair sits next to one another, the female of the two using the male's shoulder as a pillow. The male had taken the movement in surprise, but he seems to have accepted it. Aku stares at the duo with a shake of his head. It hadn't taken long to actually get permission from Luffy to let he and his baby brother travel with them until they make it to Fishman Island. Hell, the kid basically said yes and then waved them off with a happy grin. The kid's way too trusting, but Aku won't look a gift horse in the mouth. He hears a sigh, causing his attention to be drawn to Junketsuno.

"What's your issue now?"

"It's-...Nothing," Jun denies as he stops staring at the two.

"Bull shit".

"No, seriously. It's-"

"You're not very good at lying, are you Junketsuno?" A female voice suddenly speaks. The handsome young man looks up and to his left, finding a long haired ginger woman staring back at him with a small smile. "Sorry, I couldn't help but see you staring at her. You like her, don't you?"

"To be honest, I'm in love with her," Jun admits to the woman but does not dare look back to where his beloved sits with another man. "I'd already asked for her heart, but she refused...I can't seem to let go though".

Nami laughs lightly before sitting on Jun's side, careful not to sit on the ends of her hair as she does so. "Those two have been quiet the pair ever since she came along, actually. It happened pretty quick too- especially for Zoro since he doesn't trust too easily. It's obvious that they like one another," Nami laughs, "But neither of them either notices or they're not going to say anything. I just wish they'd get together already and, I don't know, make it official". She pauses, "Sorry to kind of run you down there".

"No no," Junketsuno disagrees, "Don't apologize. I know that I'll never have her heart. I can tell just how strong their bond is. She lived with me on my home island for the two years she trained there. Not once did she allow herself to show true weakness in front of me or Akuchino. Not even if I hid and pretended to be no where near her. She didn't even doze with either of us in the same vacinity...But...She went right to sleep with him right there. And with you all around her at that. She must trust you immensely".

"Well, we did save her from the Government," Nami laughs lightly, "Zoro more specifically. He found her bound to a wall, naked and weak. He freed her and then eventually brought her to our doctor, Chopper, who fixed her up".

Aku, hearing about this, nods, "She told us all about you guys. Not just Zoro- mostly him though. She really likes you lot".

Nami smiles, "We like her too".

While they are sailing, the Caribou Pirates' ship is quickly approaching Thousand Sunny from behind, being towed by a sea monster. Caribou is heard, rallying the crew, getting them ready for their upcoming attack, and planning to make him famous to the world by taking the Straw Hats' heads.

Back on the Sunny, Usopp sees something gaining on them, thinking it is a sea monster and tells the crew there is a shadow heading directly toward them. Caribou's ship soon catches up and comes along side the Sunny. The Straw Hats wonder whose ship it is. Caribou leads the assault. At that moment, Nami recognizes the monster pulling the ship as Mohmoo, the pet sea cow of the Arlong Pirates. Mohmoo sees Nami, Sanji, and Luffy, remembering all three of them from the past. He remembers the beatings he received from Luffy and Sanji, and swims back the opposite way out of terror, towing the ship with him, but not before Caribou, and only Caribou, was able to make it onto the Thousand Sunny's deck. Caribou, unaware he was left behind, commands his crew to introduce themselves by slaughtering all the Straw Hats. He immediately realizes that he is the only one of his crew on board the ship and immediately changes his tune.

Franky picks him up with one hand, Caribou begging him not to throw him out into the ocean. Franky, instead, simply throws him against one of the side rails of the ship. Caribou immediately denies he was the captain of the crew, saying he is just a human bullet for that crew, and that he is sick of being on that ship. He then asks the Straw Hats if it would be alright if he rode with them for while. The Straw Hats allow that, but tie him up with a rope. The scene momentarily switches back to the Caribou Pirates ship, the crew trying to command Mohmoo to stop and asking him what happened. Coribou then says that Caribou will save them for sure.

Back on the Sunny, Caribou is reworking his plan. Since he can get out of the ropes any time he pleases and since he can not fight nine people at once, he thinks it would be best to observe the crew and wait for a chance to kill them one by one. Luffy asks if it would not be faster to travel in a straight line, but Nami explains that if they continue straight, they would just be swallowed up by currents and could hit a volcano or sea mountain before finishing their descent.

She also explains that there is only one safe route, and tells everyone to put on a coat, saying the journey would get a lot colder, since the water in the deep sea is cold. Brook then adds that the colder levels have what are called Deep Currents, large ocean currents normally invisible to the naked eye that move in a completely different pattern than surface currents and also says that he has heard that the Deep Currents move very slowly across the ocean floor, and that once someone is down that deep, it could take nearly 2000 years to return to a part of the sea that gets sunlight. Nami says that in order to get there, they need to ride a descending current that takes them from a surface current to a deep current. Franky then calls to her from the bow of the ship, saying "it" has come into view.

Everyone goes to the bow. Luffy asks what the current looks like. Franky, in response to seeing it, says "Mother nature really knows how to get things done", the great Downward Plume. Caribou, who had been quiet the whole time, stands up and tells the Straw Hats to turn back immediately, saying that something was bad.

Luffy says he sees a monster at the bottom. Caribou states he has never heard of that type of sea monster living in a place like a Downward Plume. The monster in question is a Kraken, a giant, mythological octopus. Franky adds that it can crush multiple ships in a single blow, and that it must have been staying there, feeding on the ships that traveled there in the past few days. Luffy, not intimidated by its massive size and appearance, decides to tame it.

Caribou's ship suddenly returns, with Coribou and the rest of the crew, including Mohmoo, determined to save Caribou. However before they can get close, they are grabbed by one of the Kraken's tentacles who quickly destroys their coating bubble and their ship, making Caribou's crew submerge in the water much to his dismay. The Kraken then sets its sights on the Sunny. Luffy, Kanzaki and Zoro prepare to attack but Usopp stops them, warning that they will break holes in the coating bubble. Franky activates the ship's Chicken Voyage to avoid some of the tentacles. Noticing that Luffy will not change his mind on fighting, Caribou comes up with a suggestion.

Soon Luffy, Kanzaki, Zoro and Sanji are in their personal coating bubble which Caribou calls 'Barefoot Coating', which is essentially man-made diving suits. "You four can now go fight without damaging the ship and can find your way back using a rope lifeline," he explains in a way that even Luffy understands. Usopp at first complains about this, but when Caribou make it clear which would be better: fighting on the ship or away from it. Usopp agrees with the latter. The "Monster Quartet" head out though leave their lifelines behind as they feel it will get in their way. The Kraken attacks again to which Franky fires rockets from shoulders, repelling a tentacle. The Kraken attacks with another one but Chopper eats a Rumble Ball and goes into Guard Point, protecting the ship once more. The Sunny is knocked back as a result toward a mountain however, but Robin manages to conjure two big hands and keep it from crashing.

Luffy goes into Gear Third and equips a Busoshoku Haki hardening on his arm. However as he is using it in the ocean, he is weakened as a result. The Kraken tries to grab him but Sanji dashes toward it outside his bubble. He then hits the Kraken with a Diable Jambe. Zoro goes in next and cuts off one of the Kraken's tentacles into six pieces.

"My turn!" Kanzaki exclaims as she hefts forward her beloved halberd, "Joge Kyoda(Bang Down)!" She commands within her bubble, rushing the massive beast and slashing Shadanki no Yume's blade through flesh, further harming it. The attack's speed is fast enough to release a muffled sonic boom, blade having no trouble at all cutting up the Kraken's flesh. Luffy complains to the three that they are gonna take off all its legs before hitting the Kraken with Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun. This beats the Kraken though the group notice a large shark with a shirt on swimming around the Kraken. Before they can wonder what is going on, though, they are all swept up in the current of the Downward Plume and pulled further down. Franky, with Nami's navigation, manages to keep the ship from crashing, but the Monster Quartet end up separated from the ship.

Those aboard the Sunny find themselves in a very dark and cold part of the ocean, unaware of the sea monsters swimming around. As they activate some lights, they find themselves staring face to face with a few of them, much to their horror. This area of the ocean is called 'The Deep Sea', a part of the sea where light cannot reach, and no normal creature can exist. It's also referred to as 'The Underworld of the Sea'.

The Straw Hats still on board the Sunny are looking for Luffy, Zoro, Kanzaki, and Sanji in the dark depths of the Deep Sea. Brook notices that Caribou had escaped from the ropes that were holding him. Caribou hides in a barrel nearby as everyone realizes he could be hiding anywhere on the ship and they need to be on their guard. He seems pleased that the Monster Quartet is gone, thinking they all must be dead by now. He is disappointed that he could not take Luffy's head, but figures the heads of the rest of the crew will be just as good. He thinks to himself that he should wait until they land at Fishman Island to attack.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Where the Fishes Live

While Caribou is formulating his plan, Franky notices him in the barrel. Franky promptly forces the lid of the barrel down and seals the barrel with ropes and by bolting large metal holding plates along the sides of both ends of the barrel. Franky realizes that Caribou had let himself get hit by Sanji earlier in order to hide his mud-like Logia powers. Franky concludes that the crew would have been in trouble if Caribou was not such an idiot. Franky then notices that something was bothering Chopper and asks him what is wrong. Chopper says that it has become really hot, and Usopp agrees. The crew then notices that they are heading into a cloud of smoke. Nami realizes that smoke under water, coupled with hydrothermal mineral deposits, could only mean that they are in a Deep Sea volcanic region. The Sunny is right above the mouths of several volcanoes. Franky says that if the volcanoes erupt, they would be killed instantly and proceeds to steer the ship away from the volcanoes.

Chopper then notices a light in the distance, wondering if they had reached Fishman Island. Franky uses his Nipple Lights as a morse code, but the light turns out to belong to a giant angler fish. The fish tries to eat the ship, but is stopped by a giant humanoid creature, which is identified as an Umibozu, a sea giant, by Usopp. The giant punches the angler fish, whose name is Ankoro, saying that it was not supposed to eat ships and that captain Vander Decken would be mad at them. Brook then hears someone singing and a ghostly ship approaches from behind the giant.

Brook identifies the ship as the legendary Flying Dutchman. He then proceeds to give the history of the ship and its captain. "It is called 'The ship that should not be'. The story dates back hundreds of years. On a stormy day, a captain became deranged and started throwing his crew overboard, killing all of them. The captain's name was Vander Decken. He incurred the wrath of God, and was doomed to an eternity of wandering the sea, forbidden to never make port. That ship is the very same ship that they see before them, the cursed ship of Vander Decken".

Captain Vander Decken, tells the angler fish and the giant, whose name is Wadatsumi, that they would not get treasure if they ate the Sunny. He then orders Wadatsumi to knock the Thousand Sunny. The Straw Hats are saved, when the Kraken shows up out of nowhere and punches Wadatsumi. Everyone on the ship is surprised to see it again. The Kraken continues to beat up the giant until Luffy orders him to stop, which it does. Everyone is relieved to see that Luffy, Kanzaki, Zoro, and Sanji are alive. Luffy does not like it in the cramped bubble and he sprawls out on the deck of the ship, happy for so much room.

Kanzaki herself stretches, "Man, that was seriously stupid. Zoro, how the hell do you get lost in the damn _ocean_?"

Sanji in the mean time sweat drops, "Actually, Kanzaki-chan, this time the idiot is justified. We were in the ocean with no direction. How you knew which way to go is the weird thing".

Aku laughs, "It's not weird actually. The girl's got exceptional haki. Normally with Kenbunshoku haki you can only closely track things close by. Those like this girl though can track from miles away".

Junketsuno nods, proudly patting Kanzaki on the shoulder, "She'll keep on surprising you from now on".

"Whatever!" Luffy interrupts, "I'm gonna make Surume into a top-notch navigator! Let's go Surume!" The Kraken places the Thousand Sunny on his head.

Usopp however isn't so sure about this idea, "We should be careful to ensure the ship isn't crushed". Everyone then hears a rumbling sound coming from one of the volcanoes. Vander Decken's crew alerts him that there is trouble, as Nami realizes the volcano is about to erupt.

As both parties realizes what going to happen, Vander Decken decides to pull out, ordering Wadatsumi and Ankoro, to pull the ship away from the area. Meanwhile Surume takes the Sunny away from there. Both parties get a good distance before the volcano explodes sending out a shockwave. The Flying Dutchman along with Wadatsumi and Ankoro are blown away, though Surume is able to keep ahead as the magma begins to run down the volcano. Surume jumps in a darker area for safety, falling into the trench as the volcano erupts again. This causes an avalanche that destroys the trench above them, and sends rocks falling toward Sunny.

A stray boulder falls on Surume, knocking him out; both he and the Sunny along with her crew plummet into the abyss. Kanzaki holds tight onto a railing, Shadanki no Yume stabbed into the deck with an arm wrapped around the staff to keep it from flying away from her. As they continue to fall, she can feel the bottom of the ocean coming closer- or she thinks- and shuts her eyes for impact. As she does so, an arm wraps around her waist and pulls her close to its hard chest, where she stays until the 'ride' is over. Despite the lack of light for her to see, she has an easier time than most of the others at doing just that. So when she looks over her shoulder, she's only slightly surprised to see Zoro holding her, the literal glow of her eyes lighting up his face ever so slighly.

Luckily, after falling through the trench, the Straw Hats find themselves still in one piece with the Sunny laying on its side at the bottom of the ocean floor. They notice light emitting from somewhere and find that its their long sought destination, Fishman Island, an island wrapped in gigantic bubble.

Before they can go to the island, a voice calls out to Surume, criticizing him for letting humans order him around. Surume becomes scared, lets go of the Sunny, and runs off. And with good reason as the Sunny is surrounded by a gang of much larger sea kings. The voice belongs to a daggertooth piked conger fishman named Hammond, a crew member of the New Fishman Pirates. He says that he knows about the Straw Hat Pirates, the ones who crushed Arlong's ambition, but also protected Hatchan and assaulted one of the World Nobles.

He then gives the crew two choices: join them or be sunk right then and there. The only choice the Straw Hats have is to run and charge straight toward Fishman Island with Coup de Burst. Hammond once again asks if Luffy will join him. And Luffy, without a care in the world, rejects Hammond just as the preparations for the Coup de Burst are set. Franky activates it and the ship blasts of to Fishman Island. They make it in, but the coating of the Sunny wears off, and they all get separated after the ship falls into a current.

Some time later, Luffy wakes up and finds himself in Keimi's house, with Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp. The strong sea currents took the rest of the Straw Hats somewhere else, and they were lucky to be found by the mermaids. While in Keimi's house, she introduces the Straw Hats to her friends, the Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets, and tells them that she works at Mermaid Cafe with her friends. As the group boards a turtle that will take them to the top of the island, Keimi explains that Hatchan is in the Fishman district still recovering from his wounds that he got while protecting the Thousand Sunny and that Pappug lives in a mansion in Gyoverly Hills, where Keimi occasionally visits to bring him clams. When they arrive in Mermaid Cove, they meet the rest of Keimi's mermaid friends, which makes Sanji cry in happiness, and say that he has found his "All Blue". The mermaids find the barrel where Caribou is stored and suggest opening it. Meanwhile, at Noah, Hammond reports Luffy's arrival to his boss, who orders his crew to bring Luffy to him.

Luffy's group gets acquainted with the mermaids. Sanji happily swims with them while Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Keimi relax. Chopper and Usopp comment that Sanji seems to have gotten better, to which the former mentions that he is out of blood packs and that Sanji's blood type is rather rare. Luffy then asks Keimi if he could see Jinbe, mentioning that Jinbe saved him after Ace died. However, Keimi tells him that Jinbe left the island with the Fishman Pirates since he revoked his title of Shichibukai and that so much on the island has changed since then. Before she can go into detail, the quintuplets come rushing to them, telling them that a royal gondola is headed their way possibly to arrest the Straw Hats. The mermaids hide Luffy's group as the three princes from the Neptune House of the Ryugu Kingdom arrive. The princes are Fukaboshi, a shark merman, Ryuboshi, oarfish merman, and Manboshi, a moonfish merman.

They inquire the mermaids about the Straw Hats' illegal entry and if they have seen them. The mermaid deny seeing any intruders while Hammond and his men are in the area searching for Luffy. The mermaid holding Sanji triggers his perverted nature and he squirts out a huge nosebleed, giving the Straw Hats away. The Ammo-King set upon the group, but Chopper pleads with them to halt their arrest till he can cure Sanji. Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy frantically ask if anyone could donate some blood to save Sanji's blood. The mermaids oddly become reluctant to help. Hammond shows himself, explaining that is against the rules to share their blood with humans, and in return for doing so fishmen will be silenced by a 'judgement in the dark'.

This rule stemmed from the death of Fisher Tiger who apparently died bleeding after a battle and could have been easily saved with a transfusion but no humans were willing to help him. Hammond then commands Luffy to come with him before resorting to try to capture him with a net. Luffy dodges it and hits Hammond and his lackeys with a Jet Pistol knocking them out much to the surprise of the mermaids. The sea monster that Hammond brought with him tries to attack Luffy, but the Straw Hat captain uses Haki to subdue the beast, calming it before it can even reach Luffy much to the shock of Usopp. Keimi suddenly arrives on a gondola (which belongs to the Princes) calling for Luffy and the others to hop on and explains that there is a port in town with humans that could possibly help them. Luffy's group does so and they take off. Keimi also mentions that it has been a while that humans have come down to Fishman Island. The Straw Hats are the first guests that they had in a while. She also mentions that there are rumors of some big shadow moving around the kingdom and preventing humans from reaching the island.

Back at Mermaid Cove, the mermaids apologize for hiding the Straw Hats, but the princes reveal that it was a misunderstanding. They did not come to arrest the group but rather to give them a message from Jinbe before he left the island.

In the Port Town of Coral Hill, Luffy's group takes shelter in Madam Shyarly's Mermaid Cafe. Shyarly provides them a room where they can treat Sanji. Luffy's group luckily find blood donors for Sanji. The group is relieved that Sanji regains consciousness. Much to Sanji's horror, he finds out that his blood donors are two okama pirate twins named Splash and Splatter. Chopper then examines Luffy's arm and realizes that he was poisoned when he attacked Hammond's group. However, due to his encounter withMagellan, Luffy's body has developed anti-bodies that fought against the poison, which saved Luffy's life. Luffy comments that the octopus merman swordsman that was with Hammond blocked his attack and nicked him in the process, acknowledging he must possess some skill to do so.

Back at Mermaid Cove, the said blue ringed poisonous octopus merman name Hyouzou is seen carrying his unconscious shipmates back to their hideout. Hyouzou hears a scream and comments that the mermaids are noisy. He also remembers that he accidentally poisoned Luffy when the latter struck him. Hyouzou goes on saying that it would be bad if Luffy dies unaware that the Straw Hat had developed an immunity to poison. At the cove, mermaids realize that the scream came from some of their friends including a mermaid named Ishilly. A barrel was opened and their missing friends are no where to be found.

Back at the Mermaid Cafe, Keimi introduces Luffy and Usopp to the owner, a short fin mako shark mermaid named Madam Shyarly. Keimi asks Shyarly to not let Sanji see her and not to let him know that he is in the backroom of the Mermaid Cafe. When Luffy and Usopp notice a large crystal ball, Shyarly mentions that she used to be a fortune teller but quit as she decided to leave the future unknown. Luffy asks Shyarly if mermaids can poop. Shyarly responds by angrily saying how vulgar Luffy is and Luffy quickly apologizes. Shyarly lets Keimi take the day off to show Luffy and Usopp around town. Keimi then remembers that she needed to go visit Pappug and deliver clams. Shyarly informs Keimi that Pappug is in the cafe.

The three head to the front of the cafe and run right into Brook and Pappugwho were just leaving. Pappug invites them to his house for the day to celebrate their arrival on Fishman Island. En route, Brook spots a wanted poster for Vander Decken. Pappug and Keimi explain to the group that Vander Decken is a notorious bandit around the area who is smitten with the Mermaid Princess. He started sending love letters, then packages, and then threatening marriage proposals. This prompted the King Neptune and the princes to form an army to search for Vander Decken, but have not had any luck finding him. When Brook prompt about the legend surrounding Decken, Pappug reveals that it was just an exaggeration of the myth and that the Vander Decken from the legend died on Fishman Island. The one running around is his descendant, Vander Decken IX.

As they finish the story, Luffy notices the different colors and sizes of the residents of Fishman Island. He sees that one of the Fishman has a mermaid child. Pappug states that when when a Fishman and Mermaid marry, their offspring can be either one of the two, hence the variety of their species. As the group head for a highway, they spot a candy factory with a pirate flag on it. Pappug explains that it belongs to Charlotte Linlin a.k.a Big Mom of the Yonko who has taken over as the protector of the island after Whitebeard's death. In return, the island must produce candy for her every month.

Luffy wonders if he will meet her someday and comments that she is a nice person to take over Whitebeard's role. Pappug is wary though as Whitebeard never asked for collateral and assume that Big Mom is seeing her protection from a business perspective. Soon, the group reach Gyoverly Hills and see Pappug's mansion upon arrival.

Back in Coral Hill, Shyarly is suddenly causing a commotion screaming in the street after seeing a prediction on her crystal ball. She warns of a person wearing a straw hat and yells that they must get him to leave. She assumes this person to be Luffy and cries out that he will destroy Fishman Island.

Back in the Noah District, a group of pirates are fleeing back to their ship. Their captain, "Crab Hand" Gyro, comments how they were strong-armed into serving the New Fishman Pirates. We then go to the leader and officers of the said pirates: Officers Dosun(hammerhead shark), Zeo(Japanese wobbegong), Daruma(cookiecutter shark), Ikaros Much(giant squid), Sho(killer whale) and their captain, Hody Jones(great white shark). A member of the New Fishman Pirates inform Hody and the officers about Gyro's escape. Hody tells his crew that he will take care of it, taking a batch of pills which suddenly increase his strength.

Meanwhile, Luffy's group marvels at Pappug's house. They enter the Criminal clothing store on the first floor where they find a customer complaining about the prices of the clothes. The customer turns out to be Nami. Nami scolds Pappug for the high prices and demands a discount. Pappug allows the group to have whatever they want free of charge as thanks for the help on Sabaody. After hearing this joyful news, the pirates quickly empty the store much to Pappug's dismay. Commotion suddenly arises outside the shop and the group rushes out to see why. A figure on a whale comes towards them revealing himself as the "Sea God" Neptune, a Coelacanth merman, riding on his whale, Hoe. Keimi and Pappug are shocked by his presence. Neptune approaches the group and invites Luffy and the Straw Hats to his palace, much to everyone's surprise.

Meanwhile Gyro and his crew continue with their escape. Before they can get very far, Hody appears in front of them, handcuffed, and drills inside the ship. He emerges under the deck while chomping down on a pirate. Despite all the efforts of the crew, Hody continues to destroy the ship and crew with his jaws alone. As Hody continues with his rampage, the New Fishman Pirates remark about the pills called Energy Steroids, which doubles the user's strength for each dose. However, in exchange for the boost in strength, the drug shaves away the user's lifespan. The fishmen disregard the negative side effect as they do not fear death. The pirates on the ship realize that Hody handcuffed himself to show that he does not need his hands to destroy them.

After wrecking the pirates' ship and leaving them barely alive, Hody tells them to return to the surface to tell the humans about what happened and who is responsible. As Gyro and his crew float to the surface, Hody declares that the New Fishman Pirates will show the world that fishmen are the supreme race and that they will take control of Fishman Island from King Neptune.

A few hours earlier, Ishilly and two other unwitting mermaids began opening the barrel that Caribou was sealed in thinking that the barrel contained treasure or expensive alcohol. After Ishilly loosens a few bolts, Caribou pops out and terrifies the three mermaids. As the unfortunate mermaids try to flee and scream for help, Caribou captures them within himself using his Numa Numa no Mi powers which allows him to become and create an artificial swamp. He then gleefully comments that since he is on the island, he can capture as many mermaids as he wish and sell them into slavery.

Back in the present, the Ammo Knights question the mermaids about the Straw Hats, suspecting them for the kidnappings. Though they are weary as to why they would do something like that after acting so friendly. Fukaboshi questions Madam Shyarly if she is certain about the prediction she had. When she confirms it, Fukaboshi comments that they will have to 'deal' with the problem as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Luffy's group rides on Megalo while King Neptune rides on Hoe, leaving Gyoverly Hills. Neptune mentions that Megalo, the shark that was freed from the Kraken earlier, is his daughter's pet. The princess was worrying about her beloved pet heavily and cried continuously until Megalo returned. He wishes thanks to the Straw Hats with a banquet at his palace. Neptune also mentions that he has his soldiers looking for the rest of the crew.

As it turns out, both Kanzaki and Zoro were found earlier and are already at the palace drinking together. Nami then reveals that Franky went to look for a relative of Tom's and Robin went to look up something historical. Nami then asks Neptune about the light of the island so far beneath the sea. The King reveals that its from the roots of a tree called the Sunlight Tree Eve. It was the only spot on the ocean where light shines down. The fishmen built their island underneath it allowing light and air to flow down. The group then reach the Ryugu Palace and head inside, where Neptune is scolded by his Ministers for going out haphazardly. They also mention that they have a message from Fukaboshi. As the ministers speaks with Neptune, Keimi, Pappug, and the Straw Hats have realized that Luffy wandered off. Kanzaki sighs but stays where she is, casually taking in some more alcohol.

However, seconds later she realizes, "Where are Akuchino and Junketsuno?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Never A Dull Moment

Nami blinks before offering, "I saw them earlier. They asked that I tell you their thanks for putting up for two years. They wanted to get straight to searching for what they're looking for. However," she now grins as though teasing her fellow female, "Junketsuno sent this letter with me too".

Kanzaki takes the letter and opens it up, placing her drink between her legs for safe keeping lest Zoro drink it. She tilts her head as the green haired man scooches closer. Behind her actually, his legs curled around her to effectively put her in his lap. "What are you doing?"

Zoro looks back at her and smirks. His cheeks are tinged pink, showing that he's fairly drunk by now even if his movements are as smooth and deadly as ever. It makes making a move in public a lot easier to do since now he really doesn't care if people see. He had been meaning to tell the woman how he feels for a while now. Well, actually not that long. Only since a few hours ago, when he met Junketsuno and Akuchino. The fact that she constantly talked about _him_ while around two obviously good looking men- and he can say that without seeming gay- for two years...It flattered him.

And, on top of that, told him that whether she realizes it or not...She likes him back. He had thought up the idea of exploring with her all alone on Fishman Island while they waited for the log pose to reset, and that would be when he confessed. However, all the things that happened kept him from doing so. For now, his intoxicated self will have to settle for doing just this. "I'm sitting, what does it look like?" His free arm slithers around her waist, pulling her close. At the same time, he ignores whatever the other are doing- talking to Neptune- and focuses just on her.

Kanzaki's eyes widen upon seeing the smirk, her alcohol clouded eyes somehow seeing how good he looks when he does that better than her sober eyes do. It makes her blush slightly, which is hidden by the fact that her cheeks as well are tinged a light pink from the sake. "Oh," she can only respond. A strange shiver runs down her back when he pulls her close, but she does not have the will to move. She opens up the letter, finding it written in Junketsuno's graceful scrawl.

 _Dear my beloved Kanzaki. I regret in being unable to say this to your face. However, Akuchino and I have a vast land to search in order to find any possible siblings our father left behind on this here Fishman Island. I sincerely hope that we find someone. Even more sincerely, I hope that getting a letter instead of a proper goodbye does not anger you- I doubt it will however._

 _Thank you for everything. For accepting my place as your fiance back home, and even standing in as God until you proved- accidentally or on purpose- otherwise. Thank you for letting me feel what it was like to be a lover, if only for a short amount of time. Honestly, and you know this, in that time I fell in love with you. I had fallen in love with you at first sight, but spending time with you only made my feelings grow. I know you don't feel the same way as I, and I reluctantly accept that. I wish you the best of luck and the greatest of adventures in your travels, Kanzaki._

 _Love,_

 _Junketsuno_

Kanzaki smiles lightly, "Formal idiot. Maybe we'll see each other again some day, I hope".

Zoro, having read the short letter himself, glares daggers at the paper. No, a better term to use is swords, because daggers aren't nearly enough. "Well _I_ don't," he grumbles as he reaches around her torso, snatches the letter and shreds it with ease and a sneer.

"Hey! Zoro what was that for?! That was uncalled for and unjustified! That was mine!" Kanzaki snaps, not at all pleased with what's happened. Neither she nor the swordsman notice that Akuchino had also written a letter, shorter than his brother's. Luckily, it just said that he wished Kanzaki luck with dealing with her 'hunky lover Zoro' as he put it on paper. So it didn't say anything that would be much missed by the recipient.

"It was completely called for. I don't care if it was yours," Zoro grunts, glaring to the side like some child having a hissy fit.

"Bull shit!" She slaps his hard chest, turning in his lap and placing her legs over his own for more comfort. "Answer me. What was that for?"

"Reasons," is all he gives her.

"'Reasons? _Reasons_? Damn it Zoro, you're an ass," she growls.

Moss head turns his gaze at her, not pleased at all that she's fretting over a letter that another man wrote her. It'd be fine if it was something _he_ wrote her, but it wasn't so it needed to be gotten rid of. Not wanting to hear any more of her complaining, he wraps an arm around her again, moves their drinks and pulls her with him as he lays down on his back. When she struggles to get free, his hold tightens, turning from a one arm hug to both. "Shut up and go to sleep," he demands of her.

"I don't want to," she snaps even as one of his large hands presses her head to his chest, her ear over his steadily beating heart. "I'm not tired".

"Fine. _I'll_ go to sleep. You stay and keep me company like you always have," the man stares at her with his one good eye before closing it again. His hold on her tightens so that she doesn't go anywhere. It takes him mere seconds to fall asleep. Eventually, as in ten minutes later, she reluctantly does the same. It is by this time, mind you, that the rest of the crew has begun to deal with other mishaps for various reasons.

Luffy follows the scent of food, trying to find the banquet hall. The smell leads him to a door where a guard is just coming from. Luffy wanders inside, finding the room pitch black but can see the food on the other side of the room. He heads for it while noticing that the ground is rather odd, especially a rather bouncy section, surmising it to be pudding. However, someone suddenly shouts and the lights turn on, revealing the ground to be actually the body of a person and the bouncy part was her breasts. The person turns out to be Princess Shirahoshi, a giant smelt-whiting mermaid. She tries to put on a brave front after seeing Luffy, thinking him to be an assassin, before crying out for her father and brothers.

Meanwhile Vander Decken IX- a Japanese bullhead shark fishman- and his crew, the Flying Pirates, are traveling the ocean floor. Decken angrily asks Wadatsumi if they received any reply from Shriahoshi. When Wadatsumi answers that she has not reply for the past ten years, Decken throws an axe with a rose on it as a message. Decken then states that she must either marry him or die if she chooses someone else.

Back at the palace, Shirahoshi continues to cry with Luffy trying to calm her down. The axe that Decken threw earlier suddenly flies into the room straight for the Princess. Luffy spots it in time and manages to knock it away, saving Shirahoshi, much to the princess' surprise. The guards and the Minister of the Right enter the room a moment later. Shirahoshi grabs Luffy and hides him behind her back and tells the guards that she just had a bad dream. They accept the explanation before telling the princess of the suspicions of the Straw Hats due to the mermaid disappearances and Madame Shyarly's vision of Luffy destroying Fishman Island.

The Minister of the Right erroneously states that they captured Zoro and Kanzaki and are about to capture Nami, Usopp, and Brook as well. They leave the room to continue searching for Luffy. Once they left, Shirahoshi apologizes to Luffy for her outburst after realizing he was the one to save Megalo. They talk while Luffy eats some of her food. Shirahoshi reveals that Decken has a "curse" known as "Mato-Mato" which allows him to target anything from any location. As such, it unsafe for her to go outside and she has been locked up in the Hard-Shell Tower for ten years.

Shirahoshi becomes fascinated with Luffy, wondering how can such such a small person like Luffy can eat so much. The princess pokes his stuffed cheek and Luffy yells at her for this, causing her to break down in tears instantly. The princess states that no one had ever yelled at her before. Luffy bluntly says that he does not like her for her crybaby tendencies, causing her to cry even more. Luffy finishes eating and asks if she would want to go for a walk outside, offering to protect her if anything is thrown at her.

Usopp, Nami, and Brook are then seen after they subdued some of the Neptune Guards. Keimi pleads with them not to fight anymore, but Usopp claims that the guards were the ones who attacked them out of the blue and that, whatever the reason, they will defend themselves. The Minister of the Left begs Neptune to use his power. Neptune does not wish to go against the pirates just because of a prediction, but decides to capture them. Neptune attacks but Zoro intercepts him, having broken out of his prison upon hearing the "party" going on.

In the mean time, Kanzaki walks forward from the shadow she and Zoro had been waiting to strike from. Shadenki no Yume's pointed butt taps the ground as she uses him as a casual walking stick. "It seems that things are getting a little out of hand here. That's okay, we like wild parties," she smirks out, challenging those brave enough to attack her. Right now she's not in a good mood. Her head pounds with a hang over and she can't get out of her mind the position she woke up in. Spooned by Zoro. It was rather comfy until she realized that him holding her so close and breathing into her ear like that- though he was sleeping so he had no control over it- was starting to make her feel hot and bothered. Which came as a surprise to her, as even when she kissed Aoso, Azen and Alour, she did not feel such things. So why with Zoro? Such questions ring in her head even now. She also can't get rid of the feeling of her skin tingling where his skin met hers, nor the want to do it again.

Back in the Noah District, Decken arrives and goes to meet Hody. The two shake hands- though not before Decken puts a glove on to prevent his Devil Fruit from marking Hody as a target- symbolizing their joined forces to bring down the Ryugu Kingdom.

Back at the palace, Usopp chastises Zoro and Kanzaki for going too far after the group has defeated and chained up Neptune, his ministers, and the Ammo Knights. Usopp states that they planned to intimidate the guards and run off when they get the chance. Usopp is annoyed when Nami asks one of the guards the location of the treasury and is annoyed further when Brook suggests singing. Neptune mentions that since his back gave out, he is not one for fighting and has gotten too old to do so. The group inquire about Luffy wondering where he got off too as well.

"Why don't we grab the Sunny and run?" Zoro questions as he and Kanzaki stand casually, not nearly as worried as Usopp seems to be.

"The coating bubble broke when we rammed into the island. So we cannot leave, idiot!" Usopp snaps.

"Besides, the log pose is really acting weird," Nami points out, motioning to the needle that dances this way and that, unable to lock onto anything in particular. "I wonder why?"

"Hah!" One of the ministers laughs mockingly, "I'll tell you if you untie me".

However, Kanzaki doesn't have the patience for this kind of man, "How about you tell us and we won't hurt you?"

Before the minister can answer, the doorbell to the palace rings, signaling the return of the princes. Zoro picks up the com and answers, claiming that they have hostages much to the chagrin of Usopp. Zoro manages to bargain the hostages' freedom in return for them finding the rest of the Straw Hats and coating their ship so they can leave peacefully. Fukaboshi agrees to the demands and reveals the message that Jinbe had left. The messages are 'Do not to fight Hody' and 'I'll be waiting in the Sea Forest'. Kanzaki still can't believe that Luffy knows _the_ Jinbe. Damn bastard knows all the best people it seems. Not that that's a bad thing, she just wishes she met them personally herself. Luckily she'll be able to do that with Jinbe soon enough.

Back at Coral Hill, the news of the Straw Hats' actions have reached the residents' ears. The Ammo Knights try to arrest Sanji and Chopper. Chopper attacks the knights with his new Kung Fu Point. Sanji then questions the guards asking if the Mermaid Princess is at the palace. When they confirm it, Sanji tells Chopper that he is going to head to the palace. Chopper scolds Sanji saying that if the Mermaid Princess is beautiful, he will die instantly.

At Hard-Shell Tower, Luffy offers Shirahoshi the chance to head outside, asking where she would like to go. Shirahoshi mentions the Sea Forest, but comments that she is too scared and breaks down again when Luffy calls her a weakling. The tower is suddenly bombarded again and Luffy realizes it is Vander Decken IX.

In the palace hall, the King hears the sounds and commands the Straw Hats to go check on the princess to ensure her safety. When Zoro asks why they should take orders from hostages, Neptune responds angrily saying that if his daughter is harmed while he is incapacitated, he will chase the Straw Hats to the ends of the ocean. Brook quickly dashes off to her location while bringing the Minister of the Right since the latter demands it. The two reach the tower and find that human pirates- pawns of Hody Jones- were thrown into the tower. The minister realizes that it could be a surprise attack. Before Brook can do anything, Megalo suddenly breaks out of the tower- with Shirahoshi hiding in his mouth and with Luffy riding on top- and heads for the Sea Forest.

Brook and the minister yell to both Luffy and Megalo as they leave the tower, but neither hear them. The minister tells Brook to hurry into the room to check on the princess. But once they get there, Shirahoshi is nowhere to be found. The minister panics saying that this is a national crisis. One of the pirates goes on to attack Brook, demanding to know the location of the switch that opens connection corridor that links the palace to Fishman Island. The pirates say that they have to find it or they will be killed. Back at Coral Hill, Chopper complains to Sanji about beating up the Ammo Knights. Sanji counters that they were going to handcuff him and that Chopper attacked them first before complimenting the new Kung Fu Point.

Chopper then dances around happily until the two hear a woman screaming about someone bloodied has reached the area and that they need a doctor. Upon reaching the person, they find out that its Hatchan, heavily wounded with arrows pierced into him. Upon seeing the two, Hatchan warns them of the incoming attack by the New Fishman Pirates and that they need to leave.

The story flashes back to a few hours earlier when Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX were teaming up. Decken goes on to demonstrate his Mato Mato ability. Before he can pick a volunteer, Hatchan appears and objects to the operation. The octopus fishman then questions why Hyouzou and Decken are going along with the plan when they did not answer to Arlong's call when he formed his crew. Hyouzou answers that Arlong was too cheap to afford him at the time and that he only cares about money and not for the cause of his employers. Decken answers that Arlong tried to make him his underling which Decken did mot take kindly too. Hody then explains that while he respected Arlong, he was too barbaric in his methods and thus the New Fishman Pirates have apparently learned from their mistakes and prepared. When the subject of Luffy being on the island is brought up, Hatchan explains that Luffy saved his life and that he owes him since Luffy is his friend.

Hody shows his disappointment and states that he lost all hope in Hatchan. Decken then touches Hatchan, saying that he is locked onto him. Decken then demonstrates his power by throwing a knife over Hatchan. It suddenly flies into the octopus, stabbing him in the back. Decken explains that as long as a person remains his target after touching them, what he throws will always fly towards them. He then takes some arrows from a nearby pirate. Hatchan, realizing what he is about to do, yells at Hody to call him off, but Hody dismisses Hatchan as too weak and allows Decken to throw the arrows. Hatchan runs for his life and dives into the ocean, but it does him little good and he got struck by the arrows.

After this display, Decken continues the explanation, saying that he can only keep two targets in his memory and that his right hand is reserved for Shirahoshi whom he touched long ago. Hody then tell his captive human pirates the plan. Decken will throw them into the Hard-Shell Tower using his Mato Mato power. When the captive pirates object, Hody threatens to throw them into the ocean if they do not comply. We then go on to the present where the pirates are searching for the switch. Brook and the Minster of the Right rush back to the others to inform them of the surprise attack and of Shirahoshi's disappearance. Neptune looks stunned.

Usopp, panicking, looks around wildly as though that'll find him an answer, "What should we do?! What should we do?!"

"Why don't we just cut them?" Zoro suggests, a hand on the hilts of his blades.

Kanzaki tilts her head and smirks, tapping the sharp butt of 'Yume on the floor twice, "I second that".

"You're both insane!" Usopp snarls.

Meanwhile Luffy, Megalo, and Shirahoshi continue to head for the Sea Forest. Shirahoshi is nervous but excited to be outside for the first time in ten years. Luffy then ask if there is anything fun in the Sea Forest. Shirahoshi replies that their is a grave that she wanted to visit since it was built. Meanwhile at the Sea Forest, Jinbe sits in front of the grave while commenting on the growth of the princes and the princess still being trapped in the tower in the ten years since the grave's occupant's assassination but no one has forgotten her ideals. The grave, as it turns out, belongs to Queen Otohime: the wife and mother of the Neptune family.

Over the island, a flying com broadcasts the border patrol trying to contact the palace. The com warns the island that some dangerous individuals have left the Fishman District though can not tell what their purpose is. These people turn out to be Hody and Decken's crews riding on a group of sea monsters heading towards the palace. Hody Jones rallies everyone, telling them that they will soon be the new rulers of Fishman Island. Meanwhile at a fish bus stop, Robin has subdued several Ammo Knights who were trying to capture her. Robin then rides on a fish bus heading to the Sea Forest, saying that she learned the location of a phonoglyph that contains information on the Void Century.

Back at the palace, Zoro argues with the Minister of the Left about his methods of dealing with the intruders. Kanzaki also insists that their methods are correct. Neptune, however, is more worried for Shirahoshi, believing Luffy kidnapped her even correctly guessing that she could have hid inside Megalo. The palace guards laugh at this saying that this is too bizarre. Nami states that they would not even try to do something like that. Regardless, Neptune refuses to let them leave unless Shirahoshi returns safely. As they are arguing, they fail to notice that one of the defeated pirates' arm is resting on the entrance switch.

Out at the Sea Forest, we find Franky with the Thousand Sunny, talking to an individual who explains that the forest is also a ship graveyard as the debris is brought in from the currents. The person in question is called Den, a Bering Wolf Merman and Tom's younger brother. Den promises to coat the Sunny for him after hearing it was made from Adam Wood. Franky admits that he was surprised to find that he and Tom looked nothing alike. Den explains that Fishman and Merman have old genes in them so if for example, a shark mermaid was born from an octopus mermaid, that would mean his ancestor was a shark. Even so, no one on the island bats an eye about the different types of species. To them, family is family and the fishman can not understand why humans would want to categorize them like that (though Den contradicts himself when he asks if Franky has a robot for an ancestor). Den goes on saying that he knows about Franky and Iceburg from the letters Kokoro sent him and knows what happened to Tom. Den comments that Tom picked Franky as the right disciple. Franky then notices Jinbe not far from them, sitting near Otohime's grave. Den mentions that he is waiting for someone since he cannot enter Fishman Island due to being a wanted criminal.

Back at the palace, Hody, Decken, and their crews enter the palace much to the surprise of Neptune and the Minister of the Right, who mentions that Hody was once a soldier in the Neptune Army. Likewise, Hody and Decken are surprised that the guards and Neptune were already defeated before they got there. The Minister of the Left accuses the Straw Hats for inviting them but Usopp rebuffs his claim, saying that they would not even be in the palace if Neptune had not invited them and asks who the invading fishmen group are. Neptune quickly accuses Vander Decken IX for kidnapping Shirahoshi. Decken states otherwise and is just as surprised when he finds out that Shirahoshi is missing. Hody tells Decken that even if the Mermaid Princess is no longer in the palace, he still has the power to find her. Decken then heads outside, grabs a coral, touches it, and throws it. Seeing it going away from the palace, Decken hops on, promising that if Shirahoshi is with someone else, then she is better off dying in a sea of blood.

Neptune, realizing that he has no other choice and that they are in fact not to blame, then begs the Straw Hats to save Shirahoshi claiming her to be his treasure. Hody chuckles at the events he sees before him. The Minster to the Right curses Hody for the chaos he caused in the Fishman District, asking if he has no shame as a former soldier in the Neptune Army. Hody rebuttals that he did not care about the position and only sought power and intelligence from it, having been inspired by Arlong's ambition. He had hoped to become "Arlong's Right Hand" when he had taken over the world but the Straw Hats put an end to that. As he talks, Nami notices the Arlong's tattoo on his arm and becomes visibly shaken by his words. Hody then shows his strength by breaking a part of the palace wall without even taking the Energy Steroids. Water floods into the room and Hody uses water drops as an attack called Yabusame, forming the water drops into arrows and sending them at the tied-up palace guards, injuring them in the process.

Hody keeps attacking and Neptune dives in the way, shielding the guards from further harm. Hody mocks Neptune for this selflessness, citing that Neptune is unfit to be King. Zoro sends a sword slash at Hody but the latter uses one of his comrades as a shield to block the attack. Zoro tells the others to untie the ropes of the guards, citing that he could not keep the hostages safe as promised so the negotiations are off, showing integrity which the minister comments on with surprise and respect.

"We're not complete brutes you know," Kanzaki sighs as she easily undoes a rope of someone waiting to be untied.

Brook notices that Nami had run off while Hody orders his men to attack the guards and the Straw Hats. Usopp holds the invaders back by seeding out a Pop Green that blooms into a flower and sends out a horrible stink.

With the water filling up fast and Brook's strength starting to fail, Zoro cuts Neptune's chains asks him to get the others out of the palace while he stays behind to battle Hody. Neptune complies as the palace completely fills with water. "You go too," he tells Kanzaki," he tells her before his fight begins.

"And miss seeing you in action? I think not," Kanzaki denies, arms crossed under her bust and her halberd kept in the crook of one of her folded arms.

"You're kidding".

"Nope!" She grins. "If anyone tries to attack me, I'll just fight back". Simple as that.

He merely sighs and shakes his head, though he hides the smirk of amusement. If it's a show she wants, it's a show she'll get. Zoro takes a deep breath and prepares to face off against Hody underwater.

Meanwhile, at Coral Hill, the citizens of Fishman Island throw accusations at Sanji and Chopper thinking them to be responsible for the mermaid kidnappings. Sanji claims otherwise while Chopper treats Hatchan. Megalo soon floats above the area and Luffy spots Sanji and Chopper. He jumps down to meet them and is surprised at Hatchan's wounded form. One of the Fishman Island citizens wonders what Luffy is doing at Coral Hill when he was supposed to be taking over Ryugu Palace. Another citizen thinks that the Straw Hats plan to kidnap the Mermaid Princess, but the others doubt it since Shirahoshi is big and she is under the protection of Neptune. However, Megalo reaches his limit and spits out Shirahoshi right in front of the crowd. The residents instantly interpret this as a Mermaid Princess kidnapping while Chopper warns Sanji not to relapse as he may lose his life this time.

The citizens all begin to go into an uproar over the supposed mermaid kidnapping. Chopper begs Sanji not to turn around or he will surely die. However, seeing the Mermaid Princess is one of his dreams and that he rather die fulfilling it. Sanji turns around anyway and instantly turns to stone upon seeing seeing Shirahoshi instead of having a nosebleed. Chopper states that it must be some kind of new symptom possibly due to the okama blood transfer. The citizens suddenly pounce on the group and tie up Luffy, Chopper, Sanji, and Hachi, coming to the defense of Shirahoshi. Hachi was tied up since the one of the fishmen recognizes him as a former member of Arlong's crew. While their celebrating and preparing to behead the group despite Shirahoshi's pleas that they were not kidnapping her, Luffy spots an object flying towards them.

Its turns out to be Vander Decken IX on his flying coral much to the princess's horror. Decken yells out for Shirahoshi to accept his marriage proposal. She bluntly refuses him by citing he "isn't her type" much to his shock. Decken quickly grows angry and prepares to kill her flat out. The citizens plea for Shirahoshi to run away, but Luffy tells her not to as if she gets too far he can not protect her. She agrees much to the disapproval of the citizens. Apologizing in advance, Luffy use his Haki to knock the fishmen out as they are in the way. Luffy then jumps to Decken while still tied up and smashes the coral with his feet. Decken threatens to kill both Shirahoshi and him which Luffy challenges him to try before catching Decken with his legs and slamming him into the ground with a Jet Hammer.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Drugs Are Not the Answer

With the brief reprieve, Luffy hops to Megalo and wakes him up before asking Chopper about Sanji's condition. Chopper replies that Sanji has reverted to his normal state and is conscious and seems happy. Luffy has Shirahoshi untie him much to the citizens' shock. She apologizes and says that she will be back by dinner. The princess and Luffy's group (along with Hachi) hop on Megalo and fly away. Decken recovers and calls out to Wadatsumi, who quickly appears on Decken's command. Decken then orders the giant to smash Shirahoshi and her companions. The giant fishman prepares to attack, but Luffy quickly hits him with a Jet Pistol, breaking one of his front teeth. As Wadatsumi cries out in pain, the group head for the Sea

Back at the Ryugu Palace, Hody is informed that a mermaid- Keimi- and a pirate girl- Nami- have managed to escape but Hody tells his subordinates to ignore them. Nami, breathing with an air bubble around her head, is seen riding on Keimi's back. Nami asks Keimi to take her to Jinbe after assuring the mermaid that the others will be alright. Keimi complies and the two head for the Sea Forest.

Back inside the palace, Neptune and the others have been freed. The guards wish to attack Hody but Neptune stops them, ordering them to let Hody have the palace while they regroup for a counter-attack. Usopp however worries about Zoro fighting underwater and goes down to check on him. Much to his and Hody crew's surprise, Zoro manages to deal a viciously brutal slash to Hody, striking fear into the shocked fishman's heart.

Kanzaki has been under water this whole time herself, holding her breath carefully and wanting to see if she can hold her own breath for as long as Zoro. She nods, impressed that the man can cut a Fishman while out of his domain. However, with Hody down, one of his men mentions something about taking an Energy Steroid to recharge their strength. They're going to attack Zoro as he's heading back up for air. Not pleased with such a thought, she poises Shadanki no Yume, blade at the ready. Spinning and taking the blade with her, she slashes at the closest of them using Joge Kyoda(Bang Down) to cut those getting ready to attack. The muffled sonic boom sounds through the water as the only sign that she's used the technique. The water turns red with their blood, the attack having gone through her first target, and taken out the others as well.

Zoro resurfaces gasping for air, noting that the water is more red than it should be as he only cut Hody once. As Kanzaki surfaces herself, he questions, "What'd you do?"

"I had your back," is all she offers.

Neptune tells the Straw Hats that they must get out of the palace as it will soon be completely flooded. He then orders Zoro and Kanzaki to grab onto him. They so and go under. Neptune then puts his arms behind his right side, and seemingly grabs the water, saying that what he is about to do will badly hurt his back. He tells the Straw Hats that he is making an escape route for them so they do not have to fight. The pirates in front of Neptune watch curiously, wondering what Neptune is going to do. Neptune uses his attack, Merman Combat: Ultramarine and launches a pressurized beam of water at the fishmen in front of him. The blast sends the fishmen flying in all directions. Neptune, while holding his hurt back, tells the soldiers to go. The Ryugu palace guards quickly swim through the gap Neptune made for them. A fishman pirate frantically swims over to the unconscious Hody Jones and tells him to do something and puts an Energy Steroid pill into his captain's mouth. The ministers and the soldiers have made it out of the palace. Someone gives the order to keep moving and to head inland into Fishman Island.

Neptune is flat on his back and Usopp and Brook- who are wearing air bubbles- are trying to convince him to get up. Neptune tells them he is too old to be doing this kind of thing and that his body will not move. Several guards notice the King is in need of help, and apparently, so does Hody. Hoe arrives just in time and Neptune grabs a rope around the whale, who begins to carry him out of the palace. Neptune thanks him, telling him he owes him. Zoro, in the mean time, is about to be out of breath. Kanzaki is in no better position, her lungs burning for the oxygen she cannot give them. Her tail bone hurts as though she had fallen on it, something her body does to help signal some sort of panic.

Neptune then feels something stop him and is jerked back. Hody had grabbed him by the tail. The guards are surprised to see Hody up and moving around as they thought he was incapacitated. They try to help but Neptune turns them away, telling the guards to go and find Fukaboshi and his men. The soldiers are reluctant at first, but the Minister of the Right tells them to obey the King. Zoro is out of air, Kanzaki is as well, Usopp is raising his hands in surrender, and Brook seems to have gone limp.

They are captured by the New Fishman Pirates.

The scene changes to the Sea Forest, where Luffy is remarking how pretty it is. Shirahoshi is in tears as she thanks Luffy for bringing her there. Chopper decides it is safe for him to take his time to treat Hatchan's wounds. Luffy then sees the Thousand Sunny and Franky and calls out to him. Franky notices Luffy and asks him what he has been doing as he seems to have brought a pin-up girl- Shirahoshi- with him. Luffy introduces Franky to "Scaredy-Cat", who then properly introduces herself as Shirahoshi. Franky then tells Luffy that Robin came by too. He said that she was looking for something and went into the coral forest. Luffy seems curious, but then Jinbe calls out to him, happy to see him after two years, and commenting that he hardly recognized him.

Luffy is surprised and happy to see Jinbe, as he thought that he would not get to see his friend since he heard Jinbe was not around. This confuses Jinbe, as he thought Luffy came to the forest because of his message. Shirahoshi is also glad to see Jinbe, who comments that Luffy came with the princess, whom he had not heard from in what felt like forever. It then dawns on Jinbe that Shirahoshi is in the Sea Forest and not in her tower. He is so shocked that his eyes bug out of his head. While he is asking why she is in the Sea Forest, Chopper tells Franky that he is going to lower Hatchan down from Megalo and he should be ready to grab him. Jinbe's eyes bug out again at the sight of the injured Hatchan, and asks him how he got his wounds. He then asks him what he is doing on Fishman Island since he heard that Hatchan had been captured along with the rest of the Arlong Pirates. Hatchan, still weak from his injuries, asks if Jinbe is the one he is hearing.

Meanwhile, Sanji is completely enthralled by Shirahoshi. He then launches into a poetic metaphor where he is a painter, unable to capture Shirahoshi's beauty, as he dances around her. Chopper is overjoyed by Sanji's reaction to Shirahoshi, as he is behaving the way he normally does around a woman, saying he is back to his weird self again. Den then asks Shirahoshi why she is in the Sea Forest. Before she can answer, Luffy asks Den who he is and what he is doing on the Sunny. Franky then introduces Luffy to Den, saying he agreed to coat the ship as well as his relation to his old master, Tom. Luffy is surprised and asks Franky if his brother really was a coating master- having only comprehended bits and pieces of Den's introduction. Franky tells him he is close enough. Jinbe is then talking to Shirahoshi, saying he understands her reasons for coming, but she must not leave her tower. Both Luffy and Jinbe then notice something in the air. Luffy jumps up and kicks a giant axe that was meant to kill Shirahoshi, redirecting it into the ground. Luffy then comments on how persistent Vander Decken IX is. Jinbe then annoyingly asks Luffy why he brought the princess with him, putting her in such unnecessary danger (although accompanying Luffy is just as safe as being locked in the massive stone tower). Instead of answering Jinbe, Luffy turns to Shirahoshi and tells her that everything is okay with him close to her. Shirahoshi casually replies okay. Jinbe is amazed by how care-free Luffy is.

While everyone is hanging out around the Sunny, Luffy points to Otohime's grave and asks if that was the grave Shirahoshi was talking about, saying she has been in front of it for a long time. Jinbe explains to Luffy that Shirahoshi's mother is resting in that grave. He goes on to say that Shirahoshi had a poorly timed encounter with Vander Decken IX's poison fang ten years ago. She could not even go to her mother's funeral and she had to stay in the tower. Shirahoshi is praying in front of the grave, telling her mother that there are so many things she wanted to say to her.

Just then, Nami calls out to Luffy. She and Keimi have arrived. Keimi is surprised to see him with Shirahoshi. Luffy asks Nami if the banquet had started yet while Sanji is overjoyed to see her. With Sanji acting normally, Chopper pronounces that Sanji fully cured (although whether it is due to the okama blood transfusion, or his building up a tolerance to beauty, is left unknown) . Nami tells them that Hody Jones is now on the loose. Jinbe is astounded that the Ryugu Palace could fall into such a crisis. Luffy asks what happened to the rest of the crew. Nami tells him that she does not know as she was planning to go back after she found Luffy and Jinbe.

Shirahoshi starts crying over her father's capture while Keimi asks Hatchan what happened to him. Jinbe apologizes, saying the Straw Hats had gotten entangled in the situation before he even realized it. He asks if he could explain quickly, saying it is hard to tell Luffy this now, and would have been even harder to tell him two years ago. He tells them that the Arlong Pirates were rampaging all over East Blue until a group of people put a stop to them. He adds that he has the utmost gratitude for those people, and thanks the Straw Hats. Jinbe adds that he would also like to take this opportunity to apologize. Jinbe then reveals that he was the one who set Arlong loose in East Blue, much to Nami's stunned surprise.

Back at the palace, the ministers and the palace guards manages to make it outside safely. While worried for their king's welfare, they agree that they need to find the princes. Meanwhile all across the island, The New Fishman Pirates led by their officers try to subjugate the people into renouncing Queen Otohime's ideals by stepping on her fumi-er be thrown out of the island or suffer violence. In the Water Wheel Village on the north side of the island, Fukaboshi strikes Dosun, angrily demanding to know what they hope to accomplish by forcing the citizens to step on the picture of his late mother. In a Southeast village called Coral Gaoka, the locals are in an uproar about Shirahoshi's supposed kidnapping by the Straw Hats while a nearby Caribou listens and plots to kidnap the princess.

Back in the Sea Forest, Shirahoshi is crying, worried for her father. Jinbe assures her that Hody will not do anything to him yet and Jinbe states that he will save the king. Nami questions Jinbe about setting Arlong into East Blue. Sanji quickly demands Jinbe to explain himself and reveals to him the horror Nami went through when Arlong took over Cocoyashi. The chef adds that what Jinbe says next will decide if he will forgive him or not. After hearing about Nami's past, Jinbe shows remorse. Nami comments that while she will not forgive Arlong, she did not know what the fishmen went through and that while going to rescue Keimi from the slave traders, she noticed that Sabaody Park looked similar to Arlong Park.

Hachi does not deny this, mentioning that he and and his fellow fishmen did want to live with the humans since they were kids, but Arlong's hatred went a little too far. He explains that 200 years ago, fishmen and mermen separated themselves from the common fish species and the Ryugu Kingdom became a nation of the World Government, becoming friends with a few humans and even joined in council meetings. However, this did not stop fishmen from being persecuted. The worst period in their history came at the start of the Great Pirate Age when pirates rampaged through the island. That all came to a stop when Whitebeard claimed Fishman Island as his territory, but that too did not stop the discrimination.

Jinbe then explains that two people decided to take a stand: Queen Otohime, who rallied for peace with the humans and Fisher Tiger, who wanted to separate the fishmen and humans and went against the taboo of the world by attacking Mariejois to set the slaves free. Tiger then formed the Sun Pirates with Jinbe, Hachi, and Arlong as part of the crew. However, their anti-government crusade clashed with Otohime's quest for peace, bringing both resolutions to a standstill. The story then flashes back 15 years ago as Hachi reports to Fisher Tiger that they spotted an enemy ship. Tiger inquires if it is the Marines.

The story then goes a little back in time when a fishman thief was running through town holding a mermaid hostage. However, he was intercepted by the most unlikely person, Queen Otohime. Despite hurting her hand from slapping the thief, she manages to knock him into the ground. Otohime then demand to know why the thief would do something like this. The thief revealed that he had been down on his luck having lost his job after his business burned down and winding up in debt and having ten kids to feed. Otohime chastised him, commenting that was no excuse for his actions as it will just continue the cycle of suffering. Then, she cried for him citing that even though she is a noble and living wealthy, she would like to do more to help her subjects. This moved the thief to tears and he vowed to change his ways as he was taken away by the guards. The residents commented on Otohime's kind nature though they could not help but look on in bewilderment as she slapped a fishman child for having snot running out of only one of his nostrils.

Later, Otohime preached to her subjects about trying to go to the surface and interact with humans peacefully. She mentioned that the pirates who kidnapped some of their kind were just a fraction of the humans they have interacted with. She asked for the subjects to sign their name on a petition to migrate with her. The residents declined and Jinbe watched on from a distance and commented to himself that the queen's efforts were useless and that history speak only for the humans. Otohime soon returned home to her family, tired but still optimistic. Neptune knew well about the dangerous nature of her quest for peace with the humans as their ancestors tried it but the effort only ended in vain. He asked the Minister of the Left to protect her the best he can.

One day, one of the guards went to check on a disturbance caused by Arlong who was bullying one of the residents who had one of Otohime's signed up papers. When the guard tried to stop Arlong only to find himself in his grasp. The guard called out to Jinbe, who at the time was in the Neptune Army, to help. Jinbe calmly and sternly told Arlong to leave the soldier alone and give the papers back even though he did not care about Otohime's cause but knows its important to her. Arlong gruffly obliged calling Jinbe his "brother" since they grew up as orphans in the Fishman District together. Jinbe just called him scum since Arlong was acting like a pirate. They suddenly hear that Fisher Tiger has came back into town and the two went to greet him. It is then revealed that the Fishman District started out as a home for orphans, but over time it became corrupted due to its evil mangers. Soon, the Fishman District turned into a haven for Fishman Island's outcasts. Tiger, Jinbe, Arlong, and Macro were all residents there and eventually, they went on their separate ways as they grew up: Tiger became an adventurer, Jinbe enlisted into the Neptune Army, Arlong became a pirate, and Macro became a kidnapper of his own kind.

Soon the news of Tiger's act of attacking Mariejois reached Fishman Island. With the fishmen slaves he freed, Tiger formed the Sun Pirates. Jinbe resigned from his post and Arlong gathered his pirate crew to join Tiger as well. The story then moves to the time after Hachi spotted the Marine ship. The aftermath of the battle is then shown with the Sun Pirates completely decimated the Marines.

All across Fishman Island, the residents cheered for Tiger after learning what he did at Mariejois. A brief flashback shows Tiger himself going to Neptune and telling what he seen in the surface world, shocking both the king and queen. Queen Otohime instantly cried upon hearing the atrocities the humans were doing to fishmen. After the news of Tiger's stunt, Neptune doubted that they can attend a council meeting with the island in such an uproar. Otohime was understanding of Tiger's action, citing that his heart "rose up to a giant cry." Regardless, Otohimie continued to try to get her subjects to migrate with her, but the citizens were as doubtful as ever. Meanwhile in the Fishman District, young Hody Jones and the future officers of the New Fishman Pirates had found out about Tiger's exploits and cheered on the Sun Pirates, thinking that their goal was to destroy humans.

Meanwhile on the Grand Line, the Sun Pirates encountered yet another marine ship and easily took down its crew.Rear Admiral Kadar called out to Tiger, demanding him to give back the ex-slaves. Tiger countered him saying that he had no proof that there were such people on his ship. The Sun Pirates then looted the ship. Tiger then sees Arlong about to murder a marine, under the reasoning for simply being a human. Tiger shouted for him to stop. At Marineford, Strawberry is reporting to Vice Admiral Borsalino- Kizaru- about Kadar's ship being sunk despite orders for it to just recon and come back. Strawberry stated that they were able to identify Arlong and Tiger and label them as very powerful which "worried" Borsalino.

Back with the Sun Pirates, Tiger chastised Arlong and Jinbe for their brutal actions against their opponents. Jinbe stated that the Marines were trying to kill him, but Tiger firmly stated that he will not kill out of hatred and told his crew that his ultimate goal was to break the iron clad rules of the world and freeing the oppressed. Tiger went on saying that killing senselessly would just make them as bad as the humans that oppressed them. He also stated that if they started acting out of revenge, the humans will just respond in kind in an endless cycle. Arlong, however, suggested that they should kill humans to the point where they will fear fishmen and will not want to retaliate. Jinbe smacked Arlong on the head to shut him up.

That night, Tiger confided to Jinbe about what the difference he thought Otohime would see in Arlong and him and that the demons that dwell in his (Tiger's) heart was the truly terrifying one. And so it went, Otohime would try to get her subjects to sign her petition and Tiger and his Sun Pirates continued sailing the seas. Tiger and Jinbe soon received bounties of 230,000,000 and 76,000,000 beli respectively (much to Arlong's charign that he was ignored by the Marines). Three years have passed since the Mariejois incident and the Sun Pirates landed on an island where the natives request that they take a former slave named Koala with them to return her to her homeland. They explained that she managed to escape from Mariejois during Tiger's raid and ended up on their island.

Tiger obliged though Arlong showed his contempt as soon as Koala boarded their ship, even hitting her since she smiled all the time. Koala suddenly pulled out a rag and started cleaning the floor, saying she will do anything to keep them happy and apologized profusely. Jinbe then asked her if she was afraid of them. Koala stated that she is but wants to see her mother again so she gathered the courage to come aboard their ship, begging them not to kill her. One of the Sun Pirates explained that the lifestyle of a slave has been integrated into her body. If they cried or took a break, they will be killed by their owner. Soon, being on guard all the time became a reflex.

Tiger soon saw this and ordered Koala to be taken to his room. He then branded Koala with the Sun symbol stating it was a necessary measure to free her of her burden. Koala awakened and apologized for passing out and once again said that she will not cry. Tiger yelled at her, saying that she was allowed to cry if she wished and told her that he is not the same as the Celestial Dragons. He then took his gun and threw it overboard, stating once more that he will not kill anyone. Tiger then ordered his crew that they are gonna take Koala home no matter what. Upon hearing this, Koala finally cried.

Some time passed and the Sun Pirates managed to get a hold of an Eternal Pose to Koala's home island. They even get Koala some new clothes and a haircut. Koala was understandably nervous and continued cleaning the ship while Aladdin, the merman who explained about her slave upbringing, told the others to leave her be since it take awhile for trauma to be forgotten. Arlong however continued to remain antagonistic towards her, firmly believing that all humans are alike and that she would turn against them as she grew older. Jinbe thinks otherwise, telling Arlong that not all humans think the same and that they seem to be afraid of fishmen. When Jinbe asked Koala if it was because they are pirates, Koala answered it is because humans do not know anything about fishmen. This makes Jinbe realize that this is the exact reason fishmen fear the humans. Days passed on the ship and Koala was treated nicely by the pirates. Soon the ship reached Koala's home island, Foolshout Island. Tiger offered to take Koala to her hometown as the Sun Pirates wished her well as she headed off, with her promising to tell the good things about them. Soon they reached her village and Koala was reunited with her mother.

Tiger then starts to head back to the ship but was suddenly ambushed by the Marines led by Rear Admiral Strawberry. Strawberry told Tiger that the islanders offered him up in exchange for them overlooking Koala being a former slave. The Sun Pirates heard the commotion but before they can rush to his aid, their ship was attacked by surrounding Marine ships. They jumped into the ocean to escape the destruction of their ship. A group of them led by Jinbe went to help Tiger while Arlong and his group captured a Marine ship for their escape. In the village, Koala heard the gunfire and asked her mother about it, but her mother said that it was nothing.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Song Princess

The Sun Pirates succeeded in escaping but Tiger was critically wounded and in need of a blood transfusion. The ship had human blood in stock that was compatible with their own. As Aladdin prepared the transfusion, Tiger refused it, explaining that he did not want the blood of hatred running through his veins. Slowly dying, Tiger gave his last words to his crew, revealing that in his previous adventure he was actually captured and made a slave by the Celestial Dragons, experiencing first hand "Human Madness". He managed to escape but could not leave the other slaves to suffer so he went back to free them. Tiger lamented on not listening to what Otohime was talking about and that the ones who can change the future for the better are the ones like Koala who know nothing of about the discrimination.

He begged his crew mates not to tell Fishman Island of what happened on that day, nor of their rage toward humans or him being a former slave. He knew that there are kind-hearted humans out there but if things keep going as they are, all there will be left is hatred. It was this reasoning that he felt that his body will reject the human blood if given to him and that no matter how hard he tried, he could never love a human. Aladdin comforted him with the knowledge that the slaves he freed will all owe him a huge debt of gratitude and that they will forever hail him as a great hero. Happy to hear this, Tiger died from his wounds and his crew grieved his passing.

Some time later, Arlong returned to Foolshout Island with the intent to take revenge on the villagers for their part in Fisher Tiger's death. However, he was intercepted by Borsalino and easily defeated. When asked why he came back, Arlong mentioned the death of Fisher Tiger. Borsalino showed indifference to the news and took Arlong with him.

Arlong was then taken to G2 where he ranted that Tiger died as there was no fishman blood for him and blaming humans for his death. This news makes it into the papers and the Sun Pirates, now under the command of Jinbe, reluctantly agree that the false story will be better for Tiger's honor. The Sun Pirates continue on spending their days fighting without killing anyone. The marines soon recognize Jinbe's strength. Jinbe himself sends Neptune a letter explaining the truth about Tiger's death. Hearing this, Otohime becomes more determined to achieve her goal. She continues her speeches and trying to get signatures, but the citizens are even more reluctant after Tiger's death. The days continues on with Otohime helping shipwrecked survivors, teaching the children of Fishman Island about the surface world and trying to get people to sign her petition. Then one day while doing her usual rounds, a group of fishmen and mermen asked to cancel their names from the list and pretty soon, all of the signatures were canceled. The citizens even asked her to stop with her speeches.

Otohime became distressed by this, trying to put a brave front for her family but crying to herself when she was alone. Shortly after, she got herself drunk and took over the island's intercom, chastising the citizens for their cowardice and ranting how their children would sneak off to see the surface world. She states that they can not keep themselves on the ocean floor forever and if humans are the barrier, they must try to overcome this fear for their future generations. Meanwhile with the Sun Pirates, Jinbe receives a letter from the government inviting him to become a Shichibukai.

Chew suggests taking an opportunity to make an infamous names for themselves, but Jinbe decides to take the offer. He returns to Fishman Island and explains his plan to King Neptune, citing that it will grant pardons for the Sun Pirates and strengthen the bond between species. Jinbe admits the trouble that his crew caused for Otohime and wishes to support her, figuring it is what Tiger would have wanted. In the throne room, Hody, now fully grown and in the Neptune Army, listens intently. Upon his induction, all of Jinbe's crewmates are granted immunity through his Shichibukai status, which allows the liberated slaves a semblance of freedom- at the cost of unshackling Arlong as well. After his release, Arlong shows his resentment to Jinbe for becoming a "government dog" and states that he is going back to being captain of the Arlong Pirates (with Hachi, Kuroobi and Chew) and intends to take others loyal to him along, some former slaves included, splitting the Sun Pirates into two factions. At an island, Arlong challenges Jinbe to stop him.

When Arlong cites that he will be the rage of the fishmen, Jinbe beats him senseless for the disrespect but nevertheless lets him go. Jinbe is dismayed that Arlong will not respect Tiger's final words. Aladdin comforts Jinbe, saying that he understands why Jinbe could not stop Arlong back then. Knowing that trying to do things by force never works out and that either the marines will stop him or they (the Sun Pirates) might have to if it comes down to it. The Sun Pirates now completely scattered, Jinbe's crew and Arlongs crew remained severed along with a third faction of Macro and his two associates returning to their old slave trading ways.

Meanwhile back at Fishman Island, they receive a report that a shipwrecked ship is coming toward the island, but the cause for alarm is that there is a World Noble on board. Otohime tells them to let the ship in and to put an emergency response unit to the coast. She then dashes off to Fishman Island main entrance. The ship arrives at the entrance, where a crowd of Fishmen and Merfolk have gathered. A World Noble named Mjosgard crawls out from the wreckage and starts shooting at them, demanding to have a mask despite being heavily wounded and all his crew now dead. Mjosgard continues on demanding a doctor but insults the Fishman Island citizens as well. The soldiers wonder what to do and Hody suggests that they should kill him since he is the worst of humankind. Not far from the area, Vander Decken IX and his two henchmen approach the harbor.

We then get a small flashback revealing why Mjosgard came to the island. His father told him that Jinbe is now a Shichibukai and that the slaves that once belong to him returned to Fishman Island. Mjosgard decided to go to the island to reclaim them. Back in the current time, some of the Sun Pirates come out of the crowd and confront him. Mjosgard tries to throw his authority at them revealing that they were once his slaves, but they just point their guns at him. Some of the citizens try to convince them to stop since that will upset the pardon Jinbe made for their release. The pirates counter that on the surface, the World Nobles have Marine admirals backing them. If they killed Mjosgard right on Fishman Island and the Fishman Island citizens keep quiet about it, it would just be classified as a shipwreck accident. The citizens realize that they are right and start calling for Mjosgard's death.

Just as one of the Sun Pirates about to pull the trigger, Otohime dashes in and manages to shield Mjosgard, taking the bullet for him though it only grazes her arm. She orders the pirates to throw down their guns as there are children watching. Jinbe and Aladdin arrive on the scene with Shirahoshi and her brothers in tow. The Sun Pirates ask Otohime why she protected him despite knowing what he done to them. Otohime answers that she understands how they feel from the voices of their hearts (she possessed the Kenbunshoku Haki ability, and had heightened empathy as seen prior with Aisa in the Skypiea arc and Coby in the war at Marineford) but they should not pass on such hatred to their children. Jinbe realizes it is exactly what Fisher Tiger wished of his crew not to do for the sake of their island.

Mjosgard however recovers, grabs her and threatens to shoot her. Just when it seem he going to shoot her. Shirahoshi cries out for her mother, which echoes over the island and summons massive Sea Kings to the area much to the shock of everyone, Otohime especially. Mjosgard faints at the sight of the creatures saving Otohime while Vander Decken who was watching is overjoyed at seeing such an ability. Revealing that there was a legend of a Mermaid Princess who had such an ability and that its what his ancestor were seeking, having managed to find it himself . His crew start to congratulate him but Decken tells them to keep quiet as he thinks they are the only one who know the meaning behind this newfound power. Decken then starts plotting to make Shirahoshi his. Otohime then request to Aladdin to heal Mjosgard which he complies. Weeks pass and Mjosgard was soon healed and set to leave. However Mjosgard is nothing but ungrateful to the fishmen, more angry for the fact they pointed a gun at him. Otohime appears however and asks to accompany him. The citizens as well as Neptune are shocked at such an idea. Neptune even wishing to go in her place. However she calms everyone down by simply asking to trust her, explaining that a weak diplomat can represent peace much easier than a massive musclebound warrior. With great reluctance, they agree to her wishes and she travels topside with the World Noble. The whole island goes into a state of unease during her away time, worrying about her welfare.

Then finally she returned, after much negotiation with the World Nobles and much appreciation of the island, holding a piece of paper that was said to be the "Light of Hope" for Fishman Island, a document granting the Fishmen a place at the Reverie once again. As all this happens, we get a little flashback of more of Vander Decken and his crew talking about the treasure of the Ryugu Kingdom. His crew mention the Tamatebako which supposedly could make anyone grow. Decken gets excited until his crew mention that they can not get into the palace unless he was married to Shirahoshi. Decken then starts scheming to marry Shirahoshi to get the treasure of the Ryuguu family which is what his ancestors have been after for years. Meanwhile Otohime shows the paper to her subjects, telling them that she managed to convince a world noble to give the fishmen their backing for the relations of fishmen and humans. The only thing she needs now are the signatures to make it happen and ask her subjects for their support. At first the people are hesitant but little by little they start adding their names to the list. Soon hundreds of fishmen are signing their names. So much so that they need a bigger basket to hold them all. Otohime is touched by all of this and soon start crying tears of joy to see her dream coming true after seven years of hardship.

Otohime then speaks with her sons in private, telling them of the feat Shirahoshi managed with the sea kings. She further explains to them that mermaids have the ability to speak to fish but could never do so with sea kings. However every few centuries a mermaid is born with such an ability. There is also a legend that someone will appear to guide the mermaid and that the world will soon change. The princes are astonished at such a story but their mother warns them that such a power in the wrong hands can sink the world. As Shirahoshi is still quite young, she is not aware of this power nor can control it and another outburst could destroy the whole island. Otohime then tells the princes to become strong warriors so they can look after their sister which the three wholeheartedly agree without hesitation, ready to lay down their lives to save her and help contain her outbursts.

Then one day without warning, the signatures were mysteriously burned in its box. The soldiers manage to save as much as they can but in the confusion, a shot suddenly rings out. A first nobody pays it any mind, until they find out Otohime is bleeding from her chest and she doubles over. Jinbe, Aladdin and the soldiers clear out the plaza while trying to find the shooter. The princes and Shirahoshi rush to their mother's side. As they do, Vander Decken uses the chaos to touch Shirahoshi's shoulder before being ushered away. Despite medical attention being summon, Otohime lays dying in the plaza center. Fukaboshi swears to find the killer but Otohime stops him. She comforts her children, asking them not to let hate and bitterness consume them. Manboshi and Ryuboshi start dancing despite their grief, telling their mother they will protect Shirahoshi. Fukaboshi adds they will collect the signatures and become warriors to protect their sister. Otohime is glad to hear it and with her remaining strength does the pinky promise with her children before she passes away.

Jinbe and the guards manage to find the shooter, Hody getting to him first and revealing that it was a unnamed human. He climbs a tower and reveals this to the whole island much to the shock of the citizens. When Neptune finds out about this he locks himself in the tower to suppress his killing rage. As he does he confines to the Minister of the Left that even though they shot the shooter and caught him, Otohime would not want him to avenge her as he does not wish to spread his hatred to the children of the island. And that even if he wanted to, he could not bring himself to kill the human. He feels that as a soldier, since he avenged and took prisoner many humans, he was not quantified to help Otohime with her cause only to watch over her. It because of this he feels he can not take up Otohime's cause since he would be contradicting himself. Though he admit that the contradicting of their hearts is the one thing humans and fishmen have in common.

The day of the Otohime's funeral arrives, but before the Ryugu family are about to leave. Shirahoshi shows her father a love letter from Decken, proclaiming it would not stop following her. When Neptune finds out who Decken is, he orders his kids to stay at the castle for fear that the shooter may have accomplices and orders the guards to find Decken. At the sea forest, nearly the whole island is in attendance at Otohime's funeral. Fukaboshi broadcast his eulogy from the castle via a televised Den Den Mushi, telling the citizens he knows their hearts are in turmoil at the lost of their queen but that he and his siblings will continue carrying out Otohime's wishes. Restarting the signature signing so that they may attend Reverie even if it took them many years to accomplish and urges the rest of the island to do the same to make their mother's dream a reality.

The flashback ends as Jinbe tells them its been ten years since then and the siblings managed to gather many signatures with Neptune and Shirahoshi appealing to the masses even through the island been battling discrimination for 16 years. Jinbe closes by taking responsibility for Arlong, claiming he wanted to stop him if he heard he was doing any ill-doing but the Marines Arlong had bought off kept information from reaching Marine Headquarters thus Jinbe did not know of his actions. Sanji angrily demands that Jinbe do seppuku- suicide- to atone for his mistake but Nami stops him. Even though Jinbe is humbly willing to take any punishment from her, she state that she does not blame him, only Arlong, and that Jinbe is a friend of Luffy's.

Plus that she has no resentment to fishmen so Jinbe does not need to apologize to her. These words touch Jinbe and Hachi to tears with the former stating he indebted to them. Franky starts crying as usual after hearing the story while Nami notes that the Arlong situation was really eating Jinbe up inside. Sanji kicks at Luffy who fell asleep during the whole story as usual. Nami also speaks with Shirahoshi. claiming that her mother was an amazing woman which the princess also agrees with stating she feels comfortable around Nami even if they have just met. Nami states its probably due to having a similar background (both having had their mothers murdered at an early age).

The talk then moves to Hody, with Hachi stating that he is even worse when it came to hating humans. The difference between them being that while Arlong would not hurt his own kind, Hody has no such reservations especially if they feel compassion to humans. He also states a Reverie that happens every four years is coming up and Neptune was to attend such. Jinbe question if Hody wishes to stop that but Hachi says there is much more to it. Before he can continue, Chopper spots a Den Den Mushi coming out of the forest. Den states it is a visual one hooked up to a monitor, Hody's image then comes on a nearby TV screen and he begins to address the entire island.

All across the island, the citizens are being forced to step on the fumi-e of Queen Otohime much to their reluctance. Hody's broadcast soon begins and he starts by proclaiming that the Ryugu Kingdom has fallen and that he is the new king of the island. He orders that those who sympathize with humans are to leave the island and that he is allowing citizens from the Fishman District onto the island as well, much to the terror of the citizens.

Hody goes on about how humans are not to be trusted, mentioning Otohime's death to the anger of Fukaboshi, Manboshi and Ryuboshi and that the Ryugu Kingdom is leading them down the path of death. He then showcases King Neptune chained up, calling him weak and proclaims that he will kill the king in three hours, much to the horror of his children. Nami muses that it was their fault that it happened, when Jinbe protests Keimi vouches for the Straw Hats claiming the Ammo Knights attacked them first. Hody Jones continues his speech and declares that he will behead King Neptune in three hours, at the plaza.

Hody then shows the box full of petitions for Reverie, saying he could just tear it up. But he then changes his mind, deciding that the people whose names are on the petitions are traitors to the country and he will find and kill everyone of them. Lastly, he calls out to Luffy, showing him Zoro, Kanzaki Usopp, and Brook in a cage of in room slowly filling with water, saying he will drown them after the king is executed. Then he will come for Luffy for stopping Arlong, showing his new bounty poster of 400,000,000 beli and proclaiming he will take his head before cutting the transmission. The citizens call him insane but Fukaboshi claims he will stop him.

Meanwhile, with the trapped Straw Hats, Usopp yells at Zoro do to something but Zoro sarcastically tells him to undo the locks. Brook jokes on how he scared the fishmen with the fact he was alive but Usopp and Zoro complain if he continued playing dead he could have saved them. Zoro muses that Nami got away so she will bring help, though Usopp complains what would happen if they did not come and does a convincing impression of Robin questioning Nami's fate which makes Brook laugh.

Kanzaki in the mean time shifts, causing her binds to rub against her skin. "Usopp?" Her voice is calm, however in reality, she's in an incredibly bad mood right now. Why? Because she hates being bound by chains. She can thank the months of captivity the Government gave her for that, she supposes.

"What Kanzaki?" Usopp demands, "Do you have a plan?"

"I'll have a plan of how I want to cut you to slivers of flesh with Shadenki no Yume if you don't shut the fuck up and calm down!" Kanzaki glowers, scaring the sniper.

"Yes ma'am!"

Zoro raises a brow, "You're in a bad mood".

She glares in turn, "You think?"

"You know, you weren't always so emotional. What happened?"

Surprised by the suddenly serious question, her anger is swiftly dropped, "You could say that a light switch finally went off in my head. That's the best I can describe it simply. A more complex way of explaining would be this. Most likely the reason I can now actually express my emotions is because of the people I am around. All my life I've grown up on guard, watching and waiting for my back to get stabbed. And while I held some level of trust in Aoso, Alour and Azen that doesn't mean that it was true trust. With my crew on the other hand, I know now that I'll never be double crossed. Thrown away. Torn apart and made anew. I knew that shortly after Nise Island, but my body and mind didn't register is until much later".

Usopp blinks, carefully assessing such an explanation, "So...You trust us?"

"With my life," she assures. Which, coming from 'Immortal' Kanzaki Akatsuki, that may not be saying much, but to any normal person it is.

Meanwhile, in the Sea Forest's back woods, Robin managed to locate the poneglyph, noticing that it is different from the others as it seems to be written more like an apology letter, involving someone named Joy Boy. Back with Luffy's group, he shows his happiness at his bounty increase, which gets him slapped by Nami yelling that it is not the time. Jinbe figures that the increase was after the Marineford War. Luffy starts to set off to go rescue his crew but is stopped by Jinbe. Shirahoshi starts to take off as well but Jinbe stops her too. Hatchan is really against the idea of her going as he mentions that Hody knows about Shirahoshi's power to summon sea kings and is using the king as a hostage to shield against such an attack. If she were captured, Hody might try to use the power for himself. It was also the reason why he partnered with Vander Decken IX, to get her out of the way since Decken was already pursuing her. Shirahoshi tells them she does not know if she has such a power, although she has heard about it. Jinbe figures as long as Hody does not find out about her Shirahoshi not knowing about the ability, then they have a chance. Luffy once more decides to head out, ordering Sanji to look after Shirahoshi. Jinbe once more stops him, telling him he should not fight Hody. Franky and Chopper ask if its because they are human, (Sanji calling them out on that) which Jinbe confirms, telling them some refugee still hold grudges against humans and asks them to leave it to him. Luffy counters that their friends' lives are on the line and that everyone will suffer if he does nothing. Luffy tells Jinbe he is free to try and stop him. Jinbe reluctantly complies to the challenge and the two prepare to fight.

Nami, Sanji, Chopper and Shirahoshi yell at the two to stop. Luffy uses this distraction to try and hop on Megalo to go to the palace but Jinbe hits him with the Fishman Karate move: Samegawara Seiken, knocking him away and managing to hurt him which Nami notices. Jinbe explains that Fishman Karate makes use of all surrounding water, including those in living organisms which allows him to attack anything even a rubberman such as Luffy. Luffy attacks back with a Jet Stamp. Jinbe manages to block it asking if that all Luffy's training has produced. Before the fight can go any further, Robin suddenly appears in between the two trying to stop the fight. But Luffy and Jinbe are on the verge of hitting her causing Sanji to step in to save her. However the Robin appears to be nothing but a clone made from her powers and Sanji winds up in a cross-counter of Luffy and Jinbe's attacks, all three getting hit.

The real Robin shows herself and tells the three they are all friends after all. After everyone calms down, Jinbe tries to talk some sense into Luffy, explaining that every time they tried to get along with humans, humans would always reject them leading the fishmen to believe that all humans hate them. Even the Arlong incident made them think he was taken down just because he was a fishman. So, if Luffy tries to battle Hody it will just be viewed as more human oppression to someone trying to end it. Sanji counters however that if they left now, Fishman Island would be under Hody's rule and as they have friends on the island they can not just turn a blind eye. Sanji also asks Hachi that when he pleaded for them to leave, it was because Hody attacked him for sympathizing with humans which Hachi is reluctant to answer. Sanji concludes that its because its their country that Luffy does have more of a reason to fight other then just saving his crew. Luffy demands at Jinbe to get out of the way once more which the fishman refuses, forcing Luffy to declare he will have to beat Jinbe to move on.

Back in Ryugu Palace, one of Hody's crew ask who they will guard the palace. Hody declares no one since he figure no one can break into the palace. The gaping slash across his entire chest cavity from Zoro still affects him and he asks for an energy steroid to ease the pain before asking about the residents from the Fishman District which one of his crew confirm their moving into main parts of the island. Hody tells them to also use the homes of those who will leave or die as well, stating that will be a great nation that will despise humans. In the Candy District, one of the New Fishman Pirates officers, Daruma is using his jaws to chew up the factory. Largely in anger for being given cappuccino and sweets for snacks instead of meat and reminds the citizens he will eat them if they make that mistake again. He then heads Concord Plaza, living the citizens be as they know what will happen if they oppose them. Once he leaves via biting underground, the citizens state that the Ryugu Princes are their only hope.

Back at the palace and the captive Straw Hats, Brook reveals a new power to leave his body as a soul which he admits he stumbled onto while praying one day. Usopp tells him to go get Pappug to get the keys to free them since Pappug seems to have been left behind. But Zoro tells him to just bring him one of his swords and he will cut the locks and the cages. Brook goes to do so and manages to find Pappug but his appearance scares the starfish who runs away from him.

Meanwhile, in the West of the island in Waterwheel Town, Dosun was beaten and tied up along with his unit with the residents of the area looking after them. One of them suggest using Dosun as a hostage to prevent Hody from attacking but Dosun counters that Hody will just view them as weak and have them killed. Continuing that he always been that way hating fishmen who interacted with human pirates or those whom were given blood by humans as he feels the blood of humans are tainted. And that anyone whom stood in there was an enemy to them. In the midst of the speech, one of the New Fishman Pirates manage to shoot an Energy Steroid into Dosun's mouth and he gradually recovers till he breaks free of his chains. He then attacks the residents, vowing revenge on Fukaboshi before telling his men their heading for Gyoncorde Plaza.

On the south of the island before the Fishman's Meeting Hall Hyouzou has gotten himself drunk which his crew is trying to snap him out of for the upcoming battle against the Neptune Army. However, another fishman rushes in yelling at the others to get away from him, warning that Hyouzou is known as the alcoholic assassin. But its too late as Hyouzou slashes at a few of them thinking their the Neptune army. In the east of the island in the Marine Shopping Hall, Zeo is attacking a few of the citizens while making himself invisible mocking them all the while. A few of the fishman pirates suddenly attack what they think is a bug but it turns out to be Zeo himself who reappears after the beating. Despite this, he continues on how the Ryuguu rule will fall with the death of King Neptune and that its time to head to Gyoncorde Plaza. Astonishing his unit as they refer to him as the "Noble of the Fishman District".


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Time to Play

Northwest from Waterwheel Town and headed to said plaza, we find the Ryugu brothers on one of their ships with still an hour before they reach it. The guards wonder why Hody is doing the execution at the plaza rather then the palace, figuring it to be a trap. Fukaboshi knows as much but does not care as they have to save their father. Manboshi and Ryuaboshi brings up some other points such as the pirates that have stopped coming to the island thinking it to be Hody's doing. The welfare of their sister since Hody did not mention her during his announcement. And the Straw Hats which, despite Shyarly's prediction, they question sensing that they are not bad people especially since the mermaids were fond of them, whom are known to be great judges of character, seeing through malicious facades. Ryuboshi agrees but puts the topic on hold to focus on the upcoming battle and calls all of the country's troops to arms. In Gloverly Hills, a few of the Ammno-Guards along with the Ministers are battling a Sea Bear sea king but are faring poorly. The New Fishman Pirates try to stop it from continuing further but can not control it. One of the fishmen suggest using fire to calm it down, they do so and it starts to work but the officer with them, Ikaros Much, suddenly becomes affected too, uncontrollably bending over backwards.

He yells for the fire to be put out, stating he dries out like a squid when near one. They do so and Ikaros scolds the group further. A few of the fishmen pirates tell that he had a friend named Daidaros once who was a squid. But Daidaros swam to close to the sun's rays and became a dried roasted squid. Ever since Ikaros instinctively starts becoming a dried squid whenever he sees fire due to trauma. Ikaros suddenly fires on a squid spear from his hand which hits one of the fishmen and sucks all the water out of them. Ikaros then start pounding said fishman with his palms as punishment for the fire till one of his crew shouts they have to get to the plaza. Before they can, one of the guards point to something in the sky, revealing it to be Hody on a Giraffe Sea King with the tied up Neptune heading for the plaza. The citizens call out to Neptune, begging him to save them. But Neptune feels he can not since he can not protect his own people. The Minister of the Right also worries about this since if they can not protect their king, they can not call themselves an army.

Ikaros asks where Hody is which Neptune states that its because of the energy steroid they are using. The fishmen pirates elaborate further that because of what happened when he faced Zoro, Hody been taking Energy Steroids back to back to ease the pain. But it now affecting him and tearing his body apart. Hody suddenly yells out in pain much to his crew's shock and worry. The Sea Bear with them suddenly starts acting strangely, a look of horror coming over its face as if sensing something different about Hody. Cut back to Vander Decken whose brooding over her rejection from Princess Shirahoshi, even shaving his hair. After which he ponders what to do about Luffy now protecting her. He hits upon an idea that instantly cheers him up. At Gyoverly Hills, the Ministers and the Ammo-Guards have been defeated. The Minister to the Left utters to himself how they were so close to attending the Reverie and achieving Queen Otohime's dream before this all happened. He prays to the gods for a miracle to stop Hody.

Meanwhile, in the Gyoncorde Plaza, Neptune has been set up at the site where Otohime was assassinated. His crew had taken over the area with the sea kings surrounding it. Hody meanwhile has undergone a drastic change due to the energy steroids, he became much bulkier, taller and his hair has gone white. In front of the group lay the Ammo-Guard completely defeated. One of the guards gets to his feet and pulls out some dynamite, citing if he can at least take out one of the leaders he would have done his job before the princes arrive. But just as he prepares to light it, Hody hits him with a water shot. The shot knocks down the guard and continues to sail through the island, shooting through a few buildings before finally landing in the waters at Mermaid Cove. The pirates marvel at Hody new strength who comments he feels incredible.

In that moment the princes barge into the plaza and charge at the group. Ryuboshi shouts at them that the people of the island were ready to look beyond their oppression and accept relations with the humans. He also comments on the pirate's obsession with hatred and revenge before vowing that he will not let them hurt the people of the kingdom. The sea kings are set after the three princes but they easily defeat all of them much to the astonishment of the citizens and the pirates. The princes declare they have a chance now and if Hody were to win they would never get another one. Hody counters that despite what they say in the end, the kingdom will belong to the victor. Hody's crew and the princes then charge at each other for battle.

We then go to Jinbe and Shirahoshi who are on Megalo headed for the plaza, the princess worries for her father but Jinbe assures her they will think of something. All across the island, citizens hurry to the plaza. Jinbe and Shirahoshi are also on there way there when the princess spots what she thinks is Neptune when really its a batch of balloons shaped liked him with the sound of his voice playing from it.

Back at the plaza, it is revealed that the princes were beaten by the pirates and are now tied up alongside Neptune. They apologize to their father who reassures them that it is not their fault since the pirates' dependence on the energy steroids is only granting them false strength. Hody's crew call for their immediate execution, but Hody refuses as he does not know the status of Shirahoshi. Manboshi yells at him to leave her alone since she does not have anything to do with him, but Hody rebuffs that and says he knew her secret all along. One of the pirates call out to Hody who reveals they captured Jinbe and Shirahoshi who had fallen for the fake Neptune trap. With all his captives now in place, Hody laughs to himself that the only thing left is the Straw Hats who he figures have gone to the palace to rescue their friends. And even if they get to the plaza he made preparations for them. Out come 100,000 outlaws -70,000 fishmen and 30,000 captive humans- who surround the plaza ready to fight.

However Madame Shyarly suddenly appears and calls out Hody, telling him not to get cocky as she had a vision of someone destroying Fishman Island. Hody figures it to be himself but she stands by her the prediction that she made earlier and states it is Luffy who will do it, which will make Hody's takeover of the kingdom worthless. Hody gets mad at this news and hits Shyarly with a water shot, asking if it was revenge for her brother, Arlong, since he was the big name around the Fishman District and now he has taken the mantle. He then goes on to gloat about how he put the plan into action...by first killing Queen Otohime. As everyone reels in shock at the news he continues stating that he paid a human to burn the names for Reverie, then shot her and used the human as a scapegoat for the murder as well as to demoralize the island. Hody continues to bad mouth Otohime claiming that her crying over the island was reason enough to kill her and proudly declaring doing the deed. However Shirahoshi reveals that she had always known Hody was the killer much to Neptune's and Jinbe's shock.

Meanwhile in the Fishman District, Vender Decken IX uses his powers to move the ark, Noah, which he wishes to use to not only kill Shirahoshi but to destroy the entire island as well as a send off his "beloved".

Hody questions Shirahoshi on what she means that she always knew. Shirahoshi explains that Megalo told her having seen Hody actually fire the shot that killed Otohime. The princes then ask why she never told them which the princess reveals it was her mother's dying wish for her not to hate Otohime's killer. Shirahoshi never told the princes as she did not want them holding a grudge either. Jinbe understands her plight and sympathizes with her but Hody just laughs at her. Mocking her and Megalo in that in not telling the princes has allowed Hody to continue with his plans unhindered. Hody then hits Neptune and the princes with water shots gravely wounding them to the horror of the citizens of the island. A few of the fishman kids go to Madame Shyarly and ask her when Luffy will destroy the island. She answers she can only see into the future not pinpoint the date so she has no idea when. The kids state that while the destruction of the island will be bad for them, it will be bad for Hody's troops too. A grown up fishman agrees with them and begs Luffy to come destroy the island to save the royal family. Others soon join in with the plea as well.

Hody however remains in denial of Shyarly's claims, calling them lies- disregarding their well known accuracy and his knowledge of the Straw Hats strength- before going to finish off Neptune. Just as he about to do the killing strike, Shirahoshi calls out to Luffy herself. On that cue, something comes out of Megalo's mouth and rushes straight for Hody kicking him in the stomach and sending him flying into a wall. The figure of course is Luffy in Gear 2nd mode, much to the shock of the citizens that he answered their call. The citizens all cheer while the New Fishman Pirates are dumbfounded that he was there the whole time. Jinbe tells someone they need to hurry which as it turns out to be Nami having used her Mirage Tempo to hide herself as well as grab the keys for the locks of Neptune and the Princes cuffs. Plus the paper signed by the Celestial Dragons. Something is soon spotted in the sky revealing it to be Franky on the Sunny Go and Hoe. Franky fires his Gaon Cannon at the pirates sending them flying. With the way clear Hoe flies in and picks up Neptune and the Prince while the Sunny crashes into the plaza.

Chopper, in his Walk Point walks forward to look over the railing of the Sunny Go. "Woah. Look at all those people!"

Usopp joins the doctor at the railing, looking down, "Oh no! Are all those guys our enemies?! Scary!"

"I think so," Sanji stays where he is, calm as one of the monsters of the crew should be with a hand in the corresponding pocket and a cancer stick hanging from his lips. "Looks like there's about seventy or eighty thousand...No, one hundred thousand, all of them, maybe".

"Yohohoho! Sounds a bit tough!" Brook sing songs, but it's obvious that he's not at all worried in the slightest.

"You can take a nap or something if you want," Zoro smirks out, "I'll take care of them".

Kanzaki sneers over her shoulder, not quite to the railing but not as far back as Zoro, Brook and Sanji. "Not if I can help it, Zoro". Her sneer turns into an excited grin, her halberd being twirled at her side as though it were merely a baton.

"I can't wait!" Franky cheers out from behind the lot of us, "Let's go wild, guys!"

And one by one, each of them jumps off the ship, walking coolly and calmly towards the army that dare separate them and the real threat behind them and their actions. Luffy walks at the head of the crew, head bowed and hands loosely clenched into determined fists. Calls of 'why did you occupy the palace' and 'are you really going to destroy the island' and 'do you want to kill the royal family too' go unanswered as we continue to walk. Or, they do remain unanswered until Luffy takes up the job of answering them. "Friend or foe...? That's something you gotta ask your own kind!" He gazes at those before him.

A flashback to a few hours earlier show that in the Sea Forest when Luffy and Jinbe were arguing. Jinbe tells Luffy that he does not want Luffy to face Hody as just another savage human but rather as the hero of the island. Luffy initially refuses cause his crew and he are pirates, using an example of sharing meat to make his point. When Jinbe mentions he will feed him if they help however, Luffy instantly agrees. Jinbe goes over the plan of allowing himself to get caught and sneaking Luffy's group in close enough to grab the keys and the Celestial Dragon's letter which he hopes will get the citizens on their side. Though he tells the group to figure something out in rescuing their friends from Ryugu Palace. Luffy reaffirms he just doing this because Jinbe asked him too but its obviously just a tough front of his and that he would have done it anyway.

Back in the current time, Hody recovers himself from Luffy's attack while the citizens cheer on the Straw Hats. Zeo tries to tell the Straw Hats not to get carried away but they ignore him, Zoro's group discounting Sanji's claims of rescuing them to the others explaining that they broke themselves out and grabbed Hoe on the way to the plaza. Nami gives Shirahoshi the Celestial Dragon's letter while Luffy acknowledges that she is not such a weakling as he made her out to be. Jinbe concurs, encouraging her to continue on to end the prejudice between the humans and the fishmen and declaring that he will protect her. Hody comes back into the area, complaining that Van Decken failed in erasing Shirahoshi and falling for Jinbe's trap. Hody continues on, calling Jinbe a fool for siding with the humans while Fisher Tiger and Arlong were defeated by them. He also states his plan of going to the Reverie and killing the kings there to make a terrifying name for himself and Fishman Island across the globe. Dragging humans into the ocean and making them his slaves, Hody even state that he will become the pirate king that way which strikes a nerve with Luffy. Hody then mocks the Straw Hats as they are 10 to his 100,000 before setting his pirates on the group.

.

Luffy goes forward as Zoro and Sanji look on unimpressed. Kanzaki tilts her head from side to side, cracking her neck as though not even concerned. Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Pappug in the Soldier Dock system unaware of whats happening though Franky tell them its not time yet. Just as the pirates are about to attack Luffy, he unleashes his Haoshoku Haki; dropping 50,000 of the pirates in an instant much to the shock of everyone there, including the Straw Hats. Luffy calls out to Hody, telling him that while he does not care what kind of king Hody wants to be, there is only room for one Pirate King. Luffy then charges forward, goes into Gear 3rd and attacks the pirates yelling he will take them all on. Jinbe and the rest of the Straw Hats follow his lead and prepare for battle.

Zeo tries to rally his troops while Zoro and Sanji complain of Luffy taking out much of their opponents and arguing amongst themselves. Hody tries to fire a water shot at the princess but is stopped by another water shot created by Jinbe who comments that Hody's Fishman Karate is still no match for his. The pirates comment that Jinbe was the first fishman to be in the Shichibukai and that his bounty rose to over 400 million after he left. Jinbe challenges the pirates to fight him if they want to take Shirahoshi. A few pirates aim cannons at Shirahoshi but Brook steps in and uses his music to hypnotize the pirates and make them fire their shots into the air before striking them down with his swordplay. A few of the pirates charge Zoro while defending themselves with shields. But he unleashes a new Santoryu technique that forms into a whirlwind, cutting up the shields and continue to chase the pirates afterward. While the pirates run away and scream they ask when it will stop following them to which Zoro replies it will chase them to hell.

"She's only one woman!" The fishmen around Kanzaki cheer to one another, "We can take her down easy! Go men! Go!"

"Oh, you really are stupid, aren't you?" Kanzaki coos lightly. Falling into a fighting stance, as the men come at her from across the distance between the two of them, she waits. Wait...Wait...Now! She rushes forward herself into the fray of people, clashing with one person first and taking them down with ease. Shadanki no Yume bites into the flesh of the next person, and then another loses their hand to Kanzaki's wrath. She then swings the bladed weapon high above her head, holding it close to the butt of the staff, and then allows it to crash down onto a shield. It cuts through the metal and its handler, taking them down. Her hand then slides up the shaft, allowing her to jab behind her, impaling someone on the butt of the halberd. She pulls out, blood spattering her back in a gory fashion. She launches herself into the air now before flipping and again coming down hard on two people with each of her feet. She springs again, a hand landing on the dull edge of someone's sword and using that as a platform to send herself back into the air and swing her halberd down. She lobs off an arm, and then three different people's legs. She stands from her slightly crouched position, having landed from her latest flip, and looks at the carnage she's left behind. A decent amount, though she's still surrounded. She swings her halberd, cutting through the air like butter, cutting through flesh even easier. Someone charges in to stab her in the back. They become impaled, their dying body flung onto another person's ax. She then ducks under a rapid swing, and sweeps her assailant's feet out from under them before stabbing them in the right lung, leaving them to be useless. This trail of carnage through the crowd goes on for another five minutes until she is all that's left in a ring of dead or dying fishmen. She's covered in blood, but none of it is her own. In her palm, Shadanki sings with pleasure from the meal. She smirks.

"She just took the out as though she were nothing!" She hears fishmen scream to her left. "Who the hell is she?!"

She approaches this group to her left, and they stand their ground which makes her happy to be honest. "My name is Akatsuki Kanzaki; the halberd mistress of the Strawhats. Do me a favor and die, will you?" It is here that she jumps into the fray again, first taking her halberd and positioning it in a familiar fashion, "Yari(Spear)!" She throws the weapon, it impales many a fishman as she follows it down the road, breaking limbs with her bare hands as she rushes to where her weapon landed after tearing through multiple targets. She only stops when again she stands in a circle of dead or dying men.

A few of the sea urchin pirates uses their bubbles to fly overheard and aim for Shirahoshi and Sanji, intending to skewer them with their spikes. Sanji just stands there reminiscing when he was chased by the okama on Momoiro Island, citing he ran and ran till he ran out of places to run to. Just as the urchins close in, they find he has disappeared or rather jumped into the air using Blue Walk having learned it on Momoiro citing that he "had to learn to fly" to get away from his pursuers. He tells the attackers he is Shirahoshi's knight before hitting them with a new Diable Jambe attack, rapidly knocking out the urchin squad. Robin meanwhile makes two giant legs from her power and stomps a few of the pirates flat. A group of the pirates called the Hyper Toxin Squadron are called in, looking to poison their opponents. That is until Franky revels the 4th Soldier Dock system: Black Rhino FR-U IV, a motorcycle with spiked wheels and a rhino design on the front. Franky easily plows through them before coming upon a pirate wielding a mace. Before the pirate can strike, he is blown aside by the 5th Soldier Dock weapon: Brachio Tank V, a mini tank driven by Usopp, Chopper, Nami and Pappug. Both of these weapon instantly get Luffy praise though Zoro yells they are still in a fight.

The fishmen citizens are amazed the group is fending off Hody's forces despite having been outnumbered and cheer them on. Irritated by this, Hody calls out Surume to take care of them. Mentioning that he hauled the Kraken from the North Pole and made it his slave. The fishmen citizens believe they could never win against the Kraken, but Luffy however calls out to Surume and ask to ride on top of him since they are friends. Surume agrees with Luffy and offers his aid, smashing happily through the rest of the pirates who call out for their captain to help them. Hody looks on in anger at this new turn of events.

Luffy tells Surume to protect the princess while the pirates look on in disbelief that the kraken sided with Luffy. Chopper notices that most of the pirates have avoided them which Usopp decides to take advantage of to attack their captain. However, they suddenly wind up falling into a pitfall made by Daruma who used his teeth to burrow underground to stop their machines. Daruma sets out to do the same to Franky but the cyborg ends up accidentally driving his motorcycle into the same one the tank fell into. Angered at this, Franky tosses Usopp, Nami, Chopper and Pappug out of the hole.

When asked why, Franky reveals he gonna "transform" and that its a one person vehicle. He merges the Rhino FR-U IV and the Brachio Tank V to combine and create the Iron Pirate: Franky Shogun: A giant mecha bearing his likeness. Franky claims he used the genius Vegapunk's unfinished prototype designs and completed them through the application of Wapolmetal. The pirates are dumbstruck at this new creation, while Luffy, Usopp and Chopper are awed at the docking mecha. Nami and Robin remain indifferent. Regardless Franky goes on the attack, first using the mech's sword to swing at the pirates' feet. When they jump, he comment he can hit them with cannons from his shoulder. Luffy thinks this to mean he will shoot them with the mecha's cannons but in reality it just Franky popping out of the cockpit and firing his own shoulder cannons before flattening the pirates with the mecha's weight.

As Nami watches this, one of the pirates tries to sneak up on her. She blocks with her new staff and unveils a new clima-tact weapon when she fires a blast of gust from it, knocking the pirate out. A few of the fishmen pirates charge Usopp who uses his Pop Greens to make bamboo shoot up from underneath them, Usopp owing it to his training with Heracles. The citizens continue to look on in awe as the SH fight, commenting that it looks like they wanted to fight so much they could not help themselves. Daruma burrows underground, hoping to make more pitfalls to stop the Straw Hats but is intercepted and knocked out of the ground by Chopper who showcases a new point form; Horn Point, where he keeps his humanoid body but gains two large horns which he used to burrow after Daruma. When Luffy asks if he became a stag beetle, Chopper shouts he is not and that he refined his point forms that he now only needs the rumble ball for one transformation. He can now freely transform into his other six form whenever he wishes.

Hody ask how many of the Straw Hats they have taken down, which turns out to be zero. Hody calls out to Surume, "congratulating" him on capturing Shirahoshi before threatening the Kraken that he could go up North where his brothers are and kill them if he continues to disobey. Upon hearing this, Surume starts to squeeze Shirahoshi but Luffy overhears this as well and asks Surume if that is the reason he was answering to Hody. Visibly understanding his plight, Luffy tells Surume that he will protect them too which Surume starts to hesitate upon hearing. With that, Luffy starts to head for Hody. Ikaros Much and Dosun go to intercept him but are knocked aside by Zoro and Sanji. Hody orders his pirates to stop Luffy, but Luffy disappears from their sight and reappears in front of Hody, kicking him in the face with a furious expression.

Meanwhile Neptune and the princes, who are in a clearing, spot the Noah ship moving on its own. Fukaboshi ask Neptune why he is getting upset over seeing it move which Neptune answers that it can not be moved until "The Day That Must Come".

Back at the plaza, the pirates are showing their worry for their captain. But Hody gets back up from the attack he received from Luffy and tries to take his head off with Fishman Karate. It only succeeds in knocking Luffy's head back thanks to his rubber body. Luffy puts a Head Armament haki on his forehead just as a few fishman try to shield Hody with Iron Shells. But Luffy hits them with his Gomu Gomu no Kane attack which, thanks to the Armament, knocks them out. Hody tries to rush in and kick Luffy but Luffy uses the Armament on his arm and blocks the attack, injuring Hody's leg. Luffy then flips and hits Hody with his Axe attack coated with the Armament as well, smashing him into the ground. Hody gets back up and rapidly fires water shots at Luffy. But the Straw Hat dodges them easily much to the astonishment of the pirates. Luffy then hits Hody with an Armament powered Pistol attack sending him flying into a wall.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: I Will Win

Shirahoshi and the citizens all marvel at Luffy's strength. Before the fight can go any further however, the sky suddenly grows dark. Everyone looks up to see the Noah ship heading straight for the plaza threatening to break the bubble around the island, killing both its fishman and human inhabitants. Both sides begin to panic with as the huge ship about to smash into them until something suddenly falls from the ship revealing itself to be Wadatsumi who slipped off the ship and into the plaza. He begs Decken to stop the ship so he will not get crushed. Meanwhile, The New Fishman Pirates ask Hody if this was part of his plan though he just tells them to shut up as he gets back to his feet. Luffy remarks how tough the fishman captain is, having withstood a Color of Armaments attack. Hody yells to Decken that crashing the ship into the island was not part of their agenda. But Decken, via a Den Den Mushi, explains his intent to murder Shirahoshi even if it means sacrificing his underlings and allies. Jinbe realizes that Decken "threw" the ship at Shirahoshi as he had done before with letters and weapons. But before he can go on, he realizes Shirahoshi has disappeared.

The princess turns out to be right in front of Noah, begging Decken to spare her people's lives in exchange for her own. The ship turns away from the plaza toward her while Decken throws a knife at her, hitting Shirahoshi in the arm. As all this goes on Hody realizes that Decken betrayed him. He jumps to one of the chains on the underside of Noah, growling about Decken but citing its a good situation. Sanji starts to head towards Noah but Luffy yells out that he is going alone and for the SH to look after the plaza. He asks Jinbe if there is water in the ship which Jinbe states there might be but as Decken is a Devil Fruit user, there might be air as well. Jinbe throws Luffy a bubble making coral before Luffy stretches his arms to Sanji's leg and yells for him to fling him to Noah.

The citizens of the island all cry out for Shirahoshi as she diverts Noah, preventing it from ramming into the island's bubble but the danger of it damaging it still remains. Seeing as she is too far away from the entrance to reach the ocean, Shirahoshi instead heads for the palace entrance since its now deserted. Hody continues to cling on the chain on the underside of the ship. Sanji prepares to fling Luffy to the ship, reminding him to watch out for Hody and the fishman underwater capabilities. Calculating on balancing out his power so he does not overshoot Luffy into the ocean, Sanji preforms his Rubber Shoot move shooting Luffy towards Noah. Luffy manages to make it out of the island's bubble and onto one of the ship's chains which is currently in the space between the ocean and the island's bubble. Luffy notices that Hody is below him on a chain that still within the island's bubble. The citizens all grab one of the ship's chains and pull hoping to slow the ship down and give Shirahoshi time to escape. However Hody sees this and mocks their attempts as weakness, citing its why fishman are looked down upon. He hits the citizens with his Water Shots much to Luffy's anger.

Shirahoshi manages to make it to the corridor connecting to the place which is out in the ocean. Noah follows after her which in turn drags Luffy into the ocean. He quickly uses the bubble coral to make a bubble around him but in doing so, lets go of the chain he was riding which causes him to flow out into the ocean. If that was not bad enough, Hody finds and prepares to attack him. Meanwhile, Decken continues chasing Shirahoshi, yelling that either the ship will get her or she will die from her wounds. He gives her one last chance to marry him citing he will call off the attack if she agrees to his demands. Shirahoshi refuses however, just as Decken throws more knives at her. Before they can hit, they are blocked by Manboshi and Fukaboshi who are riding Hoe. The brothers tell Decken they will not let him have their sister. They also comment that Neptune told them about the importance of the ship, so they wish to prevent any damage to it. At first, they try to get it onto the ocean's floor. But the ship begins to slam into some underwater rocks. Seeing as its too dangerous to land the ship on the floor they swim upward.

Meanwhile, Fukaboshi has managed to save Luffy from Hody's wraith despite his wounds. Hody however, uncovers a blade fin called Kirisame and puts it on his back. He darts after the two and they barely manage to dodge him, seeing Hody cut up a rock and a fish that was swimming by it. Luffy orders Fukaboshi to get him to the deck of the ship so he can fight easier as he wishes to keep his promise of protecting Shirahoshi. Hearing this, Fukaboshi remembers his promise he made with his mother to do the same. He tells Luffy this as well as apologizes for doubting him. Hody, overhearing this however, swims to the deck of the ship. He lands on Noah as Decken greets him, asking if he has killed Neptune and that he is using the ship to torment Shirahoshi, asking if it was a good plan. Hody responds by stabbing Decken with his trident, then ask Decken what would happen to the ship if he were to die.

Hody pulls his trident out of Decken and then reveals he touched Hody with his left hand at the last minute and throws an axe at him. Hody tells Decken he betrayed him first, but destroying the island was a great idea. After a little argument, Decken gets offensive. He then lashes out with a kick, revealing blades hidden in his shoes. Hody catches the leg with his teeth and bites down on it. He then swings Decken around and uses him as a shield to intercept the axe thrown earlier. Hody laughs and says he has to kill Shirahoshi before the ship crashes. He somersaults past the two younger brothers, cutting them with the blade on his back in the process. Ryuboshi tells his sister to run. Hody grabs her hair and stops her, saying even a mermaid can not beat his speed. Luffy then attacks him with Gomu Gomu no Snake Shot, hitting him in the chest. Hody tells Luffy he has no chance of winning a fight in the deep sea, saying he can not protect anything. Luffy says he spent the last two years training to do just that.

"You're pretty good for a pretty woman truth be told," she hears a deep voice coo to her from behind.

"I try," she turns to see who her newest opponent is with a grin that has yet to leave. She can hear cries of defeat and cries of attacks from her allies. However she can tell that they've become quite serious already with how forcefully stubborn each of their wills are. The man before her is the most human looking fishman she's seen in her life. With porcelain scales covering a semi-tall frame, he's on the muscular side. On his neck are gills, and his fingers she can see from here are webbed. There's a dorsal fin on his back, and his hair is black and choppy coming to an end at the nape of his neck. There's a braid in the back of his head that leads down to the backs of his knees- or it would if it weren't flung over his shoulder. He's got an elegant nose to go with that elegant looking facial build, high cheek bones and not too big nor too little eyes that are of the most vibrant blue she's ever seen life other than Aku and Jun. The clothing he wears is simple, being of black and white theme- white button up short sleeved shirt and black pants. On his feet look to be heavy boots. "Mind if I ask what kind of fishman you are? The only way I can tell that you are one is because of the dorsal fin, the gills and the webbed fingers really. Never seen looks so subtle".

"I don't mind at all, truth be told," he answers. "I have some human blood in me, unknown to Hody Jones luckily, truth be told. That's why I look human to you. However, I assure you that I am as strong as any of the men going against your friends, truth be told". Ugh, that's gonna get annoying, of that Kanzaki is certain. "I am a killer whale fishman". Well okay then. The human side of him must down the features enough to make him look like a different kind of fishman. "May we begin?" He questions, pulling...Trench knives of all things, out and placing them on his webbed hands.

"Of course".

Back at Gyoncorde Plaza, Wadatsumi has lost the will to fight, crying that his captain abandoned him. Zeo makes up a lie and tells him that he did not hear Decken's orders to take care of the plaza for him. Zeo throws him an Energy Steroid and Wadatsumi starts his rampage, brutally beating Surume. He then sets his sights on Jinbe. Jinbe blocks his fist with Nanasenmai Gawara: Mawashigeri, stopping the attack with his foot and hurting Wadatsumi's hand in the process. As Wadatsumi falls, everyone around him is blown away as he falls, including Nami. This angers Sanji and he kicks Wadatsumi in the head knocking him back up on his feet, confusing him as to who is attacking him now. Sanji tells him he will pay for hurting Nami. The matchup reads Oonyudo Wadatsumi vs. Sanji and Jinbe. Elsewhere in the plaza, Hyouzou is on a rampage, his appearance having changed after eating too many Energy Steroids, just like Hody's did. He takes down several people with Chidoriashi Hash. Hyouzou then sets his sights on Robin and charges at her. Zoro swoops in and blocks the attack, saying he will be taking on Hyouzou, calling him a good warmup for the New World.

As all this goes on, Nami battles a few fishman pirates who notice her attacks coming from her rod and think her as a witch. She corrects that she is more of a magician and her attack are just basic weather chemistry before attacking them with a move called Lion Rod, streaming black clouds and whipping it at her opponents, shocking them. Ikaros Much is nearly caught in the radius triggering his "dried squid" reflex. Zeo and he surmise that Nami is the Straw Hats' weakness from Sanji's reaction and go to attack her. Zeo camouflaging himself and holding down her legs while Ikaros goes to stab her with his squid spears. Brook, seeing this, moves in and takes the attack (while also asking to see Nami's panties again earning him a punch to the face from her). Ikaros cites his spear will dry up all of Brook's moisture but as he is a skeleton and already all dried up, it does not work.

As Ikaros is reeling in shock from this, Franky, looking for an opponent to test his mecha on, blindsides Ikaros with a punch. Ikaros gets back up and the two prepare to fight. Meanwhile, the Fishman Pirates yell at Brook to get off Zeo whom unknowingly is stepped on his due to Zeo's camouflage. Zeo makes an excuse that he was "headbutting" Brook's foot to save face. Brook lets him up and they proceed to battle. Over with Chopper whose playing cat and mouse with Daruma underground which is causing the fishmen pirates to fall through the newly made holes. Above ground, Dosun spots Usopp whom yells for Chopper to come to him. Dosun prepares to attack the sniper but Chopper smells his scent and calls for Usopp to duck before busting from the ground and right into Dosun. Usopp compliments Chopper before firing an exploding Pop Green at Daruma, blowing up him and his fellow fishman pirates. Usopp mentions they fought someone before that could dig holes (referring to Ms. Merry Christmas) so they have experience in this sort of thing. Daruma and Dosun recover and go on to take on Usopp and Chopper respectively.

And so the dance commences. She can't help but be surprised at the speed he carries himself with, being on par if not a little bit lower than her own. However, the way he uses his trench knives is very weird, and it makes it slightly hard to predict what he's going to do. Instead of using them as knives should be used- slashing, stabbing- he's punching at her as though they were iron knuckles. She grunts as she bring up the staff of her halberd to block his blade. Her leg has to be brought up in order to block his foot. There's a struggle for power when she tips it, forcing him to veer to the side so that she can lash up at him with the tip of her halberd. His own free hand lashes out to meet that tip. She smirks to his blank face and ready to move, aiming to flip the sharp butt of the weapon up and cut him that way. However suddenly she's thrown back by some invisible force. She grunts as she crashes into the ground, stopping with a skid. What the hell was that?! She feels that same invisible force hit her in the ribs, and then as she flies back, in the back to head back for this guy. As his hand raises up to lash out at her, her mind's eye sees what he's going to do and she takes only half of a spit second to plant her foot strongly. She watches as his punching blade meets nothing, and as a large gash is left in the ground. Her eyes widen and she blinks at the emotionless fishman. Better not get hit by that.

Again she skids to a stop on two planted feet and rush the man before they fly into a fray of fists and a staffed based weapon and feet. Blades and staff clashing with trench knives, feet meeting forearms and shins for the both of them. This...Is a blast! Kanzaki grins as she slashes down at him with the intent to cut off his arm, only to have to whip the weapon around and block his trench knives another times. The clang of metal hitting something hard enters the air. However, she doesn't expect the collision to be so hard. Haki? Bosushoku Haki?

"Truth be told," the nameless man tells me, "I figure you that you thought you just came in contact with Bosushoku Haki. However that's not what it is. It's called Tekkai; a weaker form of Bosushoku". Why's he telling her this? "It's very strong". That it is.

"That just means that I'll have to try harder," She smirks out before forcing the killer whale mutt back. With a swift pivot, her weapon lashes out and catches his feet, tripping him up and landing him on his back. She stabs down with the pike on the butt of the staff, aiming for his stomach. He dodges, rolling to the side. She follows through, aiming now for his ribs as he roles, his kidnies as he rolls again, his liver, and then his lung when he ends up on his back again. Instead of stabbing this time, she swings the weapon around, the tip of the halberd swinging like a pendulum as it comes down to slice his exposed throat open. Her arms fly up against her will, jarring her shoulders thanks to that invisible force. She's going to feel that tomorrow. His retaliation begins. He punches and slashes at her like no tomorrow, knocking her back step by step. Until finally she catches her own footing and lash out with a diagonal slash. He copies what she had done, attempting to trip her up, though she retaliates by placing the pike of her halberd into his ankle. He groans, but takes his chance to swing around and slam the woman onto her back.

The killer whale fishman-human crouches as he places his blade to her throat, "You didn't try hard enough, truth be told" he tells her. With his knees he pins her shoulders, pulling his foot from the pike and freely bleeding all over the place. His other free hand pins her wrists in place above her head.

Her mind's eye shows her the obvious action that he'll take. So she retaliates with an old technique that she normally doesn't have to use. "Hiko(Flight)!" Twirling her halberd like a baton in her pinned hand, a gust of air bursts forth from her that is strong enough to force him into the air as though launched. "This is turning into a rather good fight," she admits, standing and holding her ribs. He was fast enough to cut her before he could fully be thrown. The cut however is shallow. She mentally takes note that she's done more damage to him than he has done to her. And she has yet to even use any of her stronger attacks. A true sign of her advance in strength.

"...Yes it is," the nameless man tells her as he gingerly places his still bleeding foot onto the ground, "I think we should finish this with a final blow, truth be told". His eyes flash up to the ship that's slowly falling and then look back to her. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," she nods out before falling into a war-ridden stance.

The pirates are surprised that, despite their numbers, the Straw Hats are holding their own against their commanders. The fishman citizens help with the wounded during this while some kids mention their worry for the princess and ask Shyarly if the island will really be destroyed. She does not answer and looks up into the sky, uncertain. Meanwhile, above the island, Hody mocks Luffy on his wish to protect everything. Fukaboshi and Manboshi realize that if something were to happen with Decken the ship would fall on the island. Fukaboshi yells for Shirahoshi to change her course to the side but Hody attacks once more, telling them to not interfere. Luffy realizes whats happening and tells Ryuboshi to take him to Shirahoshi but Hody gets in their way. However Shirahoshi heard her brother and started swimming to the side, directing the ship away from the island. Hody starts to go after her but Luffy stretches to grab him. However, the water saps away his strength allowing Hody to break free. Ryuboshi comments that if Decken is still conscious, his power is still in effect. Inside Noah, Decken is revealed to indeed still be alive and swears vengeance upon Hody. However, the turning of the ship causes him to fall over and bump his head against a rock, knocking him out. Due to this, his power fades and the ship begins to fall toward the island. Hody begins to celebrate while Luffy and the princes look on in horror.

As the ship starts to fall toward the island, Fukaboshi with Luffy on his back, races to it. Yelling of the Noah's purpose and promising Neptune along with his brothers that they would protect it. Hody mocks the two on if they could protect the island, Luffy redeclares his will by smashing the ship but Fukaboshi yells out not to if there is a chance to save it. Luffy then ask how as he can not think of any other way. Shirahoshi starts to rush to the ship herself yelling for Decken to revive. Hody goes to attack her but Manboshi gets in the way of the attack and takes the hit. Luffy stretches to Hody and grabs him. Just as he about to hit him, Hody bites in his shoulder. Regardless, Luffy manages to knock Hody aside and pull off the fangs but complains his Armament Haki is not strong enough to withstand blows like that. Hody recover and states he knows of Luffy intention of trying to fight him on the Noah. He uses his fin sword to slash the bubbles around the ship, letting the air seep out as result.

As Hody once more mocks Luffy, Fukaboshi charges in and starts attacking him, asking Hody if he knows the consequences of what he is doing and asking how could he sacrifice the lives of his fellow fishman for revenge. Ultimately, asking what caused Hody to do all these things. Hody answers which apparently shocks everyone in the area. He then stabs Fukaboshi much to the horror as Shirahoshi. Luffy suddenly gets a call from a portable Den Den Mushi on him from a person he met in the air tank. We flash back a bit to when Hody was heading for the deck of the ship. Rather then go after him, Fukaboshi heads to the main entrance of the island, ordering a few of the Ammo-Guards to ready the air tank for an air blast. Luffy and he then headed for Decken, Luffy telling him that there is air on the ship. But Fukaboshi knows Hody would more then likely target the bubble around the ship and handed Luffy the den den mushi.

In the present time, Luffy asks the guards what do they plan to do. They respond that they are going to envelop the falling ship with air bubble as it passes. However it will not stop the ship from falling. Luffy understands and tells them to do it. Hody attacks again, asking what can they do. Luffy responds by catching him, breaking his fin blade, equipping armor haki on his arm and punching him back. Hody recovers, yelling he will do whatever it takes to have his revenge on humans. The Ammo-Guards ready to shoot the air bubble over to Noah while Luffy receives a call from Fukaboshi who tells Luffy he knows the true character of Hody.

The story then goes back a few minutes in the sea forest where Camie, Hachi and Den are. Den notices that the fish are leaving the forest, a sign that indicates somethings happening. Hachi hates that he can not join the fight and figures the Straw Hat and Jinbe will win. But knows that Hody will not give up so easily. When Camie asks what he is talking about, Hachi states that Fisher was afraid something like this would happen.

All around Fishman Island, the order for the evacuation is given from the Minister of the Left, revealing what Decken and Hody have planned. The citizens all debate what to do, especially upon hearing that Shirahoshi was risking her life to save them. Meanwhile, the Minister of the Left along with some guards manage to find Neptune and apologize for not being strong enough. He tells them its alright and asks if they have seen Noah. They confirm it and Neptune comments that if it hits the Princess or the Island it will be over as was written. The Minister of the Left suggests Neptune evacuate with the citizens. But he refuses as he wishes to wait for his children.

Meanwhile, the Minister of the Right has recovered and reaches the plaza where the battle between the Straw Hats plus Jinbe and the New Fishman Pirates continue. He has brought up to speed on whats going on (and is thoroughly taken aback upon hearing of the Straw Hats feats of strength) and orders his guards to help restrain Wadatsumi which will leave them with just the pirates to deal with. Stating they will lose face if they did nothing to help the pirates who willingly took the blame for their false accusations.

He also orders the citizens to evacuate but they refuse as they do not want to leave behind the people who were helping them, stating they are putting their fate in the Straw Hats. The Minister to the Right understands and tells them to do what they feel is right before rushing off to join the fight. The pirates spot the Ammo-Guards and rush to fight them. Among which is Hammond whose being carried by the human slaves in what he calls the "Slave Tank". One of the slave drops from exhaustion, Hammond just tells him to drag him along and replace him. Robin takes note of this and comments on the cruelty of it.

Wadatsumi suddenly puffs himself up making himself seem bigger. Sanji, whose on his cheek, is not impressed. What more Wadatsumi's new size is hitting his own allies. When Sanji tells him Surume is still bigger then him, Wadatsumi puffs himself up even bigger but Sanji still keeps to his claim. As that goes on, on the ground Jinbe asks Robin to help free the human slaves. Robin asks if that is wise as the humans might have a grudge against the fishmen if she does. Jinbe answers that he will deal with any people with that mindset but at the moment, they are still humans plus he hates seeing the Fishman Pirates acting as if they are Celestial Dragons. Robin understands and agrees to his wishes. Over to the Franky and Ikaros Much fight, Ikaros fires spit at his mecha. It does not do anything and Franky punches at him but it turns out to be a clone made of ink. Ikaros gets behind him but before he can counter, Franky fires a fireball at him, triggering his squid reflex. Chopper is amazed at the new weapon but it turns out to be Franky doing it by opening the cockpit and firing it from his mouth as usual.

Dosun takes the opportunity to attack with his hammer but Chopper goes Heavy Point and stops it with a punch- though it hurts his hand a little. Zoro comments on Choppers new Heavy Point stating it looks more like a monster then human. Chopper states that before he wanted to be human to have friends. Now he wishes to be a monster to help Luffy. Hyouzou suddenly rushes to attack Zoro, but Zoro easily counters him stating he gave him a chance to escape his reach. Zoro then cuts two of the blades Hyouzou is holding, telling him to bring the best swordsman in Fishman Island as Hyouzou is not even worth killing time with.

As the battles continue to wage all around the plaza. Robin manages to secure the keys to the slaves of the Fishman Pirates and frees them from their shackles. No sooner then they are freed, the slaves carrying Hammond throw him to the ground. One of the slaves ask Robin why she freed them to which she answers to thank Jinbe who requested it of her. Hammond however, fires a net at Robin from behind, but it turns out to be another of her clones. She spouts a clone on Hammond's back then grabs his legs with multiple hands and performs a double clutch move, breaking his back. The slaves meanwhile, went to get their revenge on their captors and join the battle.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Bound By Blood

Meanwhile, Brook has lost sight of Zeo who has gone back into camouflage mode. However, Zeo gives himself away when he shouts the name of his technique and Brook stabs the area where he heard it. Zeo reveals himself and as usual, claims it was part of an attack of his when it clear that Brook really stabbed him. He then attacks Brook with his chain, managing to wrap it around Brook's head and pull it off.

Brook starts to reflect on how over the two years he discovered the true power of the Yomi Yomi Fruit in that it emitted a powerful energy which he can distribute via playing music. When his soul leaves his body that is the form of such ectoplasmic energy. Said energy reconnects his head to his body as Zeo starts to celebrate beating one of the Straw Hats. Brook however, revives calling the energy Tamashii much to Zeo's shock, who promptly tries to hide it. Brook explains that as long as his bones are intact, Zeo's attacks will not go to the core. He then unveils his sword which was sharpened by the Longarm Tribe which he names Soul Solid, firing an attack at Zeo who exclaims its cold. Brook proclaims he will show him the chill of the underworld.

Over with Usopp whose watching the others fight, citing that he can not lose as everyone has what they need to head to the New World. Daruma rushes at him while also setting himself on fire. Usopp manages to dodge and retaliate but Daruma jumps out of the way. He mocks Usopp, calling him a burden to the others but Usopp declares he has finished laying out his trap and he will beat Daruma in three moves. Daruma does not believe him, citing he should stop dreaming and give up. Usopp admits that he has deteriorated a bit, he does not lie as much as used to because now he can back up his claims.

As the battles rage on, the border security calls the Minister to the Left and informs him of whats happening outside the island. The Minster to the Left orders them to call for an evacuation of the island which the Border Patrol do via the intercom, telling everyone of the incoming danger including the Straw Hats and the Fishman Pirates. As everyone starts to evacuate, the signal gets mixed up with the conversation between Luffy and those in the air tank. While garbled the message is heard throughout the island followed shortly by the one with Fukaboshi. The rest of the conversation is heard as Fukaboshi explains that Hody and his crew are fishmen who thrive on the grudge of their forefathers and will use any justification for their crusade, refusing the quest for peace the island has worked for. The story flashes back to when Fukaboshi asked Hody what have the humans done to make him turn out the way he has. Hody simply answers "nothing", that he and his crew will bring down judgement on the humans and that he believes he and his crew were chosen by heaven to do so. The story goes back to the present as Fukaboshi finishes, stating that Hody and his crew are nothing but enemies with an empty will and ambition.

Shirahoshi is fleeing from Hody while those in the air tank prepare to fire the bubble around Noah. Fukaboshi continues on telling Luffy that though they pushed forward to obtain peace for the island, they had failed to notice the lingering grudge of hatred in the Fishman District due to not keeping contact. As a result that grudge grew out of control until it became a threat to the island. He cites his mother's death on this grudge and realizes that while its too late to change the minds of those in Fishman District. The rest of the kingdom must fight within themselves to overcome this grudge or otherwise the island will be destroyed by it. Fukaboshi then pleads to Luffy to defeat the evils that have dwelled on the island and "bring everything back to zero" so they can start over again. Luffy responds in kind that he will take care of it as the moment he, his crew and Jinbe invaded the plaza they were not going to let anyone else lay a finger on the island. As after all, they are friends. These words encourage those that were escaping to stay in support of Luffy.

Kanzaki stares ahead at the Fishman whom readies himself for his final attack. Then, without warning he makes the first move. Kanzaki isn't worried about this, but still follows his example and rushes to the middle fo their shared battle field. Trench knives meet the staff of a tall halberd. The two opponents push hard against one another; any closer and their noses would be touching. Again, Sho makes the first move, spinning his large body around her smaller one and swinging his arms wide to cut her twice on her back deeply- his goal is to sever her spine- and end up on her other side. However, before he can react, the pike of the halberd's butt shoots up from behind Kanzaki, forcing him to back up. This pike slams into the ground, launching its handler into the air only so that she may come down at him with the point of Shadanki no Yume, blood in her eyes. He blocks her thrust, forcing her to ricochet and flip to land on her feet. A trench knife is thrown at her like a throwing knife would be, with Sho and the other knife following closely behind. Kanzaki is quick to block the flying knife that aims for her head though she has to dance quickly around Sho before they can collide.

With one last swing, she grinds Shadanki no Yume's tip along the ground much like she would with Shoshaku(Cauterize) though with much more pressure. The blade actually catches fire before lashing out and running up Sho's left side, cutting from his groin to his shoulder. Blood spirts forth only for a second before he himself catches fire with a scream of pain. "Nensho Ikari(Combusting Wrath)," she utters as the smell of burning flesh enters the air. The body, having fallen silent, falls as the fire begins to burn down, having nothing to actually feed upon. Shadanki no Yume's blade angrily glows as though the sharp blade had only just been forged.

As all this had went on, the Ammo-Guards managed to successfully fire a new air bubble over the Noah and radio Luffy of this. Hody charges at him while Luffy tells Shirahoshi to stay by his side. Luffy stretches back his arm, going Gear 2nd and putting a Color Armament over it. Just as Hody closes in, Luffy hits him with a new technique: Gomu Gomu Red Hawk, slamming it into Hody's stomach which not only greatly wounds Hody but somehow causes an explosion from Hody's back.

The impact from Luffy's attack sends Hody flying towards the Noah and into the bubble around it. Luffy has Shirahoshi follow after him where they see he has crashed on the deck of the ship, badly wounded. Now in a breathable setting, Luffy charges towards Hody, activating Gear Third as he does so. Meanwhile, on the island, one of the citizens tries to convince another to flee. However, the citizen recalls when Whitebeard and his crew were on the island. As he was a friend of Neptune, he defended it from enemy pirates and proclaimed the island under his protection. The fishmen citizen, though hating humans, starts to doubt after hearing what Luffy told Fukaboshi.

Back on the Noah, Hody gets to his feet and uses the water leaking from the ship to attack Luffy, sending water shots in the shape of sharks at him. Luffy dodges them however, he gets above Hody and smashes him with a Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun. This appears to finally defeat the New Fishman Pirates' captain whose last thoughts are his wish that Noah destroy the island. Luffy then turns his attention to the Noah and begins to Gatling his Elephant Gun move to destroy the ship before it reaches the island. Seeing this, the Ammo-Guards report this to those around the island. The news of Hody's defeat frightens some of the pirates. But only angers Zeo who starts attacking his own subordinates, citing that those who do not fight should die in the name of their grudge. Dosun follows suit when the pirates begin to realize how insane their officers have become in pursuit of their revenge.

Some fishmen children, watching this, asks if humans are really scary. A fishman starts to respond negatively to this but is stopped by Shyarly who tells them to just watch as the ones fighting for the island's sake are humans- though has to admit she does not know what some of them are when they ask about Brook. Brook saves the pirates from Zeo, chastising the officer for talking about dying for their grudge when he does not know what its like and that he hates people who would waste the lives of others. Zeo still thinks the Straw Hats will die in the end but Brook counters that the Straw Hats believe Luffy will be the pirate king and if they continue to do so, nothing will frighten them. He then prepares to finish his battle with Zeo. Over with Zoro, Hyouzou notices his lack of swords and brings up his poison tentacles. Franky decides to unveil his "giant attack" to end his battle with Ikaros Much. Sanji is still on Wadatsumi who has puffed himself to gigantic proportions. Sanji finally stops playing with him and calls to Jinbe who ready their attack.

Meanwhile, the fights against Dosun and Daruma is temporarily halted when Chopper suddenly goes to his Monster Point without warning. Usopp shouts if that was necessary as the battle had not become desperate enough to use it. But much to his surprise, Chopper still retains his intelligence in that form and tells Usopp he is alright.

Chopper reveals that when he eats a rumble ball now he can transform to his monster point for at least three minutes now. Usopp compliments him which causes Chopper to, of course, dance while saying he is not happy. Both Dosun and Daruma go to continue their attacks. However, some plants which Usopp calls "Humandrake" jump out at Daruma and knock him down. Then another plant called "Trampolia" shoots him into the air allowing Usopp to prepare his final shot. Over with Franky and Ikaros Much, the latter takes off his helmet to unveil a spear like hair which he prepares to attack Franky with while Franky prepares his own attack. Zoro tires of Hyouzou and tells him to get lost, calling him a frog. Hyouzou however, goes to attack him from behind. With Sanji, Jinbe, and Wadatsumi, Wadatsumi threatens to use his size to flatten all in the plaza which Jinbe takes as a cue. And finally with Brook and Zeo, Zeo warns Brook not to get too close to his space or he will crush him.

Brook however, does move forward and in an instant is already behind Zeo. Before Zeo realizes anything, he is cut by Brook's ice sword attack and defeated. Usopp fires his final shot at Daruma who thinks he can just bite the attack. However, Usopp reveals that the bulb from the Pop Green releases a shockwave, knocking him out. Dosun spins, swinging his hammer wildly toward Chopper. But with one massive swipe, Chopper sends him flying much to his troops surprise. Ikaros Much charges at Franky intending to impale him but Franky counters with a laser beam, turning him into roasted squid in an instant- Chopper and Usopp marvel at this as usual while Nami and Robin remain indifferent.

Jinbe rears back his fist and hits Wadatsumi with Fishman Karate. Despite the Fishman Pirates thinking there is no way he can launch something so big, Jinbe's attack goes right through Wadatsumi and sends him flying into the air. Sanji follows after him and, remembering his training, suddenly catches on fire and kicks the giant with an attack that burns him completely. Lastly, Hyouzou charges at Zoro intending to poison him, citing he the best swordsman of Fishman Island. Annoyed, Zoro cuts him with a new Onigiri move that completely trashes the rest of Hyouzou's swords and defeats him. With this, all of the officers of the New Fishman Pirates were defeated.

Both the citizens and the crew begin to celebrate but its short-lived as the threat of Noah is still incoming. As the now leader-less New Fishman Pirates start to run for it, the citizens of the island start cheering for Luffy who continues to try to smash the ship before it hits the island. Even Fukaboshi and King Neptune agree its the only way, with the latter apologizing to Joy Boy for having to destroy the ship. However, in the hail of his Gatling attack, Shirahoshi swims through it crying out for Luffy to stop. When he demands to know why, Shirahoshi reveals that Sea Kings came to her aid and grabbed the chains around the ship, preventing it from falling further. Seeing this, Luffy stops and faints from blood loss thanks to the bite wound Hody gave him, falling to a lower section of the ship. Meanwhile, the Sea King communicate with the princess, telling her that they had came due to her strong feelings for Luffy, also complimenting the Straw Hat's strength as well.

The Ammo Knights, seeing what has happened, report to the entire island that Noah was stopped and was not completely destroyed either. Thus, Fishman Island was saved and everyone begins to celebrate for real. The report reaches Neptune and the princes who are surprised of Shirahoshi's awakened ability. Meanwhile, the bubble around Noah is absorbed by the island with Luffy falling with the rubble of the ship. Shirahoshi rushes to save him while the Sea Kings tow Noah to the Sea Forest. They have conversation with each other about how Luffy seemed to understand them like that of Gol D. Roger. They also worry if the ship can be fixed in time for the "promised day". Some time later Neptune receives a report about the kidnapped mermaid girls that were found at the castle, unharmed though dazed and unclear of their kidnapper. However, all the treasure in the castle was stolen, including the Urashima Casket. Neptune brushes off the lost treasure as he cites that losing the country was of greater importance. He declares the Straw Hats cleared off all crimes and tells the guard to report it over the island.

Over in the plaza Hody's now freed slaves beg Jinbe to let them through the exit, citing their actions were out of fear of Hody. However, Jinbe refuses till he gets word from Neptune. Back in the plaza the Straw Hats are resting from the battle along with Surume and Megalo. Chopper barely able to move as the Monster Point had drained most of his energy though said that he can still treat people. Neptune and the princes soon arrive back in the plaza, the latter carrying the defeated Decken and Hody. Once on the ground, the two are bound in chains, Fukaboshi declaring that the two will never be free again. Shirahoshi suddenly come carrying Luffy, crying for someone to save him as he has lost too much blood. Chopper gets to work though needs Robin's help to him stay upright. He manages to stop the bleeding but said that Luffy needs a transfusion to regain the blood lost. He begs the citizens to help him with an F-Blood Type. However, the citizens are hesitant due to the law declaring they can not give blood to humans. Shirahoshi wishes to help but her blood is not the right type. However, Jinbe suddenly steps up and offers his as his blood type is the sames as Luffy's, declaring himself a pirate when the law is brought up. Neptune does not stop him, saying that the law is just another form of the island's curse.

And so the transfusion is done with everyone looking on. Luffy manages to come to, to the joy of Shirahoshi, his crew, and everyone on the island. He then turns to Jinbe and, with his usual grin, asks him to join his crew.

Neptune frees Hody's slaves who are more then happy to leave the island. When asked by his ministers if that is wise, Neptune comments that the island was always a resting spot for pirates so they have no reason to keep them there. He then turns his attention to the remnants of the New Fishman Pirates. They plead they had no idea that Hody was responsible for Otohime's death. Neptune allows them to stay on the island under a sentence of community service for their crimes. He also declares that the Fishman District will be blocked off from the island and no one will be allowed to live there. Neptune then asks about the Straw Hats and Fukaboshi tell him they ran away.

The Sunny flies over the island with Shirahoshi following. Zoro comments that they left in a hurry because they did not want to be viewed as heroes- though contradicts himself about wanting to drink booze. At this, Kanzaki rolls her eyes and stares at the ground below, silently wondering if her friends have found a place to call home. Luffy meanwhile, is complaining to Jinbe about not coming with them. Jinbe admits he is flattered that Luffy asked him but says he has things he needs to do. However, when his task is done, he promises the crew he will join them then. Luffy agrees with this as does the rest of the crew. Neptune soon catches up with them and reminds them he still owes the Straw Hats a banquet. This is enough to get Luffy to stay and he has Hatchan and Keimi picked up as well.

The Fishman District is soon taped off and the New Fishman Pirates officers along with Vander Decken IX are thrown into the dungeon. As they do not have a cell big enough, the Ammo Knights have Surume take Wadatsumi to a far off location banning him from entering the country. The rest of the island prepares for the banquet. Soon the Straw Hats reach Ryugu Palace and the party start properly. Everyone enjoys themselves celebrating the victory for the island.

After some time, Robin manages to get Neptune alone and asks about Joy Boy. Neptune reveals that Joy Boy lived during the Void Century and that the apology he wrote was to the Mermaid Princess of the time, apparently for breaking a promise to the island. While he does not know the details, it was passed down through the Ryugu family that someone on behalf of Joy Boy would fulfill the promise which is why he is determined to protect Noah so it may be used on the "promised day".

Robin mentions that the Sea Kings dropped the Noah off at the forest and asks if Joy Boy had the power to communicate with then. Neptune says no, saying that power always rested with the Mermaid Princess and that Shirahoshi has fully awakened her power after the battle though he is not happy about it. Robin brings up the poneglyph she found in Skypeia which told of the location of the ancient weapon being on Fishman Island. She deduces that the Mermaid Princess had another name which Shirahoshi inherited, that is also the name of the weapon. That name being Poseidon.

Neptune mentions that she is one of the three legendary weapons along with Pluton and Uranus and that it would be trouble if the World Government were to find out about her. Unbeknownst to the Neptune and Robin, Caribou is eavesdropping on their conversation in his mud-like state and starts plotting. Meanwhile, Luffy and Jinbe break away from the party to talk, running into the other members who are taking a break as well. Jinbe then explains what went on during the two years they were training: Firstly, that Akainu has become the new fleet admiral. He explains that after Sengoku recommended that Aokiji take the position. The Gorosei interjected, wishing for Akainu to take the job. Aokiji objected strongly to this, so both admirals went to an island to settle the dispute with a fight. After ten days of fighting, Akainu wound up the victor. However, he spared Aokiji's life who left the Marines sometime afterwords.

Jinbe continues that the marines suffered in power as a result through the Government is giving them "unseen power" as a result. He tells the crew to remember two things; that the marines have becomes stronger with Akainu at the helm and the threat of the Blackbeard Pirates who have conquered Whitebeard's territory since his death (due Blackbeard knowing the areas from being in his crew). Jinbe continues with saying the World Government now marks him alongside Red-Haired, Kaido, Big Mom and labels him as one of the Yonko. The Blackbeard Pirates are now "power hunting" meaning they are searching and killing anyone with a strong Devil Fruit power and taking it from them. Jinbe warns Luffy to be on the watch as there was some bad blood against the two since the war.

However, Luffy stops listening midway though and when scolded, says he likes to leave everything to chance. He then goes to check on Shirahoshi, sensing something wrong alongside Zoro and Sanji. The three arrive just in time to prevent Caribou from kidnapping the Mermaid Princess and knock him out of the tower. When Neptune and the Ministers arrive, they mention the treasure Caribou took which peaks Nami's interest. Neptune says he would be happy to give it to the Straw Hats as he does not view it as important as the country. Upon hearing this, Nami forces the monster trio to look for Caribou. One of the Ammo-Guards suddenly appear and informs Neptune that something happened at Hody's cell. The group head to the prison to find the New Fishman Pirates now all rapidly aged into old men. The Minister of the Right and Neptune realizes that Hody acquired the Energy Steroid pills from the Urashima Casket which was said to give the user a boost in strength but also age them as well. Despite the empty threats the aged Hody throws at them. Neptune and Fukaboshi take pity on the group, with the latter even forgiving Hody for killing his mother.

The Minister of the Left is informed that two of Big Mom's messengers Sir Pekoms and Baron Tamago, have arrived to check on the status of the candy factory. Unfortunately, the factory was destroyed by the New Fishman Pirates and they had given the undamaged sweets the Straw Hats. Upon hearing this, the Minister to the Right worries if any excuse they give them will please Big Mom, who would destroy an entire country just in the name of sweets.

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew meet up with Shirahoshi and are informed of the treasure offering as well as what Luffy, Zoro and Sanji are doing. While Shirahoshi is worried, Nami assures her that the three will be alright. Sure enough the Monster Trio quickly find Caribou with Luffy having beaten him with one punch. With him defeated, the treasure he stole spills out from his body. The three collect the treasure and head back to the palace. Meanwhile, the Minister of the Left is speaking with Sir Pekoms, a suited walking lion, in hopes of reasoning with him about the lack of candy, though he reminds the Minister what Big Mom will do if they do not deliver. The Monster Trio arrive on the scene and are initially greeted by the citizens, least until Luffy mentions how great the sweets were during the banquet. This angers Pekoms until he has calmed down by his partner, Baron Tamago, a Longleg Tribesman also wearing a suit- and his lower part wearing half an egg for some reason. He explains to Luffy the deal Fishman Island made for protection in exchange for ten tons of candy per month.

As he tells Luffy this, we go to an island in the New World called Whole Cake Island. Big Mom expresses her excitement over the planned tea party they are having in four days. However, when a subordinate mentions he is excited too, she spontaneously eats him. Some of her crew arrive, lead by a man named Bobbin who have just come from an island they burned down as the island failed to produce the baked goods promised to them. He also mentions he got a call from Pekoms about Fishman Island's lack of a candy offering. Needless to say Big Mom is not pleased to hear this and demands a Den Den Mushi.

Back on Fishman Island, Tamago gives the island until tomorrow morning to come up with the candy. But The Minister of the Left states that the equipment was damaged and it will take at least two weeks to fix. Its then Sanji and Zoro speak up asking what will happen if Big Mom does not get her candy which Tamago answers she will send her "beasts" in to raze the island. Luffy grows angry upon hearing this, especially since they just saved the island. The Den Den mushi suddenly rings much to Bacoms and Tamago's fear. Before they can answer, Luffy swipes it away from them and speaks with Big Mom. Stating who he is and that he was the one who ate the candy to the shock of Big Mom's subordinates and the Fishman Island citizens. Luffy offers his treasure in exchange for overlooking the lack of sweets. Realizing he is serious, Tamago takes over and tries to convince Big Mom to take the offer as two of their ships were destroyed by Captain Kid and they need the money, even stating he will bring back all the sweets in two week's time.

Big Mom however, refuses such an offer but decides to spare Fishman Island to instead go after Luffy. She challenges Luffy to come to the New World. Luffy instantly accepts adding that its too dangerous to leave her in charge of Fishman Island. He declares he will defeat her and take Fishman Island as his own territory.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: She Was Dead Wrong

We find Jinbe speaking with Neptune, explaining that the Sun Pirates were doing fine under Big Mom though his crew was only doing so out of concern for Fishman Island after Whitebeard's death. However, Jinbe mentions that he is thinking of cutting ties with Big Mom and joining up with Luffy though worries how Big Mom will react. Neptune understands even mentioning that if they lost Big Mom's flag they can always use "the Skull and Crossbones wearing a Straw Hat" much to Jinbe's amusement and agreement.

The Minister of the Right later meets up with Neptune, frantically explaining they needed to retrieve the Tamatabako from the Straw Hats as he had rigged it with a bomb after Hody had managed to open it 10 years ago. Neptune just tells him to explain the situation and ask them to return the box when they return. At that instant Luffy, Zoro and Sanji make it back but much to the group's shock find that he gave all the treasure to Pekoms and Tamago plus decided to pick a fight with Big Mom. Jinbe realizes he will really have to leave before things get bad while Neptune worries that if Big Mom finds the Tamatabako and opens it, it will seem like a declaration of war from Luffy. Nami however is more furious that they gave the rest of the treasure away, beating the Monster Trio senseless over it.

Of with Caribou, he has awoken from his beating and is searching for whomever took his treasure, commenting that if he brought back the secret of the Mermaid Princess and the treasure, he will gain bonus points with a certain someone. He comes upon the factory and sees Pekoms and Tamago leaving with said treasure, yelling for them to give it back. Pekoms checks his bounty lists and sees Caribou is currently worth two hundred million Beri much to the citizen's shock. Caribou unveils a Gatling gun from his torso and fires at them. Pekoms is hit but reveals he has a Devil Fruit too which allows him to shield himself in a tortoise shell. As Pekoms reforms and puts his clothes back on, Caribou pulls out a scythe and goes to strike him. But Pekoms hits him with a Haki infused punch and knocks him out instantly. It is then revealed that Pekoms has a 330,000,000 Beri bounty on him. Tamago and him decide to head back to Big Mom.

As that goes on, on the surface near the Red Line, the pirates that were leaving Fishman Island come across a Marine blockade. One of the pirates ships fires on a certain Marine ship which the crew call for Tashigi, now a Captain to the G5 base, to help them. Indeed she does, deflecting a cannonball away from the ship with her sword then scolds her subordinates for their goofiness. Meanwhile, Smoker, now a vice admiral, interrogates some captured pirates who explain they were held captive by Hody Jones in Fishman Island. They try to keep it secret that it was Luffy who defeated him out of debt for saving them, but one of the pirates lets this slip. However, Smoker could already tell who it was just based on their story alone.

After some time, the Straw Hats prepare to leave. Keimi asks Madam Shyarly if she can go see them off, followed by the rest of the mermaids. Shyarly permits this but Keimi stays behind for a bit. Shyarly reveals she broke her crystal ball as she has no desire to see the future again though Keimi knows Shyarly is still worried about the prediction even if it has not come to pass recently, it may sometime in the near future. Regardless Shyarly apologizes to Keimi for suspecting Luffy.

At the dock, the Ryuguu Family, the ministers, Hatchan and most of the Fishman Island residents have come to see the Straw Hats off. Shirahoshi is sad to see them leave though Luffy just chides her for crying. The Minster of the Right is still worried about the Tamatebako that was in the treasure Luffy gave to Big Mom. Though Neptune points it out that the bomb inside of it might be a dud after years of resting inside it. Meanwhile, the Minister of the Left gives Nami a new Log Pose which has three needles on it. He explains that their original log pose relied on a an island's magnetic force to guide them to an island. But in the New World, the magnetic force is constantly changing thus making a normal one useless. The new log pose however, will point to these different magnetic forces meaning that from here on out they will have to chose their own route. He also adds that the more a needle shakes the more dangerous an island will be. Nami begins to freak out upon hearing this but Luffy becomes excited about the prospect of unknown danger much to the dismay of Nami, Chopper and Usopp.

Franky soon calls to the crew that he has got the ship ready to head up. And the island's residents which include Hatchen, Keimi, Pappug, the Mermaid cafe, and the Princes, say their goodbyes. Luffy calls out to Jinbe who only nods in recognition as a reminder of his promise. As the crew sail off, they are caught up by Shirahoshi who vows that if they meet again, she will not cry anymore and asks if Luffy will take her on another walk, this time outside the ocean. Luffy agrees to this affirming with a pinky promise, the rest of the crew join in too as they take it as their responsibility as well. With that the crew set sail and leave Fishmand Island, who now have a more clearer outlook on humans. Meanwhile, the crew head for the surface, Luffy more excited then ever as he will finally be on the seas of his idol, Shanks. As he remembers all the people who believe he will accomplish his dream, his crew become more pumped then ever. Thus, the Straw Hats prepare themselves to enter the final ocean, the New World.

In all this time, Kanzaki has been keeping to herself, wandering this way and that. However, it's only once they're on the Sunny that something interesting happens. Nothing too interesting, as the crew has a smaller party as compared to the one back at Neptune's castle. Three hours have passed since Luffy put this into motion and the resident halberd mistress has decided to take a break. She's been around people for much too long, she thinks. Besides, with the way her head is spinning, she can't help but retire to her room and lay down. She sighs a long but pleased sigh. All of what has gone on was so...Hectic. The passed two years had been very calm compared to it so it's a rather drastic change. Not unwelcome, mind you as she missed those kinds of adventures.

Someone knocks on her door.

"Come in," Kanzaki calls lightly, her voice only slightly a slur. She's not drunk, to be honest. Or not honest, she really isn't paying attention.

"Hey," Zoro speaks as he walks in, closing the door behind him before sitting on the woman's bed edge, "Why aren't you out with everyone else?"

"Don't feel like it," she admits.

"I see...Listen...I need to talk to you about something important. So sit up," the moss head suddenly frowns as he speaks, only eying the young woman ever so slightly. When the woman doesn't listen, he sighs, "Seriously, sit up would you?"

Kanzaki furrows her brows, though she doesn't deny him for much longer. She sits up, hands keeping her heavily buzzed frame from falling back onto her back. "What's so important?"

And now, here's the hard part. Honestly, Zoro could never imagine him getting this far whenever he planned on talking to her. It's not that he'd imagine himself running away instead of confessing- something his pride would never allow. But instead, he just couldn't imagine it. Plain and simple. So, now he has to think of a way to tell her. It has to be straight forward enough that he doesn't have to explain himself lest he end up blushing like a bumbling idiot.

 _That_ he _can_ imagine as clear as day. Zoro has never been one for looking like someone who doesn't know what he's doing. He's always preferred to at least _look_ like he knows what he's doing when it comes to stuff like this. It's his first time after all, and he wants to get it right. Oh yea, sure, he'll be the first to admit he doesn't know what the _hell_ he's doing while in the middle of a fight, or during some sort of battle in general. But doing something like this...Something so...So... _Mushy_...It's embarrassing to even admit it to _himself_. So why would he let anyone else think he doesn't have things under control? It's not like he can think of a bunch of different angles he could take for this sort of thing like that damnable Cook surely could, being the flirt that he is. Actually, when all's said and done, he can only really think of one way to get his point across.

Kanzaki stares as all sorts of countenances flit across Zoro's face as he falls silent, intently staring at her for a good ten minutes. It's kind of...Strange actually. Not exactly creepy since he's a nice sight to see...But it's still weird. Does she have something _on_ _her_ face? Or maybe he's looking passed her and she doesn't realize it? No, that's stupid. Why would he do that? Such simple thoughts do circles in her alcohol effected brain. Normally, she'd be able to deduce just what Zoro's doing by now. Or at least she thinks she would. But right now, being nearly shit faced- because let's face it, she _is_ drunk but isn't really willing to admit it- she can't do many complex things. Talking, luckily for both herself and her guest, isn't hard for her to do. She just hopes that Zoro says what he wants to soon or else she'll have to investigate herself.

And then the unexpected happens.

Zoro reaches out with speed she never figured he- as a drunk man- would have and grabs the back of her neck to forcefully but gently make her lips meet his. Though, thinking logically, Zoro's excellent at holding his liquor, more so than she and apparently only bested at it by Nami herself. It is an action that Kanzaki hadn't seen coming even in the slightest, which is shown by the widening of her eyes and the tension in her body. Zoro himself is tense, unsure of how this will play afterwords as though hinting at this being his first. He is a firm believer of the sink or swim method for just about anything. Especially with himself. Of course, he knows she knows well how to do this sort of thing, and that's why he worries. Would she compare him to one such as Aoso? Or maybe that Junketsuno guy who apparently she played 'fiance' with for some time? He'd much rather she not.

When they finally separate, he releases her completely, hand falling onto the bed silently, slowly and as though scared he may need to block a slap. However, he does not see an angry look on her face. Instead, he sees a surprised one instead, coupled with hot cheeks- though if it's from the kiss or the intoxicant he can't tell. All is silent for a moment and then, "I love you". Roronoa Zoro never goes half way, after all so why should he say something like 'I like you' or 'I think I love you'? No, this surprised, intoxicated woman before him is the only one he's ever discovered feeling this way about.

Now it's Kanzaki's turn to fall silent for an extended period of time. His lips had been rough, but they didn't feel chapped and the kiss was innocent and tender. It belayed everything pointing to the three words he just blurted out. What's more, is that she knows well that he's not joking. Zoro _can_ get drunk, obviously, but she's _never_ seen him do anything out of the ordinary when intoxicated like so many tend to do. It's this fact that she has no doubt what so ever that he honestly feels the way he says he does. What's surprising though is her body's reaction. The hot blush that swiftly consumes her face is something new. Aoso had been very clear, the last time she saw him, that he had meant it when he said he loved her and always would. Though she hadn't had a rush of adrenaline like she does now, speeding its way through her veins like a fast acting poison. And those words came from Zoro as well. In fact, she hadn't felt anything when anyone else has told her that they love her. Not Alour when they were children, not Azen, not Aoso. Not even when Aku and Jun confessed their feelings.

But Zoro? Those three apparently magical words actually felt….. _Magical_.

The question is, though, what does that even _mean_? Because sure as hell she isn't going to give him a spur of the moment answer and then find out that she doesn't love him and break his heart. Not only would that cause crew tension, but it would be a cruel thing to do. She is a murderer, a trickster, and many other things but a heart breaker- on purpose- is not one of those things. So she has to think about it. And seriously, because in all truth they haven't spent a lot of time together. Sure, they've relaxed together and trained together a lot, and there was that fair that they ended up at- that is, before Aoso and the boys attacked-...But nothing super special. Nothing the few romance novels she's grown bored enough to read have mentioned. No special little dates. No little gazing at the stars moments. Nothing like that. At the same time, she's not going to think forever, she's determined not to make him wait more than a few minutes longer. Which means she needs to kick her pondering into high gear. Does she love him back, first of all? She-

Hmm...

Actually, the answer is quite simple. Why should she over think it just because his words excited her? She shouldn't. Instead, she realizes, that she's stalling, keeping Zoro on the edge of his seat so to speak. And unfairly at that. And that's not right, to keep him waiting like this. No. She knows the answer, she needs to stop stalling like some sort of beginner in their first fight. She's not like him, being familiar with what love looks like- though not what it _feels_ like- due to her former line of work. It is also because of that line of work that she knows well what pure lust looks and feels like. The kiss he had given to her was obviously not lustful. It was innocent and pure.

Kanzaki smiles, the adrenaline having cleared a decent amount of alcohol out of her system and allowing her to say the words without even wavering. She reaches out slowly as compared to Zoro's swift movement. She watches with some amusement as he watches her hand with baited breath, unsure if she's going to harm him or return his feelings. Her hand rests on his cheek, skin gently caressing his rough features. Then, she leans forward and kisses him. She does her best to be just as sincere with her actions as he had been, wanting to make it obvious that she's not playing. Zoro's frame stiffens, rigid like a board, but eventually releases that tension. Carefully, as though afraid of touching her lest he taint her some how, he places a calloused hand on her bare waist, fingers splaying across the skin between her belt and the hem of her crop top. A slow, relaxed sigh comes out of his nose, making her smile.

They finally separate, though instead of pulling fully apart, she rests her forehead on his own, holding him close. "I love you too". Her words are nothing but the truth.

Zoro's eyes widen once more from their relaxed position that they had taken on after the second kiss was shared. Adrenaline rushes through his frame, tingling up and down his spine until seconds later, he smirks. "Good". Feeling much more confident, his hold on her waist tightens. He pulls her close like he's seen other men do with their women in various towns he's been in. His other arm tilts her chin to him, so that he may capture her lips again. It feels... _Right_.

For the rest of the night, they relax in Kanzaki's twin sized bed, squished together- though not uncomfortably- and simply talking about this and that. Talking about their two years and three days away from one another and the rest of the crew. Talking about their training. Talking about their pasts, laughing at stupid moments that either both of them have seen or were before Kanzaki had joined the crew. Zoro fell asleep first, not even embarrassed to be using her only pillow as his own. Kanzaki in turn uses his broad, hard chest as a replacement, pressed flush against his flesh. For a second she thought that she was going to be the only one holding on to her new lover. However, before she falls asleep, a hand wraps a hand her waist and pulls her ever closer. A small smile glues itself in place as finally sleep takes her.

Kanzaki had thought, for some time, that she was doomed to live a near emotional life, though she kept these thoughts deep within her core. Away from even the darkest parts of her mind. She wondered who would want an experiment made by some deranged Warlord of the Sea. Who would want someone who could very well out live them, due to these experiments? Or, perhaps her life span is drastically shortened because of them. She knows not. She wondered if she would ever be able to live in a place where she didn't have to watch her back. Where there weren't people always watching her, assessing her skills. Where she didn't have to look for former allies, and plan on killing them. And for some time, she was convinced that these things would be her entire life.

She was _dead wrong_.

And you know what?

She couldn't be happier.


End file.
